The Blue Moons: Volume Two
by Uncle-MoonMan
Summary: A sequel to a prequel that I've had on hand, but had no free time to upload. Mimicking the style of William King and Brian Jacques, a dark story of a post-apocalyptic squid-species fighting in the unknown past of the splatoon world. If you enjoy gritty, violent stories filled with casual sex and death, then this is for you.
1. The Blue Moons, Volume Two: Prologue

**It has been nine millennia since the fall of the Ancients.**

 **Nine millennia since the earth was torn asunder.**

 **In that time, the descendants of the Ancients have grown and flourished in the new world, under the protection of the last gifts of science that their forbearers were able to bestow upon them.**

 **The Octrian, the Urchin, the Anemone, the Crustacean, the Fish, the Jellyfish, and finally the Inklings – all entrusted to inherit the earth, with all its wonders and dangers - to live as they did.**

 **Perhaps a too closely to how they lived.**

 **Many things survived the cataclysm with them, other than science. Ideals, emotions. Love, Hate, Rage, and Peace.**

 **But above all else, one shadow of life came to afflict the new world.**

 **War.**

 **Not even the Ancients could protect their children from War.**

 **So War flourished.**

 **Their differences great and obvious, these demi-creatures war freely with each other, but only one has remained a constant enemy to all species.**

 **The Inklings, perhaps too accepting of the realities of war, have made enemies with every other faction. Surrounded on all sides, caged by the seas surrounding them, the Inklings desperately defend their island home.**

 **Urchin and Anemone strike from the straits to the west. From the south, the Crustaceans come and go as they like, traveling up the great deltas and rivers in the lowlands. From the East, the Octrian have recently been dealt a severe blow, and plot their next invasion. From the North, the massive hordes of Jellyfish gather, readying to swarm south. Finally, from every coast on the Island, Fish-Tribes pillage and plunder, destroying anything too close to the water.**

 **Despite being surrounded, and despite being in five never ending battles, the Inklings persevere, dedicating their entire lives to their people, and to the war that engulfs them.**

 **Traveling their country, dozens of Inkling Battle Companies ready themselves for the coming spring, when all their enemies will assault their shores.**

 **The Tenth Battle Patrol Company, also called the Blue Moons to those that know of their recent victories, follows their Brigade General to the Minami Delta, located in the Southern Provinces of their Island Nation.**

 **General Range, recently promoted for his heroic actions against the Octrian during their winter battles, eagerly awaits his third company that will be joining his brigade in a small town, known as Kamakessai.**

 **With the first monsoons of the year on their way, it appears those in the Tenth will be able to enjoy peace for a small time. With their hardest battles behind them, each of them look towards the future, confident in themselves and their General.**

 **But not everyone is content with being idle when it rains.**


	2. The Blue Moons, Volume Two: Chapter 1

_**One**_

Rafu

It had been a rough winter for some more than others, but now that the warmth of spring was returning, Rafu was feeling hopefully optimistic about the future. He was heading to new places, with new faces, to do more than sit around a fortress looking for potential dangers just so someone else could take the credit and glory! He was heading south, to join a historically rich company, who was becoming more and more famous by the season.

Rafu had walked through mostly tamed lands, only stopped once by rain. He had planned his journey around the knowledge that he would beat the first storms to the river town where his new company waited, but the water in the clouds usually didn't care for being predictable. Luckily for Rafu, he had managed to take cover within a messenger outpost, and get to exchange stories with his kinsmen while under copious amounts of inebriation. Stories about his new company, the Blue Moons.

Hearing how the Tenth Company's general had ignored settlement orders after his ten year conscription had ended, and chose to continue living his life on the battlefield. Hearing that this pale warrior had rejoined the war as a squaddie, only to rise to the commander position in less than two years. Hearing how he had been promoted by Strategic Command in less than six months of being an officer, becoming the rank of brigade general! A man said to have repulsed an invasion force fifty thousand strong, with only five hundred soldiers at his side.

Rafu was excited, for he had actually seen this general in action, or at least his cloaked company. During the winter, Rafu had seen from the walls of Fort Fusashiryu the combined might of the Tenth Company, and the famous Whirlwinds come from the eastern forests, combining their forces to slaughter the thousands strong force that had besieged Rafu's once then fortress.

But that had been a few weeks ago, and Rafu had been on the long road for some time now, and had yet to see any signs of the company he was destined to join. When he had been informed by his garrison's logistic officer that the Blue Moons were looking for a competent harquebus platoon leader, Rafu had eagerly accepted, packed his sword, miniature pressure cannon, fishing kit and hunting bow, then left before sunset. Hearing that the company had already passed his fortress and would be heading south to the large territory known as the Minami Delta, until they would stop at a small town known as Kamakessai, he knew he had some catching up to do.

Rafu hoped he would reach the settlement his company was situated in soon, for he was getting quite bored of walking along this river. Something about the sounds the wind made on the water made Rafu's heart feel... uneasy, during his travels through the lowlands. He had been through the misty southern provinces before, but under very different circumstances… many of which he did not care to remember, for he had been a very stupid youngster then.

Anyways, best not to dwell on the past, Rafu thought as he continued his journey. He had to think of happier days that were ahead, and especially of the monsoon season's famous holiday, Arashi Week. While the spring rains kept everyone in doors for days, even weeks at a time, there were only three things to really do in that time. Drinking, sex, and brawling. Rafu firmly believed most warriors lived for Arashi Week, for those three great releases of stress. For an entire week, or until the heaviest of the rains halted, no battles could be taken to the field, and little to no orders would be given by officers. It was great! Any conscript lucky enough to be taken during the winter or early days of spring wouldn't be immediately thrown into combat, and they would be shown the more positive aspects of the war they had just joined as well.

All in all, Rafu was looking forward to the coming days, and couldn't help but show this though him serenading the wood line, the river, the winds, and the coming days ahead.

Oh home! Oh home!

Marching as fast as I can!

Oh home! Oh home!

How you await, for this poor man!

Oh home! Oh-

Rafu probably would have kept on singing, except he was suddenly being hailed by two road-side sentries, burdened by camouflage cloaks. Smiling, Rafu excitedly greeted them with a hand as he prepared his travel papers with the other.

* * *

He had to admit, the strange stories Rafu had heard about the black eyed, pale Inklings hadn't done these cloaked warriors any justice. Rafu hadn't expected to be stopped on the road by the whispered Night Blades, and wondered if the now famous mountain mutants had all decided to follow his soon to be general, rather than return to their hidden village. From the stories he had heard, these creatures were supposed to be blood thirsty, almost phantom like wraiths, supernaturally powered in their feud against the ancestral enemy, the Octrian.

Instead of speaking in riddles and vanishing into puffs of smoke, the two individuals took his papers, glanced over them, and asked a single question.

"Were you the one singing?" the older looking one asked, Rafu deciding his was a face of concern.

Somewhat nervous, and surprised by the casual question, Rafu carefully answered. "Yes."

"He's got a hunting bow too." The younger mutant added.

"I see that. You know how to use it?" The older one inquired, as if this was an important issue that needed an immediate answer.

"Yeah. Shot a bird out of the sky two days ago." Rafu answered, still confused on how this conversation was proceeding.

"Did it taste good?" The younger one instantly asked, again with some urgency.

"I'm no chef, but it was decent."

"You'll have to excuse him. He's a bit touched in the head as you can plainly tell." The older one pointed out, grasping the shoulder of the younger man, who tried to shake off the grip.

"Fuck you, Kageani. You're not my father."

The two bickered for a short while, as if they were practicing a comedy routine, and didn't care if they did so in front of a complete stranger. Rafu was in a mixture of confusion and disappointment, seeing these walking legends act so… unprofessional. For a good minute or two, Rafu stood quietly watching the exchange, before deciding to interrupt the squabbling road guard.

"Ahem. I assume you two are some of the legendary Night Blades, which means the Tenth Company is nearby. Could you show me the way, by chance?" Rafu asked, getting confused stares from the two, who were about to strike each other.

"I can take him." The younger one said as they brushed themselves off, as if they had been dirtied by each other's hands.

"Hell no. Kagehaha will butcher me. Remember the last time someone went off without a 'battle-buddy'? I'm not going to get punished just so he can walk for another two miles. Right, whatever your name is-"

"Rafu." Rafu interjected.

"Yeah, whatever. Follow the road until you reach the only town in the entire area. You can't miss it. The general is somewhere in there." The older warrior stated, as if apathetic by giving this information away.

"Somewhere? Could you be more specific?" Rafu asked, putting away his travel papers and preparing to finish his journey.

"Not really. Range is busy overseeing two companies. You'll find him on the road, or the building he's taken over. Good luck."

"Right… You too?" Rafu said, getting a small bow from the two, who quietly absconded down the path towards where Rafu had come from.

Scratching his scalp, Rafu wondered if that encounter had been a figment of his imagination. Shaking himself awake, he continued his journey, hoping this wasn't some fever dream.

* * *

Kamakessai! He had finally reached it!

Rafu let a breath out as he approached the walled settlement, immediately comparing the defenses between the town and the fortress he had spent six years of his life in. Trees had been cleared from the area, giving the town a large open area around the perimeter wall. The wooden palisade wasn't impressive or threatening, but looked sturdy, Rafu certain that it was temporary until more resources could be put into the province to replace the lumber with stone. Sentry towers were built onto the corners of the walls, the guards stationed in them looking for potential threats from the forest on the town's west side, and beyond the river on the eastern edge of Kamakessai. From what he could see, the layout was similar to every town his people built, with large buildings prepared for traveling companies.

Not particularly impressed by the gate, Rafu got to inspect the arbalest drills that were being conducted in the western clearing. From what Rafu could tell, six or so platoons were practicing with their crossbows, but one half seemed to be struggling to keep up with the others firing. When someone finally unbarred the gate, Rafu had seen what looked like six platoon leaders arguing very passionately.

Showing his travel papers once more, Rafu had been expected to be let in immediately, but was halted and told to wait at the gate while the young squaddie got someone higher rank than himself. Rafu had nodded, knowing that he was going to cause a hassle if he strong armed the younger conscript. Content that he could at least see the interior of Kamakessai now, Rafu saw several dozen structures were being constructed near the gate. The small foundations didn't appear to be defensive structures that the brigade was building, so Rafu assumed it was more of the townsfolk's residential housing, perhaps intending to expand their town's living areas.

The idea of Inklings having their own, individual, houses made him smile. In four more years, Rafu himself could ask for a settlement position, and become a part of a similar town's populace. That, or he could go into retraining, and perhaps even become a commander. When Rafu was a conscript and had been told of what it meant to become a ten year veteran, he had firmly believed he would never get to be that old, but now that he was over half way there, doubts of what he wanted from his future filled him.

Dreams of grandeur had carried him to Kamakessai, but now that he was looking at older warriors, building a future for themselves through their hands and tools, other than their swords and spears, Rafu could understand the appeal of quietly retiring. He could see mothers and fathers, walking with actual children and carrying infants, rather than forced to give their children to the state, to be raised on some farm until they could be conscripted.

Granted, these children wouldn't be exempted from such fate, but at least they would grow up with their real parents, unlike so many of the Inkling populace. He smiled at a passing by Inkling, on his way outside with a fishing pole in hand... without even a blade at his side. This would have been insignificant, but the fact this Inkling didn't feel the need to carry weapons, or wear armor only spoke of how safe the population felt in this area.

"Hey! You! You're the new platoon leader, right? For the third harquebus platoon?" Someone above Rafu shouted, getting his attention to the warrior walking atop the palisade. He went a few paces into the town, using a hand to get a shaded view of the warrior descending the ladder to meet him.

"I am. Who're you?" Rafu asked once the male got his feet on the ground.

"Naoki. First assault- Er… First heavy infantry platoon leader. Names a bit of a mouthful, so I shorten it."

"Rafu." Rafu said as he offered and received a hand, shaking quickly and firmly.

"Welcome to Kamakessai, Rafu. General Range wasn't expecting you to arrive so soon. He thought you would be coming with the last company to join our brigade." Naoki informed, beckoning Rafu to walk with him.

"I wanted to beat the first rains and get to meet my new soldiers." Rafu stated, getting a knowing smile from the platoon leader.

"Warriors."

"Excuse me?" Rafu asked.

Naoki let out a small chuckle, shaking his head. "I'm sorry. There's no way you would have known, but our general has this habit. Just, call all of your warriors - see, I'm doing it now – call those in your platoon, warriors. Otherwise Range will go on a long lecture on the importance of following codes of honor, or go into a rage. Last time someone made that error, he got kicked out of camp."

"Oh. I see. Was that guy okay?" Rafu asked, concerned.

"The guy who got kicked out? I'd assume so. He was a Squid Lord after all."

That gave Rafu pause, which made Naoki laugh. He had thought he had heard all of the stories of the Blue Moon's winter campaign, but knowing that General Range was able to kick a Squid Lord out of his mountain base and get away with it only made Rafu happier that he had decided to take the post.

"A Squid Lord? That's insane! Was it Kasai?" Rafu asked, getting a nod of confirmation. "Amazing."

"Yeah well, that's our commander - I mean - general. I really need to get better at that." Naoki grumbled, more to himself than to Rafu.

* * *

They walked throughout the town in relative peace, Rafu saving his questions for his new leader he would no doubt be meeting shortly. The way everyone he passed had some sort of smile or grin plastered on their faces only made Rafu glad that he made this journey. As Naoki led him to an interior field, which only had a few tents surrounding perhaps the largest construction in Kamakessai, made him halt in shock that he hadn't noticed the drilling spear infantry earlier when he had been standing idly, inspecting the town.

The grand hall, or how Rafu could describe it, easily had four hundred spear-squids practicing in pairs, taking turns thrusting the long wooden shafts at each other. Individual Inklings, most likely Rafu's soon to be fellow platoon leaders, were pacing through the groups, inspecting each pair and giving either criticism or advice before moving onto the next two.

Naoki stopped with Rafu as he began looking at the exercise. As a harquebusier, Rafu barely paid attention when it came to the melee drills his fortress forced on half the garrisons. To his limited knowledge, spear infantry weren't really the norm when it came to regular companies or brigades. Equipping new conscripts with extra weaponry that they hadn't been trained with in their village, or the fact their arms crafters rarely made wooden weapons, was a silly notion. Their country was rich in iron after all, so why waste time with wood? Rafu wondered how difficult it was to use these spears, imagining it couldn't be much harder than using one of their short swords.

"Want to take a closer look? We've got time, if you want to watch for a while." Naoki offered, which Rafu humbly accepted. After all, he was playing catch up with the other platoon leaders, so having more knowledge on how the brigade operated was essential.

Walking closer to the drilling squads, Rafu started to notice some immediate differences between these spear warriors and the regular assault squaddies he was used to seeing. These kids, who Rafu assumed had recently joined the Tenth when they had reinforced from the winter campaign, were better equipped than any of the garrison soldiers Rafu had lived with for six years.

Naoki's appearance stopped a pair from striking each other, the two young spear-squids breathing heavily as they did their best to salute the platoon leader. While the drilling conscript's own platoon leader came to investigate as to why they had stopped, Rafu took the opportunity to inspect their armor and weapons, between his own.

The only real similarity between these spear warriors and the assault squads he knew was the side arm, the standard issue short sword, which all Inklings were trained to use. They had a modified breastplate, whereas Rafu's torso was the only part of him protected, these two Inkling's shoulders and waists were covered in small bands of metal on a skirt of thick cloth.

Their shields weren't the simple round shield of banded iron on wood, but a metal disc that covered most of their bodies and on closer inspection, Rafu could see a small sling over the head of the spear warrior, which he guessed was for alleviating some of the weight of the iron... and saw the shield was held the forearm, allowing their normally preoccupied hand to be used in combat, as well. Moving around the Inkling, he could see a small hand grip of leather was on the inside, allowing for a tighter grip if needed, as well.

Their helmets had metal cheek guards coming down to their chins, much different to the metal cap that protected his forehead and scalp. Rafu was suddenly aware that much time and resources had been put into the survival of these young conscripts, the amount of armor on these two only being overshadowed by the platoon leader Naoki.

"Who's making your armor? This is quality work." Rafu observed, daring to mess with the young warrior in front of him. He quickly got to inspect the kind of spear these warriors used next, as the thin metal point went towards his face to force him to back up.

"Kaji of the River, and a few of his crippled apprentices follow our company. They mostly do repairs, but under his instruction have been modifying our equipment. It's pretty great." Naoki explained, grabbing him and pulling Rafu away from the spear's tip.

"Neat." Rafu was able to say before the shouting began.

"WHY ARE YOU FUCKS STOPPING? WHO SAID YOU COULD STOP? GET BACK TO IT, YOU SACKS OF LIVING GARBAGE!" A feminine voice bellowed, the patrolling platoon leader finally having arrived.

"Yes platoon leader!" The two spear-squid shouted in unison, immediately turning on one another with great vigor that worried the spectating harquebusier greatly. To Rafu, it appeared they were actually trying to murder each other, but judging by the calm in Naoki's eyes, it seemed the norm.

After watching the female platoon leader growl and glare at the two fearful, yet fighting conscripts, she led Rafu and Naoki a little ways away before completely changing tones.

"Naoki! What's up, and who's he?" The platoon leader over-joyously asked, removing her helm and revealing her rather pretty face. The slight blush, mixed with her large, almost drowsy eyes, made Rafu wonder what happened to the yelling platoon leader he had just witnessed.

"Emi, this is Rafu, our new harquebus platoon leader." Naoki explained, shifting to Emi's shoulders as he explained and offering a hand of presentation in the named Inkling's direction.

Facing both of them now, Rafu lightly bowed, and getting a slow nod in return from the female.

"Souta's replacement?" Emi asked Naoki, who seemed to agree with the words.

"Souta?" Rafu asked, getting a hand wave in return.

"It doesn't matter. Good luck, Rafu. The Tenth's harquebusiers need… Well… Good luck." Emi said, as if a twinge of sadness stained her words. Rafu was about to inquire about what she said, before she continued to speak with Naoki. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Nope. Shoji's on wall duty."

"Cool. Saki's covering for me. Your place or mine?"

"Uh." Naoki nervously began, glancing between her and Rafu. Feeling his brow show his surprise, Rafu diplomatically elected to grant the two some space, understanding he was being a burden to the platoon leaders. Walking a few paces away to re-inspect the drilling warriors, Rafu waited for Naoki to wrap up his conversation that was most likely meant to be held in private.

After a few minutes of hushed whispers, Naoki reappeared at his side, apologizing profusely.

"Yeah, uh, sorry about that. She's fairly direct."

"It's fine." Rafu waved, "Are you two serious?"

Naoki laughed at the question in mild hesitation. "I have no idea. Anyways, ready to meet the general?"

"Yes, please." Rafu answered a bit quicker than he liked, but got an understanding look from Naoki.

"Follow me then. If he's not in the hall, he's behind it." Naoki stated as they resumed their walk, heading to the large doors of the building.

* * *

After exploring the great hall, and half a dozen rooms filled with supplies, Rafu was able to determine the purpose of this building, thanks to the four logistic officers who were busy taking stock of all of the brigade's hoarded materials for war. A small conversation between the four and Naoki revealed the location of their general, who was apparently 'playing' with his bodyguards.

Finding the rear exit, Naoki led Rafu once more outside, to the scene of what appeared to a duel between Rafu's new general and a regular warrior. Unlike the drilling spear-squids, these two were using wooden practice weapons, not dissimilar to a child's play sword. The reason soon became apparent as to why they were using the swords, as the sound of wood cracking apart reverberated in his ears at the vicious blow the female duelist received.

The almost sickly pale warrior didn't seem surprised by the shattered ruin that he now clutched, tossing it on the ground and shouting 'Again!' To the onlookers before him, catching a handmade wooden sparring blade as he yelled. Briefly, Rafu shared eye contact with the general, but it didn't appear his presence was noted. He glanced at his fellow platoon leader to see if this was normal, but Naoki's face was like a mask as he stared at the scene before him.

For what seemed like hours, Rafu watched the general's personal training degrade into a one sided beat down. Wondering what this poor girl had done to deserve such punishment, Rafu had to admit he was impressed by her resolve to take the beatings that she was receiving, and appreciate how quickly she was recovering from the ground.

However, a quick blow to the girl's helmeted temple brought her low, and the armored trainee didn't appear to be getting up.

"So is this um… A punishment game?" Rafu whispered to Naoki, only receiving a quiet head shake.

"Miki! Miki! Get up!" The general shouted, a mixture of disappointment and mock concern on his face. After noticing she was weakly trying to stand, Range shook his head and let out an overly loud sigh, just so the other Inklings could hear. "Alright. Stay down. Did you learn anything?"

"No." A much quieter voice said from her position in the dirt.

"Well then. Don't stop trying, yeah?" General Range casually spoke, refusing to help the beaten creature up. "Kazue, Aina, take her."

Rafu watched as the two called upon left their spectator positions from the building's shadowed awning and both take an arm of the downed warrior. The other four bodyguards remained motionless, Rafu just now noticing the tallest one holding the general's personal weapon, which was now famed among all who told his story.

General Range quickly went to the largest bodyguard, retrieving the glaive that was said to be heroic, yet... only looked cruel to Rafu. Gazing at the unassuming, pale figure that was slowly approaching him, Rafu found it difficult to even look at the warrior's face, even as he began speaking to the one directly beside him. "Naoki, aren't you supposed to be on the walls?"

"Your harquebusier has arrived." Naoki immediately answered, Rafu copying the small bow that was being given.

"Huh. Aren't you a bit early?" General Range asked him casually, allowing Rafu a single second to stutter a confused response before being ignored completely. "Naoki, get back to your duties. Thank you."

"Sir." Naoki stated before turning on his heel, and leaving Rafu alone with the general and his glowering bodyguards.

After waiting a brief time for Naoki to leave, and for the one called Miki to be placed on the wood of the porch, Rafu felt his new general sizing him up... and fought the nervous panic coming from his stomach as he met each of the staring eyes. He didn't know whether it was because he was severely outranked, or because he was meeting the eastern province's current hero, but something about holding the gaze of this general was impossible for Rafu.

"Rafu, right? I received correspondence a while back about you. Follow me." General Range commanded, brushing past him as he entered the overly large storage house.

Quickly doing as he was ordered, Rafu glanced back to notice that the bodyguards hadn't even tried to close the distance, and didn't look like they were about to make a move anytime soon. It was unusual for squid-guards to be so relaxed when it came defending their charge, and didn't know if he should be worried or not. Rafu knew from his old garrisons that squid-guards had their own way of doing things, albeit very quietly, but had always seen at least one with his own garrison general at any one point in time. Hell, Range knowing their names, and training with them was almost unthinkable to Rafu, now that he was remembering the one who had commanded him for slightly less than six years of his life.

"Sir, aren't they supposed to follow us?" Rafu dared to ask, heading deeper into one of the side halls, only halting past several doors and reaching a barely furnished room.

"Don't worry about it. Have a seat, Rafu. I've got some things to explain to you before I formally induct you to the Tenth Company." The general said, shrugging off his gauntlets and letting them fall on the floor after offering Rafu the only other chair in the room.

"Y-yes sir."

"You can cut that out right now, platoon leader. The only times I require deference are when we're being watched."

"I don't… think that's how it's supposed to work, general." Rafu nervously explained, not use to dealing with higher ranking officers, or any so casual as this one seemed to be. Even though he had spent six years in the same fortress as his garrison general, he barely saw the man outside of their weekly leadership meetings and had never talked to him alone.

Range scoffed as he opened a small latched chest, producing two small wooden cups and a glass bottle. After pouring a liberal amount in each cup, General Range forced Rafu to take one. After cautiously taking a sip and finding it to just be a rice wine, Rafu finished the contents of his drink and placed the cup on the table.

"Alright." Range started after finishing his own drink. "So tell me what you know of my brigade. I trust you've had a look around already."

Swallowing once, Rafu cleared his voice while he delayed to get his thoughts in order. "You have at least four platoons in the Tenth comprised of spear infantry, along with another four in the Sixtieth Company. There's at least six platoons of arbalests in your brigade, and you have scout elements working outside."

"What does that say about us?" General Range instantly asked, his face comparable to stone.

"Um, that… the brigade has multiple specialist roles. Meaning you can respond to almost any situation on the battlefield at once."

"We call that variety." The general informed him, getting a nod in return from Rafu. "But what does that say about me?"

"That you're unusual, sir." Rafu accidentally laughed, fixing his tone, he tried to explain himself. "One doesn't need to inspect you or your brigade to know that, though. Your winter exploits are already traveling around the eastern territories. Being able to beat back an Octrian invasion without having your company being wiped out has made you and your company famous."

"Is that why you're here? You want to share the fame?" Range asked, not seeming that impressed.

"No sir! Well, I'd be lying if I said it had nothing to do with it, but that's not the real reason I took the posting. I'm interested in breaking the convention of the old way we've warred."

Range's brow raised, showing how he wasn't expecting those words. "Continue."

"Equipping your warriors with scout regalia, mixing unit compositions, allowing platoon autonomy during specific orders, it's all what I've hoped for. In my garrison, in Fort Fusashiryu, it was so... boring! All there was to do was wait, and practice using our weapons. Occasionally, we'd be marched out, and go into messy, stupid battles. They were brawls. Our strategy started and ended with charge, or line up to fire our harquebuses. Our general would just try to acquire personal fame on the battlefield and let us die around him."

"A common thing to do." Range commented, gesturing his small interruption was not meant to silence the one now freely speaking his mind.

"Yes, but you're trying to change that! Your spear-warriors, basic conscripts, are better armed and armored than my entire garrison's assault platoons. You're still wearing your camouflage cloak from winter. More importantly, your warriors look happy, and I know why. You know what it's like to be a regular mook on the battlefield! You're not some silly kid who got picked out during his childhood, and raised to be a commander!"

"Calm yourself, Rafu." General Range quietly checked him, sipping from his refilled cup and bringing Rafu back into the real world. Realizing he was standing, Rafu sat himself back down, and quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry sir, I'm... just... excited. You've given me more than you could possibly know."

"You're too young to be my kid, you know." Range joked, eliciting a smirk from the platoon leader who had opened himself up to multiple avenues of mockery, yet choosing the more tame approach.

"I apologize."

"Think nothing of it, Rafu. Aren't you glad I sent my guards away? If they were here to witness your outburst, they'd spread rumors all over the place."

Rafu let loose a small laugh after getting a chuckle from the older warrior who seemed far too at ease with a stranger that he treated as an equal, despite being an inferior rank.

"Anyways. I can see you're not some glory seeker. But now it's my turn to inform you of what I want and expect from you." The general started, getting a nod from Rafu to continue. "Rule number one, is do as I tell you. If you don't like what I tell you to do, you can argue with me about it after you do it. Even if you doubt my orders, you can't show it to the younger ones."

"Simple enough."

"There are five platoons of harquebusiers in your company currently. Four of them are in a rough spot with the loss of your predecessor and are having unity issues. Your first goal is to get your squads in order and get them all on the same page. Once you do that, you and Yuuma should be able to get the other three platoons in line purely by favoritism."

"Um. I understand, I think."

"You really don't, but that's not your problem. If you can get four salvos from every single warrior in your platoon within a minute, I'll get you and your guys extra drunk during Arashi Week."

"Yes sir." Rafu stated, already doing the math in his head to how much effort it took to get a shot off every fifteen seconds.

"That's it for active duties really. Listen to your fellow platoon leaders, but don't let them boss you around. That's my job."

"Got it."

"Good. So, I've got a rule when it comes to… socializing. Two, actually."

"Don't fornicate on post?" Rafu asked, knowing that was the most obvious one.

"Well no shit. Don't be a smartass, Rafu. The two rules are simple. The first one is, half your age, plus seven." General Range stated, as if it was a fact of life.

"Half my age, plus seven?" Rafu asked, confused.

"How old are you?" A disappointed general asked.

"Twenty two, sir."

"So eleven, plus seven, equals?"

"Eighteen." Rafu said, knowing his math.

"Good! That's the lowest you can go. The next rule is-"

"Wait, what? Lowest I can go?"

Rafu's general stared at him for a time, the face of disappointment and concern making a return. "You're kidding, right? Do I really have to explain to you what I mean?"

"You mean… being with?" Rafu asked, feeling as if he was walking a dangerous line, not knowing if profanity could be openly discussed about.

"Yes. Without naming names, I've had to deal with people not understanding basic decency. A good chunk of my brigade is at the impressionable and naive age of sixteen. Don't abuse their ignorance. Pretty simple, right?"

"Oh. Okay. I mean, I wasn't going to anyways. I just needed…"

"Clarification?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Last rule, before I'll take you to your platoon, and by far the most important one." General Range said, standing up and retrieving his gauntlets from the ground.

Rafu felt obligated to stand with him, before realizing the general had closed the distance between their bodies in a very short amount of time.

"Don't try Hana." The general spoke in a very calm manner, but the words were an obvious threat. Rafu, knowing better than to speak, nodded once, not even daring to breathe or explain he didn't know who that was.

"Good! Follow me, platoon leader. I'll show you to your squads." General Range's tone completely turned around, as if the deathly serious manner had never came from his voice. "I'll answer any questions you have on the way."


	3. The Blue Moons, Volume Two Chapter 2

_**Two**_

Takeo Squad

Nara was excited, more so than anyone else in her village. The last snows had finally melted away! The ground wasn't an unavoidable muddy mess, which would inevitably be brought inside the interiors of the buildings! No more complaining from their matron about all the damn mud everywhere! Of the fifty other Inklings in her small village, only one tried to match her excitement, or at least entertain Nara's imagination.

Kazu, who was currently paying attention to the flightless birds pecking at the warm ground, dared to ask why Nara was filled with joy as she struck the wooden post both of them had created during the boring months of winter.

"Because, Kazu! We're sixteen!"

"So?" Kazu asked, receiving an exerted sigh as Nara struck the wooden post with her dull training blade. Nara turned to the boy, busy spreading out feed as the fowl followed him like children.

"So, we're going to be conscripted soon! We'll finally be adults and join a company, Kazu. No more drills from the assholes in the outpost!"

"Yeah, but-"

"No more stupid farming! No more taking care of these silly birds, which we aren't even allowed to eat. We get to make decisions and be warriors!" Nara happily explained as she continued hitting the wooden post, increasing her pace with every word.

"I like the birds…" Kazu sadly whispered, deciding to be pathetic as usual.

"We'll actually get to eat them, Kazu! Aren't you excited?"

"I don't think it's going to be all fun and games, Nara."

"Don't worry Kazu, I'll protect you. Friends have to stick together, no matter what!" Nara happily cheered. "Oh yeah, I hear there's a few companies around Minami right now! We might get collected by the assholes at the outpost, and be taken to one of them! Maybe we'll get one of the single digit companies!" Nara wishfully thought.

Kazu didn't respond, probably too busy putting up the feed bag. Nara continued her wishful dreams anyways, thinking how great it would be if one of the first companies came to their village. If they could be a part of a company that had been active since their nation's first conquests, then Kazu believed she could die happy.

Out of the fifty kids in their village, thirty two had reached the age to be conscripted. A full platoon of assault troopers ready to fight for their country! Each of them had come to this village to help in its construction a year ago, while simultaneously training for their upcoming conscription. Each of them had come from some part of the southern provinces, save for Kazu, who had been raised in the east or north somewhere.

"Nara! Hey! Is that shithead with you?" Someone called from beyond the wire fence that Nara was inhabiting. She lowered her training blade, glancing around for the owner of the voice, finding no one. Deciding to investigate, Nara exited the wired pen, finding the smug face of Yori waiting for her, having hidden perfectly behind the support beam that kept the fence up.

"I have half a mind to stab you, you ass." Nara cursed, not wanting to admit she was slightly surprised by his sudden appearance. Poking him with the tip of the dull blade, Nara watched as Yori took a few steps back as she regained her personal space.

"Heh, heh, heh. If you poke me, can I poke you?" Yori asked, his dumb face lighting up at the innuendo.

"You're gross, Yori. And creepy. And super ugly." Nara informed him, getting a shrug from the boy.

"I was told that when girls make fun of you, they actually like you. Nara, do you have some hidden feelings for me?"

"Disgust, hatred, uh… loathing." Nodding at the words, Yori continued to take the verbal beating in stride.

"Will you two stop flirting already?" Ayumi asked, no doubt coming to see what the two of them were bickering about now.

"Why are you looking for Kazu?" Nara finally asked, ignoring the stupid bitch that had joined them.

"Well, not just him. Takeo told me to get everyone together, since he's in a squad leader meeting right now." Yori explained with dispassion, Nara's face showing her excitement. "No, no, no. It's not that. I don't think so."

"Yori, Ayumi. What's happening?" Kazu asked, deciding to exit the fowl pen.

"Don't talk to me, freak." Ayumi coldly said, turning away from the sight of Kazu instantly.

"Damn." Yori stated as he watched Ayumi walk off, Nara choosing to believe that he was commenting on her attitude, and the burn she had delivered to the one who had come to greet her.

Nara looked at the crestfallen face of Kazu and wondered how he had put up with that treatment all year. Since last spring, Kazu had been the butt of almost every joke in their training squad, constantly picked on because… well, because he was Kazu. The only person other than Nara who didn't make fun of him was their squad leader, Takeo... and the only reason Takeo didn't constantly pick on the walking target was, to Nara's knowledge, because she had asked him not to.

It wasn't like the other five decided behind a closed door to pick on the boy. At the start of their cohabitation, everyone was scared, and in a completely different environment. Because Kazu said weird things occasionally and sometimes didn't think out what he wanted to say completely, it was as if he put a giant mark on himself saying 'make fun of me'. He would always bounce back though, which was a positive trait only Nara seemed to see.

"So… Yori, what's happening?" Kazu asked, closing the small lock on the wooden wire gate that kept the birds inside.

"Squad meeting, fowl-fucker."

"Are we being deploy-" Kazu began to ask.

"No. Shut up. Don't jinx it." Yori immediately interrupted him, even though the words had already set Nara off again.

"We're going to war, Kazu!" Nara happily jumped, grabbing onto Kazu's arms and trying to make him bounce with her.

"We are?" Kazu asked, bewildered at the conflicting information.

"No! We're not. Quit being an idiot and follow me. We need to go get Kiko, Enri and Renzo." Yori angrily stated, only growing more angered as Nara continued to hop, skip, and jump after him, filled with joy at the idea of going to war.

* * *

"We're going to war." Takeo's solemn voice stated. He observed the reactions of his friends, worried at how they would take the news. Yori and Kiko seemed the most shocked, an expression plastered on their faces that forced him to look away quickly, lest he be absorbed. Renzo only nodded when Takeo's eyes locked with his, undoubtedly putting on a brave front as Takeo was currently. Ayumi's expression softened once Enri turned to her, the stone faced, callous front instantly dissolving for the other girl. Then Nara, his oldest friend, matched his gaze as if a fire burned in her eyes. Takeo barely glanced at the one sitting beside his friend, not even wanting to look at the empty one.

He had just spent the last hour being instructed by one of the outpost's leader, explaining what was going to happen to them in the next few days and what information would need to be passed on. "We will be given our first real set of equipment tomorrow. No more training gear. It will be up to us to maintain and take care of the new gear as if our lives will depend on it… because they will."

As Yori groaned in despair, individual's priority questions started popping up, as hands hesitantly were raised.

"Enri?" Takeo asked, unsure if he would be able to answer the girl.

"They aren't going to split us up, are they?"

"It depends on what is needed of us. For now, we'll continue as normal, with me acting as squad leader. Nara?"

"Who are we to join? I mean, which company?" Nara quickly asked. Takeo briefly wondered if it was excitement or fear making Nara bounce her leg up and down violently.

"The Twenty First Battle Company. They will be arriving within the week to take those ready for conscription, and join their diminished platoons." This seemed to upset his friend, but he quickly turned to the next hand. "Yori?"

"Are we going into battle? Are we going to instantly be fighting? To the death?" Yori's cowardice revealing itself, along with his nervous tone immediately angering Takeo. Inhaling sharply to buy him time to get his own emotions under control, Takeo translated what the older warrior told him.

"Probably. It's spring now. Marauding fish-tribes are already scouting our shores. Crustacean raiding parties have been spotted along the Minami Delta. The Octrian have made some advancement north of us during the winter, but they are currently contained."

"So we're going to be seeing action, sooner, rather than later?" Kiko, the other fearful Inkling in his squad asked.

"We're so screwed." Yori added.

"HEY!" Takeo barked, snapping the two out of their wide-eyed borderline panic. The small room stared at him, but only one set of eyes really put him on edge. "Steel yourselves. We're all scared, but we've been training for an entire year for this. Our parent's war has now become our war… so calm down, and prepare yourselves."

"Don't let fear take your heart, Yori, otherwise you will become something less than yourself." Kazu softly... advised, filling Takeo with an irrational hatred that always came when this creature spoke.

"Damn it, Kazu. Why do you have to ruin every moment?" Ayumi asked, getting grunts and barks of affirmation from everyone besides himself and Nara.

As the room turned to their shared disgust and hatred of a single Inkling, Takeo couldn't help but notice that the panic had dispersed completely, making him sigh as shouting between six Inklings started, Nara standing up for the quiet, smiling boy, who was intent to just keep looking at his squad leader.

"Okay, okay, shut up. Stop yelling. I knew I should have traded squads once I saw how you assholes act." Takeo sighed, slapping his training sword against their shared table to quiet the room they occupied. "Logistic officers from central will be arriving in two days to take 'samples', whatever that means. We are now considered properly inducted into our nation's military as of this meeting, and if one of you goes missing, you will be deserting and will be hunted down. Everyone got it? Good. Dismissed." Takeo said, leaving the room before he had to tolerate Kazu's gaze further and entering the staring hall of the barracks.

* * *

Kiko was terrified, despite wearing actual armor, and carrying a real sword. When Takeo confidently spoke of the logistic officers that were coming, she hadn't expected them to bring a platoon's worth of squid-guard. These much older warriors, silently standing over her and her friends, were near faceless with their masked helmets, only their piercing gaze visible.

Those being conscripted had been rounded up into the barracks during their midmorning chores. Yori had made a fuss about still having to do menial labor when they were going into battle, when Kazu had aired his thoughts about keeping busy, lest they go 'stir-crazy' or whatever. Kiko joined the others in shouting the idiot down, but supposed the boy had a point.

Once everyone being conscripted was accounted for by the two elderly, robed Inklings, all the boys were kindly asked by the wrinkled old woman to follow him outside. Flinching hard as the remaining squid-guard all moved in unison, taking off their helmets in a short manner, Kiko felt confused as the now revealed women began to close curtains and darken the room.

"Calm down, girls. Nothing bad is going to happen." The elderly woman promised in a soothing tone. "For the next hour, I'll be coming to each and every one of you, and we're going to have a small conversation. After that, you will calmly strip, and have measurements taken."

"Measurements?" Nara, the one girl who always spoke before she thought, asked.

"Yes, young lady. As a logistic officer, it's my job to make sure you're all healthy. After I look you over, my helpers will take a few samples, and you'll all be done! I want to thank you all for your cooperation in advance."

Kiko wanted to ask what the heavily armed and armored guards were for if it was such a simple procedure, but was fairly certain of the answer already.

"If there are no other questions, I will be starting at the front, and working my way to the back." The elder woman said, her happy tone only making Kiko want to flee.

After what felt like years of waiting and nervously glancing back and forth between the two guard ladies standing beside her, the lady logistic officer finally arrived and put a chair in front of Kiko. Apparently noticing her flinch from the wood legs touching the floor, the logistic officer quickly apologized.

"I'm so sorry, honey. Are you alright?"

Only nodding, Kiko continued to try to keep all three of the strangers in her vision, nervously looking back and forth between the three of them.

"I didn't mean to frighten you. Now, you are Kiko, correct?"

Nodding again, the old lady didn't respond, as if waiting for something. Quickly putting two and two together, Kiko softly said "Yes."

"Good. I'm glad to meet you, Kiko. My name is Morina."

"Greetings, Morina." Kiko formally said, trying to hide her apprehension.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions, so I want you to be as honest as you can with me." Morina started, before asking a series of confusing, mundane questions.

How long had she been in the village? What was her main responsibility in the village? What did she think of the matron? Had she sustained any injuries in the past year? Had she been scarred by water in the past year? What did she think of the outpost trainers who would come to her village? What did her diet consist of? Was she sexually active with any of the boys in the village? Did she have any muscle soreness in the recent months? Wait… what?

"Do you have any muscle soreness, Kiko?"

"No. Not that, what did you ask before that?"

"Oh. Did you want to change your answer? You said no, so…" Morina trailed off.

"No! But what does that have to do with us going to war? Why are you asking such dumb questions?"

"My questions aren't dumb, Kiko. They are vital to knowing how ready you are for combat and how well you'll do outside of combat. This information is so your company's logistic officer can help you, you know. So, you don't have muscle soreness in any of your limbs?"

"No." Kiko answered, defeated.

"Alright! You've finished the questionnaire. If you'll remove your armor and under armor, we can wrap this up."

Kiko didn't like how the squid-guard suddenly shifted in unison, turning directly at her, as if threatening her with their own intervention. Telling her if she didn't comply, she would be made to comply.

"Do… do they have to be here for this?" Kiko asked.

"I'm afraid they do. We don't want you panicking and running naked outside, do we?" Morina joked, laughing quietly to herself.

Whining, Kiko slowly took off her new armor, placing it on the bunk as the three pairs of eyes continued to watch. Standing to shame herself, the logistic officer and her lackeys backed up to give her more room.

Fighting back tears, Kiko continued to stand and do as she was told as Morina moved around her, using what appeared to be a measuring tape to accurately record parts of her body. As Morina finished her measurements, Kiko quickly tried to get dressed, but was told to remain naked, and wait by the logistic officer.

Noticing the other girls questioned before her were still nude as well, Kiko calmly did as she was told, realizing her sword had gone missing from her bunk. Panic filled her as she sat on her bed, noticing that the guard on her right had taken the blade while the one on her left was opening a small container. Kiko would have investigated further, but with barely any light to work with all she could do was wait for Morina to disarm and strip the other girls.

Out of the sixteen of them, only Nara had actually tried to reject the idea of getting naked, and the few remaining girls got to see what happened if one didn't comply, or more likely, hear what happened. Kiko didn't even try to turn her head, too aware of the two pairs of eyes watching for her reaction as she continued to nervously rub her hands together as yelling and violence came somewhere across the room.

"There's always one." Morina sighed, addressing the room. "Please, girls. We aren't here to hurt you. Once we take the samples, you'll be allowed to get dressed. Thank you for your continued cooperation."

Kiko was no expert at judging another's character, but from what she had seen and heard this past hour and the requirements needed to take these so called 'samples', she truly was not looking forward to when everyone finished the questionnaire. As what could only be described as Nara's subjugation finished and the yelling abruptly turned into muffled cursing, Morina seemed to speed up the process at which she was questioning the other girls.

"Alrighty! We're finished with the questions and measurements. Now for the horrible part." Kiko heard the elderly lady say, wondering if this was sarcasm or if this had been the good part of their way to personal inspection. "My assistants will be taking samples of your blood, and ink. They will stab you with thin needles, once in the arm, once where you ink gland is, and once in the waist. It will sting, but the entire procedure won't last more than a minute, so bear with it everyone."

Kiko watched the guard who was toying with her container sat next down on the bunk beside her, and calmly start checking on her arm. After the first painless prick, Kiko wondered why they had to be completely nude for this, suddenly having her shoulders being grasped by the warrior who was now behind her.

Confused seconds followed as Kiko was pinned by both of the older women, shouting filling her ears as panic filled the room. Trying to get them to answer her questions as to why they were being rough with her, even though Kiko had been nothing but compliant did nothing as the one with the small metal tube stabbed her in the side.

Pain filled her, and not the recoverable pain that would vanish and ebb in a moment. As if her entire body was telling her to get out of these Inkling's grips and flee, Kiko began to fight, trying to break free from the one who had taken her sword. For a few seconds, as she felt part of her body leave her, Kiko believed she was going to die.

Then the pain faded, only to return a few seconds later, somewhere beneath her waist. Kicking and screaming did nothing, as these strangers continued to siphon from her body. Kiko could only wait for them to finish whatever task they had come to accomplish, the squid-guard clasping the small box shut.

"You are to get dressed, and await further instruction from your company commander. Thank you for your time, and cooperation." The elderly logistic officer happily chirped, her job complete.

For a time, all Kiko did was lay on her bunk, deciding to just stay motionless, as if they had really killed her.

* * *

"What do you think happened?" Yori asked him, not understanding his indifference. "To the girls, I mean."

Renzo continued to stare at his food, slowly taking bites of what was described as slop. For as long as Renzo could remember, his entire body had been fueled by the gruel, but only now was his hunger growing. To celebrate their complete indoctrination as conscripts, the matron had allowed them to kill some of the birds, and celebrate. In comparison to the meat, what he was eating now couldn't be considered food.

"Renzo? Hey Renzo?"

"Maybe they were raped. I don't know and I don't care." Renzo angrily groaned. Why the hell was Yori even talking to him? He had known this stupid asshole for an entire year, and in that time, they had barely spoken to each other. Did Yori trick himself into thinking they were friends? "Why don't you go ask them if you're so curious?"

"Because I'm not stupid enough to go ask any of them. They all look like they'll turn on us at any moment. I just don't understand how they all have this reaction, while all of us guys came out unscathed. Hell, even Nara isn't acting normal. She just sits there, and stares at the birdies while Kazu works." Yori stated, revealing what his true agenda was in talking to him. Fucker was here to complain about the girl he was stalking. "Not that he seems to notice."

Renzo quickly downed the remnants of his bowl with a grimace, shaking the last few grains onto the dirt. He had been using the back steps of the barracks to actually obtain some peace, and this prick was ruining everything. Throwing his bowl into the small bag that he, and every conscript had been told to have ready at all times, Renzo fixed his scabbard as he stood up.

"I don't care." Renzo repeated, grabbing his kit on the way down the steps.

"Okay, well. Go ahead and fuck off then. Enjoy sitting on that damn hill for another day."

"I will." Renzo promised, heading towards the small dirt road that led out of the village. For no other reason other than to get away from these children, Renzo had volunteered to keep an eye out for the Twenty First Company.

He had always disliked these Inklings, save for Takeo, and maybe Ayumi. Takeo had risen to the task of actually leading their dysfunctional group of retards, and Renzo had to respect just how callous Ayumi was to life, for seemingly no reason. The amount of indifference Ayumi had shown to everyone around her at all times, save for Enri, always brought a smile to Renzo's face and at the reactions that followed.

Everyone else he ran into were irrelevant. He didn't care about any of these people, within his squad or without. All that mattered were his family, back home. Somewhere west, his mother and father were awaiting his return, along with his brothers and sisters.

Unlike all of the orphans that surrounded him, who were raised and indoctrinated in nests in their central provinces, only to spread towards the borders of their country as they aged, Renzo had been reared in a home. With a mother, and a father. Unlike these vicious, cruel, and self-centered savages that surrounded him, who had been taught early in life that aggression was the only way to get basic needs, Renzo had been raised under civilized standards. Trained and schooled, by the warriors that were his mother and father.

He missed the southern cliffs. He missed the strong gusts of winds brought by the ocean, and the incredible view as the sea turned different colors as the sun rose and fell. He missed laughing, and feeling protected by the natural cliff walls that rebuffed any sea invasion. Now, more than ever, he missed the beatings his father would give him, that always came before the verbal lessons that elevated wisdom and calmness above all else.

Instead of staying with his family for the last year before being conscripted, instead of joining a garrison force nearby his home, he had been forced out, due to 'logistical needs'. Instead of continuing his training, which would make the childish drills they had him do pale in comparison, he had moved against his and his family's will, and sent to this shit hole that wasn't even on any map.

Best of all, he was joining a company that had no history, Renzo thought angrily as he witnessed the banner of the twenty first head towards his hilltop perch. His father had made him memorize every notable company, and their commander or general in case he somehow was taken from the garrison he was supposed to join. He knew the heraldry of every Squid-Lord, and title bearing general and commander in all of the western, southern, and eastern provinces, but the one coming to retrieve his platoon's worth of villagers were a blank to him.

Not only that, but their heads were orange. The literal worst color to pick for the company's heraldry and ink colors. And what was with that banner? A giant crab claw on fire? He couldn't clearly see the flag being raised, but was sure it was damn stupid.

As he watched the approaching company, Renzo realized he was supposed to be telling his squad leader about what he was seeing, and began jogging down the hill, back to the village he was going to leave.

* * *

Nara wasn't particularly excited anymore, she realized as they stood in formation, getting inspected by the four platoon leaders that would be inducting their squads. Her spirits were somewhat raised as she watched commander Kikimo lead his company into their village, happy to know they would be leaving in less than an hour. Apparently, the commander had to speak with the matron, along with the outpost's representative, if they decided to show at all.

When she had found out that the boy's hadn't had to go through such an invasive 'procedure', Nara felt crushed, believing that everyone could get through their pain together. Instead, walls had been put up between the girls and boys, with just how trivial the guy's experience was in comparison to their own. By Kazu's testimony, all the guys had to do was get stabbed in the arm, then prove they could shapeshift into their smaller form. Kazu hinted at them doing something else, but by then... Nara had just shut herself off from the world.

She didn't know what to do. Nara wanted to be mad, but knew the anger wouldn't help anyone. It wasn't like she could go on some revenge quest to hunt down that logistic officer who had conducted…

Nara sighed to herself, waiting for the platoon leader staring them down to hurry up and be done with the silly inspection. Kazu glanced at her, but as she didn't follow up with any words, he turned back to face the army in front of them.

"Alright, Taki squad, follow me." The platoon leader said, satisfied.

"Takeo squad, sir." Takeo tried to interject, following after their new leader.

"Yeah, sure. I'll explain some things as we walk. My platoon is mainly conscripts, like yourselves. Don't tell me your names unless I ask. Don't talk to any other platoon leader unless told by me, the sub-commander, or the commander. Don't be friendly with the logistic officers. If you are having personal problems, keep them within the squad. If one of you comes up to me, while your squad leader is alive, then you're going to be in trouble. Don't ask too many questions, and you'll fit right in." Their platoon leader, who had yet to give his name, told them, prattling on as they joined the other three squads that were staring them down. As they fell into position, their platoon leader looked at each of them briefly, the soldier finished bringing them into the company. "We're the eighth assault platoon, welcome to the Twenty First."

Then he left them there, to wait some more in the back of the platoon. Nara glanced at the others in her platoon, noticing that none even tried to match her eyes. Perhaps realizing how alone she truly was now, Nara began to regret her excitement from several days ago. If this was what it was like being an adult and being properly in their military, Nara hoped these ten years would go by quickly.

Now, all Nara currently cared about was leaving this village behind, and the memories that came with it.


	4. The Blue Moons, Volume Two: Chapter 3

_**Three**_

Kichi

Whoever had crafted this table sure knew their stuff, Kichi thought as she ran her fingers over the smooth, polished top. For the past few weeks, she spent much time with this table, but this was the only time she took the time to appreciate it.

The crafter had seemingly used several pieces of wood for the top, and though there were no ornate decorations or artistic styles, the wooden grains put together formed hundreds of arrow like formations. The corners were separate rounded pieces, connecting the undersides, which weren't nailed, but seemed to fit into a groove made into the underside of the table's top, making it impossible to take out without first removing the corner pieces. The leg pieces were probably where most of the artistic choices had been made, as each leg seemed to split and round in four different directions, grooves having been cut to make it appear that it was a bird's talons bearing the weight. The table was a very fine piece of craftsmanship, and the maker should be very proud of themselves, Kichi decided.

As she continued to deliberate on finding the identity of the maker of the table, one of the voices speaking around the table called her name.

"Commander Kichi? Did you drop something?"

As if suddenly aware of how she looked to the outside world, Kichi noticed she was leaning back in a somewhat uncomfortable chair that Range would normally sit in, trying to get all four table legs in view. Suddenly understanding that gravity was going to pay her a visit unless she did something pronto, Kichi leaned forward as she grabbed both corners of the table and brought all four legs of the chair down with a very loud 'thwack'. After the unbearable sound finished echoing in her ears, Kichi looked to the four pairs of eyes staring at her and diplomatically asked, "What?"

"Did… did you drop something?" Seiji, Kichi's own logistic officer asked.

Kichi blinked several times in response, understanding that this was the first time in any of their meetings that she was being asked a direct question. Somewhat shocked, Kichi looked to the other three logistic officers, who were looking at her with mild concern. Deciding that this was the moment she had been waiting for, Kichi acted.

"Yes. Yes I did. In fact, I think it rolled out of the room. Excuse me." Kichi quickly lied, standing up and leaving the room, in her haste forgetting to close the door behind her.

Freezing as she entered the hallway at the sight of eight, now alert, faceless warriors staring her down, it took a second to remember that these were her guards, and not her keepers. Bravely ignoring the judging stares, commander, yes, commander Kichi, walked on as if she was about to do important business.

Walking to the spot where Range would normally be beating down one of his bodyguards, Kichi threw open the sliding door and witnessed the relaxed banner brute peeling a fruit with his fingers beside an individual wiping an instrument.

"Commander." Hachirou, the signal blower stated as she made her appearance.

"Hachirou, where's the general?" Kichi asked... no, demanded!

"I dunno'. He told us to wait here."

"When was this?" Kichi asked, miffed as she saw the other bodyguards playing with a ball on the grass. Kichi didn't want to admit, and couldn't admit even if she wanted to, but that looked fun as hell.

"Like, three days ago." Hachirou said, being handed a piece of the peeled citrus.

"WHAT?!" Kichi shouted, more in surprise than in anger. "Where is he?!"

"Ryuu! Where's Range?" Hachirou shouted to the four playing in the yard.

"I dunno'! Ran went with him, though!" The youngest of the bodyguards shouted back.

"He's with Ran, apparently." Hachirou quickly informed Kichi.

Kichi processed the information, biting her tongue as jealously rose up. How did the general she was attached to find such easy going bodyguards? Why was she stuck with these faceless, silent watchers who only followed her, while Range could come and go as he pleased?

"Find me, if you discover where the body you're supposed to be guarding is." Kichi venomously ordered... though it probably didn't come off that way.

"You got it. Have fun!" Hachirou happily accepted his orders, enjoying the shade and the breeze as he continued to clean his intstrument.

"You too." Kichi immediately returned without thinking, turning around in disappointment as she realized her image of a strong commander had been shattered in a flat second.

Walking the perimeter of the large storehouse they had taken over for headquartering, Kichi's command squad followed her to the training field, where hundreds of spear warriors were in spear wall formation, raising their shields and striking an invisible opponent in unison.

Originally, Kichi had been against how Range had decided what her company would be composed of, but with how many favors he was owed by strategic command for their winter war, he was able to equip his, her, and another company that wasn't even nearby with whatever he wanted. Now, looking at half her conscripts diligently training with the Tenth's more experienced warriors, she couldn't reason to be against her general's decision. A company's worth of spear warriors sure did look menacing, Kichi thought as she strode past the near five hundred drilling warriors, waving off the platoon leader coming to greet her, already having heard their training schedule for the next month, or until the monsoons hit.

While their new conscripts in the spear and harquebus platoons were working on their separate formations and drills, they would soon be moving on to mixed unit practice - or so the female logistic officers had recounted in one of their boring meetings. As Kichi was still relatively new to commanding, and was out of all but one fight during winter, Range had put her in a support role, until there was a situation where she could be trusted with the precious lives in the brigade.

By support role, she meant completely out of the daily events of every single aspect of the brigade. It was almost laughable how little she had done or accomplished since she had reinforced her company, and let loose a quiet chuckle as she moved through Kamakessai. Looking at her bodyguard's to see their non-reactions, all Kichi could do was turn back around and curse her luck. Perhaps Range was with his specialists in the forest, Kichi reasoned as she made her way to the south gate. Even if he wasn't, she could at least speak with two of her friends there.

* * *

When she was sixteen, instead of being conscripted to be a squaddie and join a company or garrison, Kichi had been chosen, no doubt by her father's influence, to be taught how to command like every other one of his children. After her journey to the central provinces and her commanding school, she had spent the next two years learning how to command, or what she thought was commanding. Her training was mostly memorizing their enemies, and the tactics and weapons they used, in theory preparing her for combat against the enemies of her nation. After finally proving herself in the wooden board games they used to show their knowledge and strategic wisdom by beating the retired general training them, she had been given her first taste of commands with a glorious mission.

The irony was not lost on her when that glorious mission had sent her to one of the safer parts of their country to go walk through the wilderness and check on villages. Then, as she got herself lost in the woods thanks to an unreliable guide and completely useless maps, she had been captured by a traitor general due to being her father's daughter. It wouldn't have been so bad, if that same traitor general didn't kill three fourths of her company, then torture her for a fortnight.

Kichi decided to remove those thoughts from her head as she continued to stroll out the gate of Kamakessai, turning off the dirt road and heading into the thigh high grass, hoping not to step on any snakes before she got to the clearing. A few more steps, and she'd be on the ink range, where all the skirmishers were busy improving their aim and reload times.

Not that she would be stopping to speak with any of them. Kichi continued, once again waving off a single platoon leader who was coming to see if she needed anything. Every other harquebusier seemed fairly concentrated, which was a good sign after the weeks of constant bickering she had watched from afar. Perhaps the Tenth's harquebus platoons finally got their stuff together, and would be able to meet their commander's expectations, Kichi mused as she continued her leisurely stroll.

It seemed the Tenth also had promoted their last platoon leader as well, as there was a new face running around, slapping weapons out of Inkling's hands, and showing them how he wanted the job done. Nodding to herself at the show of leadership, and getting a blank stare in return by the new platoon leader who knew nothing of her, Kichi moved on, not wanting to stop and introduce herself. For, she wanted to keep moving to where friends were, and stopping now was no option.

Finding the dirt path that led deeper into the forest, Kichi expertly navigated through the woods, her burdened guard desperately trying to keep up with their lightly armed commander. As she was still waiting for her new commander's armor, supposedly sent and forged by one of her father's title bearing smiths, Kichi was making do with a simple breast plate, not much different from a conscript's first piece of armor which had been growing on her recently.

* * *

As she went deeper into the undergrowth, hidden life began to show itself in the shade of the trees. Insects started to swarm around her, only to flee immediately, their primordial senses telling them not to bite her lest her body's toxic ink destroyed them. Small reptiles scurried in the damp woods, disturbed by the invader whose path sent her over their homes. Birds chirped and sang to the winds, hidden from view in their high perches.

Kichi stopped briefly to enjoy the nature that surrounded her, even if it was mostly moss and bugs. A great vast of her life had been spent indoors, under watch from Inklings not dissimilar from the guards that followed her now. Only recently in her life had she been allowed relative freedom, or what she believed was freedom. Recently, Kichi was beginning to believe that none of her choices mattered, as if she was only living to be part of someone else's plans. When she was a child, her father made her choices, and when she matured into an adult, Kichi discovered her immediate actions had been manipulated by complete strangers. Sighing away her degrading mood, she stood still as she heard an unnatural sound of bark snapping.

"Halt! Identify yourself." One of the mutant sentries demanded, his location obscured by the greenery.

"Commander Kichi, of the Sixtieth Company." Kichi stated, her inner dialogue interrupted by the hidden scout.

Suddenly aware that someone of higher position had once more returned, two Night Blades showed themselves, stepping out of hiding places only a few feet from her.

"Apologies, commander." The one who had challenged her said immediately, bowing his head in deference to her.

"No offense has been made. Can you show me to your camp?" Kichi returned, closing the distance and nearing the two cloaked individuals.

"Of course, ma'am." The hooded figure began to immediately move, their partner quickly following behind them.

It took a few minutes of Kichi silently following behind these soft stepping figures, and though her guards would never speak out, Kichi knew they were growing nervous... which made her happy, to a degree.

When the two cloaked scouts halted, and bowed, Kichi knew she had arrived at the forest camp where Range was most likely hiding. Nodding to them as they left to head back to their post, Kichi strode confidently into seemingly more forest.

However, the path ended abruptly, as if she ran into a net. Realizing she was grappling with a canvas wall, Kichi backed up a few paces, and followed along the cloth wall, finding where the corners of the fabric had been tied to trees. It had only been a week or two since she had visited this place, and it seemed in that time much work had been done to cover its existence. Dozens of these canvas walls had been raised, making a large ring with the help of the large amount of tree trunks.

After a few minutes of running her hand along perimeter wall, Kichi finally discovered the entrance, surprising the young scouts guarding it. Unlike the Night Blades, who did everything in their power to keep their skin covered with their strange multi-colored cloaks, these two were unhooded, normal looking Inklings, who looked as if they had just been conscripted. Startled by Kichi and her guard's sudden appearance, hands went to swords, but soon corrected themselves as they realized who they were looking at.

"Commander Kichi! W-welcome!" The young ones greeted, attempting to go to a knee, as if to apologize for the offense.

"Hey! None of that. Stop making a scene." Kichi ordered, gently grabbing onto their faces.

"A-apologies."

"Sorry."

The two scouts stood quietly, Kichi's hands leaving their chins as they returned to attention. "Good. Now, whose here?"

"Ma'am?"

"Is Kagehaha? Her son? Hana? Katashi? General Range? I know Akurai and Taiki are here somewhere." Kichi listed, getting a shared look of confusion from the two sentries.

"Kagehaha, Kageha, Katashi, and the six arbalest platoon leaders are here, ma'am. Along with Akurai and Taiki, of course."

"Good. Now stay here, and continue to stand guard."

"Do you need an escort, ma'am?" The other one asked, attaining a scoff from the commander.

"I already have seven, I'm afraid. Thank you."

The two seemed reluctant, but moved out of her and her guard's path, bowing lightly as she passed them and entered the camp proper.

* * *

It was almost another town, Kichi decided. Inside the canvas walls, warriors walked in pairs doing day to day routines. Routines such as storing supplies, maintaining weapons, and mending equipment, things Kichi had grown used to seeing during the winter months. Certain Inklings were in platforms built around tree trunks, pulling more canvas, like the wall the camp was made of up, showing the beginnings of a large ceiling undoubtedly to keep rain from getting into the camp.

Kids ran in between legs of working adults and warriors, their sickly white skin only stained by their obsidian eyes. Kichi knew these children, their brothers, sisters, and parents were just like she was, but something involuntary in her being made her feel slightly repulsed by these creatures, just by their appearance. She hated herself for it, especially after all the blood they had shed together. If it weren't for these mutated Inklings, she would not have survived the winter.

Yet still, she couldn't help but easily accept that they had to make their own village, hidden within dense forest, and that they couldn't enter Kamakessai without the populace entering into a state of chaos. Because of that fear shared by Range, only a few of the village's populace had even been informed of the existence of the Night Blades at all, and even then, he had barely elaborated on them.

The Night Blades didn't seem to mind either, as Kagehaha stated they preferred to come and go as they pleased, and hanging out in permanent structures were for 'suckers' or something of the like. To aid the Night Blades in their construction, and to use their temporary camp as a forward base for scouting drills and the like, the two platoons of scouts had also made the camp their home, and a home away from home for some of the arbalests.

Kichi was still unsure of the motivations of the arbalests walking in the camp. Natsumi, the second arbalest platoon leader of the Tenth Company, was still training Kichi's own company in the ways of the crossbow, doubling the number of solid projectiles that could be fired in the brigade back in Kamakessai. While their friend was training four times the amount she was supposed to, the two remaining arbalest platoons had joined the camp, trying to pick up some of the skills the scouts used. Maybe it was her inexperience with specialists, whose entire purpose on the battlefield was a single task, in this case, penetrating armor that a harquebus couldn't, but Kichi couldn't wrap her head around them being here.

Walking towards the center of the camp, Kichi could see two familiar figures staring at a large tree stump, apparently in a small leadership meeting of their own. As she hurried her pace, it appeared both Akurai and Taiki were agreeing with what a cloaked Night Blade was saying, as they gestured to the impromptu table.

Akurai must have spotted her, for as she finally neared the group, the Night Blade immediately walked off, while Taiki and Akurai both bowed in greeting.

"Commander."

"Commander Kichi."

The two spoke in relative unison, Taiki deciding to be more polite to her than her subordinate.

"Akurai. Taiki. What are you both doing?"

"Wrapping up a meeting." Akurai dispassionately stated as he returned to his normal relaxed stance, a hand resting on his sword's pommel as Kichi's guard took positions around her. This one eyed warrior had been a gift from her uncle when she became a fully-fledged commander and had proven himself a strong, silent, and above all else, loyal warrior. Akurai was only a platoon leader, but he garnered much respect in all groups of the brigade.

Taiki was being bashful for some reason, and refused to meet her gaze. His role in his company was a mystery to her currently, as she hadn't been able to get a direct answer from Range, but Kichi was certain it was of some importance. He had originally been a platoon leader, but he had been usurped, or abdicated his post for whatever reason. Either way, Taiki was now on random assignments directly from Range, which not even Taiki himself would speak about.

In fact, it seemed like her friend had been avoiding her recently, which annoyed the hell out of Kichi. Taiki used to come to her at any opportunity that would present itself, which was nice, as it was one of the few times she could dismiss her guard under the guise of secret commander stuff. Now that he had moved in with the Night Blades, she could rarely see, let alone speak with the only person she considered a friend.

Still, Taiki didn't speak, trying hard to avoid her encroaching stare. "Wrapping up a meeting, huh? Anything else?"

"No, commander." Akurai quickly stated, his response well prepared for in advance.

"Then what are you and your marauders doing? Just… scout drills?"

"Yes." Akurai simply answered, his expressionless face hard to speak to.

"Oh. Okay… Taiki, can I speak with you? I need to know where your general is." Kichi lied, more interested with just speaking with him more than the location of Range.

"Range... has told me to tell everyone that he is 'starting Arashi week a few days early, and trusts everyone to stay out of the rain'. He is supposedly nearby, but doesn't want to be found. I know Hana went with him, and to find Ran if there is anything urgent he needs to know."

"Hana too? Aren't they a thing?" Kichi asked, knowing damn well what the answer was and just trying to start a conversation.

Taiki nodded, his face saying how there was no blindfold over his eyes about his general's intentions. After a brief moment of absolute silence between the three of them, and Kichi appreciating just how intimidating seven stares into the back her head could be, she decided to speak again.

"So can I talk with you? Are you about to go?"

"Actually-" Taiki said, immediately being interrupted by Akurai.

"We are. The Night Blades caught the trail of the fish-barbarians, so we're going to check it out and see if there is any threat."

"If that's the case, I should come with -"

"That won't be necessary. We're planning to be back before sundown, and I'm sure Taiki can make it back to Kamakessai before nightfall." Akurai spoke plainly, but it was clear he was anticipating her next argument, as he continued. "We're not even bringing the platoons, with how small the tracks were, so it would be pointless to bring a fully equipped command squad to do battle."

Kichi turned to Taiki, but with one look of his already defeated face, she knew nothing would come from her pressing the matter. "Okay… well. I guess I'll see you both later?"

"Unless it rains." Akurai confirmed, only making her frown deepen on her face.

"Right. I'll be going then. Report if anything comes of your… adventure."

"Of course, commander."

With nothing further to add or gain from the Inklings in front of her, Kichi turned on her heel, and immediately left to exit the camp. A mixture of emotions hampered her every step, as she began jogging through the woods, trying not to let her guards see her face.

* * *

Maybe the carpenter was still in the town, Kichi thought as she ran her fingers over the table's top. She was sure that if she looked hard enough, she could find his works scattered around Kamakessai, and from there it was just a matter of asking the owners where they received such furniture.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Kichi asked the empty, barely lit room as the world ended around her. Above her, the sky was tearing itself apart with lightning and thunder, the battle bloodying the earth with devastating rain. The only thing accompanying her through this storm was a single oil lamp, the soft flame uncaring for the troubles that plagued her.

At least her entire guard weren't currently judging her from behind the sliding door she stared at, Kichi thought optimistically as the sky cracked apart once more. With the sudden downpour, Kichi had told them she didn't plan to go anywhere for the night, and politely told them to fuck off.

"You're sitting in the dark, the thing you hate the most, talking to yourself! You're a woman in your prime, and you're sitting here seriously considering becoming a carpenter. Keep it together, Kichi. People will think you've gone mad!" Kichi laughed, but didn't feel any joy within it.

Kichi hated being alone.

After what had happened in Ishigaki, after her betrayal, after her torture, after she had been toyed with, mentally and physically by a demented warlord, after her rescue, after everything... all she could think of was how alone she was. Even after recovering physically, working through her suffering mentally, and processing all the horrible things that had happened to her, even after she saw the warlord's head in a bag, all she could think of how completely abandoned she was.

She had failed being a commander, allowing herself to be fooled for a month – an entire month of being mindlessly led through forests and mountains – and getting three fourths of her company killed in an ambush. Her first month of being a commander, as well.

Had she been punished for her ignorance? No. Had she been scolded by her superiors, or father? No. Not even her own warriors, those that survived, like Akurai, blamed her. No one dared to even speak about how she had completely failed her original patrol mission, as if it had never existed in the first place. So many fellow kinsmen, young boys and girls only a few years younger than her, had blindly trusted her, and paid the ultimate price for it.

She had failed being a warrior, unable to defend herself from a single Inkling, barely stronger than her. Even when armed with a master crafted sword, even when armored with shark leather and hardened steel, she had been defeated by a single, nameless, garrison warrior, before being tackled and brought to a traitor of their entire species. Even though she would never again say that creature's name, and even though the damage he had inflicted had healed months ago, he had obliterated any sense of pride she had once held. Not even her general, who had gotten her to eliminate synonyms from her head when it came to those fighting for them, hadn't tried to spread his world view onto her. A logistic officer was fair game apparently, an Inkling who didn't even participate in combat was now being taught how to become a warrior, directly by his hand... but not a fellow commander, serving under her.

As if he was telling her not to improve.

Why was it okay for her to make these life costing mistakes? Why had she not been demoted, or executed for such failings? She didn't want someone telling her that she 'couldn't have known', or 'predicted what would happen'. If she wasn't such a damn coward, she would have killed herself long ago, if for nothing else but being shamed by that damned bastard Tomio!

Roaring in a rage she that had always burned at the back of her mind, Kichi felt her body move before she knew what her actions would be. As the only companion she had in the room extinguished, and the heavy wooden table began to slowly turn and flip with what felt like tearing in her arms, legs and back, Kichi continued yelling long after thunder finished masking her wrath.

Minutes of pure darkness blinded her, and when her eyes finally grew accustomed to the black room, all Kichi could see were the ruins of the pieces of wood that she had spent hours positively critiquing. Not even the chairs had been spared from her furor, as their backs were on the floor, smashed by destructive hands and heels. As she sank to her knees, afraid to close her hands lest the splinters impaling them went deeper into her flesh, all Kichi wanted to do was cry.

But unfortunately, tears wouldn't come. All that came were the judging stares of the silent guards, who were standing motionless in the open door, as if to contain their charge's wrath to just this room, in case she would somehow burst through several walls and harm herself. They made no move to help her and rightly so, as Kichi was still armed, and quite possibly not herself.

All she could do was sit in the dark, and wait for her general, just as she did in the torture room. This time she wasn't bound by wire, but by her rank... and though she was not impaled by metal, the pain of her failures stabbed into every part of her.

All she could do was just continue to be alone, even when she was surrounded by smiles and those duty bound to die for her.


	5. The Blue Moons, Volume Two: Chapter 4

_**Four**_

Taki Squad

"Why are we carrying so much? Aren't we supposed to be going to fighting?" Yori, complaining about the weight again, was the first to whine about his lot in life today. Again.

Wishing he wasn't currently marching behind the other three squads who occasionally looked back to spectate the ones they had recently inducted into their company, Takeo could only let out a sigh of frustration as the seven behind him continued to speak, no longer having the energy to force them to stop. All but stuck as an observer as his supposed subordinates spoke freely at the rear of their company's collumn formation, Takeo kept his eyes pointed forwards, knowing that a look of frustration, exhaustion, and disapointment stained his expression.

"Are you seriously complaining that they gave us more stuff? Shut the hell up." Ayumi lashed back, stuck having to walk beside him.

"It could be worse." Kazu decided to add in, angering everyone further from the back of the squad. However, Renzo decided for once not to instantly turn on the outcast, actually adding onto what he said.

"He's right. Before the company system was implemented, everyone carried multiple tools, adding another twenty or so pounds. We'd also be carrying javelins."

"Javelins?" Enri asked, apparently interested in military history.

"Wait, you actually know what our military was like before the company system? We've been using it for hundreds of years! How long have you been alive?" Yori asked, his ignorance having to be fake as no one was as stupid as he.

"Yes, javelins." Renzo said to the girl beside him, correctly ignoring the one in front of him. "During our expansion period, where our ancestors conquered the land from coast to coast, we weren't as organized, or had much in terms of skirmishing power, as we didn't have harquebuses or many ranged weapons. Our main strategy revolved around individuals who were skilled in melee combat, and chasing our enemies until they died. When the Octrian formed firing lines, we'd hurl thin, solid steel bars, wedged at the tips to give it a sharp point, to break their formation and charge them. Imagine if five hundred or so Inklings each threw one to two of these projectiles at packed ranks of any of our enemies."

"That's scary." Enri immediately returned, voicing out everyone's thoughts.

"It was also effective. The Octrian in range would be devastated by the precursor javelins, then have to fight in hand to hand combat, something they don't normally do. The only reason we don't do it now, was because we discovered militarizing our ink was more effective and easier to do when we converted the Octrian's technology."

"Was there anything that the javelin toss didn't work against? Like the crustacean?" Nara quietly asked, deciding to pitch in and join the conversation.

"The crustacean are a relatively new threat, if we're speaking of our country's entire history. Hell, two hundred years ago, there wasn't anything to even raid on the southern provinces. By the time we were invaded by them, we already had the company system in place, and had fought the urchin for a couple hundred years in on and off wars. But to answer your question, the only thing it didn't work against were the sharks."

"The sharks?" Kiko asked, horrified at just the idea of their existence. To most of those in the squad, sharks were just a tale to scare smaller children.

"It wasn't that the javelins didn't damage them. It was just that they didn't slow them down long enough for someone in melee to kill it. If you want to think about how insane our ancestors were, their overall strategy was to suicide charge at our enemies, and kill or get killed in the process. This strategy applied to literally everything, from sharks, to jellyfish swarms. Charges are just an exchange of life though, where one side does better and wins, or routs and dies. Turns out, sharks don't tend to lose in melee combat, so that strategy didn't work out so well for our people." Renzo summed up, showing that he had been holding out on a lot of information this past year.

"Then why aren't the fish our overlords, if sharks are so great?" Yori asked, remembering something from the education they had occasionally received, mainly that squids are vastly superior to every other race that has come to fight on their island.

"Because, we are vastly superior to our enemies overall. Sharks will rip and tear us apart, but eventually die to our numbers or some other variable. Hell, depending on the shark, a single crossbow bolt can kill it, and if it doesn't die on the battlefield, their wounds can become diseased, and kill them outside of combat. We aren't as physically durable as a shark, but we are all but immune to most diseases. Parasites can't live in our skin because we're ink based, and our arguably biggest strength is that we don't need to drink water."

"They drink water?" Yori asked, proving himself dumber than rocks.

"Of course they drink water, you retard. Only Inklings and the Octrian don't drink water. You've taken care of animals and worked in the rice patties, Yori. Stop acting like Kazu."

"OH! OOOOOOOH!" Kazu shouted, slapping his hand against his shield as loudly as possible while Yori was severely disrespected. Naturally, nobody laughed at the one who was all but dragging another down to his social level with his primal noise.

"Anyways… You know how we can survive for days, or weeks at a time without eating? Well, everything besides us have to drink water every few days, or they die. This goes double for the fish-folk, who need large quantities of the stuff. That's why you'll never see the fish creatures very far inland where there are no rivers or streams."

"Taki, shut your squaddie up! He's getting the other squads hyped for nothing!" Platoon leader Ren shouted from four squads away at him, making Takeo actually alert for the first time today.

"Guys… just. Just stop." Takeo softly commanded, too tired to get yelled at again by his platoon leader.

Kiko marched next to him, staring at his exhausted face, but said nothing. Behind him, Renzo halted his speech, probably realizing he had spoken way too much for the character he was always trying to portray, Enri quick to fall silent as Ayumi put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Yori looked defeated by their platoon leader's outburst, while Kazu and Nara's faces were unreadable, save for that damnable smile on the boy's face.

Takeo turned from the knowing gaze of the boy, trying to conserve his energy while he could. He was so tired, after trying to memorize all the names that were relevant, and spending a lot of time being inducted into the company by platoon leader Ren. He wondered at first, if his platoon leader was trying to break him mentally, by taking him away from his squad when it was time to eat, or waking him up halfway through the night, to be 'educated'. It had been over a week of this hell now, and none of his squad-mates even knew… or cared.

Not only was he dealing with other squad leaders and his platoon leader, but dealing with the pressure of the responsibility of his squad being the rearguard for the entire company. As the fourth squad in the last assault platoon, it was up to him to keep a look out for potential enemies coming to ambush them, and simultaneously hold the enemy while warning the rest of the company. This meant he had to constantly turn around, checking for nonexistent threats, and see his childhood friend walking beside that…

Kazu was staring at him and through him again, with his stupid fucking smile. As if he belonged. As if he was sharing a happy moment with his family. Takeo hated that. Hated him. Hated how the creature spoke without speaking, as if he wasn't the squad's laughing stock for a year. As if he was playing a great prank on the seven of them. What made it all worse was that he only did that stupid look to him. As if they were best friends, understanding each other's motives with perfect clarity. As if they were playing a game.

"Takeo? Are you okay?" Kiko whispered, making him realize just how his barely controlled anger was showing on his face in the form of a snarl. In fact, the ones behind him were also showing concern, making him realize how bad he had messed up.

Shaking himself and facing back forward, Takeo quickly shrugged the comment off, rubbing his face several times. "Yeah. Yeah. Sorry. I'm just... tired."

"Ah. I see. Did you um… ask, about... you know." Kiko started, too afraid to speak with Renzo so close to her apparently.

"I spoke with squad leader Hanako, who refused to answer my question. I can try to find another female squad leader, but I don't know any yet. Platoon leader Ren is riding my ass as well, so I rarely find time to socialize. Maybe when we're not strangers to the rest of the platoon…" Takeo trailed off, too tired to finish the thought.

He wasn't sure, but Kiko's eyes seemed to sink into her head a little, but he decided not to press the usually quiet girl further. She had already gone out of her comfort zone enough just by speaking to him alone, let alone asking him to speak with the only female squad leader in their platoon about the girl's medical checkup performed days ago. It was nice to actually be relied upon for simple problems, but it appeared the answer he gave to the girl wasn't what she was looking for. "I'm sorry, Kiko."

"P-please, don't be. It was rude for me to make you ask. I should have done it myself."

"It's alright. I don't mind. I just wish I knew what it was to help you."

"You've done plenty, Takeo. Thank you." Kiko smiled, even though her eyes found it hard to match his own.

At least he got appreciated for some of the effort he put into keeping his friends functional, underestimating just how much that simple thanks affected him. Takeo smiled, about to say he was happy to help, only to find his legs failed him for some reason, and he was quickly going to meet the dirt road, a sudden pain stabbing him in the side.

* * *

"Takeo!" Nara heard someone shout, standing on the tips of her toes to see why three fourths of her squad had broken formation and rushed to the front. As Nara was about to join her friends, Kazu shoved her in the side, managing to bowl her over. She was about to ask what his problem was, and about to go on the attack, when he drew his weapon from its scabbard and crouched beside her.

"Ren, we're under attack!" Takeo managed to shout, right before projectiles started to land in the dirt next to them. Nara felt her eyes widen in recognition that their first battle was starting, understanding that she had to draw her sword now and meet their assailants.

Struggling to free her blade, Nara's frantic motions were spurred with the sight of Kazu's small shield start to be embedded with twisted brown arrows, along with the sound of the company's signal horn blare to life.

"Platoon on me! Taki squad, Hanako squad, rally on me! Go! Go! Go!" Platoon leader Ren shouted, his voice clear amongst the panicked yells and shouts of those being hit by the incoming barrage.

Nara was shaking with such intensity as each part of her body tried to do a different task. Her head was swiveling around her, trying to find the enemy, but all she could see were the thick reeds below them, growing out of the river bed. Her hands were simultaneously trying to draw steel, along with pushing herself up while trying to protect her head with her forearm shield. Her legs refused to find any purchase on the dirt road, making her feel like a bird with its head cut off.

"Nara! Are you hit?" Kazu shouted down at her, making her freeze.

"No? I don't think so."

"Then get up! We're being left behind!"

Blinking once to process this information, Nara was able to get her arms under control, focusing on getting herself back on her feet, and copy Kazu's posture, crouching on the dirt road. Without drawing her blade, Nara began to make her way down the road, focusing solely on Ayumi's back, who was following the rest of the squad.

As she reached her squad, Nara saw Takeo's side, the wooden shaft of an arrow broken in half as red and orange began to seep out of the wound. She would have went to help her friend remove it, but their platoon leader began shouting as the rest of squads started to form a fighting line. Noticing the new faces for the first time, Nara realized the hail of sharp wood had ended.

"Eighth platoon! Draw blades! Double ranks! Move it!" Platoon leader Ren shouted, slapping his own weapon against his shield twice to gather the attention of the younger soldiers beside him.

Gripping her sword confidently, Nara drew the blade in a single, well-practiced motion, just as she had done during her training. She was ready now. Ready to face whatever was coming up the small incline leading to the road. Nara was about to stand next to Ayumi on the front line, who Yori was currently cowering behind, but Kazu filled the gap before she could even take a step, filling her with a dull sense of anger.

"Yori! Come here!" Takeo angrily growled, gripping the boy next to Nara by the back of his collar, and forcing him to switch with Enri.

"What the hell?!" Yori asked, disappearing as Takeo took him from her periphery. Nara wanted to glance at why her squad leader was moving the squad around now, but the first of the slick scaled enemies were coming onto the road. Seeing the gray mass of flesh and hatred coming towards her, the small hill they ascended from the water to the road doing little to slow their advance, Nara continued to readjust her grips on her weapon and shield, feeling as though her heart was going to burst.

"Infantry! Charge!" Ren was able to shout before the world exploded around them in a cacophony of noise.

Nara felt disgust as she ran behind Kazu, seeing the slack jaws of their enemies, their mouths filled with small jagged teeth. These ugly, beady eyed fish monsters were made of skin and scales, very few of the foe covered in clothing or armor. The idea that these creatures shared blood with a food resource made Nara feel further distraught as Inkling steel met against the bare flesh of the first of the fish-tribe.

In the following moments, only yelling had filled her ears, only to be replaced by metal on metal, and screams of terror and death. Nara watched as Kazu parried a spear made of bone and wood with his shield, simultaneously bringing his blade into the neck of his assailant. Seeing one of the fish-barbarians, as Renzo called them, about to strike her friend in his blind spot with a jagged, curved blade, Nara stuck out her own, trying to defend the one in front of her. Feeling fear more for her sword leaving her grip, than the pain in her hand, Nara unwillingly screeched in pain, scaring the girl next to her as she reeled her hand back.

"Kazu! Right!" She was able to say through her pained yelp, desperately trying to find her sword's handle amongst the number of feet around her. Making sure her hand was intact, Nara grimaced at the already healing wound, glad the edge of the scimitar of her enemy had struck her with was blunt from disregard of maintaining their equipment.

Kazu said nothing to her warning however, only deflecting the second strike coming for him from the creature that had hit Nara's hand, before turning to the enemy that had come to take the fallen spear-creature's place. Fearing for her friend's life, Nara located, and rearmed herself, about to lunge over Kazu to get at the fish, but saw it dead, the swords of Ayumi and Renzo fixed in its body.

"Renzo, you shit! Stop pulling him!" Ayumi shouted over the din of battle, apparently struggling to get her sword free.

"You're the one pulling him! Twist your blade, like you were taught!" Renzo shouted back.

Realizing that both of them had stabbed the creature, as opposed to slashing the creature to death, Nara and Enri both seemed to understand the pair had gotten their weapons stuck and moved to assist. As Enri grabbed Ayumi's back, Nara moved forward, finally getting to the front rank and prepared to swing at the next creature that came to the road.

But none did. The legged fish were already running back down towards the small river they were following. Finding no enemies next to the huffing Kazu, Nara looked towards Renzo, and the kneeling Takeo, seeing the rest of their company successfully repel the ambush that had tried to break through the middle of their formations, several platoons over. It appeared they had broken the invaders within a matter of seconds, most likely from the combined fire of their harquebus units. Nara watched with a mixture of awe and disappointment as the bright orange trails followed after their fleeing enemies, the invaders writhing in agony if the liquid touched them.

"Platoon! Do not chase after them! Do not chase! Make sure those corpses are corpses, and gather the wounded! Every fourth Inkling needs to be watching that river, if the enemy decides to stop routing! Everyone else, get to it!" Platoon leader Ren shouted, signaling the end of the skirmish while coming to check on their squad for the first time.

Angry, Nara took her frustration out on the nearest carcass, kicking it in the head. When noise came from it, she stabbed it quickly in panic, perhaps over doing it with the seventh strike against the motionless body. Turning to see if anyone was watching her, Nara got to see a very concerned look from her platoon leader directed at her. Ren said nothing to nervous conscript though, his attention turning back to the sitting squad leader.

Nara soon ran out of bodies to stab, seeing the bulk of the dead ambushers were busy being melted by Ink salvos, a several dozen yards away from her. Nara double checked Ayumi and Renzo's work, keeping half an eye on a fussing Kiko, who was trying to remove the broken arrowhead from Takeo's side.

"Taki, who's your eighth guy?" Ren asked, gesturing to Kazu, who had very few bodies to double check and was currently eyeballing the river.

Takeo hissed as Kiko finally pinched the arrow tip out of his flesh, the wound closing almost immediately as the orange and red tipped metal was removed. "Kazu, sir. Why?"

"No real reason." Ren said slowly, not removing his gaze from the boy who was now coming towards them. As Kazu neared the eight of them, Ren began to give out orders. "None of you are dead, so go help the other platoons sort the dead from wounded. The commander's no doubt ordered fire wood to be gathered. I don't expect many to have died, but the sixth, fifth, and fourth assault platoons were hit the hardest."

"They were?" Enri asked, distracted by the sight of Takeo's blood on Kiko's fingers.

"Yeah. The fish like to charge our harquebusiers. They think if they take our ink shooters out of the fight early, they stand a chance in a sword fight."

"Do they?" Renzo asked, getting a scoff from the platoon leader.

"Sometimes. Now stop asking questions and do as I ordered. Oh, and be glad."

"For what, sir?" Takeo asked, getting his feet under him with Kiko and Renzo's help.

"For not being in platoons three through six. If you were, you'd have been the ones to blunt the fish-folk's charge."

Nara's platoon leader left as Kazu finally joined them, standing behind Ayumi and Enri with a smile on his face, happily asking, "What'd I miss?"

Only Takeo sighed, grumbling a, 'Shut the fuck up,' before marching after their platoon leader.

* * *

Ren could have been slightly more instructive when he had told them to 'go help', Kiko thought as she felt very out of place. Her squad-mates stood motionless, each observing the carnage around them, each of them standing where the thickest of the fighting took place. The fighting had lasted the same amount of time on every part of the road, but the evidence of destruction that surrounded them made Kiko feel as if she was merely an observer of a great battle.

A perimeter had been formed closer to the river, where pairs of warriors were moving reeds and grass with weapons, looking for any remaining ambushers. The remaining Inklings were busy cutting at the dead fish-creatures, or moving bodies. Kiko passed by several kids as old, or barely older than her, cradling dead and weeping openly, having lost someone close to them. Those not grieving were moving slowly in pairs, lifting bodies as best they could and moving them towards the side of the road that hadn't seen battle. A few individuals were just standing or kneeling amongst the carnage, not moving. No one dared to go near these ones either, Kiko instinctively knowing that she should do likewise, or be in danger.

Takeo said nothing, only grimacing as he kneeled at the closest Inkling carcass, using his hand to close the poor creature's lifeless eyes. "Yori, help me. Everyone else, break into pairs and copy what the others are doing."

Yori didn't complain about being ordered, but his facial expression made it clear to everyone he wanted no part in moving the dead. Takeo's exasperated sigh made it clear he wasn't in the mood for the boy's attitude, but before a yelling match began, Kazu took the role, grabbing the dead's legs and lifting without a word.

After a hesitant pause from Takeo, the pair began to move towards where others were lining the dead, leaving the six of them to continue standing in the middle of the road.

"Come on guys, let's get this done." Nara grimly whispered, getting Renzo to help her with the next corpse. Kiko watched as Ayumi and Enri quickly moved the other direction, already discovering the next to be moved.

"Yori…" Kiko started, turning to where the boy had been standing, but she could see him walking off, back towards where their platoon was.

"Fuck this. I'm not moving other's dead." Kiko heard Yori say before he left. Knowing nothing would come from watching Yori go, and knowing there was nothing she could say or do to convince him to stay and help her, Kiko began to head towards the river, where scores of dead fish creatures had rolled to in their deaths. Amongst the great number of ink stained gore, a few individual soldiers lay motionless, most likely dragged out of the battle line, where they had met their fate. Kiko tried to watch her step on the slope, not wanting to slide on any of the blood, guts, or ink where a harquebus's discharged salvo landed.

Making her way to the first orange head she spotted, Kiko was careful not to touch the body, swallowing hard as she stared into the lifeless, colorless face of the girl, imaging herself in the dead girl's place. Kiko felt guilty as the words of platoon leader Ren haunted her, knowing it could have easily been her lying on her back, staring at the blue sky lifelessly... and being glad it wasn't.

Kiko shook herself, rubbing her face with her shield hand as she realized it was pointless to think about things like that. She had been lucky during the battle, and that was it. She was lucky to have someone like Takeo watching over her, forcibly shifting the squad to make sure Kiko hadn't been the first to meet the charge of the ambushers. During the hesitant seconds before the scaly beasts had collided with her squad, Kiko had originally been standing in front of the downed Takeo. Instead of being cut to pieces by the fish warrior, Takeo had grabbed Yori, moved her behind Renzo, and then stood to engage the enemy with Yori behind him - all with an arrow in his side.

Kiko tried to move the dead girl she had found, feeling the squishy flesh underneath the deceased's under armor. Orange ink was spilling from wherever the rubber mesh wasn't, making the body feel much heavier than it was. After pulling for all she was worth, Kiko suddenly fell on her butt, feeling the dead girl's weight massively diminish.

A sudden, wretched smell greeted her nostrils, making her gag as Kiko realized how big of a mistake she had made in trying to do this alone. Looking down, Kiko saw the girl's body had torn at the waist, liquefying organs spilling onto the orange and red stained dirt.

What happened next was pretty predictable as Kiko's stomach vacated all she had eaten that morning, luckily having enough time to turn away from the body before desecrating the dead further. As she checked to see why what had happened, happened, Kiko realized that the girl's lower half had been weighed down by a dead fish creature, or what she assumed was a dead fish creature, that was covered completely covered orange, camouflaging it in all the great swathes of ink that had been used. If she had been paying attention to the whole body, as opposed to just the girl's face, she would have noticed such an obvious thing. Now all Kiko could do was feel horror at the scene she had only made worse.

"Kiko?" Nara asked, suddenly behind her, with Renzo not too far off. Seeing her failings, Nara whispered in horror, "Oh."

"I-I-I was- I was trying to…" Kiko tried to explain, feeling the burn of stomach acid in her throat as she swallowed.

"It's okay. I know. We'll handle it, so don't worry." Nara ensured, immediately moving to stand over the dismembered torso, gripping the ripped rubber under armor, and tying it off, unafraid to get her hands dirty in the mess that came with death. As Renzo went to grab under the dead girl's shoulders, Nara lifted from the knot she had made, removing the first half of the carcass within seconds of her arrival.

It would be a minute or two later when she would return, bringing Takeo and Kazu with her, who would roughly shove the still dissolving dead fish off the lower half of the girl Kiko had tried to remove, with Nara and Renzo repeating what they had done with the upper half soon after.

"Come on Kiko. We're done." Takeo said, grabbing her by the arm and helping her to her feet.

"We are?" Kiko worriedly asked, passing other friendly corpses on her way up to the road.

"Yep. We're done. Keep moving." Takeo ordered, not giving her a chance to point out that others still hadn't been moved. He continued to half drag her up the slope, sitting her down on the edge of the road and telling her not to move. Unsure what to do, she decided to just follow the order, before she defiled another body by accident.

Sitting alone, Kiko covered her face in shame, trying to hide from the questioning looks that glanced at her, as real warriors moved past her.

* * *

Renzo once more walked side by side with Enri, this time in nervous silence as each warrior of the company kept an eye on their surroundings. His career in their military had almost ended before it even begun, and only by luck had he been given a second chance. Renzo had let his guard down, absorbed in his own words and knowledge, and hadn't been paying attention to the obvious ambush spot that had been barely thirty yards away.

After removing the equipment, rations, weapons and armor from the dead, they had finished burning the company's fallen before noon. Smartly, their commander hadn't let them linger, Renzo knowing that if the emotionally distraught stayed near the battle area it would just be a detriment to the company's mental health. The road soon took them away from the river as well, lowering the chances of a second ambush by the survivors of the damned savages.

Brutish, malicious, scheming, suicidal, cannibalistic, and evil. That is what the fish-tribes were. In all of their nation's history, they had never once encountered a single group of the scaly barbarians that had been anything but hostile. They fought for the sake of fighting, then rearmed themselves from the dead like scavengers, their tools for hunting the same as their tools for war. They were a disgraceful species, unable to be tamed or civilized. Unlike their smaller, peaceful cousins, they couldn't even be consumed safely, their flesh infested with parasites or just foul from long lives of degeneracy. There were few things that could make an Inkling sick, but consuming the dead flesh of their submersible raiding neighbors was one of them.

But he doubted they would attack again. If that was an individual tribe that had attacked, they most likely had just killed half their adult population, and even more young adults, hopefully a generation of the degenerates. If they were smart, they'd take the shortest route to the ocean, and either recover their strength and manpower, or be absorbed by another, stronger tribe. Or... perhaps they'll do the opposite of what Renzo thought was the most obvious choice, and strike the Inkling's as they slept in revenge. No doubt his commander was already planning to double the night sentries tonight, and perhaps for the week to come.

"Platoon, halt!" Platoon leader Ren shouted, Renzo quickly obeying as he watched the exhausted of his squad immediately drop to their knees. Stamina paced perfectly, Renzo prepared for the incoming orders to disperse and set up camp. If they were expecting rain, individual canvas had to be rolled out to keep their food dry, and with the setting sun behind them, they would have to move quickly if they didn't want to set up in the dark.

"Each squad needs two on watch at all times. The first platoon is setting up the perimeter. You all know how this works by now. Get to it!" Ren shouted at his tired conscripts, immediately off to go report to his commander.

Takeo groggily stood, and began to usher out orders of who would be doing what. "Renzo, Kazu, you two are on first watch. Ayumi, Yori, you two will be next. I'll take third with Nara. Enri, Kiko, you'll be morning shift. If you want a fire, go get firewood now, but I'm about to crash."

"Is your side okay?" Nara asked as she rubbed the back of her hand, Renzo vaguely remembering she had been hit there during the battle in a foolish attempt to protect one who wouldn't have been hit anyways.

"Yeah. The arrow hurt more going out than going in, to be honest. Those fish make cruel arrow tips." Takeo spoke, realizing he was blathering and decided to turn the attention back on the female, asking on her own condition. "How's your hand?"

"I'm fine." Nara weakly answered as others began to move off into the nearby trees. "I'm lucky the sword was blunt, otherwise it would have taken my hand clean off."

Renzo realized the two were flirting, and decided to go find dry wood before all the over squads scavenged the area clean.

"Remember guys, pain lingers because it lets you know you're alive! Don't let it 'crush' your spirits!" Kazu joked, getting the group to turn their heads in unison at him in a shared look of confusion. "Get it? Blunt force? It doesn't cut? Oh, come on guys! That one was good."

Renzo barked a single 'ha', realizing Kazu's pun was making direct fun of his only friend's pain. Perhaps Renzo was a funny guy himself, because suddenly the group started scoffing and convulsing in shared laughter, save for Ayumi, who was far too callous to laugh at the stupidity of the target Kazu had made himself. Realizing it was probably just to release their pent up stress and anxiety from today's bloodshed, Renzo decided to ignore the laughter that becoming an embarrassing moment and get back to the business at hand.

That wood wasn't going to gather itself after all.

Heh, wood.


	6. The Blue Moons, Volume Two: Chapter 5

_**Five**_

Isamu

It had taken him over half an hour to find the path that led up the steep hill, and another fifteen minutes to climb the rocky stone road. The hill was incredibly jagged, thousands of years of rain and ocean wind chipping away at the rocky earth. Finally reaching the top, he realized the hill plateaued off, giving him a wonderful view of the Minami delta.

Isamu sighed in relief as he made it to the flat ground, taking in the glorious scenery he had come from. The Chai River's brown waters passed beside Kamakessai, the now very small village safe from flooding due to its levies, and how the great rushing waters splintered off into dozens of smaller tributaries and streams, trying to reach the south sea in the far off horizon. Following the great rivers that branched over the large territory known as the Minami Delta, Isamu's gaze was eventually focused on the dark clouds that hung over the vast blue sea that seemingly stole the earth away.

He turned away from the beauty that this plateau provided for him, facing the small construction that was completely hidden from any observer in the land below. The building was too small to house several Inklings, so Isamu deduced the building's original purpose wasn't to be a fortified outpost. He supposed it wasn't a tool shack either, as it was much too big, and out of the way to be a viable place to store supplies. For a while, Isamu dwelled on why such a house had been constructed so far away from the settlement of Kamakessai, but realized in the end that it didn't matter. The one he sought was inside the building, and that was all he needed to worry about.

As Isamu neared the house, hand nervously gripping the handle of his sheathed blade, he could see that it wasn't just a single construction, but two put together, as if two builders had constructed it with two different goals in mind. As he saw the rundown walls of a simple single story house, meant for maybe a single individual, a massive growth appeared on its northern wall in the form of a dissymmetric trapezoid.

Delaying the inevitable, Isamu walked to investigate this part of the building first, coming to a latched door, kept closed by a small wooden peg. Peering through a crack in the shoddy wall, Isamu could see large piles of wood stacked neatly on each other, undisturbed by last night's storm.

"Hey! I know you." A voice suddenly blurted, making Isamu's heart jump into his mouth. Quickly turning to see his general half dressed, his under armor shirt dangling by his waist with sleeves tied to form some impromptu belt, the moonlight commander stood, with a mildly concerned look on his face. Isamu had always felt nervous around this individual... and though he hated to admit it, it was mostly due to his general's mutated skin color that made him look as though he were suffering from a sickness.

Unlike every normal Inkling, their commander couldn't control his flesh color, much like the mutant Night Blades that currently resided in the forest. He had proven he could change his ink color, but even while everyone else shifted from pale to tan at will depending on the season of the year, their general was stuck with what his parents had given him. Some theorized he was a mutant like the Night Blades themselves, but his eyes were simply normal, as opposed to pitch black orbs the real mutants were forced to live with. A few thought he might be legitimately diseased, but those concerns were dismissed by those who had actually witnessed their general in action. Not that there were any who had actually seen a sick Inkling.

"Are you having a heart attack?" Range asked Isamu, who was busy clutching his chest.

"No sir!" Isamu declared, unintentionally making the general wince with his voice. Correcting his voice levels, Isamu quickly followed with, "Apologies, general."

"Yeah, yeah." Range waved, his resemblance to their mutant allies very obvious today, as he was sporting one of their double edged straight swords, unsheathed and bouncing on his bare shoulder. As Isamu's general left him by the latched door, he took the opportunity to get his thoughts together, slapping his cheeks lightly as he trotted after the general.

As he went to the open door that led into the house proper, Isamu made sure to wipe his feet, lest he track mud into his general's temporary residence. Peering into the empty hallway, Isamu wondered if he should go to the door to the right, or follow the hallway left. Unsure of what to do without his general's instructions, Isamu carefully approached the sliding door, planning to open it.

"Not that way." Range's clear voice commanded, stopping Isamu dead in his tracks once more. Taking a breath to recover from the sharp words, Isamu about faced, rounding the small corner and entering what appeared to be a small common room, with a ground hearth being stoked alive. "Have you eaten, Isamu?"

Shaking his head, Isamu kept looking around the furnished room, wondering if these nick-knacks were his superior's. Oil lamps were sitting quietly on shelves, along with dusty collapsible mono-scopes scattered around the room. In the corner, a few paper kites sat, their twine rolled neatly around their bone tipped ends, ready to be unwound. Isamu turned to his general, realizing Range had been staring at him while he had inspected the room, threatening him with a large metal skillet.

"N-no! I mean, yes, I have. Again, apologies." Isamu once more apologized, afraid if he had offended the leader of his company.

Range chuckled lightly, messily leaning back and knocking over some small ceramic bottles, which were obviously empty judging by the amount of noise they made as they hit each other. Isamu watched his general lean back and stretch to a rucksack, which would have probably been easier to walk to get, dragging it with him as he sat back up. As he started to go through the sack, Range spoke, pulling out a large paper package.

"We're going to have to be quiet. The door behind me connects to the same room you were about to stroll into, where Hana's sleeping. I don't want to wake her unless I can distract her with something first." Range explained, pouring alcohol from a gourd that his general had found next to the fire. Isamu decided to sit down as he watched the pale warrior cook.

"What do you mean, sir?" Isamu asked, daring not to raise his voice above the levels that Range had set, getting a half smile as the general just shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. Are you sure you're not hungry? Look at this fillet, man. It was caught six days ago, brined for three, then salt wrapped. Apparently, the folks in Kamakessai harvest salt by the buckets every couple of weeks, and the delta as an overabundance of fish. It's great." Range happily spoke, not even trying to act like a general.

During the winter months when times had been tough, Isamu had felt starvation, along with everyone else in the company. But even then, he at was able to eat at least once a day, even if the portion sizes decreased gradually. Range had prioritized his warriors first when it came to eating, few realizing the commander had been giving away his food while he chewed on tree bark... but only his bodyguard and logistic officers and by extension, Isamu's runner squad, were even aware of that fact.

Now that they were in a region with an abundance of fresh food, Range was keeping everyone well fed while he himself was slowly building his appetite back up to an average Inkling. Isamu had grown to deeply respect this individual for his self-sacrifice and constitution, hoping to be a fraction like him in ten years... even if he couldn't truly get over the instinctual mistrust he had in the warrior.

"No, thank you. My squad's hostess made us breakfast this morning."

"The toad lady, right?" Range asked, his facial features showing he was trying to remember the nick name of the one taking care of his specialist squad.

"She prefers Miss Frog."

"I like her. That crazed look in her eye and the way she cackles at everyone. It's pretty entertaining."

"The rest of the town thinks so too. I can't thank her enough for all she's done for us."

"Be sure to pass on my thanks as well. She was nice enough to take you eight in, so if I hear even one complaint made by her, you're all getting flogged. I'm serious by the way." Range threatened, pointing the small knife he was using to flip the cuts of fish on his pan at Isamu.

"Yes sir." Isamu answered, smiling despite the threat.

Miss Frog was a very old lady, who was one of the original founders of Kamakessai. Whatever her real name was had been forgotten long ago by the town, treating her by her chosen name which had been gained by the amount of frogs she kept around her large house. Miss Frog was the only one to have volunteered to house the brigade's runners, which was Isamu and seven others. Runner squad itself was a very weird band of Inklings, each chosen by their previous logistic officer for their ability to remember and repeat orders clearly. With their time spent mostly relaying messages between the platoon leaders, and the small number of them, Range had asked someone to personally take care of feeding and their sleeping location, to lighten the burden on the eight of them. Miss Frog hadn't even hesitated, declaring the first day of the brigade's arrival that she would take on the task the general had asked of their hosts. Some called her mad, raving, and off her rocker, but anyone who spent time with Miss Frog knew her to be caring, compassionate, and filled with joy.

"Good." Range stated, focusing more on the food he was searing, wiping the side of his mouth at the smell. Silence soon filled the room, making Isamu feel uncomfortable as he continued to stare so passionately at the metal, fire, and meat. Glancing at the longsword lying beside Range's sheathed sidearm, Isamu noticed the general's favorite weapon was missing.

"General, if you don't mind me asking, where's your glaive?" Isamu dared to ask, while he could make small talk. Range stared at him for a moment, turning around to the two weapons in the corner of the room, before turning back to the runner.

"I've been burgled." He solemnly realized, his eyes seemingly staring at an object a thousand miles away.

"W-w-what? Should I alert the company to find the perpetrator? Who would dare steal from you?!" Isamu asked in a panicked, hushed voice. Range stared at him, his mask of a face changing as he began to laugh.

"I'm kidding." He eventually explained. "Kaji's fixing it, along with my armor. In the meantime, I'm using one of Kagehaha's weapons. It's very interesting."

Sitting back down, Isamu couldn't laugh, more surprised his general was joking around with a mere runner like himself. If Range had seriously been stolen from, the entire company wouldn't rest until the thief had been located and beaten to death for disrespecting their general.

"What? Would you prefer I didn't joke with you, mister serious?" Range asked, putting his frying pan on a thick piece of woven fabric next to the hearth as he was seemingly finished with it. "I'm your damned general, I'll joke with you if I want to, dammit."

"I apologize, sir. I was just mentally preparing for the violence that would come to the one who had theoretically stolen from you." Isamu admitted, lowering his head.

"That's cute." A feminine voice suddenly spoke, the owner silently standing in the now open door frame. Isamu glanced at the barely dressed platoon leader and averted his eyes immediately from the simple robe that covered her body. Wishing he could make himself smaller, Isamu felt a reprieve as Hana was already ignoring him, speaking to their general. "Good morning, Range."

"Good morning, Hana. Fish?" Range offered, the still smoking fish cuts he had made beginning to fill the room with their aroma. Isamu heard Hana's nostrils sniff the air, then heard her feet begin to move across the wood floor, halting at Range.

"It's okay to look, Isamu. It's not like you haven't spoken to Hana before." Range stated, Isamu noticing that his general and platoon leader Hana were sitting next to each other, both half-naked in front of him. Averting his eyes once more, he heard Hana laugh for what seemed like the first time since his inclusion to the company.

"I am, uh. Uncomfortable, with that idea. But thank you."

"You should tell the general why you've come, before I take him away." Hana spoke, lightly blowing on the hot food the general offered to her. Isamu was about to quickly answer, but Hana's voice added coldly, "And how you knew we were here."

"Hana, don't be rude." Range ordered while chewing, either intentionally being ironic, or just not having been taught not to speak with his mouth full.

"You're right. I've come to report that Commander Kichi was reported by the logistic officers to have destroyed their meeting room during the storm last night, and to report that platoon leaders Akurai and Taiki are missing. They were apparently investigating tracks of an enemy before their disappearance. Kagehaha has already sent out a search party, preempting your orders." Isamu explained, shifting into a groveling stance as he bowed his head down to Hana. "This was the only location where one could keep an eye on things in Kamakessai and be out of the way. I apologize for interrupting."

"Stop apologizing." Range blurted, a tinge of annoyance in his words. "If that's all, you can leave."

"Yes sir. Is there anything you want me to relay?" Isamu asked, raising his head, attempting not to stare at Hana's body.

"No. There's nothing for me to say. If Akurai and Taiki are dead, then they're dead, and Kagehaha will either find them, or Tsume will. Their party probably holed up somewhere for the storm, so I'm not really worried."

Isamu nodded, daring to ask, "And about Commander Kichi?"

Range stared at him, confused. "What about her?"

"She destroyed an entire room." Isamu reminded his general.

"Yes, and?" His general asked, Hana's hands starting to scratch his chest.

Now it was time for Isamu to feel confused, having assumed his general might want to address his subordinate commander. "Do you want me to relay a message to her?"

"No. Now leave." Range commanded bluntly, grabbing Hana's wrist and making sure Isamu knew he didn't care if the runner was there or not.

A wise man once said, 'get while the getting was good,' and Isamu now knew exactly when good was to be gotten. Electing to leave the same way he had entered, Isamu tried to quietly abscond from the residence, desperately trying to block what he knew was happening behind him from his mind.

* * *

The feeling of awkwardness remained with him, long after he began his descent of the steep hill.

"You look to be thinking deeply there hon." Miss Frog suddenly spoke, making Isamu stand in surprise, his body reacting by half drawing his blade before calming himself. The hunched over elder didn't seem surprised by his reaction, standing perfectly still, one hand behind her back, with her other holding a small number of orange fruit. The old lady waved him down, and Isamu quickly apologized for his rudeness.

"No need, no need. You don't need to say you're sorry when I'm in the wrong. Sneaking up on a dozing warrior, I must have thought I was a young woman again! The pains of age, young man…" Miss Frog ended abruptly, then let out a wild laugh that echoed that of a seabird. After a moment, she gestured him to return to his sitting position, slowly coming to sit beside him. Together, Isamu sat with Miss Frog on her previously empty patio, protected from the sudden rain by the clay shingles above them.

"Do you want a mikan, young Isamu?" Miss Frog asked, offering Isamu one of her small fruits. "I'm afraid I can't finish them all, and they'll rot soon."

"Um." Isamu was all he could say as he took one of the small orange fruits from the wrinkled hands of Miss Frog. "Thank you. Aren't fruits mostly water?"

Miss Frog let loose another seabird cry, hooting and hollering as if he had just said the funniest joke in the world.

"Sonny, everything in the world is 'mostly water'. Now, I've been eating mikans for twenty some odd years, and I'm still kicking." Miss Frog pointed out as she started to peel her own fruit with her bare fingertips, raising it to her mouth as she waited for Isamu to copy her.

As he amateurishly pulled the peel apart, Isamu felt his fingertips become coated in the juices of the fruit, the liquid feeling very peculiar. Bringing his fingers to his tongue, he test licked it, then hurriedly put the actual fruit into his mouth, getting another mad cackle from the elder.

"Pretty good, huh? Maybe you should listen to this old lady, young man. Miss Frog might know what she's talking about!"

Isamu said nothing, savoring quite possibly the sweetest thing he had ever consumed in his entire life. As the juices ran down his mouth, Isamu was quick to wipe his lips realizing he had completely lost composure at the snack. "Excuse me."

"There you go again, apologizing. You know son, you've been saying how sorry you are for the past weeks. Do you want to talk about what's really bothering you?" Miss Frog asked, offering another fruit to Isamu, who was hesitant to take it. "That bad, huh?"

"I don't deserve it." Isamu said flatly, avoiding the gaze of the elder. Someone had once told him that elders instinctively knew when a lie was being told, so he tried to be as honest as possible. "I don't deserve any kindness, not after what I've done."

"I doubt that, young man. Any crime can be forgiven, if given enough time. Take it from someone who's lived a long life, Isamu. I've had to forgive all sorts of Inklings, including myself." Miss Frog stated, once more offering the fruit.

Taking the small orange orb, Isamu stared briefly at it before looking at the rain again. "My friend… no, not my friend. My enemy… no, that's not right either. I don't know how to describe it. I hated him, looked up to him, was jealous of, and was completely disgusted by him. I thought he was so cool, how he was unshaken by everything, always smiling and making others laugh. I thought he was horrible, using tricks and lying constantly to get whatever he wanted. He caused so much distraught amongst everyone in my company, but everyone wanted to be around him. It was incredibly aggravating."

Miss Frog laughed a few times, smiling at the words Isamu was speaking. "Sounds like a rival to me."

"A rival?"

"Yes, a rival. Someone you share a bond with as you grow together. That bond being neither good nor bad." Miss Frog smiled, looking into the rain herself, in memories only privy to her.

Isamu nodded, "Yeah. That sounds about right. Anyways, we were both interested in the same woman, and I knew I had no chance, but I wasn't going to just roll over and let him do whatever, you know? He might have been older, more established in the company, a popular platoon leader, funny, and skillful, but I wouldn't just let him have his way, now that…" Isamu paused, not wanting to name names, glancing behind him to the two other runners who were playing cards deeper in the house. Looking at his hands, he decided his old logistic officer's alias quickly. "Mikan… Mikan was… She was grieving, and hurting, and I knew I couldn't do anything other than stand there with her as she worked through whatever it was destroying her…"

Isamu said nothing for a while, mulling over his own failures during fall and winter of last year. Miss Frog continued to sit there in silence, allowing him to gather his thoughts as he prepared to continue the story.

"My rival was in the same boat as me, now that I have an outsider's perspective on it... but he was actively trying to help her, in his own way, which made me feel threatened. I talked shit, struck out in anger, then got put in my place several times over… He called me out on everything I had done and hadn't done, and then punched me in the face." Isamu actually laughed, rubbing where that right hook had landed, still feeling the punch in a way. "But not before saying something that hurt him. I think he might have actually understood how alike we were…

"Two months later he showed his true colors, abandoned his duties and rushed to save Mikan, who had snuck off and was about to die. Took a masterwork blade, jumped down a city wall, and then ran for ten hours straight down a mountain. Then he killed a dozens of Octrian, kissed the one he loved most in the world, then died. I'll never forget how she cradled his body, screaming to the lightly snowing sky before trying to take her own life." Isamu remembered, finding it suddenly hard to talk, but tried anyways. "I had never felt so completely inconsequential in my entire life. These two had gone through so much, together and alone, all for it to end suddenly. It was cheapened even more as our commander knocked her out, then had her gagged and bound for several days until she had calmed down. Not even a day later, Mikan picked up the sword that she had tried to end her life with, and sworn to become a warrior. Now, months later, I'm still here, having done nothing, and she's moved on. It's so… I feel…"

"It's indescribable, isn't it? But why do you feel responsible for their actions?" Miss Frog asked, bringing Isamu back on point.

"Because I interfered. I shouldn't have run my mouth. I should have backed down, and let them be together. They loved each other, and I was needlessly getting in the way. If I hadn't been around, they both would be alive and happy, and I could hate his guts and... learn from him."

"That's dumb." Miss Frog immediately said, dismissing his reasoning instantly. "You have feelings too, you dumb kid. If you believe what you did was wrong, which was following your silly little heart, then you're being dumb. You didn't force this Mikan girl to run away. You didn't force your rival to chase after her. Sometimes bad things happen. All what matters is what you plan to do next."

"But I don't know what to do next, Miss Frog."

Miss Frog laughed as if he had told the funniest joke in the world again. "You're going to eat that mikan, Isamu. Then you're going to do what we all do."

"And what's that?" Isamu asked, having the juice of the mikan stain his fingers once more.

"Wait for the rain to stop." Miss Frog patted her legs, patted him on the back, and then went inside her home to offer the other two runners a mikan.

Isamu watched the rain fall for a single moment, before biting into the orange fruit.

* * *

"Isamu! Over here!" Ryuu shouted over the din of the inn, standing up beside the inn's bar. Careful not to get water on anyone close to the entrance, Isamu brushed the water off his under armor with a gloved hand. A young warrior that had entered before him offered him a slightly damp towel, which he accepted with a nod of thanks. Hurried, Isamu finished drying himself, putting the now very wet towel near the building's fireplace to dry, where the cloth had probably originated from. Navigating the packed common area, Isamu tried not to knock over any of the Inklings making drink runs, stumbling feet making it clear that a great many of them had already had a few. Tables were just as packed, as cards and game pieces were being intensely watched, no doubt having wagers tied to them.

"Hey!" Ryuu greeted, fondly patting Isamu on the back. "Welcome to the party, bruddah."

"How far in is he?" Isamu asked the girl sitting beside him on a stool, sipping from a wooden cup.

"As far in as me." Aina carefully spoke, as if trying to keep a tight hold over what she was saying.

"Aina! When did you get here?" Ryuu drunkenly asked, threatening to fall off his own stool, Isamu placing a hand on the Inkling's mug in case he dared to spill any of the precious liquid.

"Ryuu, sit down."

"Yes ma'am."

Isamu smirked at the two, before asking "Where's Ran?"

"She's over there somewhere, playing a game." Aina informed, waving her arm just behind her. Isamu tried to follow the hand, but couldn't spot Ran's figure.

"And how drunk are you?"

Aina said nothing, only sticking her tongue at him as if that explained anything. Eventually, she grumbled something about their commander, making Isamu ask, "What?"

"She said, if we want to drink like Range, we got to start hard and early!" Ryuu explained before slamming back his cup, and draining the contents in one go.

Isamu took the only open seat, sitting beside the drunk boy. Turning to absorb the interactions happening around the room, Isamu felt some sort of peace in his heart at the scene. Since Arashi Week had now officially begun, platoons had splintered and dispersed into Kamakessai, where conscripts from all over the brigade could go around as they pleased. Isamu knew many of these faces from his message running, but he'd rarely get to speak with any of them, as those his own age were at best squad leaders. Maybe he'd get to make some friends during the rainy days, beside the two beside him.

Isamu turned to Ryuu, who was currently beating the bar's top with his forehead. Aina was looking sick, gripping her temples with a single hand while holding her cup, as if she was trying to have a telepathic conversation with the contents. Isamu couldn't help but laugh at them.

"What's so funny, run-boy?" Ryuu asked, not lifting his head from the wood.

"Aren't you two supposed to be like, the best warriors of our entire generation, or something like that? Both your body language's say 'conscript'." Isamu joked, getting both of them to turn and glare in unison. Isamu smiled at the insult, basically calling two of their commander's command squad bitches.

"Aren't you supposed to be like, worse than trash? Mister non-combatant? Your job is to literally run around." Aina venomously pointed out, not even looking at him as Isamu laughed.

"Yeah, get the fuck out of here. Here's a message – fuck you." Ryuu added, before joining in with Isamu's chuckles.

The three of them continued to trash talk each other, the two bodyguards often teaming up on him, which Isamu was fine with since that made it fair. After being briefly interrupted by a fist fight that had erupted at one table, and adding their voices to the yelling, jeering, and cheering, Isamu hopped the bar's top and got himself a drink before Inklings would rush the open bar and replace what was being broken or spilled.

"When was the last time we all hung out together? Like, six months ago? Seven?" Ryuu asked, suddenly getting sentimental.

"Something like that, yeah." Isamu confirmed, facing the two of them as he drained a bottle of its contents into an unused cup. "Not since the fifth broke up, and Range became a sub-commander."

"Has it really been that long?" Aina asked, shocked at how much time had gone by.

"Well, we see each other like, all the time. Just in passing though." Isamu shrugged.

"Why don't you hang around us anymore, Isamu-bawmu? We were so cool together." Ryuu whined, as if he was about to cry.

"Because, the general took you two with him, and gave the rest of us to Daiki. Then I volunteered for runner squad once it had been made." Isamu reminded the boy, who was sniffing hard. "If you cry, I'm going to smash a bottle over your head."

"Yeah, it's way too early for your tears." Aina agreed.

"Why do you both hate me?" Ryuu asked, slapping his head back against the bar top before letting loose the fakest wail anyone ever heard.

"We don't hate you, Ryuu." Aina cooed, "We just find you disgusting and gross."

Isamu laughed as Aina put her head on the boy's back, giving Ryuu a comforting side hug, which only made the boy deepen his depression.

"So while Ryuu cries, what have you been up to, Isamu?" Aina asked, playing catch-up while using Ryuu as a pillow. "And who took over after Daiki?"

"Some guy named Mitsuru. One of Daiki's squad leaders, from what I heard... but I haven't been doing much other than running and repeating messages. What about you guys?"

"Fuckin' nothing." Ryuu groaned, not moving from his position.

"Yeah, not a whole lot. We've been training the new girl, which is pretty boring."

"You mean Miki?" Isamu asked, getting both of them to sit up and raise fingers to their mouths. "You're kidding me, right? It's not even a secret. Everyone already knows."

"Yeah but, we're not allowed to say who she really is, because of subterfuge, or something. The logistic officers could be listening, you know." Aina quietly said, leaning towards him.

"Who cares what they think? This is their first company, and they're dumb." Isamu checking around the room to see anyone out of place. Luckily, logistic officers were easy to spot, and didn't usually socialize with the company warriors.

"Anyways, yeah. Miki's dumb as a brick. We're wondering if she's going to break from training or not." Ryuu offered, unaware that Isamu's face was slowly turning to a look of concern.

"I mean, she's fine as a person, but all she cares about is that stupid book and sword." Aina added, as if flabbergasted.

"Book?" Isamu asked, already knowing about Souta's sword being in her possession.

"Yeah. All she does is read it, over and over when she's not training. It's kind of scary, to be honest. Even more so now that she's adopted Range's philosophies."

"We really shouldn't be saying anything behind her back, Aina." Ryuu kindly said, which Aina instantly agreed to before Isamu could even interject. He wanted to know more about this book, and the philosophies.

"Hey, are you two friends with that girl over there?" Someone suddenly interrupted, Isamu never even seeing this guy before. The three of them tilted their heads to where he was pointing, and realized Ran was posturing against four guys, and not backing down.

"Shit. Yeah, we're coming." Aina said, dragging Ryuu off his stool to be a meat shield for her. Isamu debated going after them, before realizing his decision was made for him, once Ran dropped the first of the angry kids with a spectacular right hook.

Nothing like starting Arashi Week off with a fist fight, after all.


	7. The Blue Moons, Volume Two: Chapter 6

_**Six**_

Taki Squad

A group of Inklings stood in front of her, making Nara begin to feel nervous, wishing Kazu hadn't abandoned her to go relieve himself in the bushes. A total of six very displeased looking assault troopers glared at her in silence, coming at her in a concave formation to surround her. Training kicking in, Nara immediately put a hand on her sword and began backing up towards the rest of her squad who were setting up for the night.

"She's not the one." One of the female soldiers said, asking Nara to her face, "You're in the eighth platoon's fourth squad, right? Taki squad?"

"Hey! What's going on here?" Takeo shouted, alerting the rest of the squad of Nara's predicament as he ran to his friend.

"Are you Taki squad, or not?" Nara was asked again, this time with a hint of anger on the girl's tone.

"Who's asking?" Nara returned, continuing to back up until Takeo reached her.

"What do you want? Whose squad are you a part of?" Takeo asked, getting between Nara and the group of posturing six.

"Taki, yeah? You're Taki, right?" One of the males asked Takeo, his anger much more apparent than the girl's.

"Takeo. What do you want?" Takeo asked, shifting his gaze between the six of them. Nara dared to glance around to find the others in her squad, Renzo, Ayumi, and Enri coming to see what was happening while Kiko and Yori stared in confusion.

"That's her. HEY, YOU!" The girl shouted, pointing to Kiko. "Come here!"

Kiko and Yori nervously made their way to the standoff, Nara not particularly liking how all of these strangers were bristling with fury.

"Y-yes?" Kiko asked, standing slightly behind the line that had formed in front of her.

"We need you to come with us." The female stated, as opposed to have asked.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen. You've still yet to identify yourselves. I don't know whose squad, or platoon you're with, but it won't be hard to find out. You should leave, before our platoon leader comes to inspect our squad's camp." Takeo said, completely lying at the end. Ren had never once inspected them, but Nara knew the fib was most likely to put pressure on their aggressors, who were chuckling.

"The platoon leaders are in their meeting, and will be for the next hour. Nice try kid. Now, she comes with us, or we take her. Choose." The leader ultimately said, as if it was a matter of fact.

"Why do you want her so bad? She's just a dumb kid." Ayumi stated, completely unfazed by the very real threat their squad had just received. As no one had actually drawn their swords yet, perhaps Ayumi thought they were still negotiating.

"She defiled a corpse, you idiot! She has to be punished, along with any who defend her!" One of the quieter ones blurted out, Nara just noticing this one had been shaking with rage. "She tore Ima in half!"

"You think we'll give you one of our squad because she made a mistake?" Ayumi asked, almost laughing at the thought... despite the very grievous error their squad-mate had made.

"You think we'll let her go after what she's done? She ripped our friend apart after she had died. What would you do if it was your friend?" The leader asked, bringing up a fair point.

"What would you do if we came asking for one of you, with threats of violence?" Takeo sullenly asked, making the motion of his hand going to his blade evident to everyone.

"Heh, the new kids think they can take us." One of the Inklings on Nara's side joked.

"Seven versus six." Renzo pointed out.

The cocky one let a very short laugh out, apparently signaling for hell to break loose.

Immediately, Nara was sprung upon, not even getting a chance to draw her blade. Her attention directed towards her assailant, Nara couldn't hope to comprehend what everyone was saying and shouting in the confusion that followed her descent to the ground from the female who Nara had believed was the leader. Undeterred that she was shorter and weighed less than the girl, Nara tried to bring her forearm into the face of the attacker several times once they both landed.

As the girl mounted her, Nara desperately threw her all into her back and legs, shoving the bitch off of her. As Nara began to get her feet under her, she saw her opponent was going for another tackle to retake the fight to the dirt. Prepared this time, Nara met the charge, intending to wrap her arms around the girl's neck. As if expecting Nara's move, the girl, in one swift motion, then grabbed her right wrist, pulled, and then used her leg to trip the one who had only practiced in sword-fights. Now, instead of being able to fight back with her back to the ground, her aggressor was pushing her face into the rocky ground, immobilizing her arm and putting all of her weight into Nara's back.

"Bitchcuntwhore! Getthefuckoffofme!" Nara growled weakly, half of her mouth filling with dirt as her head was having more and more weight pressed into her.

"You couldn't have made it easy, huh?" The girl mounting her breathed, hesitating before coming to her ear and whispering. "Doesn't this feel familiar? Did you enjoy it, when they had their way with you? How does it feel, little girl?"

Nara didn't know whether it was her pent up anger, or the fact the girl had accidentally slid off of her back briefly which messed up the pin, but Nara was able to twist her arm free much to her delight. Grabbing a handful of dirt and rocks with her left hand, Nara slapped the girl in the face and released the dirt cloud directly into the girl's eyes. Reeling on her knees and screaming in pain, the girl was in a perfect position to be tackled, which Nara took great pleasure in acting out as she mounted the girl, slamming her fist into the girl's face several times as she released more and more of her stress with every punch. Nara was able to get a few more direct hits in before the girl grabbed her own scalp, turning her arms towards wherever the fists were coming from and deflecting some of the damage, but Nara didn't care. She continued to put her entire back into each strike, never feeling so much anger at a single individual before.

"How does it feel, little girl?!" Nara repeated in anger as she shouted to the soldier who laughed off her strikes. "You demented bitch! What is wrong with you?!"

Nara continued to just yell things that couldn't even be considered words, and would have continued if she wasn't pulled off of the girl rather abruptly and by the neck. Grabbing onto the new assailant's arms to break free of the choke hold, Nara tried to kick the Inkling in the knees, but was quickly having her entire throat crushed. Even as darkness was coming to the periphery of her vision, and her lungs burned her from inside out, Nara continued to struggle, but her new attacker was taller and heavier than her. Any attempts to get out of the neck grip were useless, and her legs and arms soon stopped doing what Nara was telling them to do.

Suddenly, air returned to her lungs and ground rushed to meet her. Nara gasped loudly, perhaps the first sounds she had ever focused as intently on, as all of her attention went into putting air into her body and using her hands and legs to break the short fall. Nara shook her head several times as she coughed, able to hear over the racket she was making.

"We shouldn't be fighting each other, friends! I don't know why you are all angry and sad, but dying is the natural part of life we don't try to inflict on each other! Even if you're fighting for a reason or belief, there are other ways to get what you want besides from violence! We're all adults, aren't we?" Kazu's voice calmly asked, Nara unable to even look at the sudden mediator. From the sounds of it, all fighting had stopped around her, making Nara even more confused. "I don't believe you wanted to kill us, because all of you have your sheaths! So long as you can return your blade to its home, then peace can be achieved!"

Nara looked up and saw a very strange sight, wondering if Kazu had been like that since he started talking. In his left hand, her squad-mate had the one who had spoken about 'Ima' completely under his control, the boy's fingers digging into the back of the neck of the now crying soldier who was forced to lean forward. In his right hand, Kazu's sword was pressed very closely to another girl's neck, making her stand completely motionless in threat of death.

"As you can see, my sword no longer has its scabbard, though. Unfortunately, I dropped it in the woods when I heard the shouting! Isn't this terrible? I have a blade I can't put away!" Kazu happily exclaimed, his strange words of weirdly phrased mourning not even coming close to his tone. "Oh, I see some faces of recognition."

Nara turned to the other two Inklings that had come, one's sword crossing with Takeo's, the other Inkling about to run Kiko through, even though she was on her knees and looked to be begging for Renzo and Yori's lives, who were grasping at where their wounds were healing, namely their wrists.

The cocky one holding three hostages turned to the one holding two, saying, "We're taking her, freak."

Kazu's smiled didn't even flicker, as if he already knew the circumstances of this fight. "Go ahead."

"What?!" Takeo shouted in panic.

"Well, if he takes her, I can keep these two. Are we not bartering? I think that one life for two is extremely generous. If I can get two new friends for the loss of someone who hates me, I would gladly make that deal." Kazu almost sung, scaring Nara greatly.

Had he snapped completely from the squad's bullying? Had the teases and the constant quieting finally made the poor boy lose his mind? Where was the happy, content, awkward guy that Nara had grown to like and befriend? Why was there this savage look in her friend's eyes? Similar questions plagued her mind as she listened to the rambling one's words.

"We'll have so much fun, too. I know hundreds of games we can all play. Especially for you, mister… Oh, I don't know either of your names. What should I call you two?"

"Kazu-" Nara coughed, trying to make the boy see reason at the same time she was recovering her breath.

"Don't worry Nara. They'll be your friends to. No one really likes Kiko anyways, right? All she does is cry, and distract our squad-leader. That, or just fail at anything given to her. Really, she's just a waste of life. Just think, guys! We've got Mister Necky and Miss Pet now! I've just decided their names. What do you guys think?" Kazu asked, completely silencing the entire area... his words even affecting the crickets, and seemingly stopping the wind from blowing.

"Kazu, think about what you're doing." Takeo calmly said, trying to reason with his squaddie.

"But I have, Takeo. Look, I can make Mister Necky dance. I can't make Kiko dance, can I?" Kazu asked, Nara watching as Kazu cruelly shoved the boy hostage side to side, the Inkling shuffling weakly as he was pulled left and right, his hands uselessly clawing at the dominating Kazu's, who seemed to be much stronger than what he looked.

"Fine, I get it. Let them go, and we'll leave you alone. We've punished you all enough." The cocky one slowly said, quickly lowering his sword from Kiko's neck and sheathing it.

In a single instance, everyone let a small sigh of relief, thinking this fight could be resolved somewhat peacefully. Nara was even being helped up by the girl who she had pummeled, hoping this was Kazu's goal all along, and he had just been bluffing the entire time, Nara hoped to see Kazu's sword lower from the now crying girl.

"No." Kazu simply said, his smile gone.

"What?" Almost everyone staring at him asked in unison, each sharing nervous glances.

"I don't know why, but for some reason, I can't help but feel dissatisfied. I feel attached to both Mister Necky and Miss Pet now. How about I keep a part of them, so I can always remember our group bond we've made together? We've made some very dear memories over this short time, and I don't want to forget you six." Kazu said, his smile slowly returning.

"What… what do you mean?" The now not-so-cocky one asked, obviously nervous.

"Oh… I don't know. Maybe… this!" Kazu suddenly said, his sword's blade flashing as the girl dubbed 'Pet' screamed in fear as she jumped away, the sword no longer keeping her in place. Nara watched in confused horror as Kazu straightened 'Mister Necky's' back by pulling the boy's neck up, before making him bend backwards and stare at the evening sky. Nara could sense everyone take a step forward, thinking Kazu was about to execute the poor boy, before his sword flickered to the hostage's waist, the trooper's sword belt clattering to the ground. Stunned, Nara looked and saw Miss Pet's sword was also on the ground, too distracted by her friend to even see what his first strike had done. Letting the boy stand straight, Kazu's dead smile stared at the cocky leader.

"I hope we can be friends, Mister Scary-Eyes." Kazu cheered happily to the squad leader before releasing his grip on the boy's neck, who instantly fell, before scampering away.

As the group of corpse avengers quickly fled from their camp, Kazu slowly lowered his blade and swooped up the sword belts without a word. The stunned faces of the squad staring after him as he returned back into the woods.

"So… would you like to explain something to us, Nara?" Yori asked, Nara too physically drained to do anything else but stutter a couple words.

"I have no fucking idea what just happened."

* * *

"Sir, please, at least hear me out." Takeo pleaded with his platoon leader, who was busy ignoring him.

"I explicitly told you assholes to keep things within your squad." Ren growled, not even looking at his squad leader.

"They came to us! What were we supposed to do? Let them lynch one of my squad? One of your platoon?" Takeo asked, trying to stop his platoon leader from continuing into the commander's tent.

"It doesn't matter about who started it or why they started it. What matters is how it ended, and the fourth assault platoon now has two warriors catatonic because of one of mine. A squad is now at half strength because you couldn't keep Kazu in line, Taki."

"I'm trying to tell you, he snapped! He went mad and acted on his own!" Takeo getting angry that Ren remembered the name of the crazy in their midst as opposed to someone he interacted with on a daily occurrence.

"That's why he spent the night tied to a tree." Ren reminded him, stopping and turning on his squad leader at the front of the tent. "Now shut the fuck up. If you say one word in there, I will throw you in the nearest body of water."

Biting his lip, Takeo could only nod and follow after Ren, entering the commander's personal tent where leadership meetings took place nightly. Inside, cock-face, or whatever his name was, was standing next to his own platoon leader, who looked mightily pissed off. The older woman's glare actually made Takeo pause, Ren apparently sensing or premeditating this, and reached back to drag him forward. They stood silently, the platoon leaders standing next to each other in the empty tent that was illuminated by the dawn's light while the squad leaders stood by their flanks, trying to stay as far away from each other as possible.

"Ren." The female platoon leader muttered, barely audible in such close proximity.

"Midori." Ren quietly spoke.

Suddenly, the back end of the tent opened up, an Inkling wearing much different armor, signifying he was either the commander or the sub-commander. Takeo had only seen either one of them in passing and from a distance, so he actually had no clue if this was commander Kikimo or sub-commander Tetsip. This Inkling didn't seem hurried as he made his way to the platoon leaders, not even saying anything as he got in both of their faces, before taking turns inspecting the squad leaders beside them.

"Leaders."

"Sub-commander." Ren and Midori said in unison, shortly followed by their squad leaders mimicking them.

"So. Who wants to be the first one to speak?" Sub-commander Tetsip asked, as if enjoying himself. "Midori?"

"I have two Inklings who are on the verge of a mental breakdown, because of one of platoon leader Ren's squaddies."

"So?" Ren immediately asked, making Takeo immediately want to cut and run as the room turned to both of them.

"What do you mean, 'so'? One of your conscripts went and attacked two of my warriors and damaged them!" Midori accused, her tone uncaring for who they stood before. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"Beat them." Ren instantly offered, giving an immediate remedy for the problem.

"Beat them? Are you insane?"

"No. Two 'veterans' got their asses handed to them by a conscript who hasn't been in the company for a week. They're probably just faking mental illness out of embarrassment. Hit them until they work." Ren said, Takeo's surprise evident as he turned his entire body to face his platoon leader, who was unfazed by everything in the room. Takeo realized Ren had to be fucking with everyone in the command tent, but was fairly certain it was mostly him, as he had spent an hour getting yelled at and grilled for Kazu's insubordination, blaming 'Taki' for not being able to control his squad. Now Ren had flipped teams, and was putting the blame on the other platoon?

Midori seemed to get even madder, basically shouting at her fellow platoon leader. "Unbelievable! Ren, your warrior attacked two of mine! There's no doubt about that!"

"Yes there is." Ren stated flatly.

"What?!" Midori all but screamed.

"My squad was more or less set upon by your squad of six. My kid who broke two of yours just so happened to take control of the situation and stopped any lives from being taken. From what I've heard from both our guys, is that your little barbarian killer over there was about to run one of mine through if Kazu hadn't interrupted by taking your two hostage."

"You talked to my squad?" Midori asked, that quieting her down in angry disbelief. "You went around my back to get to my platoon?"

"Not really. Your squad was panicking on their way back to their camp, and half the company heard them. I'm fairly certain your other kids would have told you if I went up and grilled them, Midori." Ren calmly explained, almost as if he was disappointed he had to explain himself.

"Okay. Enough out of you two." Tetsip interjected. "Squad leaders, explain to me what happened. Takeo, was it?"

"Y-yes sir." Takeo said, being thrown off by being called his real name. As Takeo was happy not to spend the rest of his life as Taki, he spoke. "Half an hour after the camp horn was called, one of my squad was encircled by that Inkling and his squad."

"Do you not know his name?" Tetsip asked, a look of surprise on his face.

"No sir. He, nor any of his squad identified themselves when asked multiple times. We've been calling him cock-face for the past few hours."

Ren lost his composure at the name, letting loose a single scoff of laughter and averting his gaze from the other platoon leader and sub-commander. Tetsip seemed more confused than anything else, while Midori was about to raise her voice. Not willing to let the platoon leader take hold of his talking time, Takeo continued quickly.

"After noticing that he had surrounded one of my squaddies, I alerted the rest of the squad, and demanded they identify themselves. After one of my other squaddies showed themselves, they demanded I hand her over, or they would 'take' her. Tensions rose, no explanation that was satisfactory was given, then one of his squad basically admitted they were going to lynch her for accidentally desecrating a body during the after battle recovery a day prior." Takeo summed up, Tetsip turning to face cock-face.

Cock-face tried to match the sub-commander's gaze, but eventually broke, finding his feet much more interesting.

"Who attacked first?" Tetsip inquired, his gaze not leaving the other squad leader.

"I can't say. I drew my blade when I saw one of my squad mates get taken to the ground, and was immediately set upon. It could very well have started out of my cone of vision, sir." Takeo admitted, being completely honest.

Cock-face might have been a cock-face, but he wasn't about to lie to his sub-commander. Instead of speaking, all he did was nod along, still avoiding his superior's gazes.

"So Kazu… snuck up behind two of your squaddies and took them hostage, halting the fight, Kazumi?"

"Yes, sir." Cock-faced Kazumi said.

"Then what happened?" Tetsip asked.

"He went on like a raving lunatic, saying he dropped his scabbard in the woods, and couldn't sheath it. He told me to take the girl we came for, but he was keeping two of my squad to be his 'friends', then named them 'Mister Necky' and 'Miss Pet'. When I understood that he was demented and I had given him a reason to go crazy, I immediately backed down and was prepping my squad to leave, but he refused to let them go, saying he had grown attached. When he said he was going to take a keepsake, we thought he had chopped off one of my trooper's ears, and was about to execute the other…" Kazumi trailed off, Takeo basically agreeing with what the other squad leader was saying.

"But…" Tetsip gave the boy a jumping off point to finish his story.

"But he didn't. He stole their swords, then threw my friends towards us. We left, the two of them made a scene once we returned to our platoon." Kazumi admitted, hanging his head.

"Did he miss anything, Takeo?" Tetsip asked.

"I don't know what happened after he left our camp area from his point of view, but until then, he was fairly accurate."

"Was this out of character for Kazu?"

"Yes…" Takeo hesitated, not on purpose, getting a concerned look from Ren who may have expected Takeo to defend his squad-mate unwaveringly.

"Takeo?" Tetsip asked... his tone showing doubt and giving Takeo a chance to rephrase himself.

"I can't answer that question, sir. I don't know him well enough." Takeo eventually spoke, hardening his conviction. This might be the thing he had wanted the most for the past year. A way to get rid of Kazu without having to hide a body.

"Huh. Didn't expect that. Kazu said you two were basically best friends." Tetsip said, worriedly looking behind him.

Concerned now, Takeo stared at the entrance where Tetsip had emerged, half expecting Kazu to appear from the tent flaps and rush him with a sword. Apparently picking up on Takeo's nerves, everyone else went on alert as well, but after a couple of seconds of nothing happening, Takeo calmed himself.

"We barely speak with each other outside of me giving orders, sir. I don't know what he means by that, let alone his definition of friend after last night." Takeo nervously admitted.

"I see. Platoon leaders, what do you believe the punishment should be for your squads?"

"Absolutely nothing." Ren immediately spoke, pausing only to observe if his fellow platoon leader would interrupt him, only getting looks directed at him to continue. "Blood was shed, nerves were fried after losses sustained from two days ago. I say we just pretend this never happened."

"I'm hesitant to agree with him, but after hearing both sides of the story now, I believe both squads are in the wrong." Midori said diplomatically, her rage having vanished during the younger men's stories. "I'd prefer having the insane warrior be moved to the next garrison we happen upon, if possible."

"I wouldn't." Ren said before Takeo could agree.

"Why?" Tetsip asked, apparently open to the idea of ditching Kazu off with some fortress.

"Because I want to keep him?" Ren asked, as if he needed another reason.

"That's stupid." Midori quickly spoke, shaking her head. "He's not worth keeping around if he doesn't even care about the lives of his squad."

"You don't know that." Ren immediately pointed out.

"He was willing to give up the life of a squad mate for non-descriptive, threatening friendship." Midori lashed back.

"We don't know that. He could have been bluffing. Look, sub-commander. We're a little more than a week out from Minami, the roads are becoming more treacherous, and reports of crustacean have come in. We can't afford to lose more able bodied warriors, especially now that reinforcing will be near impossible due to the nearing monsoons. We should be trying to get more warriors, not actively give them away." Ren said, making a convincing argument, even if Takeo was personally against it. Tetsip thought for a moment, showing everyone how hard he was thinking by pacing back and forth.

"Okay." He eventually said. "I'll give him back once Commander Kikimo has been notified. If there's another outburst by him however, we're dropping him off somewhere, before he does something that harms the unity of our company."

"Yes sir." Ren immediately answered, agreeing to the conditions that had just been made.

"Good. Now go prepare your platoons and squads. We'll be back on the road in less than an hour."

Tetsip didn't even wait for them to affirm his orders, turning around and leaving the command tent from the same back entrance. Briefly sharing a glance with Kazumi, Takeo wondered if that would be the end of his revenge seeking, watching the fellow squad leader leave the tent after his superior.

Following his own platoon leader, Takeo was wondering what Ren was up to as well, and why he was so dead set on keeping Kazu around.

* * *

"Hey guys! How's it going?" Kazu happily asked, disgusting her to no end. Ayumi had no idea why she had always found him, along with most males, repulsive. Now though, she had proof to her suspicions that Kazu was just another asshole, due to what Takeo called an 'outburst'. Ayumi was just glad that Kazu hadn't turned on them this past year, as he had been hiding his willingness and skill in the subject of killing.

Ayumi's squad leader stood a few yards away from his subordinate, his eyes darting to witness all of the reactions of Kazu's reappearance. She made sure her own expression was unreadable, only smiling as Enri, her longest friend turned to her for comfort at the freak's appearance. To Ayumi, all she truly cared for was Enri and her own continued survival, so she didn't even bother to look at the other four that surrounded her.

"Kazu…" Nara, who had been nice to the freak since last year, started, not finding the right words to speak. Ayumi wondered what it was like to feel betrayed like Nara undoubtedly did, the presumptuous girl always believing she had been protecting Kazu. The idea that Kazu had been playing her this entire time almost made Ayumi laugh out loud, but she was able to continue channeling the expression of a rock.

"Hey, Nara! How's your throat?" Kazu asked, everyone noticing how Kiko flinched at Kazu's sudden movement of a simple hand wave. Ayumi wondered what was going through the freak's mind, her own expectations and assumptions deliciously shattered since yesterday evening, especially now that Nara was shielding Kiko from the boy with her body.

"You… you didn't mean those things you said, right? You didn't mean what you said about Kiko, and everyone, right?"

Kazu's face showed concern, noticing how well-practiced it was now that Ayumi was paying closer attention to the boy she had disregarded the past fifty some odd weeks. She had to hide her smile as Kazu's eyes darted quickly around, scanning the expressions of everyone he could see, deciding the best course of action off of reading the faces of those he knew.

"Of course not! Kiko and Takeo were about to get stabbed to death, and I knew something extreme had to be done. I didn't know what else to do, so I acted like a crazy guy with nothing to lose. It was the only option available to me." Kazu softly said, taking a few steps closer to the girls. He sure did sound reasonable all of a sudden, Ayumi thought as she continued to hide the ever growing grin coming to her face at watching these individuals. It also appeared that Nara was trying to take what he was saying at face value, which almost made Ayumi laugh.

"That's… good. You had us worried there, you know. You really scared Kiko… and Enri… and Renzo… and Takeo… and Yori… and me. I don't know about Ayumi, because she's unreadable, but you know that already." Nara let out a nervous laugh at the almost unblinking Kazu, who was only smiling and nodding. "It's just um… one thing that doesn't add up, Kazu."

"What's that, Nara?" Kazu asked, tilting his head again.

"Where did you learn how to um… hurt, other Inklings?" Nara hesitantly asked, everyone watching as Kazu's face turned into incomprehension as he shook his head, as if denying the thought. "I mean, I've never even seen you train with your practice weapon… Kazu. You don't just get good enough to make quick controlled cuts, like cutting off people's belts… and the way you spotted the ambushers – and I know you care, because you saved me from getting shot, - but there's something you're hiding and I don't like it."

Enri grabbed her hand, which felt nice as the dramatics began to wrap up, Ayumi sensing that Kazu was understanding he had done something that couldn't be recovered from. He turned to face the people he had spent the last year of his life with, making sure to lock eyes with even the cowering girl.

"Does it matter if I am? Aren't we supposed to be friends, Nara? I remember you saying that friends stick together, no matter what. Or does that 'no matter what' have limitations?" Kazu asked, as though a lever had been pulled in his character, his smile and happy tone completely vanished as a look of disappointment and almost sadness stared Nara in the face. Ayumi's smile grew to its maxim as she watched Nara's eyes widen with the realization that the boy she had spent most of her time with had been faked completely by the manipulation of the boy who now stood in front of them all. Kazu continued to just look at each of them, the small stature that he had always seemed to walk with having evaporated with his smile. "If that's how you want to be, fine. It's up for you guys to decide how you want me to act around you all now, since I had to stop playing so you idiots wouldn't get yourselves killed."

"W-w-w-w-what?" Nara's voice as if she was on the verge of tears as Kazu quite possibly was speaking normally for the first time... and his charade dropped. It filled Ayumi with genuine joy as Kazu walked past the one who called him friend for the past year, Yori quickly giving the boy space as he made his way to his kit.

Ayumi watched with amusement as Nara began to cry, Takeo quickly coming to embrace the one he had romantic notions for. Ayumi couldn't stop herself from laughing as Kazu walked past the three, Kiko being weighed down by Nara as Takeo cradled her head as if they weren't even there.

"Our platoon is moving in five minutes, Takeo was supposed to tell you, but it appears he's got other objectives." Kazu stopped to say to the squad in a dead tone, Ayumi pulling Enri with her as Kazu started marching away, his three swords clanking against each other.

"Ayumi, why are you laughing?" Enri asked, bewildered.

"Everything just changed, Enri. Aren't you excited?" Ayumi asked, ignoring the confused look her friend was giving her.


	8. The Blue Moons, Volume Two: Chapter 7

_**Seven**_

Etsuko

Her legs, lungs, and skin burned. She was completely alone, running through wet shrubs uncaring how the forest itself grabbed at her, trying to slow her down for the things that chased her. Too afraid to stop and catch her breath, Etsuko sprinted from tree to tree, knowing that if she halted now, she would undoubtedly die.

She had abandoned anything that had threatened to slow her, only daring to keep her quiver and crossbow, for it had the chance to briefly halt one of the evil beings that clawed towards her. But no matter how fast she went, or what she ditched to increase her speed, the things chasing her would not stop. They would never stop.

Etsuko ran towards the only thing that could possibly give her sanctuary, knowing that the forest would be the end of her if she lingered any longer. As she ran, Etsuko felt the soil resist her steps, even though the rain had softened the earth. Soon, the trees that surrounded her became weaker and weaker, their failure to thrive filling her heart with hope that she might yet survive. The salty air filled her nostrils, the sounds of the sea making war against the earth becoming clearer with every second. Soon she would reach her last hope of escaping the things that chased her.

Daring to glance back, Etsuko realized the slippery grey forms were gaining on her, their claws gripping onto the weakened trees and rending them as they closed the distance. These creatures were like living lightning, darting back and forth through the trees as they hunted her. The talons and teeth that would end her life only a few steps away now.

A few more steps. Keep going. You're not going to die. You're right there. Keep going! Go. Go. Go! Etsuko screamed at herself as the trees vanished from her view. To her right, the vast, misty ocean beat against the earth she ran along, years of conflict making the land into a cliff. She was almost there. Almost to safety. Almost to the end of the land.

She could now see the crack where water had wedged itself over millennia, splitting the earth into two. All Etsuko had to do was jump, and she would have a crag between herself and the primordial evil that chased her.

Taking one glance back, Etsuko could see the soulless eyes of the predators that were so close to touching her. So close to ripping her flesh. So close to tearing at her skin to get the meat that lay underneath. Nothing else mattered to these creatures. Their legs propelled them over the land, as if they had been fired from a crossbow, pushing themselves to catch the prey that had avoided them for hours.

An instant later, Etsuko's feet had launched her off the ledge, and time itself seemed to slow. She could see hundreds of feet below her, water pushed against rock, the ocean untiring in its goal to consume the earth. Surrounded only by air, Etsuko could no longer feel the talons and teeth behind her. She reached forwards, trying to grab onto the land that had been split. Freedom from death was right there! Within her grasp!

Within an instant, Etsuko's heart dropped, bringing her down with it as she realized she wouldn't be able to grab the opposite ledge. She would fall, and be absorbed into the ocean. All this effort had given her was another death. Instead of being ripped apart and eaten by living creatures, she would be torn apart and dissolve into the sea.

Why did she come along with them? Why did she abandon her platoon for two strangers? Why did she have to put on a brave face and act tougher than she was? Why had she let this happen to her? As she fell, she couldn't help but curse the things that had made her walk this path as she stared at the encroaching sea.

* * *

"These maps are current, yes?" Naoki asked Kagehaha, who had just arrived to the stump they were using as a table. Etsuko turned to the entering sub-commander, who was wrapping up a conversation she was having with one of her cloaked scouts.

Kagehaha nodded, turning to the mass of platoon leaders who had volunteered for the hunting party. While all the company's fighting force were busy drinking themselves into ridiculous stupors and breaking property that would have to be reimbursed, the majority of the platoon leaders had gathered together to find their missing Inklings, save for the few who had been told to remain back and keep an eye on Kamakessai, namely those in the other half of the brigade.

"Yes, Naoki. They are current. If all of you would gather up, I'll explain the situation currently." Kagehaha calmly said, making sure to be loud enough for those having hushed conversations in the outer ring of the mob they had formed.

Quickly, Tae and Natsumi jogged over to her, pushing their way through the harquebusiers who were trying to see the map. Etsuko grimaced as their shoulders rubbed against her own, hating how Tae used her to separate the other platoon leader from his person.

"Before we start, thank you all for coming to help. As you all know, platoon leaders Taiki and Akurai have gone missing, along with my son, Kageha. They were last seen heading for this beach, southwest of the delta. As it has been storming for the past three days, we've been unable to find any signs of where they've been." Kagehaha grimly stated, her voice carrying easily to the group. "It is unlikely they are dead, as they were prepared for getting caught in bad weather. What has most likely happened, is they lost their bearings, and are trying to find their way back."

"Weren't they tracking a fish-tribe?" Naoki asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Yes, they were. There is a possibility that the invaders they were tracking had discovered them."

"Would it be unlikely if that had happened?" The new guy asked, who seemed to understand that he was speaking out of turn due to all of the stares he was generating.

"What's his name? Rabu? Rafu? Rafu, right?" Kagehaha asked, getting a nod. "My son is the best scout in the brigade. This isn't his first time tracking a tribe of fish creatures, so yes, it is unlikely that they were discovered and killed. If they were dead, there would be signs of battle, as opposed to nothing."

Sufficiently put in his place, Rafu backed down, showing his palms in surrender. Etsuko quickly hid her smile, having been through the same thing when she had learned the pecking order of meetings like these. After she had replaced the first arbalest platoon leader two seasons ago, it had taken her several weeks into winter before her peers considered her an equal. Chances were that Rafu's voice would be silent for a couple more months before anyone took him seriously.

"Since we're going on that they are not dead, but lost, we'll be separating into several small groups, and checking likely spots where they would gather their bearings, or places to weather out a storm. Hilltops, caves, and the forests of the western and southern areas around the Minami Delta. Break into groups of three, and a Night Blade will join you. Don't bring your equipment sacks, as the search will halt during night, or if the rain starts to get heavier. Stay with your scout, as we don't want to make this search for more than the three that are missing."

Nods of agreement and grunts of affirmation chorused around her, Etsuko making sure to add her own in. The fifteen of them shared looks of understanding, Etsuko making a mental note that Hana had decided not to show and demonstrate her own tracking abilities. Etsuko herself didn't really care whether the only real scout in their company hadn't joined in the search, fairly certain she wouldn't be here either if it wasn't for her peers. Chances were, the Night Blades didn't even want the Tenth's help, even from those they had fought and bled with during their winter war.

As she turned from the stump table to separate herself from the large group, Etsuko felt Tae continue to walk beside her, intentionally increasing and decreasing his speed as Natsumi tried to get a hold on him.

"Could you stop running for two seconds so I can say something?" Natsumi asked the defensive arbalest, who was desperately trying not to look like he was putting real effort into avoiding his fellow platoon leader – which he was failing spectacularly at. If Etsuko wasn't the one being used as a shield, she would probably have laughed at the scene.

"I'd rather not. The last time I let you get near me, you put me into a headlock for nine hours. Besides, we're about to go find Taiki." Tae said, continuing to avoid the grabbing hands of Natsumi.

The female platoon leader laughed nervously, locking eyes with Etsuko very briefly as Tae spoke. "It won't take a few seconds, Tae. Please? Pretty please?"

"I'm good." Tae simply stated as a Night Blade started to meander towards the three of them, using Kagehaha's pointing finger to guide him to which group of chuckle fucks he'd be stuck with. As he walked over to the three arbalests, Etsuko couldn't help but give an apologetic look as she tried to forewarn the Kageani via telepathy.

"We'll be taking the eastern part of the beach they were on. We'll look around the cliffs before heading to the beach proper." The Kageani stated, not even stopping as he walked towards one of the exits of the forest camp.

"The cliffs? At the end of the delta?" Etsuko asked, actually remembering some of the local landmarks.

"Yes, platoon leader." The Night Blade confirmed, double checking to make sure the three arbalests were following him.

"Etsuko." Etsuko introduced herself, trying to be friendly.

The Night Blade only nodded, then strolled into the woods, the arbalests sharing a look of concern as they trotted after him.

* * *

"Whoa. Look at this! Natsumi, Etsuko!" Tae called from beyond the trees. Piquing their interest. Natsumi quickened her pace as Etsuko breathed a sigh of relief.

For the past few hours of hiking, Natsumi had been whispering in Etsuko's ears about all sorts of irrelevant things unrelated to the search for their missing friends. She had fondled her crossbow's trigger very tenderly these past hours, contemplating actual murder as she learned more about Natsumi's imaginary relationship with Tae, which had been going on for nearly ten months.

Ever since Tae had joined the damned company, Natsumi had made it a point to mark him to every female in the company, telling lies about how close the two of them were. Etsuko had made it a point when she had been promoted that she had no interest in the male to Natsumi, tired of thinly veiled threats whenever the two of them had to do their jobs together. Befriended to the girl through open admittance that she was not some man-thief, Etsuko had to put up with all of the damned talking she did now, where the fellow arbalest would prattle on about her obsession.

Whether Tae knew he was in a relationship with Natsumi was still up in the air, though. Everyone in the brigade acted as if they were a couple, but anyone who looked closely or dealt with them on a daily basis knew there was something else going on… or something not going on. Etsuko didn't rightly care enough to ask Tae directly, mostly afraid that Natsumi would see her talk to him outside of their duties and slit her throat in her sleep.

As Etsuko finally caught up to the other three, Tae was standing haphazardly close to the edge of a large crag that seemed to have been formed from water splitting the cliff. Natsumi seemed more intent to worry about Tae falling than the geological discovery, as she didn't dare to get close to the arbalest in case he should fall. The Night Blade followed the great split in the earth trying to see where the rock mended back together, no doubt somewhere in the forest northward.

As Tae continued to peer into the certain death before him, mesmerized, Etsuko decided to speak with the Night Blade, who was continuing to distance himself as he stared at the ground near the edge. "Do you think they came here?"

"Something sure did. These markings, have been made fairly recently. Maybe six, or ten hours ago." The Kageani pointed out, beckoning her as he lowered himself to the ground. Etsuko peered over his cloaked shoulder, unsure of what she was looking at from the 'markings' in the earth.

"What are they? It isn't a message carved into the mud, is it?" Etsuko asked, getting a simple head shake from the scout.

"I don't think it is. It's probably a bird or lizard clawing at the dirt for some reason." Their guide supposed, running his fingers over the markings along the dirt.

"Can birds or lizards dig through rock?" Etsuko asked, getting a shrug from the cloaked warrior.

"I don't know. There were some markings on the trees while we were coming up here as well that were similar to these, but it was strange. They were horizontally made, instead of vertically." The Inkling explained with a tone that showed he was carefully considering what he had discovered.

Etsuko grasped her chin, not knowing what in nature caused horizontal claw marks. As she had been raised in a large city and worked in an assembly line growing up, she had very little experience when it came to the outdoors. Having no insight to say, Etsuko remained silent, glancing at the playing couple near the edge, wondering if a stiff breeze would send them over and force her to hunt her general down and explain how two idiots launched themselves off a cliff.

"What's so funny?" The Kageani asked, rising from the dirt as he wiped his hands free. For a moment, Etsuko only blinked at the Inkling who had seen her brief smirk, not knowing what to say as she switched her head between her fellow platoon leaders and the scout.

"Um… nothing."

"Uh-huh." The Night Blade grunted, standing beside her and looking at the other two platoon leaders. "What's your deal with those two?"

"Excuse me?" Etsuko asked, swallowing hard at the sudden change in their conversation. Normally, the mutants that tagged along with their company would only keep to themselves and make their own thoughts known in a blunt manner. There were only a few instances in her memory where the pale creatures would converse with one of the brigade's warriors. "What do you mean?"

"Let me rephrase my question then. Why are you over here with me, when you could be with your fellow arbalests? I don't mean to be invasive, but it is odd when you Inklings willingly seek out our company." The mutant stated, his face a mask as he spoke.

Etsuko remained silent, her shock not abating from how out of character this was for one of their village tagalongs. As she continued to process what sort of non-answer to give, the real reason she was by the mutant and not the ledge with her peers, was that she just didn't like them.

She didn't like most people, because they were cruel, or abrasive, or self-centered, or mad. Her fellows were unpredictable, making decisions based on emotion and instinct, as opposed to logic and fact. Etsuko could never tell what Natsumi would do next in her ever increasing lust for Tae, or what Tae would do to distance himself from the pushy woman. So of course Etsuko would pick the company of the quiet, focused warrior, who was trying to accomplish his mission, and nothing else. Etsuko used to spend her time with someone like that a lot, someone who wouldn't speak unless he had something important to say, and who always had some goal in mind.

"I see." The Night Blade eventually stated, responding to something that had remained unsaid. Etsuko's faced turned to surprise, wondering if this Inkling had telepathy or was a mind reader. Quietly, the Night Blade stepped forward, informing the other two that they were going to the beach now.

* * *

"What the fuck…" Tae whispered as they saw what was on the wet sand. Etsuko copied Natsumi's motions, covering her mouth and nostrils from the horrible smell that permeated on the wind. Birds called to the sky as they jumped around the scene in mass, hundreds of the seabirds feeding on the great amount of carrion that stained the dirt.

Before them, hundreds of fish-creatures lay dead. The ocean tide only helped spread the gore across the beach, making the once brown sand into a disgusting red. Though she was faraway, Etsuko could tell the invaders had ripped themselves apart, knowing from experience that was the only way for them to end like this.

Quietly, they moved towards the scene, arms drawn and bowstrings bent, lest they managed to find a survivor. It appeared several shredded bodies had tried making it towards the wood line as they died, but hadn't been successful in their escape from the beach. The half squad continued to move, trying to find a corpse that hadn't been covered by post battle mutilation, the birds flying a few feet away to consume a new corpse as the four Inklings moved past them. Carefully trying not to step on the bigger pieces of flesh that were scattered on the sand, the group navigated their way closer to the waters, finding a corpse that was mostly intact.

"What could have caused these wounds?" The Night Blade asked, kneeling besides the corpse. The chest of the invader had been opened, its bones broken apart so that something could get at the meat inside. "Could another tribe have come across them, and then battled to take their organs for some blood ritual?"

"Possibly." Natsumi's muffled words spoke, one hand still covering her mouth. Tae meanwhile, look to be turning paler and paler the longer they stayed on the beach.

"We should leave. Now." Tae warned, his eyes focused on scanning the sea.

"What do you mean?" The Night Blade asked.

Etsuko was suddenly hit with the recognition in what had caused this destruction, Tae beating her to the conclusion due to his firsthand experience with the only sea beasts that could have caused this much damage.

Suddenly, the birds that had been only avoiding them when they came near immediately took off in a hurricane of feathers, forming a huge flock of wings as they rose to the air. Bewildered, Natsumi and the Night Blade looked to them.

"Run back to the woods." Tae whispered, beginning to backpedal where he stood, not taking his eyes off the sea. Turning to see what he was looking at, Etsuko saw the dozen soulless eyes, remaining motionless as they watched what creatures had come onto their beach.

"Sharks." Etsuko whispered, quickly copying Tae's movements. As the group began to back up in unison, the large, gray forms began to move forward, the water melting off their shiny hides. A pack had appeared, and were slowly coming onto the dirt, watching the four Inklings shrink away with fear.

One of the sharks dwarfed the others, the tall, gray and white skin rippling with unused energy as it prepared to run them down. The back of this creature hunched forward, the crescent tail perfectly rigid as the menacing arms started to widen, as if the shark was going to embrace them. The other sharks copied the largest monster, their motions mimicking the great beast before them. Unlike the tall one, these hungry creatures were barely taller than an Inkling, but still exhibited primordial prowess that warned of only death.

"What do we do?" The Kageani asked in a hushed tone, his sword uselessly hanging in his hands.

"We run. We have to warn the camp that sharks are in the delta. If they come to an unaware town, they'll slaughter half the population before a defense can be formed." Tae warned, deciding on their move of action as Etsuko counted how many beasts were coming from the ocean.

Aside from the large one, she could only see twelve smaller beasts. Tae was right. If these thirteen made it upriver, chances were they would wreck the town, and possibly the entire brigade if they weren't prepared to be faced.

"Split up." Etsuko stated, knowing the attention was on her as she grew louder and raised her crossbow. "It will increase the chances of the message getting through."

"What are you doing?!" Natsumi hissed as they were about to enter the trees.

"I'm going to distract them. I'll run the opposite way, so get the message out."

"Are you insane?!" Tae growled at her, but Etsuko had already made up her mind.

"Shut up, Tae." Etsuko simply said, feeling nothing as she realized she was going to die. "I hate you both so much."

Etsuko didn't wait for anyone to say anything after that, bringing the crossbow's release into the stock, and watching the bolt fly home.

* * *

She screamed as her fingers dug into the jagged rocks, her crossbow's metal prong hitting her face as the sling fell to her shoulder. Her hands felt weak as all of her weight was put onto her fingers, but she knew if she let go now, she would die.

Etsuko winced in pain as the sprinkling rain dotted her now uncovered head and flesh, feeling the small burning sensations. If it had been raining heavier, she would only have seconds to think before melting, but she had lucked out once more, desperately believing the world wasn't done with her yet. Looking up to the sky, Etsuko could see the goal, so very far away from her. She might have failed the jump, but her fall had ended abruptly before her body had met the ocean, thanks to the weathered rocks that had battled the ocean's battering waves for hundreds of years. From the opposite ledge, she could see the patrolling forms of the blue sharks, seeing their blue backs when lightning would illuminate the gray night sky.

Etsuko held on to the rocks, trying to get her bearings as she thought about simply letting go. Chances were, her pursuers had already discovered a simpler way to get over the gorge, and by the time she would clamber over onto flat ground, she would only meet the hungry jaws of the beasts. But if she let go and became one with the ocean, no one would even know how she had died. She couldn't resign herself to obscurity, to be forgotten by those that worked with her. Etsuko gritted her teeth as she let go of the rocks with one hand, and raised it higher, believing that if she died to a bloody, gruesome death, she would at least leave a sign of what happened.

As she climbed, each move taking several breaths as she concentrated through the increasing agony of her muscle tearing and burning, she grinned at the sharks above her. They weren't fearlessly jumping off the edge of the cliff to get at her, but stopping and patrolling their side of the cliff, scratching at the dirt in maddened frenzies at their inability to eat her.

Etsuko only wished that there weren't so many sets of eyes watching her, as nearly all of the 'little' sharks had charged her after she had hit their alpha in the face with her bolt. Only the big one hadn't chased her, the bestial mind choosing to hunt the other three, Etsuko believing that it had chosen to eat three Inklings, than to share one. With any luck, her three companions would either be able to outpace, or out maneuver the single beast through the trees she had left behind.

After several minutes of painstakingly grasping for handholds and digging her feet into the cliff side, Etsuko finally was at the top. After getting her torso above the ground, she was able to pivot onto her ass and roll herself up, releasing a mighty cry of victory in celebration of survival. On her back, with rain dotting the side of her face, Etsuko watched the hungry, pacing creatures, maddeningly trying to discover a bridge across that didn't exist. As she fixed her rubber hood, Etsuko started to plan her next course of action.

She could stay behind, and use the few bolts that hadn't come free of her quiver during her escape and try to kill one of the sharks, but chances were that would only get them to jump the gorge, which she didn't want to risk. Instead of provoking the creatures further, Etsuko decided best to distance herself, and try to find a way back to Kamakessai before the rain increased past this drizzle and made her seek shelter. If nothing else, she knew that staying stationary would be death.

Finished adjusting her hood, Etsuko quickly absconded from the area, knowing that to be still and in view of the beasts would only make their stupid brains figure out that if she could make the jump, so could they. She walked along the side of the cliff until she lost sight of the crevasse and the creatures that patrolled it, before striking back into the woods and moving northeast.

* * *

Stopping from tree to tree, Etsuko began to worry. There was something wrong in the forest, but she didn't know what. Hints of soft movement that the wind didn't cause. The way the greenery that surrounded her breathed with the rain. Tiny undecipherable noises made around her. As if she was being surrounded at a distance and watched. With the sun beginning to set, she was growing more and more unnerved, but didn't feel the primal fear that the sea beasts put into her.

Even though with the increasing darkness starting to blind her, Etsuko's goal remained the same. She had to get back to Kamakessai and warn those in her brigade. She had to tell Range that there were sharks on the beach and had probably eaten the three missing Inklings. She hoped that Tae, Natsumi and the Kageani had managed to get away from their own pursuing shark, but she had to act as if they hadn't. If those three had also died, then it was up to her to warn their general.

A snap of wood made Etsuko drop to a knee, leveling her crossbow at where the noise came from, her heartbeat deafening her as she tried to listen for any more sounds. After moments of only rain and her blood flow filling her ears, she cautiously turned back around, now regretting her lack of a side arm.

Creeping through the dark undergrowth, she grimaced with every speck of water that touched her flesh. Unlike during winter, where they could wipe the snow off their skins before it melted, the rain was impossible to keep perfectly off. No matter how tightly they pulled their hoods together, or how fitting their waterproof under armor stayed, water would flow and find a way in, then sting them like a needle. Her friend, mentor, and lover had taught her ways to keep her skin covered, but the wind would find a way to sneak rain drops onto her face despite this knowledge.

His memory danced in the back of her mind, of their three years together. Of their quiet exchanges during the warm and cold months. Of consolation and celebration after every battle they shared together. Those memories exhausted her while propelling her simultaneously, not wanting to stop and actually contemplate them. It had been easy to distract her from her pain these previous months, as duty had taken all of her waking hours, and when duty didn't take her time, Etsuko could always find Emi and drink with her until she couldn't think anymore.

But here, in this moment of solitude, duty of returning was beginning to become more and more undesirable. There was nothing in this forest besides death and loneliness. There was nothing in this life, besides death and loneliness. She was tired of duty, tired of running, tired of so much.

Tired of life.

Etsuko collapsed next to the base of a tree, finding it more tolerable to use it as a shield from the wind and rain than that of her arm. She breathed heavily, knowing full well that she had reached her limits long ago. Her body had long since been sapped of energy, and with the realization of just how exhausted she was, a great part of her mind was ready to give up. Did it really matter if she warned the town, or the camp? Did it matter if she would get back to her squads and raise them from their stupors to go hunting in the rain? Even if she managed to get back to the town, warn Range, raise the company, hunt down the shark pack, what would she get? What would be her reward?

Nothing. She would continue to walk, alone, for years and years, from battle to battle until something would claim her life. She was too tired. She should have let go of the cliff. She should have plummeted into the ocean. She should have died on the beach, facing down the pack of sharks with sword and bow in each hand. She should have died in winter, in the scores of small skirmishes she was a part of. She shouldn't have fought the jellyfish swarms. She shouldn't have left Kaito alone in the archery range, where he vanished from this world.

Etsuko no longer cared that the forest was growing louder, and the things that surrounded her were coming from their hiding spots. Her vision was already going black from pushing her body far beyond their limits. Her body began to sway back and forth, trying to find some resting position against the tree's bark and finding none. As she blinked to see what would be the death of her, all she could see was the shadowy form of a ghost with a metallic face.

Feeling the rush of movement on the air as her back was falling to the wet dirt, Etsuko realized something had gripped her wrist, propping her up in a tight grasp. Wondering if this was one of the beasts that had stalked her for so long, she prepared to embrace her death when the hot breath of a whisper touched her ear. It was a shame, but she could only make out one word the phantom was speaking. Etsuko realized that it was her name being called in surprise, before her consciousness left her.


	9. The Blue Moons, Volume Two: Chapter 8

_**Eight**_

Taki Squad

"Bet you guys didn't expect to be spending your Arashi Week like this, huh?" Platoon leader Ren asked while nudging him in the side. "Bet they told you all about fooling around in buildings getting drunk, huh? Not slaving away in the rain, in full battle kit, while trying to find dry wood, yeah?"

An apt summary by their platoon leader, Takeo thought, only grunting in acknowledgement that his superior was speaking. Glancing behind him, Takeo could see his squad spread out, their frames either crouched down to get away from the rain, or to investigate something on the muddy earth. Occasionally, he would get glimpses of the lonesome Inkling, his three swords clattering against themselves and reminding those he had betrayed that he was nearby.

Takeo could feel his eyes harden every time he glanced at the figure, his body instinctively forming a half snarl, telling him to hate this creature openly. It had been several days of awkward appearances by their unwanted squad mate, his deceit finally out in the open to everyone besides Takeo himself. Whatever game Kazu had made with him for a year was finally finished, and the only real player had lost… but for some reason, Takeo couldn't help but think it had ended too soon… shaking himself, Takeo focused himself on the task at hand, namely dealing with his hovering platoon leader.

"Sir, do you need something?" He would eventually ask, tired of the older warrior's observing stares.

"Your squad's dynamic seems to have changed drastically, Taki. Like everyone is avoiding each other." Ren calmly stated, his opening banter apparently done with as he moved on to telling Takeo what he already knew.

"Your observational ability never ceases to astound, sir." Takeo grumbled, shoving a gloved hand through dead, wet foliage in hopes something dry was underneath. What he didn't expect was his platoon leader suddenly pushing him to the ground with a foot.

"Big words from some shit for brains kid, Taki. Who've you been chatting up, huh? You been talking with some veterans?" Ren accused, basically standing on his subordinate.

"N-no." Takeo gasped, trying to push the platoon leader off of him and failing. Apparently satisfied with his underling's answer, Ren eventually stepped off Takeo's chest, threatening more violence as the so called Taki collected himself.

"So does everyone still hate your eighth squaddie? Or does everyone hate each other equally now?" Ren asked, his anger vanishing as soon as Takeo got to his feet.

"I don't know." Takeo lied. Apparently it was an obvious fib as well, judging by the platoon leader's no-nonsense stare. "Okay, yes. Everyone hates each other. Are you happy? In a week, my entire squad is at each other's throats, insulting each other, and are terrified that you-know-who is about to snap and kill us all. We're stuck outdoors in the rain half the time, and wading through mud the other half, so please, tell me what you want so I can continue to be miserable."

"Well, I was going to tell you kids to stop what you're doing, and head back to the company. Now I'm going to tell you, no, order you, to get your squad back on amicable terms before I break you eight up. Chances are we'll be in combat soon, and I can't have a fourth of my platoon about to collapse due to childishness."

Takeo scoffed. "Amicable? I've got two Inklings who are content to watch the group dissolve, one of whom is actively trying to make things worse. I've got three functional mutes, two of whom won't go near your new favorite squaddie, the other, not giving two fucks about any of us since he joined us over a year ago. The only one who's mentally stable refuses to exert any amount of effort or influence on the stupid bitch whose driving my friends apart! So please, tell me what I'm supposed to do, because I have no idea what I'm doing at this point!"

Ren only looked at him, allowing the silence of the fading rain to truly sink in as his words echoed along the trees. Takeo closed his eyes, realizing his mistake much too late due to his emotions he had been bottling up. Huffing, Takeo half turned his head, able to see that seven figures stood, watching him very carefully. Eventually, his platoon leader approached him, grasping Takeo by the shoulder as he pulled him in to whisper.

"Seems you already know what the problems are, Taki. Fix them, and quickly." Ren quietly ordered. Ren pushed him away, making a path. As Takeo stood there, refusing to face his platoon leader and squad, he heard Ren's last words very clearly. "Before you die to the fish-tribe, preferably."

* * *

"Who do you guys think Takeo was talking about, other than Ayumi?" Yori asked to the five other Inklings sitting beside him. He knew that it was often up to him to get the conversations started, even if no one wanted to actually speak.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Ayumi venomously asked, her attention from pestering the sullen Nara suddenly refocused on him. Yori couldn't help but notice that Ayumi's closest follower was matching her glare towards him as well.

"Well, Renzo is obviously the guy who didn't give two fucks. The two other functional mutes are Nara and Kiko, and Ayumi is actively trying to make everyone hate everyone else. What I don't get, is who the other one is content to watch us all break apart, and who the influencer is." Yori explained as he stirred the mushy rice around with his wooden spoon. "I mean, Enri is my first pick for not caring, but would that make me the mentally stable one?"

A long pause filled his ears as the rain continued to bounce and drip off their canvas canopy they had set up. He glanced around, wondering where Takeo and Kazu currently were, as they obviously weren't with their squad. Other squads sharing similar canopies were speaking quietly, so chances were the two were hiding around with some other group.

Concern filled his heart as he truly wondered if Takeo had had enough of them. Real regret plagued Yori for the way he had acted after their first battle, knowing if he hadn't run off to cry, Kiko wouldn't have screwed up so badly. If he hadn't bitched out, their group dynamic wouldn't have changed.

"You are so damn dumb, Yori. It's not even funny." Renzo's sincerity only confusing him.

"What? Shut up, Renzo. No I'm not. I don't know about you guys, but I don't want us to die to those disgusting, slack jawed, gross, amphibians." Yori stated.

"They aren't frogs, shit head." Ayumi added.

"See? This is what Takeo meant, Ayumi. You're trying to drive us apart. Why are you such a bitch constantly? We need to be working together, now more than ever."

"Why?" Enri asked, her tone making it seem like she was annoyed for some reason, which Yori couldn't understand why.

"What do you mean, why? The only reason we didn't get butchered last time was because we stuck together. Now that Kazu's leaving us, we can't be fighting each other."

"Leaving?" Nara whispered, perhaps speaking for the first time in a week.

"That was just a rumor, from cock-face's bunch. There's no substance behind it." Renzo informed, his vision shifting to Nara's face, along with everyone else.

Yori watched Ayumi slide closer to Nara, putting her lips almost to her ear, speaking in a hushed tone. "Would that be so bad, Nara? He lied to you. He deceived you for an entire year. Don't you hate him? Tell us, honestly."

"See?! This is exactly what I mean! Do you get some sick pleasure for doing this shit?" Yori exploded, spilling some of his ration.

"Shut up, Yori. I want to know too." Enri immediately barked back.

"Of course you want to. You do whatever Ayumi tells you to do. 'Whatever' she tells you to." Yori repeated, making sure his snarky innuendo was clear as daylight.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ayumi turned, direct insults apparently halting her invasive whispering.

"Are you both kidding? You two are thick as thieves in a brush and have been since we've met. Do you think we're all blind, or just don't notice when you two wander off for the night?" Yori asked back.

"It has been fairly obvious." Renzo added. As Yori was about to high five the fellow guy about picking a side, Renzo continued, "But that isn't how the saying goes. It's just 'thick as thieves.'"

As the argument became a four way insult match, Yori witnessed Nara suddenly stand, shaking off the grip of the cowering Kiko and fix her hood. He was about to ask what she was planning on doing when he watched her jog into the rain, no doubt in search of their missing squad.

Yori just wondered who she would be going to first, smirking before being punched in the face by Enri.

* * *

Pulling her cowl further to protect her face, Nara desperately searched the other squad's coverings. Hindsight being what it was, she regretted not finishing her lunch. Nara hadn't been eating very well for the past few days but was only now aware of it, and paying the price of malnutrition as she stumbled around in the rain. Hell, even random Inklings were giving her strange looks as she made her way from canopy to canopy, trying to glance at every face present before leaving once more.

She eavesdropped on every conversation that she could decipher, trying to discern Kazu's voice among them, stopping occasionally when his name would be called. Sure enough, these would not be her Kazu, but some other Inkling, either young or old. Briefly, Nara wondered just how common a name was Kazu, unsure if his deceit went beyond just acting.

"Nara?" A voice asked from behind her, making Nara turn to the staring faces of seven strangers, enjoying their food while chatting lively. From behind them, Kazu stood, back bent as to not disturb the low canopy above them as he stepped over legs to close the distance.

"You know this girl, Kazu?" One of the strangers asked.

"Yeah. I'm in her squad." Kazu softly explained, his happy tone nowhere to be found.

Nara was dumbfounded, watching the one she called friend make his way out of another group of Inklings, and none of them seemed bothered to be around him. Had these Inklings sheltered him all this time during their resting hours? Had he already moved on?

"I see. Alright, Kazu." The female asked, getting an offered hand from the boy to be helped up. As Nara watched the two together, jealousy, anger and sadness filled her heart, especially as she watched the strange girl's hand linger on Kazu's arm. "Take it easy and all that. See you around."

"You too, Han." Kazu said, his farewell followed by the other Inklings grunting, trying to speak with food in their mouths. Nara didn't know what, or even how, to think about what was happening, even as her arm was taken and she began to be led away by the emotionless Kazu. Long seconds of Nara glancing back between the staring strangers and the unfazed Inkling she had spent her last year with were only accompanied by the prattling rain.

Eventually, Nara rediscovered how to speak, prying the loose grip off of her arm easily as they distanced themselves from any curious ears. A mixture of emotions followed her words, but even as she spoke, she could tell by her old friend's eyes that her feelings meant nothing to him. "Is it true? Are you leaving us? What was that? Who were they?"

Kazu stared at her blankly, perhaps contemplating how best to speak with her now that his old mannerisms had been abandoned. "I don't know what 'it' is. I haven't been ordered to leave Taki Squad. That was the seven members of Hanako Squad saying goodbye to me."

"Are they who you go to, after we stop marching? Who you spend your free time with?" Nara asked, feeling her hands clench together, nervously awaiting the answer, which wouldn't come for several long seconds.

"Nara… you look like you're about to pass out. You need to sit down." Kazu softly said, approaching her slowly as he tried to touch her. Nara had no intention of letting this happen however, and slapped his hands away with as much strength as she could muster.

"Don't! Don't. Just… don't. You don't get to look after me." Nara coldly stated, watching as Kazu visibly rolled his eyes.

"What do you want then?" Kazu bluntly asked.

"I want an explanation! I want to know what's gotten into you, or if you've been lying to me – to all of us – this entire time." Nara asked, the few hours of sleep she had been getting every night putting a toll on her body and voice. "I want to know if I can still rely on you."

"Why?" Kazu asked immediately, only getting a confused stare in return. "Why should I answer you, 'friend'? Do you truly, truly, want to know? I mean, you never once asked before I saved all of you self-centered idiots from our kinsmen. You never showed any indication that you actually wanted to know about me. You want an explanation? Figure it out. It won't take you long if you look beyond yourself."

"We were friends, Kazu! And you lied to me!" Nara shouted back, barely comprehending the boy's previous words.

"No, Nara. I was your friend. You weren't mine. In fact, I'm everyone's friend. To you and to everyone in the squad. But for some reason, none of you noticed. So I'll continue to be there, for you, and the rest of the fools I'm surrounded by. I told you all, it was up for you to decide how to act around me, and I'm not going back on those words." Kazu spat, a stubborn anger being in his voice for the first time Nara could remember. As she watched him turn around and begin to walk off, Nara felt like she had just been punched in the gut.

"If you want to try to actually be a friend, that's on you. You know where to find me." Kazu then halted, turning to face a nearby tree's trunk. "Takeo, either make a move, or don't. Our game ended a week ago. I don't need your threatening gaze directed at me when I'm alone with your would-be significant other anymore."

Nara continued to shift her vision to glance at the motionless tree and the boy who had resumed walking, seeing nothing. She stood there, half collapsed as the rain softly pelted her covered skin, recovering from the mental and emotional blows Kazu had inflicted on her.

"I just want everything to go back to how it was…" she voiced to the empty woods that surrounded her, before starting to head back to their squad.

* * *

"Um… hi, Kazu." Kiko softly said to the back of the boy, whose shadow was several sizes larger in the firelight. She waited for a couple of seconds, before repeating her greetings, this time a bit louder. In response, all she could do was hear the sounds of his sharpening stone against one of his blades.

When he spoke, Kiko unintentionally jumped a little, already prepared for him to ignore her completely, and half hoping he would. Instead of running away like the coward everyone knew her to be, Kiko breathed deeply, processing the word, "Kiko."

Kiko took a single step closer, trying to step out of the shadow that engulfed her. "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Only if you tell me if someone put you up to this." Kazu returned, diligently keeping the pace of his rhythmic stroking of metal and stone.

"N-no. I mean, no one put me up to this." Kiko promised, nervously looking at the darkness that surrounded them. She glanced at the sky, occasionally spotting stars from the thousands of tree branches, happy that it wasn't currently raining on them.

"Then be seated." Kazu sighed, as if disappointed.

"T-thanks." Kiko quickly said, actually getting him to look up from his work as she bumped against him. "W-what?"

All he did was scoff and look back down, so Kiko gave her excuse of 'there being only one log.', which only made him scoff again. As she was rethinking her choice of actually sitting so close to the one who caused her so much anxiety, she guessed it was better than being alone in the dark, walking blindly. In the distance, between the trees, she could see small flames flicker and die, the Inklings tending them long been sleep or those on watch uncaring for the light. Thoughts of the fish invaders that platoon leader Ren warned about skulking in the dark, waiting for a chance to sneak upon her plagued her mind as Kiko nervously watched the wood line.

"So you've got the mid shift for once." Kazu suddenly spoke, making her jump in fear at the sudden noise.

"Y-yeah." Kiko admitted. Normally, Takeo would give her either the first, or last shift, so she wouldn't have to deal with Kazu or lose sleep. That had ended tonight, with all the fighting being done between her squad mates, Kiko had just taken the post so they would stop arguing.

Kiko watched the deceiver inspect his work, then observing how he delicately put his sword back in its sheath. She hoped that would be the end of the steel sharpening, but her hopes would go unfulfilled as he drew his second blade and began to repeat his earlier process. Eventually, he would speak again, asking, "Are you afraid?"

"Y-yes. Are you not?" Kiko asked, glancing at the shadows from beyond the fire and watched them flicker and dance.

"No." Kazu whispered in between strokes of his sharpening stone.

Kiko actually laughed, quickly repressing the grin as Kazu turned to her once more, only half of his face being illuminated.

"You don't believe me?" He eventually asked, his tone masking any emotion he might have charged his words with.

"No, I do. That's why I laughed."

"Ah." Kazu said in understanding, turning back to his work and resuming his task. Thinking she wouldn't get a chance to continue the conversation, Kiko acted quickly, trying not leave such a long pause between their words.

"It's just… I want to know why."

"Why what?"

"Why you aren't afraid. There are large, limbed, fish walking around, out of water, with swords and spears and bows, ready to kill us. Somewhere in the dark, right now, there are raiders waiting for a chance to tear us apart and eat us." Kiko said, voicing her fears to the flames. "How can you sit here, in front of a fire in the dead of night, blinding yourself, completely alone?"

Kiko turned to the expressionless Kazu, who continued his silence until his second sword was put away, and the third one was drawn.

"I suppose it's a mixture of things." He eventually said, following it up with more silence.

"Like what?" Kiko asked, desperately wanting to know how to stop being afraid.

"Knowledge, for one. I know that my flanks are secured, based on the positions of the other squad's sentries." Kazu started, gesturing with his chin in either direction into the pitch black woods. "That means I can just look forward, and deal with whatever comes in front of me. I know that there haven't been any signs of the invaders in a week, and the closest river is several days away from us. I know we won't be in any immediate danger for another day, or until we finally reach the Minami Delta. You should be worried about the guys guarding that direction, instead of us guarding the rear."

"Knowledge… huh." Kiko breathed.

"Confidence, is another big thing. Once you know you can handle yourself in a fight, fights stop being scary." Kazu added, asking himself if that fell under knowledge aloud, only shrugging after a moment.

"See, I don't know how to um… be, that confident. Does one just have to keep getting into battles? Is that how you're so brave?"

"Have you killed anything?" Kazu asked, his voice not sounding judgmental, unlike most Inklings her age who only talk about their glorious kills.

"No." Kiko admitted, knowing Kazu already had the answer. "Is that how I can become brave? By killing living things?"

Kazu waited for a moment, hesitating as he stared at the fire. Eventually he scoffed to himself once more, then shook his head. "No… you just won't care about death anymore. Or maybe its life you won't care about anymore. I don't know."

Kiko dwelled on his quiet words, never knowing that Kazu even had the ability to think deeply on such matters. As she watched him go back to sharpening his last sword, Kiko realized just how much she had underestimated her fellow from the training village she had lived in all of her life.

Along with how she had mistreated him for a full year. Kiko had known Kazu for an entire year, and she had never once spoke with him face to face, not without the others being nearby. She had never been in a situation that didn't have this kid being shouted down, made fun of, or outright insulted, and though Kiko herself never started any of the banter, she had added her own anger on several occasions.

"Kazu." Kiko eventually spoke.

A grunt followed, telling her he was listening.

"I'm sorry." Kiko spoke, but didn't look at the shifting gaze of the boy. "About everything. About the way I treated you, and how I've acted around you. I can't apologize for the others, but… I hope you can forgive them. I know we don't deserve your forgiveness, but I hope… I hope we can be friends."

Slowly turning her head to see the reaction of Kazu, Kiko didn't expect to see the boy on the verge of tears, staring her in the face.

"I'd… I'd like t-" Kazu was about to say, when the crunch of foliage interrupted him, and he instantly burst into action. Kiko watched in surprise as Kazu jumped off of the fallen tree they were using as a seat and taking a battle stance in a matter of moments.

"Identify yourself, Inkling." Kazu growled at the darkness in front of them, his foot kicking Kiko herself into action as she drew her own blade, nervously scanning the darkness. "I warned you once, and will not do so again."

As Kiko was preparing to shout for the camp to awake and help them, sure enough, an Inkling dressed in majestic armor from head to toe stepped into the light, with seven more shadows hanging back. The gilded trim of the Inkling's armor glistened brightly, even as the flame was flicking to its end, making it seem as if he glowed in the dark. Kiko watched in further surprise as Kazu immediately dropped to one knee, bringing his swords tip to the ground.

"Commander Kikimo. My apologies." Kazu tonelessly greeted, Kiko quickly copying the boys motions and dropping to a knee.

"Worry not, young sentry." Their commander spoke, his tone not dissimilar to that Kazu used to show how unthreatening he was. If Kiko wasn't already aware of how Kazu had deceived them, she would have thought them father and son by their vocal patterns alone. "I hope you'll forgive my intrusion of your duties. I was merely making sure all my platoons were doing their jobs."

"There is nothing to forgive, commander. I hope I have passed your test." Kazu returned, unfettered by how this singular Inkling held each of their lives in his hands. While Kiko was nervously realizing she had pointed her weapon at their commander, an offense punishable by death, her fellow squaddie hadn't even faltered.

"You have, aspiring one. What is your name, young warrior?" Commander Kikimo stated, waving his guards to move past the two bowing Inklings. Kiko watched from the corners of her eyes as the armed Inklings came dangerously close to her, before continuing into the main camp.

"Taki, of the eighth assault platoon, commander." Kazu lied easily, Kiko biting her bottom lip to silence herself. She didn't know why Kazu was lying, or why Kikimo was using Kazu's soft tone she had grown so fearful towards.

"Well Taki, I'll make sure to put in a good word to Ren and tell him that you should be rewarded for your vigilance. Now I'm off to go sneak up on some other platoons, so do me a favor, and keep this between yourselves."

"As you command, commander." Kazu simply said, head pointed straight down as Kiko watched their commander make his way through the muddy ground, his armor slowly fading from view.

What felt like an eternity passed before Kazu finally stood, wiping off the mud that stuck onto his knee, Kiko quickly copying the boy's motions.

"What was-" Kiko started, before a hand covered her mouth and silenced her.

"Whisper." Kazu breathed, barely audible.

"What was that?" Kiko nervously asked once Kazu's palm left her lips.

"I don't know."

"He lied to us, didn't he?"

"Yes."

"Is that why you lied back?"

"Yes."

"What do we do now?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing. Sit back down."

Kiko quickly did as she was told, nervously looking around at the darkness as Kazu started to put more fuel on the flames, slowly stoking the embers into a small inferno. As she watched the boy add more dead leaves and dried twigs into the blaze, Kazu quietly spoke aloud.

"That was pretty cool, though. The commander himself coming to see us. Isn't that right, Kiko?"

"R-right. I wasn't expecting it at all." Kiko said, trying to hide just how nervous she was. "Do you think they'll come back?"

"Like, to check on the third shift?" Kazu questioned, seeming genuinely interested, and making Kiko realize just how good of a liar he was.

"Y-yeah."

"Oh, I don't know. I doubt it. They have to sleep too, you know. Now… where were we? You said you wanted to be 'friends'?" Kazu visibly grinned, for the first time since his grand reveal last week, confusing Kiko greatly as he sauntered over back to his original seat, sheathing his sword and leaned it against the log.

She didn't like how close Kazu's face had come to her own, and how far back she was leaning over their impromptu bench. His face remained unchanged as he closed his eyes, his dumb, happy face returning after a week of being absent. As his hot breath hit against her face, Kiko realized he was whispering very quietly.

"We are being watched. Mention how Renzo and Yori will be here to relieve us soon."

Kiko swallowed hard, but fought against her discomfort as she spoke the words. "T-Taki, we can't… Yori and Renzo will be here soon."

"Grah!" Kazu groaned with much enthusiasm, making a show of how he separated himself from her, grabbing one of his swords as he started to head into the dark forest after knocking her off her seat. "I just can't get a break. An hour of flirting and then you do this to me? Getting cold feet while you warm me up? You get your kicks off teasing me, huh?"

"What are you doing?!" Kiko asked, fear of being abandoned in the dead of night easily outweighing the panic of being dropped on the ground.

"What do you think? I'll be back in a few minutes." Kazu promised, laughing as he nosily shoved himself through several low tree branches and bushes. Kiko wondered if she should follow after him, but the longer she deliberated, the more stuck she became.

So Kiko waited. And waited. Then waited some more. Growing more and more nervous, she paced around the fire, unsure if she was supposed to keep the fire burning or let it die out. She paced around the edge of light, wondering if Kazu really had abandoned her, knowing for certain when two figures came from the direction of where the rest of her squad was sleeping.

"Kiko. Cool fire." Yori yawned as he rubbed his eyes with a closed fist.

"Good morning, Kiko." Renzo greeted, taking Kazu's seat and knocking over his two swords. "What're these doing here?"

"Oh! Oh, nothing. I mean, Taki left them here. Ha." Kiko nervously chuckled, unsure if she was still supposed to be playing some sort of part. Her confusion and panic seemed to confuse the two boys, who were sharing looks before turning to her.

"Taki?" The two said in weird unison.

"You know what? I'll just hold onto them for him. Could you tell - him - that I have his other two swords, please?" Kiko asked, picking up the two blades and quickly making her way towards their squad's camp.

"Tell… Taki?" Yori asked, completely dumbfounded by her words.

"Yes! Taki! Thanks, Yori. I know I can count on you." Kiko called behind her, not stopping as she hastened her steps into the darkness.

On her way to her squad, Kiko couldn't help but feel eyes watching her in the shadows, her brain playing tricks on her several times over as she closed the distance between herself and the shadowy canopy that had been made by waterproof canvas. A few hundred feet away, she could clearly see the fire Kazu had left, and the two shadows of Yori and Renzo patrolling around it. But she wouldn't get peace from switching her position with two Inklings who didn't know what she did. Even as she laid herself down for the rest of the night next to Nara and Enri, she couldn't help but think that Inklings in the dark were much more terrifying than the marauding fish creatures that skulked in the back of her mind.

Kiko closed her eyes, grasping the two swords tightly by their hilts as she wished for sleep.


	10. The Blue Moons, Volume Two: Chapter 9

_**Nine**_

Kaito

For the past few months, he had spent the majority of his time with mostly quiet monsters of all kinds, both Inkling and non-Inkling alike. He had enjoyed the winter in silence, in the company of intelligent beasts and had grown accustomed to their language. Now, after officially joining the Monster Corp, Kaito had been given his first real mission to the southern lands, in the opposite side of the country where his father's company patrolled. While he went shark hunting with some of his general's pets, the Tenth would be hunting the spring hordes of jellyfish.

That was his belief anyways, before it had kindly been shattered by the appearance of someone from his old life.

The last thing he had expected while following his hunting pack of Infernals was the collapsed form of his last love affair, looking as if she had just outrun the jaws of death. In moments, Kaito had rushed to the fallen girl, quickly checking to make sure her waterproofing hadn't torn or ripped anywhere, simultaneously looking for any wounds and finding none. Confusion as to why she was basically unarmed and unequipped had perplexed him, but he had banished the thoughts that she might have deserted away instantly. Etsuko was one of the most honorable and duty bound of any of the arbalests, and the idea of her running away from her platoon was preposterous.

After loading her onto his back, Kaito had addressed his blind cohort, the twelve creatures made of flesh and steel reacting to his every motion and sound. These empathetic beasts wouldn't need much instruction, as their understanding of his language stopped at the two gestures of 'stop' and 'go', so when Kaito blew a single sharp whistle, the twelve immediately took off into the woods. He knew with certainty that even though he couldn't see them, the twelve had formed a protective circle around him, occasionally hearing the patter of rain hit the metal that protected their eyes, forehead, and back, along with the thin blades cuffed to their arms. His Infernals would shift their positions to always remain in this formation, only chirping if they found something of interest, as they had done with their discovery of Etsuko.

He marched tirelessly through the soggy woods, unfettered by the metal mask that encased him as darkness began to absorb the world. Kaito had been exploring these cliffs and thin woods for several days now, his training being put to the test by his general and mentor, having more or less memorized the entire area.

The title bearing general had gone through great lengths to express how important it was for Kaito not to fail now, after he had come so far in such a small amount of time. General Kantoku loved to go on long speeches at the slightest prompt at the smallest of topics, so Kaito had ignored most of his mentor's prattle... but now, as he was nearing the cave where he had set up camp for the remainder of the 'training mission', Kaito was desperately trying to remember if abducting an Inkling was grounds for failure. Kaito supposed it wasn't, as his instructions had boiled down to 'bring back a shark pelt, and don't lose more than half of the Infernals'. As he had already killed and skinned a blue shark without losing any of his loaned beasts, Kaito theorized that Kantoku would be okay with delaying his departure until he figured out why a member of his old company was at the southernmost part of their country.

As the trees parted, and the wind picked up, Kaito knew he was close to his temporary base. He stood briefly at the sight of the violent ocean before him, lightning dancing across the black clouds as rain pelted his body. Remembering that Etsuko's face was only protected by his back, Kaito hurried his pace to the cliff, finding the small path that led to the very edge of the world itself, and followed it to the small ledge. After a few seconds of squishing Etsuko and staring at the raging sea under him, Kaito felt the cliff open, stepping backwards into the cave that had been his home for the past week.

Walking carefully in the dark and continuing his journey into the cavern, Kaito wondered where he had left his stash before smashing his foot against it. Roaring without sound, he swung lightly, the pain in his toes telling him to throw Etsuko to the ground without care and to grasp them, but Kaito refused. Behind him, he could sense the apprehension of the beasts that were drying behind him, not wanting to get close to their flailing master.

After a minute of being angry at himself for always forgetting where he had stored his supplies, Kaito slowly placed Etsuko on the ground, moving her arm to act as a pillow for her head as he began his nightly duties. His charges had to be fed, and the dozen were all but begging for a fire, their bodies pressed close together, nudging each other towards him as they whined.

As he shuffled awkwardly in the dark, Kaito had to multitask very quickly. Unwrapping preserved fish and throwing them to the slavering ones, while trying to light tinder for the cold ones, while simultaneously hissing at the curious ones from getting too close to the sleeping female, Kaito found himself too preoccupied for thought. He was lucky that the twelve Infernals he had been given were naturally docile, or didn't try to test him often, the rowdy-rousers having been taken by the general to give his pupil a slight edge for his quest. During his training in central during the winter, he had been stuck with several very aggressive beasts who tested his authority constantly, which almost drove him to a murderous rampage.

Kaito smiled at the memories, now almost missing those beasts, no doubt enjoying their covered pens hundreds of miles away. He hadn't believed the general when he told him that Kaito would one day grow to miss these disgusting monstrosities, but now supposed that was just his mentor's capable foresight. Shaking his smirk away, Kaito removed his metal mask and sat down next to Etsuko's head, shifting it so she could use his leg as a pillow instead of hurting her hands.

As he watched the small embers burn and his creatures settle down for the night, he brushed the bangs of Etsuko, staring at her familiar face as he asked himself if he had even missed her as he did those numbered beasts now. It had been four or five months, and Kaito knew that this girl's face hadn't even crossed his mind once during that time.

* * *

The scream didn't surprise him, but made him jump awake nevertheless. He blinked several times, Kaito wondering how many hours he had been asleep as the sounds of massed movement filled the cramped space of the cave. From the light coming from the cave's winding entrance, he judged he had slept the night soundly, which was a rare occurrence when living with these social beasts that were currently surrounding a very nervous girl.

Kaito slowly clambered to his feet, his metal face mask dangling loosely on his fingers as he absorbed the scene before him. Etsuko, armed with a single bolt in her crossbow, continuously switched targets of the blind creatures, who had formed a concave around her. He could tell that his creatures weren't agitated by the weapon, knowing that if any of them felt threatened, their fleshy cones on their heads would be inflated to make themselves seem bigger. Realizing he was the only one privy to this knowledge, Kaito decided to speak up before Etsuko shot any of them and became shreds of flesh.

"Etsuko?" Kaito asked, having the girl's weapon pointed in his face.

"Identify yourself." Etsuko immediately demanded, ignoring the creatures now rumbling in unison of a low growl now that the sensed weapon was pointed at their leader. Kaito raised his hands, showing how he meant no harm as he shuffled into the thin slit of light that had managed to angle its way into the cave. As her face lit up in recognition, Kaito smiled softly as her crossbow slowly lowered. "K-Kaito?"

"Hey." Kaito casually greeted. He watched as her face changed from confusion, to joy, to sadness, to anger, back to confusion, concern, and finally returning to confusion as she absorbed the cave's interior.

"What?" She eventually asked, complete and utter bafflement being expressed effectively. "How? I mean, what? How are you here?"

"I walked here, obviously. With you on my back, no less." Kaito explained, moving to scatter the Infernals before they got closer to Etsuko while her back was turned. Last thing he needed was her accidentally shooting him and setting the twelve creatures off, who weren't familiar to these kinds of situations.

"Not… I mean… I…" Etsuko stumbled backwards as she watched him move, having trouble getting out any meaningful language.

As Kaito finished dispersing the gaggle of eyeless, spectating beast who would just spread to the edges of the cave, he closed the distance between himself and the other Inkling. Grasping her cheeks softly to get a closer look if her eyes had been damaged in the rain, he felt her sigh sharply and posture relax as his skin touched her own. He was startled as the wooden weapon clacked against the stone floor, the free arms grasping around his back as he was embraced.

Kaito couldn't understand why Etsuko was on the verge of tears. He imagined it was because she had obviously been through a hell of a day yesterday, still unsure of the exact things that had brought her this far south. As he tried to decipher the garbled words coming from Etsuko's lips, he wondered if they had had a similar moment like this when he was still in the Tenth Company, no instance coming to mind.

"I… don't believe… you're… dead!" Etsuko barely formed intelligible words, her face twisting against his chest as she did her best to wipe snot on his chest armor. Alarm bells ringing in his head, Kaito grabbed the sobbing girl's arms and forced her to look at him.

"Whoa! What?"

"I thought you were dead!" Etsuko cried, her cracking voice echoing against the walls.

"Dead?" Kaito asked, genuinely shocked as the girl nodded, refusing to let go even as her tears were obviously blinding her.

"You vanished without a trace, and I found your crossbow on the ground, and no one could find you, and everyone thought you had deserted, and then Range just stopped responding to any questions about you!" Etsuko quickly spoke, having to stop speaking as she coughed out phlegm. Kaito was shocked by this news, unsure how to deal with this information.

"He… didn't tell anyone? Why?" Kaito asked aloud, now wondering if he was a wanted man back in the northern provinces. He knew that his departure from the Tenth was sudden, as Kantoku had more or less convinced him to just… leave, without telling anyone, but they had cleared that up after he saved his old company's collective lives.

"Tell anyone what? Where have you been? Kaito, please, tell me." Etsuko begged, her eyes unbearable to deny.

"Etsuko, I joined the Monster Corp." Kaito simply stated, his face turning to a pack of the so-called monsters, sniffing the stockpile of firewood he had collected, which was covering the ration packs. "I'm a commander now, serving under General Kantoku, the Joyous."

"You… follow that insane piece of garbage? When?! He has a title?!" Etsuko asked, releasing her grasp from his back at the name drop.

"I do. I joined the night we returned to Fort Chai. It was… a very weird introduction process. I've been following him ever since." Kaito told, her face turning to that of anger, as if he had betrayed her.

"He cut down our own people, Kaito. He… You… killed and maimed our own warriors."

"A dozen or so. Yes."

"W-what… you… you're okay with that?"

"I am." Kaito solemnly promised.

"What is wrong with you?!" Etsuko yelled, pounding her fists against his chest, albeit weakly. "Why did you leave us?! Why do you follow that kin-killer?! Why did you choose these monsters over us?! Over me?!"

Kaito stared, knowing his face was expressionless like the mask he usually wore. He closed his eyes knowing each and every reason, and fought desperately against the five months of anger, hatred, rage, and violence that was wanting to be freed from his spirit. He wanted to tell her how his father had died a fool, sacrificing himself after so many had died for him. He wanted to tell her how their company's disgrace had succeeded his father, and shouldn't have. He wanted to explain to her that he was trapped in the Tenth, stuck with everything he hated for so long. Their small, powerless group, constantly struggling against supposedly inferior foes. He wanted to tell her how disgusted he was with himself, along with all those that had surrounded him for his entire military career.

"Power." He eventually admitted. "I wanted power, above all else. Kantoku sensed this through either sorcery or monster magic, and offered me power, for the cost of wearing a mask and a cowl. He convinced me to join the Monster Corp in less than a five minute demonstration that he could give me what I wanted."

"You left me for a man you knew nothing about, for… this? Living in a cave with these abominations?" Etsuko asked, disbelief stunning her. "Did I mean… anything to you?"

Kaito didn't answer, knowing no words could recompense his actions. As Etsuko's arms dropped to her sides, Kaito released his grip from her. He wouldn't apologize for his actions, or the path he had chosen, even if it was on seemingly whim.

"I am returning to him today. If you want to eat, rekindle that fire for me, unless you like fish raw." Kaito suddenly said, knowing that it was pointless to stay in this silly standoff. He still didn't know why she was here, but assumed she would tell him over breakfast.

* * *

Walking confidently through the woods, Kaito led the way towards Kamakessai. After eating, Etsuko had quietly told him the tale of how she had been looking for three lost platoon leaders, and how the pack of blue sharks had hunted her for an afternoon. Her tone indicated that she still was angry, but Etsuko had seemingly calmed herself as she spoke. She explained that she had leapt over a chasm to escape the primordial hunters, then tried and failed to make her way back to Kamakessai, the only established settlement in this delta region.

Kaito couldn't help but have his general's words fill his head as she told of how her company had come to this province. On his own way to Minami through the mountain roads, Kantoku had prattled on about the region, as it was the final corner of their lands to be completely conquered after the last fish and crustacean holdings were destroyed over twenty years ago. Despite their kinsmen sending both species into the sea, they hadn't truly solidified their grasp on the region, as this corner of their country wasn't a strategic priority despite the fact that the Minami Delta's rivers ran all the way to their northern territories. Kaito had felt upset at this logical error, but Kantoku had defended the strategy, saying how the river had so many fortresses built on it in eastern provinces, that the outlet itself didn't matter.

Apparently, the Monster Corps itself preferred this area to be under-developed, having a relatively large area to send would be commanders to test themselves against the invader of the season. Kantoku had explained how he himself had been to the Minami Delta on more than one occasion, hunting sharks, fish-tribes, and a small raiding fleet of prawns at one point. With few kinsmen in the area to be concerned with, the monsters could run wild, or so Kantoku explained happily.

Having ignored most of what Etsuko had been speaking about, Kaito had offered to take her back to Kamakessai, as he knew the way. She had brightened up at the offer, eagerly accepting and even helping to fix the travel gear on his Infernals despite being disgusted by merely touching them.

Now, after hours of traveling at a brisk speed, Kaito breathlessly gestured to the walled settlement as the two of them cleared the tree line. He had only ever seen it from a distance, as Kantoku had asked of him not to give away their location to any of the denizens of the settlement, so this was the first time he was able to see the town in any real detail.

"Well then! I don't suppose you'll need a guide anymore." Kaito explained, his eyes lingering on the obvious archery range that had been set up on the western side of the town. He took the opportunity to smile sadly, as his mask concealed his emotions from the girl's eyes. Glancing around the woods, he realized his Infernals were remaining close to the ground, not wanting to be spotted as they watched the moving figures in the distance.

"Kaito…" Etsuko paused, looking at her feet briefly, before making eye contact. "I don't suppose you'd come back?"

Kaito returned the words with silence, getting a nod of understanding from the arbalest. He watched as a few sentries started making their way towards them, undoubtedly wondering what these two figures were doing in their southern border. "I should leave. Goodbye, Etsuko."

As Kaito turned to leave, Etsuko stopped him with a shout, "Kaito!"

"Yes?" Kaito asked, already having taken a step away from the girl. He had expected her to be somewhat emotional about his departure, but what he hadn't expected was her crossbow leveled, pointed at him. "Etsuko?"

"Even if Range knows about you joining the Monster Corps… I can't let you go without him confirming your story." Etsuko solemnly said, her eyes hardening as he remained motionless.

"You're not really going to shoot me, are you?" Kaito asked, feeling actual anger as she bit her lip. As he prepared to close the distance and knock the weapon out of her hands, the projectile lowered slightly, relaxing him a little. Assuming she had let him go, Kaito instantly regretted turning from her for that single second.

"I'm sorry." Etsuko breathed before a sharp pain flared in his leg, and he lost balance. Kaito brought his hands to the ground, roaring in pain as he turned to see the bolt's tip sprout from his knee, the metal tipped with his blood.

He didn't even get a chance to yell at his beasts, who were apparently only spectating him as she wrapped an arm around his neck, using her other to stop him from drawing the sword on his back. Shouting curses of rage and anger at this betrayal, Kaito felt more hands grab onto him as he was being dragged uphill towards Kamakessai, Etsuko speaking over him to the ones who had rushed to her aid.

* * *

"Get off of him you retards." Range's annoyed voice commanded to those holding his arms. Kaito didn't like how he had been dragged through the dirt roads, becoming a fucking spectacle for those in the town. He didn't like how the commander had a damn assembly around him, Kaito only recognizing a few of the faces of platoon leaders he served with last year. "Etsuko, glad to see you're still alive."

"General Range." Etsuko greeted, beckoning the questioning gaze of Kaito.

General? This piece of shit was a general now? He looked at the Inklings around him, noticing how none of them were wearing the basic armor that was standard issue, and how there were way too many individuals in the room for this to be a single company's leadership meeting. In fact, he could see a woman much younger than Range sitting in a fellow chair, surrounded by squid-guard.

"General? You have brigade rights?" Kaito asked, baffled by this development.

"Did you not listen to me at all? I explained this already." Etsuko said, anger staining her words.

"Alright, enough. Everyone get out, you have your orders. Arashi Week is going to end early, it seems." Range said, getting a low chorus of different affirmations. As Kaito waited for the hall to empty, he snapped the bolt that was still embedded in his leg, grimacing when the wound sealed as the shaft exited his body. Glaring at the mutant holding his mask, the black eyed, pale freak handing the metal face-covering back to the downed Inkling, seeing the obvious resemblance between the mutant and the apparent general.

"Asshole." Kaito growled as he took the metal back, turning to the general who was having a quiet conversation with the girl next to him, who, after hearing what the pale one had to say, rushed out of the room. After dodging out of the way from the armed squid-guards who didn't seem to care he was on the ground, Kaito slowly stood to meet the familiar faces.

"So… what're you doing here, Kaito? If you're here, Kantoku and your shared offspring can't be far behind." Range said, getting a shocked expression from Etsuko.

"You knew? You really knew where he was this entire time?" Etsuko answered for him, anger now openly aired.

"Sort of." Range admitted.

"Kaito." Miki of all people said as if flabbergasted, the logistic officer looking strange in armor.

"Miki? Aren't you supposed to be in a different company? Range, when did you get mutated children? What the fuck have you done to my father's company?" Kaito demanded his questions answered, pointing to the banner beside the so called general. Did this piece of shit really replace the company's colors with his personal standard?

Range sat in silence for a while, his fingers tapping against the metal pole of his glaive as he stared past all of the shared gazes directed at him. After a while, he pointed at the four robed ones, trying to hide in plain sight in the back of the room as the drama unfolded.

"You four, leave. This is Monster Corps business, and we all know what happens when logistic officers are nearby when these fucks are about. Etsuko, rearm yourself, and rejoin your platoon. Your orders are the same as Natsumi and Tae's."

"Which are?"

"Go ask them."

"But-" Etsuko started obviously intent not to let Kaito out of her sights.

"Your man isn't going anywhere. Chances are, Kantoku will be coming here to get him later today." Range sigh out, his words confusing those remaining the room.

"What?" Kaito asked, glaring at the logistic officers who were fleeing from him. Kantoku had ordered him to openly insult all logistic officers damn near the moment he inducted him as a trainee, as they were apparent wastes of living matter. Apparently there has been a long running feud between the Monster Corps and the Logistic Officers for several decades now, and it was up to him to continue the legacy of being hostile to anyone in robes.

Range waited until the four robed ones had fled the room before speaking, glaring at Etsuko who was defiantly standing her ground. Eventually he sighed, giving in to the platoon leader. "I've been wondering who else was in the delta, as my scouts have found all sorts of weird tracks around Kamakessai. I didn't particularly care when they said they were almost Inkling tracks, as it could've been the townsfolk, but it's obvious that they were your pet Infernals now. Has he been sitting on the eastern shore, or…?"

Kaito stared at him for a moment, understanding the blood drunk was neither covered in gore, nor currently inebriated. Though Range hadn't physically changed much, besides becoming a little gaunter, it appeared he had drastically shifted in character since their last meeting, becoming some calm, rational entity in the time he had left.

"General Kantoku shifts positions daily, but yes. He's been watching the eastern half of the delta for the past few days." Kaito answered.

"When did you both arrive in the delta?" Range asked back instantly.

"Probably after you. Did you take the river road?" Kaito asked, trying to figure out if they had just barely missed each other. If Range and his… brigade, came directly south from the great river, chances were Kantoku had passed after, or before Range to get to the eastern provinces, where they headed south. Not that it mattered.

"Yeah." Range grunted. He remained silent after that, but as Miki and Etsuko both tried to speak, he instantly piped up. "Well then! You might as well catch up with Miki and everyone so long as you're here."

"Or I can just… you know… leave." Kaito offered, getting a simple head shake from the pale figure as he stood.

"No. You'd just end up coming back." Range sighed out knowingly as he prepared to leave the room. Kaito didn't want to admit it, but his father's replacement was probably right. Even if he returned to Kantoku now, the general would undoubtedly return to make mischief, now that he knew who it was that currently inhabited the only town within their hunting ground. "I'm going to mentally prepare myself to deal with your leader. Etsuko, go to your platoon. We'll be in battle soon enough."

Range walked to one of the exits, his bodyguards doing a horrible job pretending to be squid-guards as they remained behind with everyone else in the room, watching for Kaito's next move.

"Well then… how's it going?" Kaito asked no one in particular.

* * *

Kaito stood beside the southern gate, catching up with Naoki, probably his oldest acquaintance. When he was still in the Tenth, the two warriors had been the oldest platoon leaders in the entire company, ignoring the fact that Range had been a platoon leader at the time as well. While Naoki was the friendly brother to nearly everyone, listening to everyone's problems, Kaito would be the one giving Naoki advice on how to actually solve them as efficiently as possible. During his father's recovery from a severe back wound, which would end up costing him his life a year later, the two had basically run the company by pure social influence.

Perhaps Etsuko had explained some of the things that happened, but now he was having them retold, getting a more complete picture that wasn't explained with mostly emotion. Apparently, Daiki and Souta had died, both heroically, while Akio became the company's first traitor. Kaito wasn't surprised by the latter news, as Akio had always been a shit, but was surprised the Inkling ever made platoon leader in the first place. The two others, Daiki and Souta's death meant more to him as he had actually known them both for quite some time. Especially Souta... who he had known since the boy had joined the harquebusiers years ago.

As they continued to speak, someone above the gate eventually shouted down to them, and an alarm bell was rung through the air. It would not take long for Range to make his way to them, as the pale one had been waiting for several hours, checking on every platoon stationed on the walls. Kaito barely had time to put on his mask before Range was dragging him outside of the gate, the start of evening dimming the world in brilliant oranges.

Standing on the dirt road, backed by his favorite colossal squid, the metal masked Kantoku stood motionless, his red cowl moving violently in the wind. A matching tabard, which wasn't normally adorned by Kaito's general boldly identified him as a general of the Monster Corp, along with hiding any armor that was worn underneath. Kantoku's hand sat on his basket hilt sabre's pommel, an obvious gesture meant to bring attention to the masterwork blade.

Range and Kaito walked side by side, eventually stopping just a few feet from the giant and his master, the beast's back tentacles raised in the air, as if drifting on the breeze. 'One' was this creature's name, for being the first Colossal in his retinue of twenty. Kaito knew this beast for his barely controlled anger and great potential for violence, which would show every few days at seemingly random times... but Range probably knew the beast from staring the creature down and stopping it from slaughtering one of his platoon leaders.

"General Kantoku." Range spoke, eyeballing the creature to see if it would do anything. Apparently, 'One' was deciding to be docile for now, the massive trident remaining motionless and pointed to the ground.

"Commander Range! Or is it General now? I've heard rumors that you've been promoted, in such a short time too!" The masked one happily spoke, living up to his title of 'The Joyous'. "I hear you might have a title as well."

"I do. I've heard you have had one for a while now, yet you didn't mention that during our last meeting." Range easily spoke, ignoring the questioning look from Kaito, who was now balancing between anger and astonishment at the accomplishment.

"I didn't want to intimidate you. I'm sure you know how those silly names make us seem much bigger than we are to our lesser officers. Did you get a good one?" Kantoku happily inquired, taking a few steps towards them.

"It's alright. If we can talk about returning your property though, that'd be great." Range casually shifted the subject as he heavily patted Kaito on the back, making him take a step forward.

"Of course!" Kantoku happily exclaimed, his entire body leaning forwards as he stopped in his tracks, twisting his shoulders to face only Kaito. "What happened, commander? Did you just want to catch up with your old pals? Your old friends? If you needed time to socialize, all you had to do was say something!"

"That wasn't exactly what happened." Kaito informed his mentor, watching Kantoku lean back and put his hands on his hips.

"I see! Well then, did you at least accomplish your task?" Kantoku asked, making Kaito very confused.

"Did… did my cohort not return to you with the pelt?" Kaito returned.

"Oh no, Kaito! You lost the sharkskin? That's horrible!" Kantoku gasped as he grabbed his metal cheeks, as if pretending to be shocked as he ignored the words his subordinate officer had said.

"Well it seems you two have a lot to talk about on the way back." Range offered, making it obvious he was ready to leave them.

"Not so fast, General Range. Ran-gee. Ruh-an-ge. You kidnapped an officer who was on a mission! Not only that, but I've got news that I must share with you."

"First, I didn't kidnap him. Second, what?"

"Y'see, friend-oh." Kantoku said, almost sliding towards the two of them as he put his hands on both officers' shoulders. "I was walking around, looking for some fishy-fish people to have a friendly conversation with, when suddenly, I discovered a bloody company, walking through the woods, towards Kamakessai no less! They looked mightily unfortunate. As if they ran into some big trouble."

Range sighed loudly, borderline groaning at the news. "I'm a little busy, Kantoku. We've got a shark infestation on our southern shores."

"That's perfect!"

"Perfect?" Range returned.

"Yes, absolutely perfect. See, here's what I'm thinking. I give young Kaito here another shot at completing his first objective to hunt a shark, or sharks, by loaning him and his small cohort to you. Then, we team up with that other company, find out what trashed them so badly, then go take care of the threat together!"

Range stared at the metal face of Kantoku for a few, very long seconds, before turning to the equally expressionless Kaito, who was glaring with as much hatred he could muster from behind his metal plated face-guard. After another very long moment of consideration, the ghostly visage turned into a smirk.


	11. The Blue Moons, Volume Two: Chapter 10

_**Ten**_

Kazu Squad

After being rudely woken up by his platoon leader, Takeo had been almost dragged by the older Inkling, who seemed very rushed. He followed the warrior for several minutes, avoiding the morning sentries who were watching the perimeter of the camp. Eventually, Takeo understood that this was odd, and asked aloud what they were doing.

Instead of answering his question, Ren shushed him, then brought him to a crouched figure that put him immediately on the defensive. Before he could even say the Inkling's name, Kazu stood up and glanced around the tree he was hiding behind.

"That isn't Kiko, Ren." Kazu quietly said, his hand nervously gripping his sword's handle.

"I didn't peg you for a liar, Kazu. You need to tell your squad leader what you told me." Ren quietly returned.

"What? Why? You need to take this to Tetsip, or someone else who can actually check the commander." Kazu angrily whispered, Takeo realizing he had never seen his squaddie this way. It was almost as if he was panicking.

Wait… commander?

"He can't. He won't. If our commander is planning something, then it will be up to us to stop him." Ren solemnly stated.

"Whoa. Whoa, wait. What?" Takeo asked, his heartbeat quickly rising. "What the hell is going on?"

"Takeo, your squaddie might have discovered a plot by our commander last night. He was spotted trying to sneak into our camp in the dead of night, under the smuggler's moon." Ren quickly explained, looking over his shoulder as he spoke. "Kazu has been dodging squid-guard ever since, and I've been called by our commander to explain who Taki, from Taki Squad is."

"Why the fuck am I being brought into this? Wait, you didn't…"

"Ha, yeah. Sorry." Kazu breathed, a smirk coming even in this desperate situation.

"What are you going to say? What's going to happen to us?" Takeo asked Ren, unsure of what or how he could do anything to help the situation. A part of him wanted to doubt the entire thing just due to Kazu being Kazu, but the name of Kiko being dropped possibly meant that she had also seen what had happened.

"I'm going to tell him the truth. We've never had a squaddie named Taki, or a Taki Squad. I'm going to tell him that he was lied to, and hope he doesn't investigate through other platoon leaders, or his sub-commander. Kazu and Kiko are going to hide in plain sight, and…" Ren stopped, staring down a pair of sentries patrolling around near them. "Just go do what he tells you, you fucking idiot. Prepare yourself for battle at a moment's notice."

Scoffing loudly as if in disbelief, Ren trotted away towards the center of camp, leaving the two of them to stare at each other. As they watched Ren go out of view, Kazu spoke, saying, "I'm pretty sure you were the 'fucking idiot' this time, Takeo."

After a pause, Takeo sighed. "Shut the fuck up, Kazu."

* * *

"Wait, what?" Renzo asked, not liking the words coming from Takeo's mouth.

"Kazu is squad leader now. Do as he tells you, and prepare for combat at a moment's notice." Takeo ordered, getting a bunch of negative responses from everyone besides Kiko.

"Is this about last night?" Kiko eventually asked after he and the others were left waiting for an answer to their complaints. What was strange was that she had directed this to Kazu himself, who she had never been witnessed talking to before. Everyone watched in silence as Kiko offered Kazu his two swords, which she hadn't explained as to why she carried them in the first place.

"Yes." Kazu answered, taking the offered scabbards gently, before dropping them beside a tree and kicking leaves over them. "And if anyone asks, you've never had anyone with three swords in your squad."

Realizing that part was directed at each of them, the squad shared confused looks between each other, before Kazu asked, "Got it?"

"Are you going to explain why?" Nara piped up, the question more directed to Takeo than to their apparently new squad leader.

"In time, yes. Until then, listen to Kazu as if he was squad leader. Also, if anyone asks, we've never been, or have heard of, Taki squad. Understood?"

"I don't like this." Renzo immediately said, suddenly understanding that espionage was at play. His father had always told him to be vigilant during his time in a company, especially to that of deceit.

"Me neither. What we've done as a squad, how little it was, was in the name of Taki. Are we just going to stop-" Yori probably would have continued, if Kazu hadn't interrupted him.

"For fucks sake, Yori. Shut the fuck up. You think I want to do this? It's not like I'm telling you to quit being you, and pretend to be somebody else. Just keep your mouth shut for a couple of days, and if asked if you know anyone named Taki, shake your head. If anyone asks to see your squad leader, just go point out Takeo for all I care. But if you think I'm going to let you get us all killed because you suddenly have an attachment to a four letter word, I'm going to beat you to death myself."

Even Ayumi was left speechless by the sudden aggressiveness that Kazu had displayed. The words he spoke put Renzo on edge, but the air of sincerity he commanded with made it impossible to argue with. Undoubtedly feeling nervous, Yori only nodded to the boy who was standing less than an arm's length away.

"Good. Now that that's settled, get packed up. Ayumi, Enri, Kiko, Nara will lead us, followed by Takeo, myself, Renzo, and Yori. Hopefully it will rain soon." Kazu said, glancing at the cloudy sky above them. As the Inklings remained standing, glancing between each other, Kazu shouted, "GO!"

The next few minutes were a blur as Takeo, or Taki, or Kazu Squad quickly rolled up their canvas cover, and stuffed their kits as fast as possible, quickly falling into their new marching order before joining the slow moving platoon.

* * *

Nara fixed her hood for the fiftieth time in a day. For some reason, she felt as if several bugs had gotten inside the waterproofing and were running along the back of her head. She glanced back, knowing it wasn't bugs, but the proximity of her new squad leader, standing right behind her.

Her 'friend' was currently ignoring her very existence, even though his head was fixed forward, forcing eye contact. Nara wondered how he didn't even blink whenever she stared at him, occasionally spotting Kazu's eyes shifting ever so slightly before returning back to their original positioning, as if he was trying to remain a certain way, yet keep everything in his view.

Nara turned forward to stare at the back of Enri's hood, knowing how strange Kazu was acting, more so than their new usual. On the bright side, their squad was no longer fighting and arguing on the road, each too busy trying to figure out why Takeo had abdicated his position to the one he supposedly hated the most. Everyone, except for maybe Yori who was borderline retarded, understood that there was something important going on, and they wouldn't be privy to it for a while.

At least they were about to be out of the woods. For a while, they had been walking through shrub brush and tall grass, but they could clearly see the end of the annoying terrain. Soon, they would be in the flats and sands of the delta proper, and get to see the ocean itself. For a while now, they could smell the salty sea air, which meant she was about to see something Nara had only heard from third person accounts.

As she pushed her way through the last of the tall grass following Enri's wake, she bumped into the girl, not understanding as to why they had stopped. Moving around the girl, followed closely behind by Kazu, Nara also was halted at the sight before her.

Before them, several scores of two legged fish stood in rows on the sandy banks below them, water at their backs as the mob started to make a clamor in their guttural language. To their left, the shores of the ocean and the wonders that had washed up on the beach. To their right, and towards the low hills that led inland, crude constructions had been made along the small streams that led into the bigger river that the current horde stood in front of.

Kazu and Takeo both started shouting orders at them even as the signal horns began to bellow to bring their company to a halt, ordering them to draw weapons and prepare to fight. For whatever reason, the throng in front of them didn't take this opportunity of confusion, and let their enemy form up into their platoons.

Nara dropped her rucksack on the ground in the grass, drawing her sword as she watched the barbarians continue to wait, not understanding why these ambushers were waiting patiently for them to form their battle lines.

"Nara, behind me." Kazu ordered, as he tried pushing past her, but she rebuffed him. She wouldn't repeat their first battle, and brought her small shield up, locking it in place with those in the squads beside her.

"PLATOON, FORWARDS!" Ren shouted from somewhere beside them, his own squad close to the front. As the front rank slowly went down the small slope that led to the large river bank, Nara felt the rain batter her as she breathed heavily, ignoring Kazu's words from behind her.

She wasn't going to let Kazu protect her again. This wasn't some small skirmish, but an actual battle now. If she was going to live her dream of being a heroic warrior, then she couldn't rely on someone else's skill. Nara felt herself grin madly as she realized the boy behind her was trapped in the middle of the platoon, thirty one Inklings moving in a loose block around him and keeping him contained.

"Just watch, Kazu. I'll prove myself here and now. I'll show you that I don't need your help." Nara whispered, hearing the start of Ren shouting to keep the pace of unified lock step. Every time he would grunt, they would match and step forward with him, before they all would be grunting in unison. Glancing to the other assault platoons closer to the sea, Nara could see others were replicating their actions, each moving closer and closer to the stationary mob before them.

* * *

"Why aren't they moving?" Ayumi asked the boy next to her, occasionally adding her own voice to the shouting. Beside her, Renzo was nervously looking to their right, towards the empty hills beside them. She shifted her hood as the rain started to get heavier, not taking her eyes off the jeering monsters before her. Around her, fellow Inklings drew blades, preparing for the bloodshed that they were slowly marching towards.

"I don't know. They're waiting for something, obviously. I don't like how our flanks aren't secure."

"What?" Ayumi asked, knowing the boy had some knowledge in tactics and strategy.

"All of our assault infantry are on the beach with us. The harquebusiers still haven't moved up to support us. Our enemy is luring us in, closer to the water, and the rain is only getting heavier."

"What are you saying?" Ayumi asked, wondering if they were walking towards their deaths.

Renzo paused, looking around at the faces that were directed at him. In fact, a good portion of their platoon had stopped shouting to listen to the boy. Ayumi quickly attacked his ego, knowing that if he understood he was effecting the morale of his fellows, he'd stop informing them of the danger they were walking towards. She had to know if the life behind her was going to die if they continued acting as they were. "You're so full of shit, Renzo. You're just being a coward because you're in the first rank."

"I'm not scared, bitch. I'm just saying that we're blindly moving forwards. We don't know enough to just march into the enemy." Renzo finally said, unaware that nervous looks were directed towards him.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, KID!" Ren shouted from a hidden location within their platoon formation. Whether he heard from a second source, or heard Renzo himself, their platoon leader was apparently enraged enough to stop holding the pace of their platoon, and was paying the price immediately.

Hell, Ayumi hadn't lost step, but the stranger beside her was walking too slowly now, and Renzo was walking too quickly as if he was trying to recover from a blow to the head. Slowly, the platoon returned to the same pace, but by the time they had, they were almost ready to sprint into the stationary enemy who were barking at each other in their unintelligible speech.

"HALT! BRACE!" Ren shouted out, Ayumi stopping what she was doing and feeling the shield arm of Enri on her back to support her in case an enemy ran straight into her. Digging her heel into the sand, Ayumi brought up her sword behind her shield, and stared silently at the invaders before them, each roaring themselves into a frenzy as they battered themselves.

* * *

"The harquebuses are moving up." Kiko informed Kazu, who was angrily standing behind Nara with his sword in the air.

"Harquebusiers." Kazu corrected, his eye twitching violently as the fish creatures took a unified step forwards, as if doing a tribal dance only a few yards away from the clean lines of Inkling infantry.

"What?" Kiko asked, her sword nervously shaking in her hands as she prepared to fight for her life. Kazu only shook his head, not even wording an apology if he was planning on saying one. Realizing she was getting distracted, Kiko looked at the barely clothed creatures hyping themselves up for battle. These ones looked a bit different from the last ambushing group, noticing how their weapons seemed to be… well, weapons.

Instead of the wooden fishing spears or the crude bows, these fish creatures were armed with real metal. In fact, she could clearly see Inkling armor attached to the bodies of the invaders, who had no doubt looted from the dead of her countrymen. Some were even using the short swords that every Inkling was given when they were conscripted!

"Kazu, they have our weapons!" Kiko nervously stated, realizing strangers were surrounding her. Suddenly aware that her squad was split up, Kiko began to grow even more nervous, wondering if following Kazu had been a wise choice.

"Yes. They do." Kazu grimly affirmed.

"What do we do?" Kiko asked back, hoping there was some grand strategy.

"Hope they don't have anyone on that hill." Kazu responded, also hearing whoever was talking about that earlier that had suspiciously sounded like Renzo.

"What if they do?"

"Then a great number of us will die." Kazu spoke as if it was fact.

Kiko wanted to run, but was trapped by the ones behind her, who also looked ready to flee at a moment's notice.

"Can't we back up, towards the ground we were on?"

"Not without giving them an opportunity to charge. We're dedicated now. Just… remember your training and try not to cut our friends."

"Right… our training. Slash. Not stab. Wait… stab, not slash? Right?" Kiko asked, looking at her short curved blade, her intuition telling her it was meant more for cutting that stabbing.

"Either is fine. We're in the second line, so focus on protecting the guy in front of you."

"Thanks." The guy in front of her said sarcastically, not wanting to risk turning to face the noisy people behind him. "You know, you guys aren't helping morale, right?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP OVER THERE!" Ren shouted at them, trying to keep everyone mostly silent.

"Here we go." Kazu stated as the horde before them started to move towards them, and the platoon seemingly breathed a sigh of relief. Horns and drums were played as the hundreds strong fish mob moved in a unified sprint towards them.

"BRACE! BRACE!" Ren screamed as the tide of bodies sprinted towards them in the rain.

* * *

Yori mindlessly hacked at one of the creatures that had torn the Inkling in front apart during their charge, realizing he was screaming his lungs out while feeling the flesh of his enemy on his sword. He didn't even get the opportunity to breathe before the next invader had appeared, his fangs stained with blood, as if he had been hit in the mouth. Somewhere, Takeo was near him, swinging for his life as well. Knowing that he wasn't alone, Yori mustered his courage, deflecting the incoming blow with his small shield and thrusting his sword into the chest of the creature.

But unlike the beasts in their first taste of combat, this one was wearing metal armor that was similar to that of an Inkling's. Yori knew too late that he had fucked up, his sword's tip not even catching on the single sheet of metal as the steel slid off. Yori watched with horror as the fish creature brought a sword similar to his own towards him, realizing he was going to die.

"YORI!" He heard Takeo scream as the metal entered his neck, indescribable pain making it impossible to breathe as he fell to the ground. As the world quickly vanished into darkness, Yori understood the body that was falling towards him was his own.

* * *

Renzo was having much better luck here than his last battle, those in his platoon proving themselves a bit more competent than those in his squad. Now that Kiko wasn't showing her incapability to fight and making his squad be defensive, they could focus on what they were here for.

To kill.

Ayumi had been a decent combatant in their last skirmish, but now the fury at which she cut apart the barbarian before her was actually inspiring. It was as if their first taste of combat was just a test to see how much strength she needed to cut through the flesh of her enemies.

Renzo barely avoided a downward slash as he brought his dual handed grip into the face of the enemy that had just tried to kill him. Ignoring the pain in his hands, Renzo snarled as he quickly brought the edge of his sword into the stunned creature's neck, watching it reel back as the creature tried to stem the red tide that erupted from the large hole that had been made. Pushing the creature over to let it leak to death, Renzo brought his sword closer to his chest as he looked for the next creature to come for him.

With half a mind, Renzo looked to the hill that had those small constructions, which had been small reed huts and twig fences, and realizing that his fears had been worth airing. Dozens of fish creatures were swarming down the hill, each carrying wooden bows that their people used to hunt with. Renzo knew that those archers would outrange the Inklings coming to support the fight, and though projectile fire was ineffective at killing Inklings, enough shots would slow them down long enough for the battling mob to carve a way through and win the melee engagement.

Renzo only wished he had a way to communicate his thoughts as he was suddenly beset upon by another fish barbarian.

* * *

Nara continuously swung, deafened by the sounds of combat that surrounded her. Steel against steel rang around her as she felt the flow of combat. Without a shadow of a doubt, Nara knew she was winning this fight, her blows finding openings in any fish creature that dared to ignore her. Anything that came to kill her would soon have steel in their throat or where exposed skin showed. If she couldn't find anything immediately to fight her, she would move to someone who was in a fight themselves, and quickly assist by either stabbing or distracting the enemy enough for her friend to finish their foe off.

Smiling, Nara had discovered just how easy killing was. Her enemies were constantly off their guard, or acting as if they had missed their blow. All she had to do was keep up the pace, and she would win the battle herself!

Finding the next creature to fight, Nara charged at the spear toting barbarian, unafraid of the wooden weapon. Hell, the spear didn't even have a metal point! Believing she was going to find another easy kill, Nara confidently swung, knowing that her sword would find its mark.

Instead, a pain flared in her thigh as the slack jawed monster brought the spear up, simultaneously blocking and attacking with the reverse end of the pole, which had also been sharpened. As soon she fell on her ass, Nara knew she wasn't in a good spot, and tried to get distance between herself and the enemy, knowing she had to get up or she would die.

The wet red sand gave her enough purchase to get to a knee, but the creature wouldn't give her a chance to fully stand, bringing his long leg into her chest and knocking her back down. Nara sensed more than saw the incoming weapon, as if her eyes were seeing things from a delayed perspective. As she moved to block the incoming strike for her face, her shield wasn't even touched, and the spear found a home in her exposed waist.

She screamed in pain as the creature left its spear in her, watching it take out a wavy dagger to finish her off. The invader that was trying to kill her hadn't even made an expression as he was about to slit her throat, easily knocking Nara's sword out of her hands as she tried to retaliate.

About to get her throat cut, Nara's regrets flooded her mind, knowing her heroic career as a warrior in a famous company had already ended, not even three weeks into her conscription. Anger and sadness filled her as images of her friends flooded her mind, knowing her time spent with them had ended as the world started to silence itself. She closed her eyes as the blade touched her, knowing her death would be quick.

A moment went by, and she had felt nothing, and wondered if she was already dead. But the pain that embedded itself into her stomach hadn't left her… As she opened to see why her enemy hadn't easily finished her off, Nara saw the sight of Kazu, dual wielding and swinging like a maniac as the fish creature's horrified face watched the young male rip him apart. Only armed with a dagger, the creature couldn't keep up with fury at which the Inkling attacking him slashed with. Nara was stunned at the view of Kazu bringing both blades into the waistline of the fish barbarian, then cutting the two swords free, separating the enemy in half.

"Nara! I'm coming!" Kiko's voice suddenly registered in her head, turning to see the upside down view of her squad-mate running to her. A few seconds of Nara trying to remove the spear still stuck in her, Kiko eventually grabbed the pole and pulled it free, much to the downed girl's relief.

As she felt her wounds slowly heal, she watched the ragged Kazu breathe heavily, grabbing his knees as he greedily sucked up air. Taking Kiko's hand to get up, Nara grabbed her blade that had fallen from her grasp and prepared to defend herself, using Kiko as a crutch. Instead, she found no scaly beasts near her, save for the dead ones that littered the ground.

"It's a good thing we caught up to you." Kiko informed her as they moved back towards the fighting, Kazu slowly following after them. "You suddenly broke away from us, so we couldn't cover you."

"Cover me?" Nara asked while limping, her body trying to flood the holes in her with the orange substance that ran with her blood.

"Have you not been paying attention? What's gotten into you?" Kiko asked, her tone growing more and more worried as they neared the battle, unsure as to why their enemies were in front of them.

"Oh… oh no." Nara said, staring at the hill to her left and the second horde lining up and preparing to release their first volley. Even as she watched her platoon and those behind them begin to get pelted by arrows, she didn't truly feel the horror of them losing the battle until the retreat horn was sounded, and the entire line of Inklings started to crumble.

* * *

"That was the retreat horn!" Renzo shouted at her, an arrow already embedded in the top of his shoulder. Ayumi looked at the Inklings still fighting, only finding more and more enemies instead. Afraid to turn around and look for Enri, Ayumi continuously deflected, standing side by side with Renzo as they tried falling back.

There were just too many enemies, Ayumi realized, even though there were only a dozen left. Even if she and Renzo could kill six each, Ayumi knew it would cost them both their lives. Not only that, but the rain and wind were picking up heavily, along with the occasional arrow being directed towards them, despite the chance of the arrow sticking in one of the archer's kinsmen.

Ayumi continued to step backwards, blocking the probing weapons as her enemies tested her guard. She stepped over or on top of bodies, both fish and Inkling, the entirety of the large river bank being fought upon now that ground was being given freely by her company.

With one misstep, Ayumi stumbled on the sinking sands, and was set upon by three weapons in a mere moment as her enemies realized her mistake. Using her good leg, she launched herself out of the way of the incoming thrusts, knocking a sword to the side with her own as she looked at what had tripped her.

An Inkling. A familiar Inkling lay motionless, several arrows piercing her body, from her legs to her unarmored back, to her head. Ayumi laughed as she saw the figure, half of her face slowly melting in the puddle of water that was forming underneath her bare face.

"AYUMI?! KEEP GOING!" Renzo shouted, himself having already caught up to her.

"Why are you here?" Ayumi asked as tears came freely from her eyes, never feeling so much rage before in her life. Enri, who had followed Ayumi all their lives lay dead, and was now being trampled over by the kin of those who had killed her.

Ayumi screamed as she charged, feeling her blade connect with the creatures who stood on her darling. She screamed Enri's name as weapons entered her body, the name of Enri being the only thing she could hear even as her throat filled with liquid and stopped her from screaming. Even as Ayumi was torn apart, she knew her love had been witnessed by at least one person who knew her, even as he himself was descended upon as their united front vanished with her suicidal charge.

* * *

Kiko continued to move, knowing she had to either drop Nara and make a run for the slope and hopefully climb it before she was shot, or cut a path with both Nara and Kazu, who were each on their last legs. She wasn't a warrior, or had extensive knowledge of combat like Renzo did, but seeing as he had been ripped apart, that didn't seem to matter anymore. Kiko knew the battle was over and had been since the retreat was sounded.

With a river behind them, and the enemies not chasing their company coming for them, Kiko had to make a decision and soon.

"Kazu, what do we do?" Kiko asked, hoping he had some sort of plan as he tried to keep the water out of his face. For a while, he was silent, before his sigh became audible in the downpour.

"I'll kill as many as I can. Take Nara and run inland. Try to sneak away in the rain and find a fortress." Kazu eventually aired his plan, not being a very good one. "Don't go back to the company. You'll only find more fish following them."

"What?! We're not leaving you!" Nara declared, speaking for the both of them.

"You will if you want to live." Kazu grimly said, before letting loose a mad laugh.

"Why?" Kiko asked, knowing this was the only chance she'd get to know anything more about the deceptive boy, who was now about to die fighting for them.

"Why what?"

"Why die for us? You can easily make it on your own." Kiko stated, starting to head towards the hill, away from Kazu, whose back was turned even as Nara weakly fought her.

"Because, Kiko. Love. I want to be loved, by those I can call friends. More than anything else! What kind of friend would I be, to let my own die?" Kazu called after her, knowing that he was being abandoned. "So don't die!"

Kiko cried with every step she took, trying to drag Nara even though the rain was bogging them down, and the river encroached towards them. Moving as quickly as she could, Kiko felt her heart sink as she realized she wouldn't be able to even let Kazu's death mean anything.

Six tall figures slowly raised their looted weapons as Kiko prepared to die, clinging onto Nara's body tightly.

* * *

Takeo ran through the woods, hoping beyond hope that his squad was in front of him somewhere. He chased after Ren, who was currently sprinting for all he was worth from those behind him. As they entered the woods proper, Takeo realized something was wrong by the ten figures that stood in both of their way.

"Taki, I presume?" Commander Kikimo asked, Tetsip standing a little way behind them.

"Commander? What is this?" Ren asked, checking behind several times at the forms that chased them.

"I can't have a platoon leader who won't play on my team, Ren. I understand covering for your lesser squids, but your betrayal is too much." Kikimo said, raising a hand for his squid-guards to discharge their harquebuses at the charging Inkling.

Takeo felt nothing as Ren was forced into his lesser form, his normal body changing to a fourth of the size in a violent explosion of blue. He sighed as he watched the commander stab the fallen platoon leader, separating the smaller body into pieces with his great sword.

"So, Taki is it?" Kikimo asked again.

"Takeo." Takeo corrected, taking a battle stance against the seven squid-guard, commander, and sub-commander.

"So… you're not Taki." Kikimo stated.

Takeo looked at the last figure, who was remaining in the shadows of the rain. Despite him trying to hide himself, this figure was obviously not an Inkling, as he was much too tall and thin, and wasn't covered by any protective covering. Takeo let a laugh without humor out as he realized his commander was in league with the fish they were enemies with.

"No. But I am in his squad. Did you start this battle hoping to kill us, or was this already a part of your plan?" Takeo asked, aware that he was being surrounded.

"Does it matter?"

"I guess not. It doesn't matter. He'll kill you, even if I won't."

"Who will? This Taki, who I'm told doesn't exist?"

"Oh, he does. He's the most annoying piece of shit in all of existence. He wasted an entire year of my life pretending to be a retard."

"How scary."

"More than you know." Takeo scoffed, trying to inch closer to the stationary Tetsip, who was the closest to him, with his weapon embedded in the earth no less. "You won't even see him coming."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Because, everyone who's ever seen him will be dead!" Takeo shouted, leaping at the perplexed face of the traitor sub-commander, knowing his blade wouldn't reach the Inkling's neck before he was impaled by seven spears.


	12. The Blue Moons, Volume Two: Chapter 11

_**Eleven**_

Hunt

"Are you lot leaving, young Isamu?" Miss Frog asked, her voice filled with elderly concern. Isamu nodded, tightening his breastplate that had seen very little service. He glanced at the dawn sun before turning to face the old woman, who was fretting over each of her house guests who were making their own preparations to leave.

"Only for a day or two. We're going to do a mass search for our missing platoon leaders, and hunt the shark pack that's been wandering around the coast and cliffs." Isamu explained, grabbing onto the new spear that Miss Frog was carrying for him. "It's a good thing the arbalests reported it when they did."

"I suppose so. But we haven't seen any sharks in nearly two years! They rarely come so far inland." Miss Frog told, getting a shrug from the younger boy.

"Better be safe than sorry, right? What if the townsfolk were spotted when they were collecting salt? A pack as big as the one described could easily wipe Kamakessai out if they aren't taken care of." Isamu pointed out, wondering just how long the elder would hold onto his new weapon. "I'm going to need that, by the way."

"Oh! I'm sorry dearie. I'm just worried is all…"

"Don't be! We've got six platoons of arbalests, and all the infantry knows what to do if they have to fight sharks." Isamu confidently spoke, trying to ease the fear in the old woman.

"What's that?" Miss Frog asked, confusion evident on her face.

"Run, of course."

The wrinkled face of the elder seemed to light up at the words right before she let loose a mad cackle which obtained the entire attention of the room. After Miss Frog calmed herself, she released her grasp of his weapon before sitting down in one of her many chairs. "I suppose your leader knows what he's doing then. Good luck, everyone."

Miss Frog was returned with eight voices saying goodbye, and how they would be back soon. Isamu was the last one out, and as he closed the sliding door, he couldn't help but feel saddened by having to leave the old woman behind in the shadows of her home.

* * *

As the two companies formed outside the southern side of Kamakessai, Rafu wondered who the two new figures were standing beside his general. He had briefly seen one of the masked Inklings enter his general's hall after he had finished giving out orders for the shark hunt for today, but he hadn't been allowed to linger and listen as to who he was. For whatever reason, his fellow platoon leaders had shied away from the subject entirely, or had bluntly told him to ignore the individual.

But with the arrival of the second masked figure, his peers had gone all but silent, as if trying to become as small as possible and to avoid the masked gaze of the red hooded Inkling. This attitude was copied by a fourth of his company, those warriors obviously in the know as to who these two were as well. Lucky for him, his platoon seemed unaffected by the appearance of these new squids, and were quietly joking behind him as they waited for the last of the brigade to get into marching positions.

"Hey, Rafu." One of his squad leaders said, before turning their head to chuckle to those that surrounded them. "Platoon leader. Hey."

"What?" Rafu asked, knowing damn well what was coming next.

"Could you sing for us?"

"Fuck you." Rafu lashed back, getting two dozen laughs directed at him. "I'm never going to live this down, am I?"

The squad leader, probably Leiko judging by the girlish laughter, stopped her chortling briefly to speak once more. "C'mon Rafu. Your home song was cute. Do another one."

"I get drunk once…" Rafu started before silencing himself, focusing his vision on his commander.

"It wasn't that bad!" Someone in the back of the platoon shouted, getting much agreement judging by the copied remarks that soon came after.

"It'll make us march better." His squad leader said, a stupid grin fixated on her idiotic face.

"Fine. FINE! Shut up, kids. I'll sing a sailor's jaunty. OOOOOH!" Rafu started, getting confused looks directed at him from those talking quietly amongst themselves in other platoons.

"Who lives in a cabin on top of the –"

"RAFU!" General Range shouted over the din of boos' and cheers, silencing the majority of the brigade. "Shut the fuck up and keep that shit in the taverns. Look what you made me do! I'm now stuck addressing the company before everyone's assembled!"

Rafu lowered his head, seeing a glimpse of the general snorting to himself as he turned back to converse with those in metal masks, along with Commander Kichi.

"Mixed reviews, sir." Leiko, taking the opportunity to be a smartass, whispered.

"I'm going to skin you all." Rafu promised as his general turned back towards the several hundred Inklings waiting in the low grass beside the small dirt road that would lead them to the far off shore.

"Alright children. Can all of you hear me?" Range spoke pointing at the platoon leaders the farthest away from him and throwing a hand up, switching it between a thumbs up and down. "IS THIS BETTER? TOO MUCH? Okay! How's this? Good!"

"Attention fuckers! Here's what's been happening while you idiots got yourselves into a stupor and caused irreparable damage to the town's state of mind! Platoon leaders Taiki and Akurai have gotten themselves lost in the fucking woods and while searching for them, we've discovered a fucking shark pack! Yep, that's why we did yesterday's training!" Range shouted, taking a moment to gather air into his lungs before bellowing out his conjecture and following orders.

"Instead of walking the entire brigade shoulder to shoulder through woods and into a pack of sharks, we're going to separate. The brigade has two objectives! One, hunt the sharks and kill them! Two, find the missing platoon leaders! There will be six hunting groups, each comprised of an arbalest unit, a harquebus unit, and a spear unit! Everyone else will fall under sub-commander Kagehaha's command and form a search line to find our fucking retards to laugh at them for being lost for a damn week! Understood? YOU WILL LAUGH AT THEM AND IT BETTER BE GENUINE!" Range bellowed, inhaling air while the group laughter died down. After speaking to Kichi quietly, both of them simultaneously started pulling platoon leaders to them until eighteen platoon leaders stood in a loose line, Rafu himself included to Umeko and Megumi's ire.

"If your platoon leader is not currently standing here with me, then you are in the search team! Sub-commander Kagehaha is currently standing behind you all! Those not in these warrior's platoons shall form a new assembly in front of her, and do as she commands! If you somehow manage to find the sharks before we do, run for your fucking lives! I don't want to retrain any new fucks to replace your sorry asses because you thought you could fist fight a shark, got it?" Range shouted, getting an enthusiastic chorus of 'Yes sir' in response. Nodding at the affirmation, he nodded to himself, before shouting "Dismissed!"

"By the way, Range. Where's my missing pet? Where's eighteen hiding?" The red hooded Inkling asked while the mass of warriors started to reform towards the wood line, in front of the strange Night Blades. Rafu couldn't help but turn to get a closer look at the owner of the voice, not liking how close this Inkling had gotten to their general during the speech.

"Ha. Like I'd tell you. You gave him up, Kantoku, and you're not getting him back." Range arrogantly spoke, not even turning to face the red and black covered Inkling.

"Fair enough, fair enough. Has he been eating right? You're not bullying him, are you?" The masked one asked, concern evident on his voice. Rafu couldn't help but notice that Inklings were actively fighting themselves not to turn towards the scene, judging by the shaking looks of his fellow platoon leaders in his company. Why his fellows were on the brink of violence was still in the air when his general spoke as though he were not being investigated by the strange masked Inkling.

"Kichi, give out the next set of orders." Range spoke loudly, ignoring the proximity of the mask, an impressive feat for just how close it was to his face.

After a pause, the young commander stepped forwards to separate herself from the line of platoon leaders that had formed. "Right! Okay. Um. The Sixtieth Company shall be taking this road, and working our way down the coast until we find our quarry."

"Louder." Range quietly commanded, distracting the commander briefly before she raised her tone, arm still pointing to the dirt road that led to the coast.

"The Tenth Company shall cut through the woods to the west and work their way along the coast until they discover the enemy! You are not to engage as soon as you spot the pack, but alert your commander and remain hidden! Once we have surrounded the enemy in a concave, we will form a mire around them with the harquebusiers to slow them, before sending in the spear infantry to 'play' with them!" Kichi shouted, sending a questioning look to the nodding general. "The infantry will not be expected to kill said sharks, but to distract them as you run around the mire until they can be brought down by focused arbalest fire! Understood?"

A chorus of 'yes ma'am' and affirmations went through the few hundred remaining Inklings, those in the Sixtieth looking rather nervous. For a majority of their spear infantry, this would be their first taste of combat, and it would ignore nearly all of their training they had been doing thus far, from what he had noticed. Rafu shook his head at their reactions, knowing he wouldn't want to be in their positions.

"For those of you with your doubts, I will let you in on a secret!" Range shouted, taking control of the situation before the grumbling got a bit louder. "These two here, are from the Monster Corp. Both are experienced shark hunters, and have confirmed that this is the best way to deal with any number of sharks. Spear infantry, all you have to do is run away and split the attention of the enemy. If you believe you are going to die, just run off! No one is going to care if you flee today!"

With the new Inkling's identity revealed, and their general giving them an out for their cowardice at fighting the most horrifying creatures any of their enemies could field against them, determined looks were suddenly given.

"There should be no more than twenty five, or thirty of the sharks. The majority have been described as the lesser blue kind, which are the 'weakest' breed of the monsters. It will not take many bolts to take them down. Buy time for the ranged infantry to bring them low, and don't die. To you arbalests and harquebusiers, don't miss. Understood?!"

Rafu felt bad for the commander, who looked down as those in the hunting units shouted with pure determination, some expressions showing excitement. Even Rafu felt pumped to move, ready to get this task over with so he could go drunkenly hit on Emi and piss off Naoki some more.

As those in the hunting platoons began to split up into groups of three, Rafu halted as he heard one of the Monster Corp, the without the red and black coverings, speak up, asking "When did we say that this strategy is the best?"

"Calm down, Kaito." The happier one chimed in, holding his masked friend back, even though he didn't look like he was about to make a move.

"You're just mad that I proved it worked. Now go get your Infernals. I want to beat Kichi to the sharks." His general quietly informed the pair of apparent Monster Corp officers, only when he believed his words to be out of listening from his commander.

Rafu turned to look at the three warriors and how they were talking behind the moving girl's back. As the one in red turned to face him, Rafu elected to follow his fellow platoon leaders before he was addressed by any of the officers behind him.

* * *

Kichi walked along the wet sand, watching the waves carefully in case the things she hunted were ready to strike from the waves. After hours of walking along a river, she had finally reached the coast with her nine platoons, each of whom she had little experience working with. As she tried to remember her platoon leader's names, Kichi placed a hand on the cliff face that blocked her retreat from the ocean.

Hundreds of feet above her, another platoon group was following her pace, ready to signal them if anything was spotted. The tactics and strategy lessons that she had been taught yelled at her for walking her warriors into the death trap that was the shore, but Kichi felt a certain apathy for her current situation. For whatever reason, Kichi didn't believe she would be the one to obtain the glory of becoming a shark slayer, mostly due to the fact that Range had taken the Monster Corp guys with him, and had all but openly stated such things when her back had just barely been turned.

It was probably a good thing, Kichi thought while avoiding eye contact with her guards. At least she wasn't being completely useless indoors while Range went to take care of her problems again, Kichi thought with no small amount of self-resentment. Now she was getting some exercise and showing her face to her supposed warriors. Kichi had briefly wondered if all commanders who were joined into a brigade felt this way, only being puppets, meant to be used by their general.

"Caves." One of her nameless, faceless squid-guards pointed out with their weapon. Kichi, somewhat surprised that anything eventful would happen to her at all for the remainder of her life, felt confusion as she stared at the entrance to a smooth walled hole in the cliffs.

"Orders, ma'am?" One of her platoon leaders asked, their name not coming to mind as she blinked several times, thinking about what needed to happen.

Obviously, they would need to investigate the cave. A small group would need to enter, who could quickly judge and adapt to any possible threat inside. While the scouts would enter, the rest of the platoon would need to secure the entrance, putting down a mire of ink and set up a picket in case enemies came from the coast and ocean. After Kichi went through the mental exercise, she... realized she would need to put it into words.

"Harquebusiers, start spraying the ground around and inside the cave's mouth. My squid-guard and I shall investigate the interior of the cave. Arbalests, prepare to fire at a moment's notice. Spear warriors, watch for any potential threats." Kichi commanded, her company's warriors only hesitating a moment before making her words a reality.

It would only take her squid-guard a moment to produce illuminating fire, the heavily armed and armored apparently ready for all sorts of circumstances. Once they were ready to enter the cave, Kichi drew her sword and went in first, as all good commanders did when something potentially dangerous was occurring. Range himself had said that he wouldn't make his warriors do something he himself was not prepared to do, and even though she wasn't nearly as strong or skilled as her guards, Kichi knew she needed to be seen being courageous.

The first thing she noticed was just how strongly the smell of salt water was, ocean proximity be damned. The air tasted so heavily of salt, Kichi thought her mouth was bleeding. The second thing she noticed were the deep scratches on the walls, and even ceiling of the smooth stone, an obvious indicator that this tunnel would submerge with the tide... and was most likely a den of the sharks. The third and final thing she noticed was the echo whispers reverberating through the cave, unintelligible from this far away from the source.

Her guards reacted to the sounds before Kichi could even gesture to them, the seven torches being lowered immediately as weapons were pointed towards the noise. Watching her steps carefully, Kichi crept closer and closer to where the sounds were coming from, stopping only when she could make out what language the voices were speaking.

"I hate you both, so much." Kichi heard clearly, the words making her smile as she jogged forward, her guards hot in pursuit. Two more voices joined the original speaker, each growing louder with every step she took.

"You're the one who locked us in here without the key, you idiot. This is your fault."

"Taiki, Kageha, quiet. Someone's coming." Akurai clearly warned.

"What? It's way too early for the sharks to be coming back." Kageha chimed in.

"Inkling or Fish?" Taiki shouted into the cave, before the sounds of him being hit several times echoed through the tunnel.

"Inkling!" Kichi happily called, finally entering the part of the cave where they were located, and boy, was she not disappointed in the sight.

As the three Inklings covered their eyes from the source of light her guards brought, Kichi looked in surprise at the metal spike wall that had been built in the back of the room, a small pool of water covering the entire floor. Above the three heads of the Inklings, a small outcropping where the missing Inkling's must have climbed to keep dry whenever the tunnels would flood. Outside this metal wall, dozens of translucent eggs were spread all over stone floor, signs of life moving inside the yellowish membrane.

"Kichi!" Taiki excitedly called, his hand pointing to a part of the floor. "The key! There! Get us out of here."

"Commander." Akurai greeted, his face looking as if he had spent the entire week awake.

"And you said we'd die in here, Kageha." Taiki gloated as he moved towards the back of the cave and began knocking things from the high outcropping.

"Commander Kichi, please get us out of here before I murder Taiki." Kageha begged, his words making her openly laugh as she continued her search for the key, eventually finding a crude metal contraption. Awkwardly, Kichi took several seconds figuring out how the lock mechanism worked before opening the thick metal gate.

"What is this thing?" Kichi asked, the three males eagerly pushing each other out of the threshold.

"We'll explain later. We've got to leave before the tide comes in." Akurai spoke, his no nonsense attitude being undamaged in his captivity.

"Or the sharks come back." Kageha added, moving past the motionless squid-guard as if they weren't there, closely followed by the one eyed warrior.

"You looked pleased with yourself, Kichi." Taiki pointed out, the flames giving her expression away.

"I am, Taiki." Kichi smiled at the somewhat dazed Inkling, before trailing after the other two recovered Inklings.

* * *

"Is that a gale shark? Stripes mean gale, yeah?" Yuuma whispered to her, Etsuko only giving a shrug in response. Ignoring the young man's cowardly whining as he tried to become one with the dirt he crawled along, Etsuko walked towards where her general was planning their next move. With the aid of Kaito's hunting pack, or whatever the hell they called these wretched beasts, they had discovered the wandering shark group marching in an unorderly fashion up and down the coast changing directions seemingly at whim.

"There's no terrain where we can funnel them near here." One of Range's bodyguards informed the group of platoon leaders.

"Well we can't just walk out onto the shore and set up our lines. They'd charge us before we'd even get the first salvoes out." Rafu, the new guy, said wisely. Etsuko watched Miyu glare daggers at how he was speaking before her, but ignored the two, as she didn't care for their specific platoon squabbles.

"So we start in the tree line, and work our way to the sand." Tae spoke next, his plan being the most obvious.

"Or we send the spears out first, followed by the ranged infantry." Mitsuru, the first new guy to replace Daiki in the spear platoon offered, biting his thumb nervously as he watched the beasts he was going to have to dodge. Where Rafu seemed a bit experienced in leading, Mitsuru was only recently promoted to platoon leader after Daiki's death, and his opinions were immediately rejected for his lack of experience, and stupid idea.

"No. I'm not going to send them out without somewhere to run to if things turn south." Range told, getting a collective sigh of relief from the three infantry leaders. "You've counted them now, right? Twenty blue sharks and a single gale? I'm surprised you outran them, Etsuko."

Realizing the entire attention of the group was directed at her now, Etsuko quickly spoke, trying to dismiss their eyes before they all got distracted. "I thought there were twelve. What are your orders?"

Eyes successfully directed back towards Range, he calmly gave out his orders, staring at Kaito and Kantoku. "Harquebusiers, start spraying from where we came from. Once we've got the ground behind us inked, we'll start moving it up. No need to rush these things, right? Infantry, arbalests, get ready in case they somehow spot us."

Having no need to linger, the nine platoon leaders broke off and started to whisper their orders to their warriors. In moments, large swathes of blue started to hiss out of their plastic and wood contraptions, the rapport of the weapons almost inaudible. While she waited for the ink shooters to be satisfied with their work and begin spraying towards the sea, Etsuko was given the chance to study the sharks.

For some reason, she felt pity for these creatures. The smaller blue sharks followed the circling, much larger gale shark, who was sniffing the wind as if its life depended on it. A mental image of children following their mother formed in her head, but Etsuko quickly banished the thought. These creatures were nothing more than monsters, hungry beasts that could never be satiated. She tried not to think for a while, deciding it better to mentally prepare the actions she would have to do in a few minutes.

"We're ready." Range whispered in her ear, making Etsuko jump in surprise, and ramming her head into the tree roots she was using for cover. Watching Range smirk at his apparent success of being a sneaky piece of shit, Etsuko shook herself and put a bolt on her crossbow, signaling she was ready.

"Go!" Range loudly whispered, still trying to keep a modicum of stealth as his harquebusiers unleashed their payload onto the barren dirt and sand. As Etsuko led her line of arbalests out of the tree line behind the spears and ink shooters, she was pleasantly surprised the sharks hadn't immediately noticed them.

"One more salvo, then start picking them off! Command squad, we're going after the big one!" Range shouted, drawing the attention of the sniffing beasts, who were just now realizing that they were being surrounded. Range shouted his last order, confusing her to no length as the words came out of his mouth. "NO ONE SHOOT THE BIG ONE!"

As the second harquebus volley turned the white sand blue, Etsuko released her first bolt and immediately went to reload, putting her foot on the metal stirrup as she hauled the taught string back. Etsuko smiled as she heard the roars of the beasts, each arbalest undoubtedly finding a mark on the targets that the sharks had made of themselves. Hopefully, one of the seventy some odd shots would kill one of the beasts before they reached the infantry line that was loosely forming around the beasts.

The smaller sharks seemed mostly undeterred by the crossbow fire, only a couple pacing back and forth as they tried to dig the missiles out of their thich flesh and beady eyes. Etsuko began shouting as she released her second bolt, commanding her platoon to hasten their shots before they would have to back up towards the tree line. Her shouts were copied by every ranged platoon leader, all of them knowing that if this fight went back into the trees, their chances of having casualties would spike dramatically with the obscuring foliage providing cover for the monsters.

As the first of the charging animals reached the blue turf that had been created, Etsuko watched spear warriors scatter, banging their weapons against their metal shields as the larger creatures slipped on the slick ground. Etsuko continued to reload and loose her crossbow into the nearest of the beasts, watching one of them drop dead in her periphery from concentrated fire from another platoon.

As the spear warriors began running in random directions away from the singular beast that was pursuing them, Etsuko began to believe her general's tactic was a mixture of retardation and brilliance. Last year, Etsuko had watched the then platoon leader Range do this exact same thing, albeit with only a single arbalest platoon along with his own, against three larger hammerheads. The scene he had caused had made the participates of the battlefield watch in shock and confusion as the battle had turned into a one sided affair, the thirty Inklings dancing and diving away from the musclebound beasts that could rend their flesh just by lightly touching them.

But just like then, perhaps because the sharks were horrible at turning to things directly to their flanks, their lumbering legs tripped and slipped as their primal brains directed towards the meat that ran around them. The fact that the sharks were constantly being shot with metal tipped projectiles undoubtedly messed with their senses, as claws only found air, and jaws only found empty space or sandy shore. Instead of a battle of brag worthy tale, the fight devolved into a gigantic…

Etsuko didn't even have the words for what she was a part of. The fact these creatures were the deadliest predator known to their kind meant nothing as the accumulated damage started to drop the heavy creatures left and right. More importantly, none of her kinsmen had died to these creatures as they were spun in several directions before finally falling to the concentrated fire of the arbalests, who were quickly running out of targets. In a matter of perhaps a minute and a half, the last of the smaller monsters were destroyed, Etsuko noticing that one of the fallen sharks was currently being swarmed by the so called Infernals.

Watching in stunned silence as Kaito brought a large curved blade into the struggling creature's neck, the masked Inkling letting loose a roar so bestial that Etsuko couldn't believe it was her old friend. Not wanting to look at the blood covered pack master that was her ex-lover, Etsuko turned to her general, who was currently dancing around the massive tan shark that threatened to swallow his entire command squad.

"No one shoot the big one, eh?" Tae grumbled as he made his way to bring his platoon closer to Etsuko's own. Etsuko glanced in the direction of Natsumi, no doubt wrapping up the right flank in a similar manner as they had done. The two of them would soon be joined by other platoon leaders as they prepared their warriors for the eventuality of their general getting killed, each not liking how big the flailing creature was.

She didn't know what the command squad was doing, Etsuko realized. As she shared looks of confusion with her fellow platoon leaders, the masked general decided to join them and speak, getting looks of apprehension as he spoke.

"If you all are wondering what your favorite general is doing, he's trying to preserve the animal's skin!" Kantoku happily exclaimed, grabbing onto the shoulders of Tae and Rafu, who looked very uncomfortable at the touch.

"The skin?" Rafu asked, turning between the one who was touching him and the battle at hand. Etsuko watched as the bodyguards finally surrounded the creature completely, the beast being much too close to the shore to risk getting knocked by the massive tail that was nearly twice the size of the monster's back. As she watched the fake squid-guard jump back and forth, cutting at the ankles and wrists of the beast, Etsuko realized Kantoku was probably right.

"Did you all know that the Monster Corp divisions do more than lead our country's own monstrous infantry into battle?" Kantoku asked to no one in particular. "We also classify, and study our enemy's own giant beasts, from intelligent lobster, to the mountain sized jellyfish!"

"They do?" Rafu asked questioningly, most likely confused as to why he was the only one responding to the general.

"They do, young man! May I ask your name?" Kantoku inquired, the platoon leader giving it away much too freely. "Young Rafu then! Did you know there are several different species of sharks our fish nemeses field on our shores?"

"I do." Rafu nervously said.

"I would hope so! You see, these smaller ones you've just assisted in felling are the fastest, and weakest of all the breeds that we currently know of. In fact, we at the Monster Corp send aspiring commanders, like young Kaito over there, to hunt them down to prove themselves! Sometimes alone! These ones usually only come in packs of ten in the wild, though, and aren't usually seen with such a large beast that you see your commander fighting."

"General." Tae corrected, getting the masked general to direct his entire upper torso towards Tae. Once Tae was sufficiently scared in his place, Kantoku once more spoke, at the behest of the one who knew not what this borderline criminal had done to his new company.

"The gale, right?" Rafu asked.

"Yes! Gale sharks are the second largest of the beasts known to be fielded by the fish-tribes! They are usually deployed alone, or in pairs depending on the specific tribe, which we still have problems identifying. There are only two larger shark creatures known to us currently."

"Didn't you say that they were the second largest?"

"That the fish-tribes field, yes. The first being the vicious Great White shark, whose skin pigments are not unlike your general's. Perhaps they are related!" Kantoku laughed loudly and alone before continuing his lesson. "Those great beasts are by far the deadliest, and the subject to nearly every horror story you've ever heard of. In fact, there have only been a few instances where we've seen 'tame' whites, as they are notorious for turning on their masters, which is a crime these dead things are probably guilty of as well."

"I… see." Rafu paused, looking towards the battle, and how their general was now charging under the standing beast, too distracted by the seven that were trying to cut it low.

"Only one shark is larger than the Great White, young Rafu, and hasn't been spotted in several decades in the south western corner of our country." Kantoku spoke, not even hesitating as he watched Range cut the beast open from neck to crotch, the general sliding his glaive through the shark's belly as he ran underneath the giant creature. "Some don't even believe it's a shark, with how radically different it acts."

"What's it called?" Rafu asked, looking uncomfortable as the bloody Kaito returned with a still oozing shark skin, offering it to Kantoku with both hands. Kantoku would eventually release his grip on the two platoon leaders, letting the skin drape over his outstretched arms as if the carved flesh was some ceremonious item.

"The Lord Fish! The Peaceful Reaver! Estimated to be six or seven times larger than a Great White!" Kantoku informed those who cared to listen, describing a shark that could not possibly exist. Yet, as the faces of confusion and bafflement turned to take the strange, masked creature's words as a joke, the happy voice of the Joyous dulled briefly, his words stabbing into their guts as though they were knives. "I hope to one day see it again."

"Again?" Kaito asked, apparently hearing of such a creature before.

"Once, when I was a boy. I've been keeping you from celebrating, warriors of the Tenth. Go to your general, shark slayers!" Kantoku joyfully ordered, gesturing to their waving general, who was beckoning his platoons over.

Etsuko took a step towards her leader, turning to watch the two masked Inklings head back into the forest, words dead on her lips. Realizing her lover was walking a completely different path than her now, Etsuko swallowed her words, rubbing her eyes as she continued walking towards her general.


	13. The Blue Moons, Volume Two: Chapter 12

_**Twelve**_

Arrivals

After the hunting parties had returned, much celebration was had by all, even if those in the search lines hadn't done anything. The sharks had been slain, the missing platoon leaders had been recovered, and a fish tribe's shark spawning pool had been destroyed. Now, as the cloudless night covered the sky, only a few Inklings were still up and about, Isamu included.

While the rooms where alcohol could be found were packed full as the brigade said goodbye to their spring holiday in a last hurrah, Isamu walked the wet dirt road leading towards the workshop area of Kamakessai, in the north eastern corner of the town. While he would rather be drinking and gathering information about Range's bodyguard, he had been forced to do a task for the general which required a small amount of secrecy and loyalty. Not wanting to disappoint his superior, Isamu had blindly agreed.

As he neared the only lit building in the small industrial quarter, Isamu found himself stuck at the door. Isamu's arms were currently pinning thick bundles of striped leather, skinned from the massive gale his general had slain. Fastened on his back, more of the leather had been stuffed into a large sack for travel, probably so no one else would have to go with him to visit their company's smith. Not wanting to dirty any of the rare material, Isamu gritted his teeth as he slapped his forehead against the door several times.

After a brief wait, the little old man inside had opened the door, his tired eyes red from many sleepless nights, or so it seemed. Kaji of the River stared at him for several long seconds, before closing the door in Isamu's face.

"Wait! Kaji, I've got a delivery for you from-" Isamu began to speak at the wooden door, before it opened once more. With a groan, the old man ushered the burdened boy inside his adopted workshop. Grateful, Isamu entered without further prompting, already looking for a place to set the heavy skins down.

Isamu wondered if the interior of the building was like Kaji's own covered wagon, worried about all the potential fire hazards that surrounded the large forge in the back of the room. In fact, having a fully functional forge built inside of a wooden structure itself didn't seem safe, but the idea that Kaji had probably spent most of his life in one of these buildings made Isamu keep his worries to himself. After glancing at some opened books on top of a table, and not finding anywhere else he could dump his cargo, Isamu quietly placed the large rolls of dead skin on top of the bound paper.

"Place them on the bed, child." Kaji quietly grumbled, ignoring Isamu completely as he went to tinker at his anvil. Rectifying his mistake, Isamu over heard the elder quietly mutter to himself. "Hardly use it anyway."

After placing the large sack down beside the small cot that had obviously been dragged inside the workshop, Isamu watched the old man work, his metal tools lifting tiny metal gadgets to a large diagram that was nailed to the wall.

"What are you working on?" Isamu asked, not knowing what else to do as he waited to deliver his message.

"A contraption…" Kaji mumbled, looking between his book and the picture before him before shaking his head. Taking his silence as an excuse to get closer to look at the painted diagram pinned to the wall, Isamu tried to discern what it could be. From his perspective, it appeared to be some kind of crossbow on legs, with a bunch of smaller designs that were similar to the metal the old man was working on.

"It looks well designed." Isamu optimistically said, getting a scowl in response from the old man.

"You can compliment your general."

"Range made this?" Isamu asked, somewhat shocked. He didn't know the warrior, let alone anyone else in the company could draw with such finesse. It was a common belief that dedicating time to arts was a waste of time, which was better spent enjoying life or preparing for death. The fact that his commander had such a skill started to make Isamu wonder what else Range was capable of.

"Yup. I didn't peg him for one of those artistic minds either, boy. Now what do you want?" Kaji asked after he spoke in his usual, unimpressed fashion, his hands suddenly becoming free.

"Oh, right! Range has asked you to 'finish the set', with the skins he acquired from a gale shark. He says he'll send another message in a couple of days, depending on the circumstances… whatever that means." Isamu explained, watching the elder roll his eyes as he sighed to himself.

"That man runs me ragged. I'm making his stupid…" The elder groaned, trailing his words off as he just shook his head. "Whatever. Is that it, boy?"

"Y-yes. That's all he wanted to say." Isamu spoke, his duty complete. After a moment of silence, the elder looked back to the hesitating Inkling with a questioning look.

"Then what do you want?"

"You… were friends with Souta, right?" Isamu asked, the elder clicking his tongue in understanding.

"Ah. I was, as much as one could be friends with that moron. Why?" Kaji asked in return, getting silence from the boy. "If that was it, leave."

"No! I mean, I wanted to know more about him, if you'd entertain that idea." Isamu quickly spoke, the elder leaning deeper in his chair as he wobbled on the two back legs.

"Not much to tell, really. He jacked around while keeping his motives to himself. Then he died. You shouldn't dwell with the dead, boy-o. If you constantly think about them, you're soon to join them." Kaji's rough voice made his words impossible to argue against, Isamu only nodding along. "You'd have to talk to that girl, Miki, if you want to know more about him. Before she joins him, that is."

"What?" Isamu asked, his tone almost betraying his panic. "What do you mean?"

"Like I said, boy. Those who dwell with the dead are soon to join them. That one girl is obsessed with a ghost. I don't know what he swindled off of you, but you'd best ask her where he might have hid it, before no one can tell you." Kaji calmly grumbled, his attention quickly returning to the metal mechanisms before him.

"I… thank you, Kaji. Goodbye." Isamu quickly said, not even getting a response in return as he exited the workshop, unsure of his next course of action.

* * *

For once, the world wasn't shitting on him, Kaito thought as he jogged through the woods, heading east. For two days, there hadn't been a drop of rain, despite there still being dark clouds threatening him from way beyond his reach. He had completed his objective yesterday, which felt fantastic even though Kaito had already completed it several days prior. Yes, he felt good, despite a shadow growing over his heart.

During the fighting, while others ran away from the large beasts, Kaito and his pack had ran towards the closest shark, swarming it despite the beast's sheer mass. His pets had dodged the claws and avoided the dagger-like teeth, cutting tendons and giving him the opportunity to step in and end the wounded beast's life with a single overhead strike to the back of the head.

Emotions hidden behind his mask, he felt exhilaration at the victory, even as the blood of the lesser monster sprayed him from torso up. He had used to celebrate victory with companions, those very same companions had watched in disgust as he told the world who he really was through his victory yell. Not even Etsuko had dared to look at him when he let loose the roar, who knew him better than anyone else in his old company. In that moment, before he skinned part of the beast for the one chatting up his old platoon leaders, Kaito understood he was no longer seen as someone to aspire to become.

He wasn't the skilled arbalest, but a butcher.

Perhaps that's why fellows in the Monster Corp wore the metal masks. To remind themselves who they truly were. Not the expression that lay underneath, but themselves as a whole. Kaito scoffed at the idea, knowing it was more likely so that the Colossals would trust them easier if they could not see the fear or hatred written on their faces.

Kantoku had told him how the Colossal Squids were naturally curious creatures, very empathetic and fearful. To accommodate these creatures, Inklings who volunteered to rear the giants would wear masks as to hide their faces and emotions, lest they somehow make them lash out due to a simple expression. As they were also raised to work and live with the much smaller and fragile Infernals who were very loveable beasts, Colossals would innately understand that there was a relationship between the Inklings that wore the masks as well.

"Not that there wouldn't be accidents, occasionally." Kantoku had hinted at the end of that conversation, undoubtedly trying to put apprehension in him right before one of his last tests during the winter. Kaito had to remind himself constantly that his general was testing him, seeking a weakness that could be exploited, and that Kantoku was not trying to keep this objective hidden.

Now his general was testing him again, having him run through the woods and bring up the full division closer to Kamakessai, as well as usher the damaged company to the town. Before he had left to complete his individual shark hunting mission, the three of them had just found the first hints of the strange company and their apparent defeat... his general having determined that it was a fish-tribe that had done the damage to the company he had sent him to fetch, or so Kantoku had told him over last night's celebratory drinking contest that the general was watching from some shrubbery.

Kaito shook the thoughts from his head, choosing not to remember how surprised Kantoku had been when Kaito had discovered him watching drunken Inklings slam down their cups in anguish and joy. He focused on breathing instead, following the trail his lead Infernal was making on their quick pace to the other side of the delta. Soon, he would be at the vale where Kantoku had left his –

"Hello." A small voice chirped beside him, making him stumble mid-stride as he crashed into a tree trunk that stopped him dead in his tracks. Keeling over, Kaito clutched his abdomen as he crumbled to his knees.

"Hey." He eventually groaned, his curious beasts coming to investigate as to why their leader was in such pain. As the small frame of the adolescent Inkling looked down on him, Kaito eventually stood, before fixing the young lady's green cowl that covered her head and adjusting the great sword that matched his own that she was forced to carry. "Where's your mask, Girl?"

Her face contorted, showing signs of disgust and annoyance as her response. Chuckling, Kaito patted her several times, understanding how at times it was just a constriction, especially for someone so young.

"Go get it. We're going to be leaving soon." Kaito commanded as he pushed her away from him, laughing harder as she was almost knocked over, the heavy burden on her back always putting her off balance.

As his young companion ran off, trailed by a large shadow in the dark woods, Kaito moved into the clear and began to howl like a crazed lunatic. After several seconds, mass movement shuffled hundreds of trees as crimson fleshed heads started to appear, with obsidian black flesh moving in and out of cover. Kaito smiled at the small horde of beasts coming to see him, unfazed as monsters several times his size rushed to his side.

When the girl finally returned, her mask strapped to the side of her head while she hung onto the massive tentacle of the greatest beast in Kantoku's cohort, Kaito began doing a headcount of the larger beasts, counting all twenty. Nodding to himself, Kaito began sprinting northward, knowing he had to get around the wandering company and start herding them towards the only town in the delta.

As he began running, the larger beasts took over the duties of his original pack, forming a protective circle wherever he went, only the one his young friend grasped on daring to come near him in this center role. Glancing at the Colossal, he could see the girl had removed her absurdly large weapon on 'One', and yelled at her. "Hey! You're supposed to be carrying that at all times! You wanted the weapon so badly, you'll carry it, damn it!"

"Hello!" She returned, a twinge of disapointment on her lips disappearing as the word came out. Kaito knew the face she was trying to hide was covered with shame, knowing that wasn't what she wanted to say.

Kaito was glad his mask was still on, not wanting her to see that he was saddened by the girl's words... or really, word. Shaking himself aware of his surroundings, Kaito realized he had to focus on running before he spent another minute of agony thinking of this young one's dilemma. That would undoubtedly come later tonight, when only his thoughts could plague him.

* * *

"So… what are we doing here?" Kichi asked, staring at an empty field several miles east of Kamakessai. Both companies had been standing in formation for almost three hours now, the spear warriors kneeling in double ranks with spears pointing to the wood line. Harquebusiers aimed their weapons towards the trees, using the last rank of infantry's shoulders as weapon racks to steady their aim.

"Having a party." Range sarcastically answered. Since their arrival to this clearing, Kichi's general had been pacing back and forth and constantly checking on the sun's position in the sky. While her leader had been silently watching the clouds and scaring those closest to him, the masked stranger had taken over the inactive runner squad, and was making them do things for him.

"Really?" Kichi asked back, watching two of the runners cool the one called Kantoku with small paper fans he had supplied them with, while another was doing a very good impression of a stool. Kichi wanted to say something about the abuse of the Inklings, but as they weren't in her company, and as Range didn't seem to care in the slightest, she held her tongue.

"No. What's does it look like, Kichi? Use that 'education' of yours and figure it out." Range spat, his face doing a double take once Kantoku came into view. As Kichi watched his face turn to that of confusion, Kichi decided to speak.

"You said we were going to retrieve that missing company. I had just assumed we would venture into the forest to find them."

As Range turned, Kichi's eyes darted away from the glare the older warrior was giving her. From her periphery, Kichi could see the pale general swallow his anger before he decided to speak. "I could explain myself, or, you could come to your own conclusions about why I do things, Kichi. Hell, I'll give you a hint, I don't do things without a reason behind them."

"Movement!" Someone in the firing line shouted, getting several calls repeating what he said as the entire brigade formation seemed to tense as one entity. Kichi's guards soon surrounded her, but from the cracks in their arms, Kichi could see several bright orange heads darting through the shadows of the trees.

"Silence in the ranks! Prepare to fire!" Range shouted, his call only being repeated once or twice by platoon leaders further away in the crescent formation. As Kichi pushed her way from the encirclement she found herself in, she could feel her eyes widen by just how many Inklings were sprinting through the woods only to halt and trip as they entered the clearing.

There was a look of absolute terror in each of the young warrior's faces. Something had been chasing these Inklings, and now a group of heavily armed and prepared Inklings were blocking their only way of escape. Kichi immediately wanted to order the brigade to relax, but the fact that more and more unknown Inklings were gathering in the field silenced her.

Was this standoff why Range had waited for so long? Realizing that if the brigade had done what she had thought was logical, these Inklings who were running at full sprint, scared, wouldn't have halted if they had met them in the woods. Judging by how weapons were already drawn by some of the Inklings, chances are a fight to the death would have occurred as well, and this rescue would turn into a battle amongst kin. Deciding that this was why Range had stopped them, the only question that remained to Kichi was how he had known where they would run.

Kantoku finally dismissed the runner squad, Kichi watching as the masked Inkling moved past Range's bodyguards to stand with him. Briefly, she wondered what sort of relationship these two had, knowing it wasn't a normal one. During their winter campaign, Kichi had seen how her general acted around fellow commanders. Instead of treating Kantoku like a fellow officer, Range seemed to ignore the other general completely, only occasionally sending a comment towards him if something peculiar was said. Was this radical change in attitude due to Kantoku being a part of the Monster Corp, or was there something else she was missing?

Discontinuing that thought at the sudden motion and shouting coming from the small army that stood across from them, it appeared the unknown Inklings' leadership had finally decided to organize his mob into a fighting formation. As the company's commanding element wrapped up his orders, Kichi watched as two Inklings separated themselves from the sword and gun lines they had made and began walking towards her brigade.

"Kichi, come with me." Range ordered, halting as her guard tried to follow as well. "Only the commander."

After a quick standoff between Range's command squad and her own, she and her general moved through the brigade formation, Kantoku hopping after them. As the three officers crossed the tall grass, Kichi was surprised with just how silent her general was being.

"Greetings, strangers." The orange tinted Inkling said as they approached, his armor reflecting an absurd amount of light. Kichi questioned why this Inkling had polished his armor to this extent, as if he was trying to make himself a mirror.

"Greetings. I am General Range, of the Tenth Company. This is Commander Kichi, who is attached to my brigade." Range quickly explained, his tone expressionless.

"Oh my. My apologies, general. I am Commander Kikimo of the Twenty-First, accompanied by my sub-commander, Tetsip." The commander introduced, the one called Tetsip performing a light bow. "And you, sir…?"

"I am General Kantoku, of the Monster Corp. Greetings, Kikimo and Tetsip!" Kantoku happily chimed, putting a single hand up in salutations.

"The Monster Corp? You wouldn't have something to do with-" Kikimo asked, turning in the direction in which they had come before being interrupted.

"Why yes, I do! I hope my beasties didn't frighten you too badly on your way here!" Kantoku laughed, alone.

"I apologize for anything that might have happened on your way here. A man of your age must understand how those in the monster divisions work." Range humbly sighed, bowing his head to the two before him.

"I… yes. Of course. All is well! Please, think nothing of it, general." Kikimo quickly spoke after he seemed to finish grappling with the situation that had befallen him, accepting the apology. "If I might ask, what is it you plan to do with us that requires so much force?"

"Invite you to a town I am currently based out of. I'm aware that your company has taken some severe losses, and offer my assistance." Range answered without missing a beat, the hints of a smile forming on the edge of his lips.

"Assistance?" Kikimo asked, confused.

"In avenging your fallen, of course. You all seem rather undersupplied at the moment, and we are the nearest bastion of safety. Join me for a time, commander. No sane Inkling should spend the monsoon season, or Arashi Week running in the woods." Range said, his tone becoming so friendly it felt forced.

"Of… of course. How could I refuse? Allow me to ready my soldiers, and we shall fall in." Kikimo acquiesced, bowing as he departed back towards the barely two hundred still recovering from their mad run.

Turning his back on the Twenty-First, Range led them towards their brigade, throwing a hand in the air that signaled his warriors to stand down. Soon, he began to shout orders to separate back into their original companies and prepare to lead the new Inklings back towards Kamakessai. As Kichi was about to carry out her own role, Range's hand gripped her wrist and halted her from moving.

"You wanted more tasks fit for a commander, yes?"

"Y-yes, Range. I do."

"Then discover if these two Inklings are trustworthy." Range quietly ordered, his words going unnoticed by seemingly all who surrounded him.

"What?" Kichi returned, looking back towards the advancing survivors.

"You are too trusting, commander." Range hissed as he moved closer to her ear. "Discover if Kikimo and Tetsip are worth your, and your warrior's trust. Do not repeat your past mistakes. Understood?"

Kichi was stunned by how serious Range was being. Swallowing hard, Kichi nodded, trying to push back the memories that her general had reminded her of. As she nodded, Range let her loose, turning his attention to the new company that had assembled themselves into marching order.

"Walk with me, commander!" Range shouted over the din as the brigade surrounded smaller company. As Kichi watched the tired, nervous arrivals squeeze together as they reentered the woods, she dwelled on her new task as she stared at where the Twenty-First had come from. Surprised, she saw the two masked officers staring back at her before they faded into the woods. Not understanding where the pair could be going, and choosing to ignore the Monster Corp's strange ways, Kichi turned to her stationary guards that were waiting for her to move.

"Find me Akurai." She breathed.

* * *

"You've noticed, right?" Rafu asked his fellow harquebus platoon leaders, the three females and single male turning to face him. As they were lagging behind the main body of the marching column, the harquebusiers didn't need to keep their ranged warriors on short leashes and could more or less walk in whatever order they chose. For whatever reason, his peers had gravitated towards him as he was busy studying the barely standing warriors marching a small distance away.

"You mean how they're half dead?" Megumi asked, never seeming to lose her tact.

"They look fine to me." Yuuma added, shrugging lightly at the questioning looks he received as response. After getting shrugs from his fellows, Rafu decided to finish his thought.

"They're all conscripts. Look how young they all are."

"Not to mention mostly unarmed. They probably ditched anything that slowed them down in their flight." Miyu added, shaking her head. "Quite disgraceful."

"Disgraceful?" Rafu asked, somewhat angered by the statement and how the four others had all hummed in agreement. "We don't know what these kids have gone through."

"I'd bet fish ambush." Megumi supposed.

"No way. That look of terror has to be from lobster or some crustacean group." Miyu countered, ignoring Rafu's words completely.

"Couldn't it be sharks?" Yuuma asked, getting a head shake from Megumi.

"Counts as fish."

"What? No they don't." Miyu declared.

"Yeah they do." Megumi promised.

"Bet they don't." Miyu threatened.

"Bet they do. Stakes?" Megumi asked, leaving Rafu completely baffled.

Suddenly, the quiet Umeko spoke for the first time outside of whispering orders. Rafu felt his chest tighten at the sight of the girl's almost crumbling smile, her words silencing the other two women. "Gambling, huh?"

There was no true way for him to know what had happened that winter, only piecing together the story from small talk between Inklings who had actually been in the company during the snow season. Though the Blue Moons were known outside of the company as heroes for keeping an enemy force a hundred times larger in check, none acted as if their victory had been significant. With how many losses they had sustained, it had made sense as to why many of the veteran warriors were trying to mentally move past those hard winter months. Rafu had heard from several sources that Umeko had used to be an entirely different character, until the death of the Inkling who he now had replaced.

He didn't know if it was shame, but as Umeko's eyes briefly met his own, Rafu couldn't help but turn away. Apparently reminded of their words, Miyu and Megumi both fell quiet once more, Yuuma almost moving outside of their small group and fading into the mass harquebus formation that followed behind them. Shaking himself out of the spell Umeko had put him under, Rafu decided to finish his original thought.

"Anyways! Like I was saying, they're all so young. The only older warriors are the commanders and their bodyguards. Shouldn't there be more veterans here?" Rafu asked, noticing just how taller their own slightly older conscripts stood above the down casted heads of the weakened Inklings.

"Unless they died as the rearguard." Umeko quietly said, getting slight nods from the other girls.

"I mean, I guess? Kind of hard to believe that not one managed to keep up with the main body of their company." Rafu said.

"Like you said," Miyu offered, a smirk almost coming on her lips as she turned his phrase against him. "We don't know what they've been through."

"Besides, does it matter? There's probably one or two in there somewhere." Megumi added. "We'll get to know more about what happened to them once we're back home."

Rafu sighed to himself, understanding it was a fruitless endeavor to air his suspicions to these Inklings. Choosing to remain silent, Rafu watched the nervous looks these barely adults were using to observe his company.


	14. The Blue Moons, Volume Two: Chapter 13

_**Thirteen**_

Trust

A voice was whispering to her, invading Etsuko's mind as she bordered between the real and fake world, twisting the images she was seeing. As she woke, her body instinctively went to pull her sword free, Etsuko desperately trying to remember her dream... forgetting it as she blinked away the spots that impaired her vision. Pointing her drawn weapon at the one who had disturbed her, Etsuko clutched the front of her head, not liking how her throat still burned from the previous night.

"What?" Etsuko demanded, the individual who she still couldn't make out waiting patiently as she oriented herself. Several empty bottles clattered to the ground as she left her small bedding nest that had been drunkenly made by herself, the noise from her own throat briefly deafening Etsuko she stumbled to her feet.

"I'm sorry ma'am. Range has called for a company meeting and needs you." One of her younger squad leaders quietly, and smartly explained. "We'd like to know what drills we're doing today as well."

"What time is it?" Etsuko asked, hurrying as she grabbed her crossbow and quiver.

"The sun's been up for about four hours. You had a-uh… long night." The hesitant arbalest commented, reminding Etsuko of her headache.

"Alright." Etsuko eventually sighed out, finished equipping herself. "Look, just… do target practice with the Sixtieth, or something. I'll return with new orders."

"Yes ma'am." The Inkling acquiesced, dodging out of the way as their platoon leader stormed past them.

As Etsuko went down the small hallway, carefully leaning on the wall for support as she made it down the fifteen hazardous stairs, she couldn't help but notice some very out of place Inklings among her platoon. A couple orange tinted heads hung around the open, empty bar, each staring down silently at the wooden counter. These Inklings were barely over the age of sixteen, but had the posture of broken veterans.

Etsuko copied her platoon and ignored these miserable creatures, not wanting to remind herself of her own problems. Sliding the exit door of the building and taking her first steps into the town that was eerily quiet despite the regular hubbub of motion between the warriors of her brigade, and the people of the town, Etsuko was about to move towards the hall where her general was residing, but was halted by a voice.

"Hey."

Turning to the hooded figure who was currently leaning beside the threshold of the building her platoon had taken over, Etsuko felt brief confusion. Checking to make sure the Night Blade hadn't brought friends, the arbalest tried to remember where she had seen this particular mutant. "Kageani? We've met before, correct?"

"We have." The Night Blade said, immediately standing straight before performing a proper bow, making a bewildered Etsuko wonder why this Inkling was being so polite. "I never had the chance to thank you."

"Thank me? You'll have to forgive me, but for what?" Etsuko asked, sharing awkward looks with some bystanders who were witnessing the interaction. As the bowing mutant raised his head, Etsuko understood that he was confused as well.

"You… have you already forgotten? You distracted the horde of sharks so that the three of us could escape." The Night Blade reminded her, Etsuko blinking several times at the memory. "I must admit, I'm now worried for you."

"Excuse me?" Etsuko returned.

"To forget such a self-sacrificing moment as if it meant nothing. Do you normally survive certain death situations?" The Kageani asked, his tone that of concern.

"N-no. It's just… a lot of things have been going on. I apologize again, but I must be leaving." Etsuko quickly said, glancing towards the hall where suspiciously few warriors were training in front of.

"I'm aware, but your meeting isn't in the normal location. I've been sent to retrieve you." The Night Blade informed, his words perplexing her. "I was the one who sent your warrior to wake you, platoon leader."

Glancing around the dirt road, Etsuko could see several other lone Night Blades standing very much out of place, or being accompanied by familiar figures who were hastily making their way towards the two separate gates of Kamakessai. Understanding that this wasn't a normal meeting at all, Etsuko nodded. "Well then, Kageani. Lead on."

Bowing slightly at her words, the Night Blade turned on his heel and began heading towards the southern gate. "It's Shippai, by the way. We're not all named Kageani."

Etsuko snorted, getting an immediate reaction from the cloaked scout. "Could have fooled me. So what does 'Shippai' mean? I know that all of your names have a meaning behind them."

"You're not wrong." Shippai said instantly, the hints of a sad smile being masked by the shadows of his hood. "Come, Etsuko. We have some ground to cover."

Etsuko stood motionless as she watched the back of the cloaked one move without her before shaking herself from the hangover that was receding. For some reason, Etsuko believed she had touched a nerve on the Night Blade, and didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

* * *

After checking to make sure her two guests were still asleep in Range's quarters, Kichi silently moved through the large hall. Two of Range's guards stayed beside the door and nodded to her, apparently knowing why Kichi was there. If Kichi wasn't mistaken, these two were named Masaru and Ran, and hadn't been at the welcoming party that had been thrown last night.

Kichi scoffed at the new memory of her general forcing drinks into the new officer's hands, sharing loud stories and laughing at all of their childish jokes. After Kikimo and Tetsip became unintelligible, Kichi had decided it better to leave, her one and only drink having been untouched. Range's words haunted her as she tried to sleep, the task she had been given making her review each word the two had drunkenly slurred.

The two officers seemed trustworthy, but the seriousness of her general's tone had made it seem they were enemies. Maybe she doubted them because the two Inklings were closer in age to the garrison general who had once imprisoned her, but it wasn't as if they were nefarious lords hiding inside of a fortress. Besides, what sort of mission was discovering someone's trustworthiness? Perhaps this was just a reminder from her general to become more aware of those outside of the company, and to learn from more experienced commanders.

So while the two officers remained incapacitated for a few more hours, Kichi would ask the one person she knew she could always trust about her mission. Unfortunately, Kichi hadn't been able to converse with him during their march back, having been called back to the front to listen to her general interview the older officers. As she entered her room, shutting the door on her guard, Kichi glanced at the stationary form of Akurai, calmly sitting on his knees with his eye closed.

"Akurai." Kichi softly greeted, wondering if the warrior was awake. As his eye quickly opened, hardening into something like a glare, Kichi swallowed hard, never too sure about what that constant, unrelenting gaze was truly staring at.

"Commander Kichi." Akurai returned, bowing to the point where his head hit the mat he sat upon. After showing his deference to his commander, Akurai began to raise himself, before Kichi halted him by sitting down in front of him.

"You'll have to forgive me, Akurai. I know you would much rather be resting." Kichi breathed out, knowing that the warrior before her had a tendency of staying awake for days at a time, and with the trials he had faced through being trapped in a cave surrounded by water and sharks, to near immediately setting out to discover the ones they had recently brought to Kamakessai... Kichi could understand that the one before her was most likely exhausted.

Akurai said nothing, his silence meant to confirm her words without making him seem rude. Kichi could only nod at this calm demeanor, and the unspoken words the warrior gave her. Knowing she wasn't going to have a casual conversation with meaningless chit-chat she could expect from Taiki, Kichi moved onto why she had summoned the single-eyed warrior who sat patiently, waiting for her orders.

"Akurai, why have you refused the promotion I've given you?" Kichi eventually asked, watching the older warrior's eye shift away from her.

"If this is all you wanted…" Akurai slowly said, his body language showing his want to leave.

"It isn't. Answer the question." Kichi commanded before he could get his feet from under him, getting a small sigh from the warrior, who by all rights was already a sub-commander. Even if the one eyed Inkling refused the title, he commanded too much authority to be a simple platoon leader anymore.

"I do not want to be a part of the…" The warrior eventually trailed off, obviously not wanting to finish his thought.

"Please, finish what you were saying."

"Games… officers play." He eventually finished, looking as if he had just shamed himself greatly. As Kichi gestured for him to continue, he began speaking. "I have seen how… tainted, warriors become when given power beyond their weapons. I prefer the way I am."

"And what is that?" Kichi asked, getting a response instantly.

"A tool. For you."

"For my family, you mean." Kichi stated, as if it was a known fact. Akurai said nothing to this, so Kichi continued with leading the conversation towards her goal. "Or for my uncle Basti, yes? You and Range both served him, yes?"

Akurai closed his single eye, sighing inwardly at some memory. Eventually, he nodded, "Yes. Though, not at the same time."

"Yes, yes, I know. I might have been young, but I remember how the pale general used to serve my father. You might not know this, but he has changed much, since his time with us." Kichi explained, scoffing at the memories. Even though it had been several years ago, Kichi still remembered how happy Range had been with her and her family... or, perhaps it was just her childhood memories twisting over time to make it seem as such.

"I wouldn't know." Akurai eventually agreed. "May I ask why you've ordered me here?"

"I was wondering… if my uncle has taught you both to be so untrusting of your kin." Kichi slowly asked of the warrior, appraising the reaction of Akurai, whose eye darted away from her once more. "I'm beginning to understand that I've overlooked something critical in my own training. Perhaps it was because of his treatment towards me and my father. Perhaps it is because my military conscription started in an officer school as opposed to becoming part of a squad. I do not know what you, or Range has seen while serving my uncle and father, but it has obviously put doubt in your heart to every officer you've come across."

Akurai remained silent as she finished her small speech, probably wondering if she was chastising him or not. Perhaps she was chastising him, Kichi realized, but not because of anger or disappointment in him.

By all rights, she should be angry, Kichi realized long ago. If someone had insulted her father or uncles by doubting them, Kichi would have been infuriated even if she couldn't actually do anything besides being infuriated. But after spending time with Range, who had been nothing but honest and genuine with her, she couldn't see him hate her father without a valid reason. After watching the unwavering loyal warrior that was Akurai, and the way he seemed to shy away from conversations about her family, Kichi realized she had been blinded to something... that she still could not see clearly.

"Akurai, I want to know how you trust someone." Kichi eventually spoke, her thoughts keeping her silent for far too long.

"W-what?" Akurai asked, his voice showing surprise, which was very out of character for the stoic warrior.

"Do you trust me?" Kichi asked, raising a palm up as Akurai moved to grovel in respect and deference. "Your loyalty is not being questioned, but do you trust me? My father? Basti? Range? How does Akurai, the warrior, determine who to trust?"

Akurai said nothing for a while, his body and expression returning to a perfect stillness. After a small time, he eventually breathed deeply, as if he was steeling himself for death.

"In my village, there used to be a ragged old warrior, who would instruct us despite not being a part of the village's outpost. She told us, 'There are two kinds of officers. Killing officers, and murdering officers.' She would say all sorts of things we wouldn't ever understand for years, but eventually I came to understand the difference. Killing officers will get their warriors killed, but it won't be their fault. Murdering officers will get their warriors killed, so long as their own goals are completed."

As Kichi was about to interject, Akurai continued, ignoring her. "I do not wish to be either one. I have decided where my loyalties lie, commander. I am a tool for the single purpose of killing your enemies, and those of your family. To ask whether a tool trusts the one who handles it... is a pointless question."

As Kichi sat there stunned, Akurai lowered his head, signaling he was done speaking. Kichi dwelled on his words for a moment, understanding that he had left his explanation open for interpretation on purpose, allowing her to form her own opinion on those she had directly asked about. Suddenly realizing that honesty and loyalty weren't always synonymous with each other, Kichi dismissed the warrior, not even looking as he bowed and moved to the closest exit.

Yet he hesitated briefly, which wasn't normal for the self-proclaimed tool. Kichi was about to ask what else he had to say, before he spoke anyways.

"Taiki." He eventually whispered, glancing back towards his commander.

"What?" Kichi asked, confused. Akurai rarely spoke of the younger Inkling, and Kichi had believed the warrior was only bothered by the Tenth Company adjutant that frequently visited.

"I trust him. He's a good man, and acts honorably despite his age. I apologize for not being of help, commander." Akurai quickly said, before leaving. Understanding that that was Akurai's way of passing off responsibility to such questions to her friend, Kichi scoffed. Perhaps she would go and discuss this with Taiki... but first she would have to have something done about her original mission.

"Guard!" Kichi called, waiting to hear the door slide open and continuing once it had. "Bring me Sumiye and the Tenth's female logistic officer if you can find her. I have need of them."

* * *

Isamu felt very out of place, standing among the older platoon leaders who were casually chatting among the trees. Although he had met and spoken with each of them, the age and experience was too great for Isamu to consider himself an equal among these warriors. The fact that he had been brought to this secret meeting had only confused him, as he was by no means worthy of such a thing.

As their pale general showed himself, coming out of the trees while quietly talking with Kagehaha, every platoon leader silenced themselves. As expecting looks followed the glaive wielder, Isamu's general didn't even seem to register their existence, his words an inaudible whisper to all but the Night Blade matron. After he was apparently done with his private conversation, and Kagehaha had departed, Range quietly made his way to a fallen tree and sat for several moments before speaking to the conclave that had formed around him.

"This all seems a bit unnecessary, doesn't it?" Range asked, before shaking his head in thought at the unanswered question. "Hidden in the woods, the Tenth's general has a secret audience with his platoon leaders. Sounds like the start of some scheme... right?"

Isamu felt perplexed at Range's words, his tone completely different from the jovial, loud shout he would carry himself with, quickly getting to the point. It was unlike his general to be this hushed, his words carrying a severity to them that forced the younger warriors before him to remain silent.

"If you have similar thoughts, you would be right. I ask something from all of you today, that I normally wouldn't under any circumstances, for we are somewhat pressed for time. I ask for your blind, and unwavering loyalty for this task I have for you."

Isamu felt the air change to that of calm confusion, no one Inkling willing to speak up in front of the general. Obviously, he already had their unwavering loyalty, so why was he asking for it? He began to worry, knowing that Range was acting very differently, and began to wonder if this had something to do with their guests.

"Most of you know me before I was your commander. Many of you still have your reservations about my character, which I have tried to relieve by always explaining my actions, so that you all understand my reasoning. Yet, for now, I cannot fully explain myself, for there are too many things I do not yet know." Range cleared his throat, rubbing his temples as if he was fighting exhaustion. "To get on with the point then…"

After sighing to himself, the pale warrior locked eyes with every single one of his subordinates, and after several long seconds, Range told them the task he had of them. "You are to gather as much information about the Twenty-First Company as possible, from every source you can. In three days, we will march to the eastern coast, and remove whatever threat that killed hundreds of our people from our lands. Discover why our new friends were routed, and by what. Discover every detail of how such a defeat was possible, and why over three hundred Inklings are dead somewhere within this delta."

"This seems a bit much." Naoki mumbled, scratching his face while avoiding everyone's eyes but their general's. "There's no reason for us to-"

"Plot in the woods?" Range interjected, standing from his impromptu seat. "There is reason, Naoki. Our foe might be much closer than you think."

Silence once more deafened the surrounding trees, every single Inkling present understanding the thinly veiled warning. Range would go on to speak, his vision lingering on the female scout leader that had been the closest to him... in all sense of the phrase. "If you feel this is too dishonorable for you, I understand. Whether you aid me in learning more about our new found friends or not is up to you. But whatever you decide to do... do so quietly."

"Sir… If I may ask something?" Rafu, the new guy, raised his hand as he stepped away from the other harquebusiers. After getting a nod from their leader, Rafu continued. "What should we do if we discover something… questionable? Do we go directly to you, or…?"

"Speak with one of my bodyguards. This will be the only time where I am not watched for the next few days. They will discretely pass the word on."

"I am no spy, sir." Saki, the spear warrior nearly growled, anger expressed only with her words. "I will not disgrace myself in pretending to be one."

Getting a few grunts of approval, Saki stood to face the blinking general... and as the leaders turned to see Range's reaction, all they received was a shrug.

"I cannot force any of you to do this task. I can only ask. I will not hold it against any one of you to refuse to actively search for damning information about your fellow warriors. All I ask is if you overhear something, perhaps while their warriors are drinking, and slip something of importance, to discretely report it." Range casually spoke, looking at the individuals who had agreed with Saki. "If you feel I have slighted you, tell me now and I will apologize. If not, return to your platoons."

After a small moment of no one stepping up and demanding an apology for slighted honor, the sixteen warriors began to filter out of the forest. As Isamu waited for his general to finish speaking to Taiki alone, he eventually turned to the lone messenger.

"Isamu?" Range asked, exhaustion evident on the general's face. Gazing at his subordinate as he leaned against his weapon, Range seemed to peer into him, and sense that the messenger he had summoned was requiring something of him. "Do you need something?"

"Um, yes. I want to know… are... you okay?" Isamu asked, his original question being interrupted as his general's face suddenly relaxed.

"What?" Range returned, shaking himself as if he suddenly became aware of his own tiredness. "I'm fine. I didn't sleep last night is all, so get on with your question."

"Right… If you'll forgive me in advance, I was wanting to request something." Isamu said, unintentionally gripping his sword's handle in nervousness.

"Oh? What is it?"

"I wish to stop being a runner, sir. I would like to return to a platoon." Isamu said, getting a confused look from Range. It was obvious that his general hadn't expected him to give up his relatively cushy role.

"May I ask why?"

Isamu remained silent for a time, gathering his thoughts. "I wish to… be strong, and to do that, I need to fight. I want to become a real warrior."

Range stared at him in an appraising look for several long seconds, his face eventually turning to disappointment. As Range got closer and raised his hand, Isamu believed he would be struck down for his selfish request, but the general's palm only softly grasped his shoulder.

"Okay."

"O-okay?" Isamu asked, nervous.

"Okay. I'll find a replacement for you. Until then, continue working as normal, yeah?" Range asked, getting an excited nod from the younger warrior before him.

"Of course sir! Thank you, general!" Isamu said, his joy hard to contain.

"Do me a favor though." Range returned, stopping him from moving away with his hand gripping his shoulder.

"Sir?"

"Speak with your toad lady. She's been around here for a while, and might know something about Kikimo."

"Of… of course, sir." Isamu agreed, getting a satisfied nod from his pale general. As he was let go to return back to Kamakessai, Isamu turned to watch his general leave, reentering the forest with a half-smile on his lips.

Wondering if his general was truly alright, Isamu hesitantly made his way back home, wondering if that was the only reason as to why he had been allowed to join the covert meeting.

* * *

"Why do we not go back, Kantoku?" Kaito asked the still Inkling, whose arms were spread wide, as if he was about to soar and embrace the heavens. In front of them, the vast blue unknown stretched as far as the eye could see, with barely a cloud in the sky to dot the horizon. "Back to Kamakessai, I mean. It is obvious you were enjoying yourself amongst them."

"I was, young Kaito. But just because I can go where I please doesn't necessarily mean I should go where I please." Kantoku immediately quipped back, as if he was long prepared for such words Kaito had spoken. "At least for now, anyways."

"And in the meantime?" Kaito asked, the expressionless mask almost turning towards him. Kantoku's shoulders shifted as he swayed with the sea gust that threatened to push them closer to the ledge, keenly aware how his general was being a bit too precarious.

"I know not. Perhaps we might take a page from The Marching Hunger's book." Kantoku offered, deciding to finally come back from the sheer drop he balanced on, turning to his two Inklings and few hundred metal clad beasts. "Have you heard of the food called 'sushi'?"

As Kantoku brushed past him, Kaito answered, following in the masked one's wake, the girl not far behind. "Of course. It is raw fish, usually wrapped in a seaweed or with grain. Do you refer to general Basti, of the southwest?"

"I do refer to that creature! He eats his enemies you know!" Kantoku joyfulyl told him, as if that was supposed to be an interesting fact as opposed to outright horrifying. "He's quite famous, with his roving pack of 'Ghouls'. Can you believe that they adopted our people's mountainous myth as their company's name? He's trying far too much, if you ask me."

"I… don't know what you mean. Wait, are you suggesting that we're going to consume…" Kaito trailed off, the tilted head of his general suggesting confusion. As if realizing what his subordinate was insinuating, Kantoku quickly shook his head.

"No, of course not! It was merely a joke. We shall not be carving, then feasting upon our fish nemeses. Remember Kaito, don't eat anything an Infernal wouldn't!" Kantoku happily said, freely repeating knowledge he had given a hundred times over.

"This is my first time hearing your opinions on another title bearer, Kantoku. Is there something you're thinking about?" Kaito asked as they began moving the beasts eastward, wondering if this southern detour hadn't been for any greater purpose.

"Ah. I suppose I was just dwelling on the past. Before he went and joined Kyokan and his loyal lieutenant, Rairan, the two of us used to patrol these lands, back before he had left the Monster Corp." Kantoku listlessly explained, revealing he had prior history to the right hand of the Blood Lord.

"He left? Why?" Kaito asked, getting a shrug from his mentor.

"I know not! There was always a... hunger in that one's eyes. Our master was furious when he said he was leaving, I tell you. That was quite a spectacle, Kemeno shouting her lungs out as he walked off into the sunlight."

"Wait… Squid Lord Kemeno? The Bulwark of the South was your master?" Kaito asked, stunned to a standstill. For months he had spent with Kantoku, he had never once mentioned that a Squid Lord had personally trained him, let alone who he knew outside of his own cohort of beasts. "When was this?"

"Oh, well, Basti left to join that gargantuan Kyokan say, sixteen, seventeen years ago? That means I was scouted nearly twenty years ago, give or take a few. Have I truly never mentioned my past to you, young Kaito?"

"Uh… no. I knew you had a title, but this is the first time you've ever talked about anything from before we met. Wait, that means you're almost… forty? How long have you been campaigning?" Kaito asked, his entire expectations being shattered. For all this time, he had believed the general to only be a few years older than him, not an entire lifetime ahead of him.

"A while, I suppose. I believe you are forgetting that officers don't just up and quit once they finish their ten year conscription, Kaito. Not that I ever would! Ha! The idea of me in some town like Kamakessai is a laughable notion when I can be here with my lovely pets!" Kantoku laughed, then laughed some more, his hands grabbing at the thick hide of his large Colossal as it moved away.

"I knew that, I'm just surprised is all. A student of war from a Squid Lord, who's been a general for over a decade. I'm surprised you haven't left your mark and became a well-known officer by now." Kaito said, actively choosing not to regret his words as his mouth spoke them despite knowing how insulting he was being.

"Well aren't you getting full of yourself. I've received a title from Strategic Command, child. What more do you want from me? Should I go gorge myself on the flesh of my enemies in front of several thousand witnesses? Perhaps I should horribly maim thousands of jellyfish, then prop them up, like Satsujin, The Black? What action should I do to become a whispered name, where everyone reveres and fears me as they do Kyokan, young Kaito?" Kantoku asked, stepping closer than a normal Inkling would have been used to.

"I didn't mean offense." Kaito offered.

"I'm sure you didn't. There are plenty of regular generals and commanders, who have been commanding for much longer than I have been, who won't get any recognition by the common troops, or let alone our kinsmen, Kaito. Kikimo, for example, has been a mere commander for twice as long that I've been a general. There are certain limits in individuals that they can't, or refuse to overcome. Some officers are meant to command at the company level, while others are trusted with quarters of our country." Kantoku educated, deciding to continue speaking before letting Kaito have any more say. "There are commanders you will never hear about, doing what they can for our fellow people, Kaito. Tasks that have to be done, whether anyone wants to do them or not. Do not forget that you are among their lot now, Commander, Kaito."

For a moment, Kaito found it hard to look at the metal mask that concealed his general's face, knowing there was a look of disappointment behind the iron. When he finally recovered his voice, he found he could only say a few words.

"Yes, sir."

"Good!" Kantoku immediately chimed, his sincere tone replaced with a happy one as he turned to the much younger girl hiding behind the massive tentacle of his general's favorite pet. "I hope I didn't scare you, little one! Uncle Kantoku had to teach uncle Kaito about knowing his role, which required a bit more aggression than you might have been used to! Please forgive me if I have hurt your feelings!"

As he watched Kantoku bow as low as he could to the small girl, Kaito released a laugh, getting the attention of the creatures around him. As Kantoku turned to the source of laughter, Kaito quickly gained control of his sides, returning to his standing position.

"Yes, Kaito?" Kantoku asked.

"I just imagined you in a village, placating small children." Kaito admitted, digging a finger under his mask to wipe something out of his eye.

"Ha! That would be a sight indeed. Perhaps I should try it at Kamakessai's end of Arashi Week festival!"

After a brief pause, the words sank into his mind.

"Wait, what?"


	15. The Blue Moons, Volume Two: Chapter 14

_**Fourteen**_

Festival

"So... this is what the town's people have been up to since the start of Arashi Week." Isamu spoke aloud, directing his awe to the elder holding his arm.

Around him, children followed their parents or moved in groups, chasing the heels of individual warriors as they asked for stories. Most of these kids had been hidden during the rainy days, their parents no doubt trying to keep them from getting wet and horribly maiming themselves by the water. But now, these young ones had been let loose, if nothing else to help with the decorations they had made in their free time inside of their private homes.

Isamu watched as older Inklings raised banners around the town's main road, leading to the center of town where a gathering was taking place. Each of these banners were different, but shared the similar qualities of having their town's name written somewhere on it, along with a symbol of a seared fish. Isamu couldn't help but to stop at the last two special banners that guarded the start of the town's center and the gang of children who surrounded them.

"Did you all make these ones?" Miss Frog asked, hunching over as she leaned in to hear the children. Quickly being surrounded by the kids, Isamu chuckled as all of them spoke in a single chorus, happily squealing as the elder took note of their work. "Well aren't they just wonderful? This must have taken you all a lot of work!"

"It did!" One shouted.

"We made them at Ry's house!" Another cheered.

"Did you?" Miss Frog asked, getting another crowd made affirmation. "Did you thank Ry's parents for letting you make such fine artwork at their home?"

Suddenly, these children seemed nervous, looking in between each other.

"No? Well you all better go do so now, while you still can!" Miss Frog cackled, the kids quickly scampering off while she laughed maniacally.

As Isamu inspected the masterpieces that were children's' artwork, along with all the tiny hand prints on the back of the banners, he asked why they seemed so afraid at forgetting such a simple thing.

"Ha! Oh, that's nothing sweetie. I've a legend about me for the youngsters who are still old enough to believe it."

"Oh?"

"Oh yes. Their parents tell them that if Miss Frog hears them be disrespectful or having bad manners, she'll send her pets to gobble them up!" Miss Frog explained, laughing in her usual crazed fashion, getting Isamu to join in at the noise.

"How long has that been going on?" Isamu asked, having his arm retaken by the elderly woman as they entered the center where the crowd was gather. From what he could hear from the hammering, it sounded as if many people was constructing something which on intrigued him further to investigate.

"Since the town's foundation, I presume." Miss Frog eventually answered, needing a great deal of thought on the subject, apparently.

"I see. What are they building?"

"Oh, a stage I believe. On the last day of Arashi Week, we build a large platform for contests to take place all day long. When the sun sets, we light bonfires around the town center, and the men carry a big wooden carp, all the while being stripped to the waist."

"Stripped?" Isamu asked, bafflement clear on his face.

"Oh yes. I can't remember who exactly started it, but all the men were happy to show off their muscles."

"I think I understand." Isamu said, remembering all of the flexing competitions Tae and Souta had orchestrated.

"Oh-ho? Are you going to participate, young Isamu? We allow anyone to join in the reverie, you know!" Miss Frog exclaimed, apparently enjoying the idea of him without his under armor on.

"Uh, I don't know about that."

"You should! This is the first time the Tenth's stayed with us. Usually it's just the Twenty-First who shows up." Miss Frog sighed out, getting Isamu to halt.

"The Twenty-First? Under Commander Kikimo?" Isamu asked.

"Yes, dearie. He's been coming here for the past… well, just as long as I've had legends about me, so twenty some odd years now! Shows up a few days before the festival. Strange how he hasn't shown up yet, if I do say so myself!" Miss Frog stated, apparently unaware that the commander had actually arrived two days ago.

"You're kidding."

"Nope! He patrols around here during the start of spring. Ends up in battles with a fish-tribe or two. Usually wins with heavy losses I'm told!"

"Would… would you mind telling me more about that?" Isamu asked, getting a confused look from the elder.

"Of course, Isamu. What would you like to know?"

Isamu sighed inwardly, unsure where to even start. Briefly, Isamu wondered if his general somehow knew in advance that the elder would have a wealth of knowledge to share, or had just guessed. Either way, Isamu would try to get as much useful information from Miss Frog.

"Could you tell me more about their battles? I don't know that much about this area." Isamu asked, getting a knowing nod from the elder.

"Battles? My, my, of course you'd want to hear about the battles of another company! Oh, let's see… I can tell you the time where…" Miss Frog started, Isamu listening to every word carefully for as much detail as possible as they continued to walk through the town.

* * *

A whole night of sneaking from inn to inn, and Rafu hadn't heard anything of importance. There were only two common things in each conscript's story, namely the heavy downpour and the one sided slaughter they had been faced with. Rafu was beginning to wonder if he should forsake discretion and just ask one of the older looking warriors to just tell him what happened, or have one of his squaddies do it for him.

Rafu sighed to himself, unsure what to do. He could cozy up to some of the kids, and be the fatherly figure they secretly desire, or find someone he trusted in his platoon to speak with them on equal footing. That, or he could be like a good many of his fellow platoon leaders and ignore his general's orders.

"Sir." Leiko leaned in, making him halt in his staring at one of the orange headed conscripts.

"What, squad leader?" Rafu asked, slowly leaning back and turning to the girl.

"You seem out of it." The girl pointed out, wagging her brows at him.

Using his hands to support his head, Rafu stared the younger girl down for several seconds, before asking her a question. "Why is it this company gives so much lip to their leaders? My old post was dead silent save for behind closed doors. Not only that, but everyone's humping each other! What the hell is with you all?"

Rafu understood he was turning heads in his direction, which was very much expected. Of course these perky children would instantly drop what they were doing to hear about things unrelated to their platoon leader giving them orders. The unassuming squad leader before him shrugged at his question.

"Probably because our general doesn't care what we do in our free time, so long as we do what he says when he needs us. Uyeda, remember in winter when we sat in on a leadership meeting?" Leiko asked, partially yelling across the common area, and getting a loud grunt in confirmation.

"And what's with that? Why the hell are squad leaders sitting with their general and speaking openly with them?! Not only that, but our meetings are ridiculously short! This is just so dang strange." Rafu asked, getting louder as he continued.

"Why would you say 'dang'? What are you, five?" Leiko asked, immediately making fun of him at the first opportunity. Before Rafu could get the next part of the banter going, she continued. "And it isn't all the time. Just when we aren't doing anything major, and to give us experience for what's expected of us in the future."

"What? When's a squad leader going to need…?" Rafu started, his words trailing away as the realization took place. As the face of Leiko found the table between them very interesting, Rafu understood that a majority of his platoon had been in the company since winter, and he had not. "Oh. For when I die, yeah?"

"Yeah." Leiko quietly confirmed, the only one to speak as all other conversations ceased to exist. Rafu had forgotten that he was in a patrolling battle company. He had tricked himself into believing they would be staying in Kamakessai as a garrison, just because of them weathering the stormy days. Sometime soon, they would be departing from this tiny town, and make their way somewhere where fierce battles were taking place.

The silence in the room was palpable, Rafu decided. Knowing what to do, he slammed his cup down and inhaled deeply, ready to sing the first verse of a happy drinking song. He would raise these suddenly low spirits as suddenly as they had lowered!

"In the -"

"At least you guys have a backup plan." A voice suddenly barked, venom on the tip of his tongue. Rafu led the room in staring at the source of noise, which had rudely interrupted his jolly tune he was building up. "If Kikimo had taught even one squad leader what to do-"

"Gorou, shut up." Another voice piped up, coming from the same location, towards the back of the room near the liquor shelf.

"We're all thinking it, aren't we?!" Gorou, apparently, shouted back. "He got us killed, Hotaru! Your squad, my platoon, over half the damned company! DEAD! Because of what?! Huh?!"

As most of his own warriors were sitting down, it was fairly easy to identify who Gorou was, due to him standing and grabbing another young Inkling by the collar. While Rafu's platoon nervously glanced between him and the two guests across the room, this Gorou seemed oblivious that he was making a scene. Seeing as the kids were both unarmed, and weren't actually fighting yet, Rafu decided to let the situation play out, lowering his hands in a gesture for his platoon to keep seated.

"I… I don't know." Hotaru, quietly answered, his eyes darting away from the angry warrior before him.

"Don't you want to know why?! Don't you want to ask Kikimo, 'What the fuck'? You'd ask your platoon leader, but oh wait! You can't, cause' they're dead! All of them are fuckin' dead!" Gorou shouted, his voice shaking heavily as he fought the tears in his eyes.

Rafu felt his heart break as the barely sixteen year old boy tried not to break down in his grief, perhaps noticing that the entire building was staring at him. Despite the audience, Gorou didn't back down from his fellow company warrior, even if his hands were pulled off of the other boy's under armor.

"Of course I want to. But what am I going to do? Walk up into the hall and yell at my commander? He'll kill me… He's executed Inklings for less." Hotaru quietly said, unintentionally bringing the attention of the room towards Rafu.

Before he had even realized he was moving, Rafu was charging the duo, grabbing the second boy by the cheeks and yelling directly into his face.

"HE'S DONE WHAT?!" Rafu bellowed, his voice forcing the tearful Inkling back a few paces and into a barstool. Unsure of what to do, with face in hands of another older and taller Inkling, who was a platoon leader no less, only shook where he stood.

"W-w-w-what? Who, what, why –"

Calming himself down and letting go of the boy's face, Rafu took several deep breaths before speaking. "Hotaru, are you telling me your commander has executed a subordinate for disrespecting them?"

"Y-y-yes?" Hotaru fearfully answered.

"Did you see this for yourself?" Rafu asked once more, sensing that his platoon was beginning to stand.

"O-once. He had the sub-commander do it, though." Hotaru slowly explained, scanning the room.

"Why… why hasn't anyone said anything? Have you not been in any cities or fortresses?" Rafu asked, crestfallen. "Have you not been near any other companies?"

"No. We haven't. We supply at outposts and small towns, like these. Then we're off again." Gorou interjected, understanding that something was amiss. "We don't usually come into contact with other companies either, and when we do, it's in passing."

"Is… is something wrong?" Hotaru asked.

"Does he reinforce at villages, instead of fortresses as well?" Rafu asked, slowly backing away from the two as he scoffed at a thought that crossed his mind. If he hadn't started this conversation and ruined the mood of the room, he probably never would have realized just how bad this Kikimo actually was.

"Yes." The both said in slow unison.

Pinching his nose, Rafu sat down to think. He knew he needed to get this to one of Range's bodyguards, but if he was caught snooping around the hall by someone other than one of the guards, he would probably make a scene.

"Why are you making this such a big deal?" Hotaru asked, obviously fearful.

"Because, you fucking moron…" Rafu stopped himself, knowing his anger wasn't directed at the poor kid. "Sorry. You wouldn't have known. Hell, half of my own platoon probably doesn't know the Rights of Command, or the code that all officers are ordered by. Most veterans learn about it early, if they think they're going to last the full ten year conscription."

"Rights of Command?" Gorou asked, sharing a look of doubt with his friend.

"Laws, kids. Commanders don't get to do whatever they want. They aren't allowed to waste any property Strategic Command entrusts them with, including bodies. The only time a commander or general is allowed to execute a fellow Inkling is if that Inkling commits murder, or deserts. Your commander probably just kept this information to himself, and doesn't keep intelligent Inklings around to usurp his authority."

"Are… you kidding?" Gorou asked, his emotions shifting between confusion and anger. "What do we do then?"

"Nothing." Rafu instantly ordered, ignoring the shocked looks of the two as he stood and began giving out orders. "Every Inkling here is going to keep their mouths shut and remain in this building. No one is to say a single thing about this to anyone outside this room, understand?"

"And pretend this never happened?" Leiko asked, confused.

"Yes. I'll get this to Range, and he'll move from there. If we can keep this quiet, we'll be helping our general significantly. If this somehow slips to the company, emotions of anger will act and accusations will start flying, and more importantly, their shitty commander will have the jump on Range. Our general must act before we do." Rafu calmly commanded, his heart racing as he tightened his fist in anger.

Rafu knew he had stumbled head first into a very dangerous situation, undoubtedly the most serious in his entire military career. Wondering if his new company had a habit for sniffing out traitors like the one in Ishigaki, he braced himself mentally as he ordered the doors and windows barred, making sure all twenty five of the Inklings remained within his sight. He would wait until the crack of dawn, then hope his own Inklings wouldn't rush out and spread the word to the entire town, right before the festival started.

* * *

Kichi was beginning to grow tired of all the mock duels and shows of strength from her and her general's company. As there were several dozen children spectating as well, she had asked all participants to keep from going to 'first blood', or using real weapons. The last thing she wanted to do was have parents form a band to remove their guests from their town.

In fact, these villagers had been the most hospitable people she had ever met, even going so far as to shrug off the fact she had destroyed one of their amazing tables. When she had tried to apologize to their town's group of elders, they hadn't even allowed her the chance to suggest some form of repayment, saying that wood always has a use, no matter the form it's in. Initially believing that the town's leaders were just being polite, she had gone directly to the source of the carpentry, to apologize and ask if there was any recompense she could offer for the lost woodwork.

But even the old artisan, who rivaled the age of their brigade's Kaji of the River, had waved it off, even while standing over the shards of the construction he had made. When asked how he could simply not care about such a thing, he had shrugged, told her if he had meant for the table to last forever, he would have made it out of steel. The old man had then just patted her softly on the arm, asked if the destruction of the table had helped her in some way, and then proceeded to continue onto his next project. That had been an interesting day, after a short talk with the four logistic officers of the brigade.

Four logistic officers, with a noticeable gap in age and experience had all but said Kikimo was not to be trusted. She knew that commanders and officers could choose not to bring logistic officers into their company, but the benefits of having a pair was very significant. Whether they were biased or not, her advisors had explained that the only reason not to allow logistic officers into a company was if you didn't want to be reported about by said logistic officers, or if you were confident you wouldn't be in any reinforcing area for over a year. With the latter only being taken one by a single Squid Lord in an expedition through the northern barrier of the Kurage Mountains, where most Inkling maps ended, the former was more likely. The only other information the four logistic officers could be certain about was that Kikimo's company tended to wander between the southern provinces and the eastern ones, usually at the frontiers where most of their skirmishing was done.

With nothing else to say that was anything more than their own speculation, she had dismissed the four logistic officers, Kichi still not convinced she should tell Range not to trust the rescued company's leaders. Sure, there was a reason to doubt, but just because she could doubt them, surely didn't mean she should, right? All Kichi knew was that the more she thought about it, the more she believed that her general was waiting for her to negatively report on their two guests anyways.

"So general, are you enjoying the festival?" Kikimo asked, breaking the silence from their shared table where they watched the stage in the setting sun. Kichi glanced at the burning torches that were being set up around the town's center, fairly certain it would be a few more hours of games and spectacles before the main event.

"I am! Drink in hand, ladies dancing around me, what's not to like?" Range chortled, taking a sip from the cup that never seemed to empty. "It appears this is not your first time being to one, here."

"It's not. I suppose I frequent this great town of Kamakessai, now that I think about it." Kikimo offered, before standing and shouting, "To our gracious hosts, who have the best festivals in the entire south!"

A chorus of cheers erupted from the dancing crowd immediately, drowning out any attempts of conversation for several seconds before the mass of Inklings became a few hundred smaller conversations. As the rhythmic beating of the drums and brass picked up once more, Kikimo quietly spoke, directing his voice towards Range, who Kichi was sitting next to.

"So I've heard an interesting rumor."

"Have you?" Range asked, his gaze not even moving from the stage where a group of towns people were doing a local dance routine with the aid of a drummer, with kids as young as four joining them. Kichi had to admit that there was a certain enthralling factor to the simultaneous movement, not unlike a shield formation moving in sync.

"That an entire building has been voluntarily locked up, with a platoon of yours stuck inside. I hear that the only communication is through a closed door." Kikimo said, making Kichi turn, intrigued.

"Oh. Yes, that's my third harquebus platoon. They had an incident." Range simply sighed out, which begged for further explanation. After having been asked to continue, the general quickly elaborated. "There was a bad keg of something that they got into, which made them sick. Their platoon leader sent a runner to me yesterday morning, remember? He thought it best for them all to ride it out together, to prevent anything spreading to the rest of us during the celebration."

"Ah. So that's why your guard came. Sickness, huh?" Kikimo eventually asked, his doubts being very clear to everyone at their table.

"So I am told." A very disinterested Range said, changing his features immediately to applaud the bowing stage dancers. Soon, the hyped grudge match between two fat residents of Kamakessai would try to push each other out of a ring in nothing but a loincloth, or so Kichi had been explained to. "I don't really have a want or need to check up on them. Do you?"

"No, I was just wondering. What of the cloaked ones, always hiding within the tree line?" Kikimo asked, bringing up the Night Blades, which Kichi had been told not to talk about over the course of these past few days.

"I'm afraid I don't know. Probably villagers overly prepared for the rain? Are you going to inquire about Kantoku next?" Range asked, clearly annoyed.

"No, no. Just trying to keep updated, I suppose. I would like to know when we'll be striking out to get vengeance for my fallen, though." Kikimo eventually calmly said, his question not unreasonable, Kichi believed. In fact, she had been asking the same question whenever she had a brief moment alone with her general. For whatever reason, this question suddenly made the aggravated Range smile, as if happy to be asked.

"Tonight, you'll hear. I plan to address that question to all."

Kichi glanced, and saw that Kikimo and Tetsip were sharing a small look with one another, some mixture of concern and confusion.

"You're planning to… tell everyone? At once?"

"Yes. You'll be in for a treat, I believe." Range answered calmly, Kichi already having an idea of what was going to happen in a few hours-time.

* * *

Several curious Inklings of all ages had initially swarmed them as the three masked Inklings had more or less appeared inside the middle of Kamakessai. Under the cover of darkness, along with their very powerful creatures willing to do whatever was needed of them, they had scaled the town's perimeter wall within a single moment, and had quickly integrated themselves within the crowds, careful not to draw to much attention to themselves. Now that they couldn't be discretely removed if a certain someone wanted to block entrance to the festivities, their sneaking mission had ended.

Whether it was the alcohol or just the ambient good mood that surrounded them, the town's people seemed completely undeterred at their appearance. Being asked questions of why they wore the masks and if they were going to do a routine on the stage, Kaito had originally thought their words were meant to be hostile. His feelings of being an outsider would evaporate as soon as his mentor opened his mouth, however, the general loudly addressing those who came to them and happily speaking as opposed to identifying themselves.

"Yes, thank you for hosting this magnificent party! Our routine will be shortly after the carp burning, if you would believe it!"

"Ain't nothin' after but watchin' the embers, friend-o." A clearly drunk citizen asked, heavily leaning on what Kaito assumed was his wife.

"There's always something after the fire's dies, new friend! Now, shoo, shoo. Find your way home, before you stumble into a blaze!" Kantoku kindly ordered, placing a hand on the arm of the drunk, who just seemed confused as he was patted firmly by the friendly masked warrior.

As the one supporting the nearly lame man was asked if that was a threat, the older woman only smiled, nodding at the kind warning as she continued to head away from the torches, undoubtedly going to call it an early night. With the other adults shrugging away their suspicious guises, that left only the throng of children that circled them, a few dressed in almost tribal outfits.

"Who are you?"

"What are you wearing?"

"Are you here to celebrate too?"

Other similar childish questions that needed no answering if they would merely think before they spoke, were asked a few keener faces peering around and through Kaito and Kantoku, where the girl was taking cover.

"Do you want to play with us?" One of these kids asked, towards the masked girl out of view. Kaito and Kantoku both turned towards their companion, who met each of their concealed faces with her own.

"I won't stop you from having fun!" Kantoku joyfully explained, patting the girl's hooded head.

"Is that wise?" Kaito asked his general, unsure what sort of misunderstandings their parents might have once the radically different girl would join the rabble.

"Do as you wish, young one. Worrying about the consequences is for grown-ups like me!" Kantoku told the one still looking for permission, Kaito eventually nodding his own agreement to the girl, who obviously didn't want a split decision.

As their smaller masked one slowly pushed past the small gap her adult companion's legs created, she carefully tried to unbuckle her sword's belt that was wrapped around her chest, only getting Kantoku to 'tsk' at her in disappointment.

"You asked for it, so you must hold onto it. Now go! Before the night ends early!" Kantoku then lightly pushed the girl forward into the large concave of fellow children, who didn't seem to care that a fellow kid who revealed no skin and carried a weapon nearly as large as their body had joined them.

"Hi!"

"What's your name?"

"Your parent's let you carry a sword? That's awesome!"

Kaito briefly stood as Kantoku began to move past him, gesturing for him to follow and leave the girl to her fate, briefly hearing the word 'hello' come from under the metal mask. He was briefly worried that she wouldn't be able to deal with children her own age, but it seemed that had been a pointless endeavor, as their gang leader immediately cried that they were beginning the march.

As their band of three became a pair, Kaito asked his general if she would be alright, his own voice barely audible over the massed drum beats that were synched to one another. Pushing past the pressed crowd, every face turning to the northern road, Kaito could see the looks of a large shirtless mob begin to form, and a large swathe of land empty between the mob and the grand stage.

"'One' will be with her, so probably! I don't truly believe there's anything certain in this world, young Kaito!" Kantoku more or less shouted, the mass of conversations slowly dying down as the drums continued to beat as if they were being hit by a single entity all around them. Kaito supposed his general wasn't wrong in his statement, and decided not to press the situation. At worst, the Colossal would eat the gang of children.

Halting when his general had, Kaito realized he had quite a view before him, his height barely allowing him to see the procession taking place. Several dozen topless males were carrying a massive work of art, the wooden construction resembling that of a giant fish. Even though he was rather far away, Kaito could see that the fish had been painstakingly detailed, the thousands of small carved scales flowing into a swirling design on the flank that faced him. With the tail of the great carp high in the air, Kaito also realized that it would have been a very great burden, as many Inklings who weren't holding it were hard pressed to keep it balanced.

As the burdened Inklings moved with each step of the unified drums, he couldn't help but feel impressed as they skillfully made it up the steps of the stage, carefully setting the work of art down. Once their task had been completed, a few older, fully clothed Inklings began to take brushes to some liquid and start making large swathes across the wooden scales of the carved beast. While the elders continued their task, Kaito couldn't help but notice a single pale Inkling slowly make his way through the crowd that seemed to make a path for him.

As he watched his old commander perform a small bow to each of the Inklings who were descending, Kaito glanced at Kantoku, who was standing perfectly still with those around him. Only after the last of the fish carriers had left the stage's steps, did Range begin his own ascent, eventually coming to stand before the giant carp.

Once he had shared a bow with the elders who had finished their own role, Range raised his glaive high in the air, and began to shout to the gathering of two thousand some odd countrymen.

"Inklings of Kamakessai! Fellow kin and gracious hosts, I would like to personally thank each and every one of you for allowing us the opportunity to spend Arashi Week with you, and share in your spring festival! You all have shown us nothing but kindness since our first day here, and I hope those in my brigade have done everything in their power to reflect their gratitude! Warriors, please, cheer those who have provided a roof over your head during the storms!"

Kaito had to cover his ears as over half of the town exploded into cries and cheers of barely legible words, along with hundreds of hands being brought together as the occasional confused face would scan the crowd with awe. After several seconds of nonstop yelling and cheering, Range raised his glaive, slowly silencing the crowd.

"I believe it is safe to say we have all made plenty of happy memories in this town, and I hope for nothing besides its continued growth and prosperity!" Range shouted, being interrupted by another cacophony of cheering and excitement that had made the pale general laugh in surprise. Once the cheering died down once more, Kaito's old commander continued. "Though not all had such a blissful experience during this year's Arashi Week."

"I'm sure you've all seen the faces of the remnants of the Twenty-First, suffering great defeat at the eastern coast of the Minami Delta! It will be no surprise to any of you when I say that this was the cause of one of our many enemies, a barbarous fish-tribe, intending to invade our lands in force this year." Range spoke, his voice easily carrying over the silence surrounding him. "Their sacrifice will not be in vain! We shall move out at dawn, avenge our fallen, and destroy such a force for daring to come so close to this wonderful town! We will not let them do as they please, and allow them to slowly spread across this delta, and threaten Kamakessai! We will show those damnable bastards what it means to kill our fellow warriors! We shall show them what it means to kill our friends and family! We shall show them the death they so obviously crave!"

The first cheer had been nothing in comparison to what Kaito was bearing witness to. Instead of joy, righteous anger had absorbed the crowd, rage emboldening every voice turned into a single roar, calling for one thing.

War.

A hungry chant for death and violence. Not even the townsfolk were spared from joining in the blood call, Kaito believing he alone was silent in this single army, their pale general stoking the flames by continuously yelling promises of future violence.

A single, twisted thing crept into his hearing, something Kaito had never heard in his life, and turned to find the source. The wretched noise was barely noticeable under the screaming frenzy that deafened them, but it was soon clear who was distorting the crowd's shared roar. As the calls for death began to slow, the majority of the massed Inklings burning themselves out of aggression, others soon began to investigate what was still making the twisted laughter that could only be described as maddening.

Not even Kaito felt safe as Kantoku reeled his head back, the metal not even dampening the crazed laughter that seemed to change pitch and frequency the longer he continued. It felt as if an invisible force was strangling the joy out of the masked general, the laughter that of a long dead creature not meant to create noise.

A moment after Kaito realized the laughter was the only thing halting the encroaching, disturbed silence that engulfed them, the mad fit ended, Kantoku coughing several times before seeming to recover.

"General Kantoku." Range called from across the crowd, apparently unfazed by such a scene that not even Kaito had been prepared for. "Thank you for sharing whatever that was."

"My apologies, General Range! I was consumed by my joy, at the sight of your follower's cheers! The Ninth Monster Corp Division of course, stands with you!" Kantoku happily cried, getting a very unenthusiastic clap from a few brave souls in the crowd.

"I thank you, general. Now we have wasted much of these people's time and interrupted their tradition for far too long! Thank you, Kamakessai, for all you have done!" The pale one told the crowd, choosing to jump down from the edge of the stage rather than walk down the steps. As the crowd parted for both generals' ease of movement, Kaito quickly followed behind his retreating mentor as an elder lit the engulfing fire that would consume the wooden fish.

As the Inklings soon began to disperse or slowly recover to their original festive state, Kaito knew that the festival had all but ended despite the drums begin to beat in loose rhythm. With the speech, the roar, and the mad laughter, Kaito could no longer think of anything else he wanted to do, save for quietly wait for the sun to rise. There was only anticipation for Kaito's return to a real battlefield, instead of the small hunting ventures he had grown accustomed to.

He would show those in his old company what he could do. He would show their demented leader what he had accomplished in the months since his departure. Kaito suddenly felt his own breast fill with a certain happiness, his eyes darting to the back of Kantoku, and wondering if he too had once felt this way.


	16. The Blue Moons, Volume Two: Chapter 15

_**Fifteen**_

Vengeance

Kichi couldn't help but notice Kikimo's nervous posture as they stood over the sands where his company had been defeated. To their left, the ocean, and to their right, a large hill. Before them, a large tribe of bipedal fish stood, armed with crude or looted weapons and armor, a great many of them carrying the steel of Kikimo's fallen.

Wondering why the enemy wasn't already charging at them, Kichi neared her general, refusing to take her eyes off the enemy forces in case she had to bark orders. Range was currently giving his own orders out, his two tagalong commanders only looking confused with the words coming from his mouth.

"Infantry, line this crest! Arbalests, hold position here! Harquebusiers, start spraying the ground behind us!" Range shouted to his company, Kichi was about to copy his orders before he pointed his glaive at her, and continued. "Commander, take your company and face them towards the ocean and hold that position."

Confused, Kichi hesitated in giving the orders, only getting a glare from the brigade's leader. Understanding that her company wouldn't be doing the main fighting, Kichi began ordering her warriors off the small incline they were on, lining up so their right flank would be exposed to the enemy formations if they ever decided to move out of the water they stood in. After a minute of rushing into position, Kichi began to believe her commander was just using her entire company as bait to get the barbarians to charge them, but would soon see that Range's own company had lined up perpendicular with her own, forming a half box on the beach with their ranged infantry protected by a wall of spears and great weapons. With her position in the rear, Kichi could more or less communicate openly with her general, somewhat uncomfortable with how close together all of their platoons were.

During winter, Range had refused to fight a 'standard' battle in all but their first, which Kichi hadn't even been able to witness, where both forces would line up, skirmish briefly, and then clash in melee combat. Against the more numerous ranged infantry of the Octrian, her once then fellow commander had been forced to use the terrain and knowledge of his allies to set dozens of traps and ambushes. If she was being honest with herself, Kichi somewhat doubted her superior when it came to winning a battle such as this, perhaps because this would be the first she would be able to see.

After that ridiculous speech that had hyped an entire village to arms, and the confidence that Range was airing made it hard to doubt him currently though. Turning to watch their exposed back, she could see that the scouts hadn't left the ledge to join their company's line formation, most likely acting as the vanguard of the Night Blades, still hiding in the woods. Beside the scout platoon leaders stood the Monster Corp officers, apparently content to chat up the female platoon leader.

"General?" Kichi more or less shouted, "Would it not have been better to bring Kikimo's force, to act as rearguard or reserves?"

"No." Range simply called back, Kikimo not being given the chance to express his outrage at being insulted. "I probably won't need your company either, if you want honesty."

"Wow, okay." Kichi angrily said, about to point out that she had risked her entire company to just by moving before them, but Range began shouting again.

"Kantoku!" Range turned towards their mostly hidden rearguard.

"Yes, Range? Will you have need of us, or are we to look at this gorgeous view?" Kantoku called back.

"Go take that hill! Kill whatever is up there and stay there!" Range ordered, a large chunk of his company letting off a single breath that they were holding, Kichi unsure as to why.

"That's it?" Kantoku called, almost disappointed.

"Stop wasting my time and do what I say, or leave!" Range shouted, apparently done conversing with the masked man above him. "Teaching time, kids! Kichi, explain to everyone here what our enemy is going to do!"

Being distracted by the sudden appearance of over two hundred large and small beasts burst out of the tree cover and their sprint to the nearby hill, Kichi hesitated, allowing Kikimo a chance to speak.

"Teaching time? Are you even taking this battle seriously? We should be charging the enemy, not giving a lecture on the battlefield!"

"Kikimo." Range calmly spoke, completely unfazed by the commander's words. "Who's the general?"

"Y-you." The significantly older Inkling quietly said, barely audible with the bestial cries the Monster Corp was making in their haste.

"Good! Someone, tell me what the fish-tribes are almost exclusively known for!" Range bellowed between the two companies, several dozen confused warriors turning to the voice. "Anyone can answer! Anyone at all!"

"Ambushes and sharks!" A voice shouted from the corner of both their companies, where a platoon of Range's heavy infantry were lined up.

"Was that you, Naoki?" Range called, apparently getting confirmation without an answer. "You're right of course! Sharks, and ambushes. Now, I don't know about any of you, but with that knowledge in mind now, can anyone guess why we aren't charging the enemy like our friend Kikimo here wants to do?"

Kichi was hit by the simple revelation as she stared into the ocean, a chorus of 'aha' and general understanding of why they were ordered the way they were. With their backs protected by their Night Blade reserve, and Kantoku's division going to clear the hill on their right flank, that left only one other direction where they could be hit from. If any other force was hidden within the waves of the sea, they would undoubtedly feel apprehensive in making a move with Kichi's company facing them… unless there were sharks, of course.

"Now that that is settled, SHIELD WALL!" Range bellowed, even Kichi's own spear infantry hearing the order with perfect clarity. These warriors locked shields in perfect unity, having spent dozens of hours practicing this one formation. "Tenth Company, ten paces forwards!"

Though Kichi couldn't see what was happening over the hill from her sandy footing, she could now hear the distinct sounds of battle, or namely the screaming of dying creatures. Despite their ambush force being discovered, the horde of fish creatures stood their ground, individuals beginning to scream challenges in their tongues to the slowly approaching wall of spears.

"Commander, the enemy has appeared." Akurai called from the first rank of her company, pulling her attention away from her commander's fight. Sure enough, scores of bodies were slowly rising from the waves, the salt water rushing off their backs as they stood to full height.

"Brace, warriors! Missile infantry, fire when ready! Harquebusiers, hold!" Kichi yelled, feeling her heart race. Finally, she would be able to prove herself an able commander, or so Kichi thought as she watched more and more of the sea invaders rise from the shore.

* * *

Kaito took a singular step back, ducking his head to the right as the desperate strike of a worn blade was brought down on him. Gripping his weapon with both hands, he watched the world slowed down as the blade passed his face, the stolen weapon almost catching him in the shoulder and cutting into him. He grinned under his mask as the fish creature realized it had made an error in choosing to go after this Inkling, the great weapon already wedging itself in the barbarian's hips as Kaito retaliated.

He took the time to watch the creature realize it had died, a flash of understanding lighting in their eyes. Before his enemy had a chance to use his last few moments of life to try to stab him to death, Kaito followed through with the swing, the top half of the creature falling backwards onto the dirt as he pushed his blade out of the creature's opposite end. Catching a small breath, Kaito turned away from the dead thing, taking a moment to revel in the battle.

Before him, a one sided slaughter was taking place. He wondered why these ambushers had chosen to stay in such an obvious hiding place, even while the most dangerous creatures their enemy could have let loose had rushed towards them. Surely, they would have had a few more moments of life if they had decided to run inland, as opposed to standing their ground. Kaito watched as the smaller Infernals ripped and tore their way through dozens of lithe, scaly meat, the metal attached to their forearms making quick work of the unarmored tribe surrounding them.

Occasionally, a Colossal would stand tall, bringing their weapon or one of their larger tentacles down with all the force they could muster, creating an explosion of dirt and sound around them. Kaito was glad none of these creatures had been enraged yet, as each seemed to still be mostly just observing their surroundings, only striking when they wouldn't hit their smaller companions… save for 'One'.

The biggest of their division's Colossals was leading the charge, not even using his weapon as he grabbed as many barbarians as possible and tore them apart. Kaito witnessed the monster grab two of the scaly archers with a single tentacle, crush them to a pulp, and throw the remains at another three that were trying to return fire all in a matter of seconds. Noticing how not even the smaller Infernals dared to get near the blood thirsty monstrosity, Kaito began looking for the two Inklings that had stayed with the beast.

Bringing the tip of his sword into the ragged breathing half body below him, still trying to cling to life, Kaito walked forward, feeling the bone and meat meekly try to hold onto his weapon as he scanned the area for Kantoku. After a brief search and another mercy kill, Kaito witnessed his general in action, using his basket-hilted weapon to point the small girl at things of interest.

"Look, Girl. Look how they fight. Look how none fights as our favorite, recklessly charging forward. They sense where the enemy is, react to their attack, then counter attack. Once they are wounded, another comes to finish it off. They do not care which makes the kill, so long as it dies!" Kantoku cheerfully explained, half crouching to have his face level with the girl's hidden ear.

As Kaito approached his general's back, he watched the scene that was pre-described happen, the Infernal etched as 'Six' slash the knees of a fish creature before moving onto the next, unafraid of the possibility of being stabbed in the back. Within the next moment, two more of Six's kin came and impaled the wounded creature, the blades ripping chunks of flesh out of the body as it fell.

"If you wish to join the Infernals in battle, you must fight like one. Either continuously press forward, and trust in the pack behind you, or protect the ones in the front, and keep their momentum. Understand?" Kantoku asked sweetly.

"Hello." The girl nodded, getting a pat on the back in response.

"Good! Go watch, learn, and participate!" Kantoku happily ordered, turning to face the commander behind him. "Kaito! How goes?"

"It goes well, general. Was this a village?" Kaito asked, kicking over the crudely woven twig fence that had somehow remained standing as he watched the girl run off. He almost wanted to laugh, as the girl's arms were forced upwards as she dragged the heavy weapon with her shoulder, the blade clearly unable to be swung properly.

"It doesn't appear to be one. It seems more like a camp, or some sort of ambush spot. See how some of their wicker have foliage around them? I would bet that they pick up and move these things to obscure themselves to an extent." Kantoku theorized, lifting some of the shards of the fence he had just knocked over.

"But it's so obvious." Kaito pointed out.

"Perhaps, but we are fighting in the noon sun, without fog or rain obscuring the terrain. Most tactics aren't meant to be able to be used under every circumstance, Kaito." Kantoku explained, getting a single nod in response.

"Of course. What shall we do now?" Kaito asked, noticing that the Infernals were slowly gravitating back to them, unable to find anything still living close to them… save for 'One' who was hunting down the few remaining fish creatures that were trying to flee inland, if a bit too late.

"Ah. Well, Range told us to wait here, so waiting is what we shall do! Let us watch him shatter the enemy, and drive them back into the sea!"

"You mean you don't want to show off some more?" Kaito joked, hearing the laugh he was used to, as opposed to the sickening one he heard last night.

"Oh, I do, young Kaito. But let our pale friend do as he has planned. I'd hate for him to be mad at me." Kantoku laughed once more, grabbing Kaito by the shoulder and jostling him.

"Why do you care so much about what he thinks of you, general? I haven't seen you act with such… concern, before. I didn't think you two were close, especially after the last time we fought beside them." Kaito said, referring to the time where they had charged through the backs of the Tenth's melee infantry, when Kantoku was intentionally trying to piss Range off by crippling those who had been in his way.

"Ha! Concern!" Kantoku laughed for several long seconds, the laughter so fake it even made his pets feel uncomfortable. "No, we aren't close, Kaito. I just believe we understand one another, which is a rare thing."

Kaito watched Kantoku sat on the crest of the hill, intent to observe the battle from their vantage point, not knowing how to feel about the words his general had just said. They understood one another? How was that even possible? Kaito had spent over half a year in service to The Joyous, and he hadn't once ever thought that he understood the general fully. It was possible Kantoku was trying to manipulate him again, by making it seem that he and Range shared a connection that Kaito would be jealous of... which, as he thought more on the subject, decided it as such.

He barked a laugh, wiping his stained blade on a nearby corpse before planting himself next to his general, forcing the idea out of his mind. There wasn't any doubt that Kantoku was playing games with him, and knew the only way to beat him was to just not play. Instead of reacting in an emotional way, or trying to interrogate the masked general, Kaito would sit, observe, and try to think about his general's goals, as he was supposed to do. He knew that Kantoku was just messing with him…

Right?

* * *

Kaito was somewhere to her right, Etsuko's mind told her as she snapped her head back to the enemies before her. Why her brain kept reminding her of this fact made her angry, as it felt like a thorn in the side of her head. She knew she couldn't be wasting any time thinking about someone who had already left their company, but Etsuko had failed doing that when they were at Kamakessai. Don't think. Steady yourself, hold your breath, aim, and squeeze. That's all she had to do, Kaito had told her when she had first joined the arbalests a few years ago.

Etsuko watched her bolt fly for several yards before embedding itself in the sand before her target.

"You missed." One of her squaddies informed her, already reloading his next shot. Etsuko only sighed in response, grabbing the string and pulling it back to the roller nut.

Behind them, those with harquebuses waited patiently, waiting for the order to release their liquid payload over the heads of those bracing in front of them. She could hear her commander somewhere behind her, casually talking to those nearby as he waited to give the next order to fire for those awaiting his words.

What was puzzling, was the lack of resistance their enemy was giving them. The invaders weren't even returning fire with their fishing bows, and just taking more and more losses from the arbalest volleys. In battles with the fish-tribes, Etsuko would only get to fire a few times, and only when they were charging at their infantry, or when they were running away from their infantry.

"It's like they're waiting for something, huh, Kikimo? Don't you find this odd, sub-commander Tetsip?" Range loudly asked, vocalizing her own thoughts to his guest officers, who she had just noticed were missing their bodyguards.

"Y-yes, General Range. It is strange." The nervous sub-commander agreed, his own voice not showing any of the confidence of a winning officer.

"I'm still having trouble understanding why you all were this far down here, to be honest. On the sand, I mean. I can make this tactical error because I have another company guarding my flank, and an allied force to take that hill over there. Did you two really line up and face off with those cowards standing in the water over there in a single company formation, with your flanks this exposed?" Range asked, basically insulting the other officer.

"I'll remind you, a storm was upon us." Kikimo pointed out, noticing that some of the harquebusiers were openly and quietly laughing at him as their general tore into him and his logic.

"I'm glad you brought that up, actually. Why were you over here in the middle of a monsoon? What's over there?" her general asked, before shouting "FIRE!"

This time her bolt found its mark, finding a home in the chest of a fish wearing an Inkling's conscript armor. It was almost laughable how little the armor did for the one wearing it, knowing that it was that ineffective on an Inkling as well. Etsuko watched the fish creature keel over, trying to take the wedged projectile out of their chest to little avail.

"What do you mean?" Kikimo asked, apparently confused at the previous question.

"Why were you trying to break through this obvious death trap? I know you're experienced with this area, but from what my maps tell me, there's only a few coves and caves that way. That small river they're standing in is the end of the delta, Kikimo. So why were you over here to begin with? Do you have some sort of hatred for this specific tribe? Judging by that one glaring at you, it appears you're recognized. So…" Range trailed off, making anyone who could hear him gawk at his words. "Is there something you want to tell me, Kikimo?"

Etsuko's eyes were still focused on the enemies before her when she heard the familiar sounds of steel on steel. As she was about to turn to see what the commotion was, Etsuko was able to see the signs that their enemy was beginning to charge, and began shouting for her warriors to fire at will, despite her general not giving the order. From what she could hear, Tae and Natsumi were copying her words, their years of experience showing as the fish horde began slamming into the spear line protecting them.

Glancing back, she could see that Kikimo and Tetsip were being forced on the ground by Range's bodyguards, Range himself only looking disappointed as a cut closed on his face, ink healing a wound that Etsuko never saw inflicted. Understanding that the meeting in the woods hadn't be for naught, Etsuko began shouting out orders for her platoon to back away from the fighting line so that the harquebusiers could get closer and unleash their salvo on the heads of their enemies.

"You okay, Range?" Tae called out, only getting a nod from their silent general as he moved and reloaded. As the arbalest platoons continued to fall back and prepare a secondary firing line, Etsuko halted next to Range and checked to see if he was hurt, as the scout platoons began to show signs of movement from their protected hill spot, and knew Hana was somewhere up there, having watched the commotion and brief conflict.

After batting her hand away, Range quietly asked if she had a job to do, his hand muffling his words quite a bit.

"What do I tell Hana?" Etsuko asked, Range turning his head and recognizing that his visible rearguard was about to move towards him without being commanded to do so.

"Tell her to hit Kichi's enemies in the side, and get a rout going." Range growled, his glare making it obvious that he was going to be out for blood soon.

"I meant about your fa-" Etsuko tried to say, only getting interrupted.

"I know what you meant. Go, and take these two fucks with you." Range ordered to her and the squad leaders behind her. "You've finished your role in this."

"As you command." Etsuko whispered, grabbing the bound and gagged commander. Judging by how prepared her general's bodyguards were, and how quickly they had subdued the two officers, it appeared Range had had quite some time to plan this small interaction out. Wiping her smile off, Etsuko dragged Kikimo with her towards where the other arbalests were forming up, making sure to wave down the approaching scout leaders.

* * *

Rafu was surprised just how well the battle was going, but more so in just how stable the infantry line before him looked. He had been a part of a few field battles himself, which had always been chaotic and bloody things. Rafu tried to remember the last time he had stood behind a solid shield wall, the only memory popping up was how a few Inklings had protected him with their bodies against the ink shots of an Octrian firing line during a trading of fire four winters ago. They had lost that battle as well, but with low casualties, which was supposed to be the opposite of how fighting a fish-tribe would end.

He had been told that the fish-tribes tended to lose and often against Inklings, even when they released their sharks that could consume entire companies on their own. It didn't matter if they killed the Inklings who were fighting them, they would still be forced to retreat due to having too many dead or wounded. Maybe it was because of the cowardly nature of their scaly invaders, or they understood that if they didn't triumph over the first company, they would be defeated by the second instantly. Maybe it was because they couldn't heal as quickly, or to the extreme that an Inkling could. All Rafu truly knew was that the enemies before him were supposed to be able to deal as much damage as they took.

But the line before him hadn't taken a single step backwards. From the outside perspective Rafu was privileged to have, it appeared that the enemy were small pebbles being thrown at a single, massive boulder. It was almost as if the formation had turned all of the spear infantry into a single entity, with the one goal of killing anything that came to them.

Even the heavy infantry were having more trouble on the wings than the spear platoons facing the main body of the horde. Granted, Naoki and… someone's lot were making a much more noticeable dent in the press of bodies with their much heavier weapons, almost becoming a living funnel for their enemies to run towards the spears, but something was wrong. While those in front of Rafu were unfazed by the enemy before them, the wings would be pushed back, before pushing forward, before being pushed back again.

"Harquebusiers, to the wings! Focus your fire on the wings! Make them want to meet the spears head on!" Their general bellowed, apparently having recovered his voice after a few minutes of strange silence behind.

Rafu wondered if he would finally get to watch his general in action, turning his weapon towards the nearest flank while shouting for his platoon to split their fire to whichever side they were closer to. From all the stories he had heard from those in the Blue Moons Company, the one about their general once being a blood drunk platoon leader was the most fascinating. Rafu wanted to know whether this was true or not, and if their leader was more than just a tactical general.

He wouldn't have to wait long, Rafu thought as he saw his general's glaive enter his periphery, the command squad sprinting towards the right flank of his battle line as the horn that signaled 'advance' was sounded. Rafu craned his head as he watched his general easily avoid his own warriors as he entered the fray, only getting to see a few overhead cuts performed by Range before he lost sight of the pale warrior.

As Rafu released another ink salvo, he began to start having leg room between himself and the last rank of spear infantry. Rafu let out a small laugh as he realized the spear warriors not only could stand still in the face of a large number of infantry, but could also push them back. Though he couldn't see how much damage his shots were truly doing, Rafu continued to do his part by aiming his weapon to get the longest arch of fire possible, in hopes to harm as many enemies he could.

As he moved with the spear line, the pace of which slowly increased the longer they moved, Rafu was able to see just how devastating their combined tactics were to their tribal enemy. For every Inkling lying motionless on the ground, scores more would be that of melting, dead flesh of their barbarian enemies. Though he didn't like that any of his fellow kin were dead, Rafu felt awe at just how well everyone alive was doing, the red blood of their enemies mixing in with the blue ink that had been discharged.

When the line finally halted, a great cheer was let out by all those around him, and though Rafu didn't know why they were cheering, he decided to add his own voice to the racket, fairly certain they had just ended this battle as victors. Looking towards the sea confirmed his suspicions, as the fish creatures were diving head first into the ocean, keen to make their escape to where none of the line or scout infantry could harm them.

Before he could relax, however, Rafu heard his leader bellow out orders for them to 'collect all weapons on the beach, and prepare pyres for burning'. Rafu watched as the pale Inkling separated himself from the crowd and start pointing to the area where the routing forces were heading towards, signaling to the heavily cloaked ones still sitting on the hill. Understanding that his job was done, Rafu shook his right arm several times as he realized just how sore it was.

With his first victory against the enemies of his country, and first battle under the Tenth's banner, Rafu chuckled, knowing that this was just the beginning for him. Grinning, Rafu turned to the two officers a little ways behind him, ready to know how these treacherous fucks would be dealt with.

* * *

"So what's the scam, Kikimo? I've already got you on abusing your power, which I'm sure those at Strategic Command or the Logistic whatever has been just dying to peg you with. I've also got you on trying to murder me, in combat with the enemy, no less. Now, I'm well within my rights to just end things here, but I'm willing to not throw you in the ocean just yet. So... why don't you just come clean with us all, before you're killed somewhere and left to obscurity by our leaders?" Range asked, crouching to be even with the kneeling commander.

Isamu once again felt extremely out of place, by chance standing in the front line of the ring that surrounded the show of Range interrogating the bound commander. Bodies pushed together to get a better view of the scene before them, the bodyguards of Range and Kichi forming the perimeter to the show. Every few seconds, Kantoku would tilt his head around at the company warriors, craning his neck in obviously painful ways to get a view at all those watching them.

"No?" Range asked to the silent commander before him. "Alright. Let me tell you what I think. You and your pet sub-commander made a deal with this tribe in some sort of staged battle, except only you three are in on it. I'm willing to bet you've been doing this for years, reporting however you want it at one of the border forts, then getting slightly more things you're allowed to request. Then, you live the rest of the year in relative comfort in some eastern province country side, exchanging warriors between garrisons of forts and cities so you'll always have a fresh batch of schmucks to get killed. That's what I think, Kikimo."

"You don't know anything, you little upstart." Kikimo barked. "You think that just because you're a young commander you can do whatever you want and always succeed? You got lucky, boy."

"I suppose you're right. Then again, I have talent and intelligence, while you cut deals with the enemy. At this point, I'm just trying to understand if I should even bother those who will kill you, or save them the trouble." Range calmly stated, his tone impassive as he got a couple laughs from the masked general.

"Or you could give him to us! We'll gladly take him off of your hands, Range." Kantoku repulsively offered, making Isamu feel sick at the idea of handing off anyone living to such a disgusting creature.

"I like that idea, actually. Then I really can report that I don't know what happened to you. Are you okay with that, Kikimo?"

Only after a very long moment of silent, and Range beginning to stand did Kikimo respond, his voice shaking heavily as he spoke.

"W-wait. I… it's not what you think. Yes, I-I-I made deals with this one tribe, but not in the way you think! Think about it! Who knows our coasts better than them?"

"So you trade information with these scum? I'm not buying it, Kikimo." Range loudly stated.

"It's true, though! They have rivals all along the eastern coast! They gladly give away information about their enemies, which I pass onto other companies, and strategic command." Kikimo quickly shouted, as if his words would keep away the masked Inklings before him.

"Still doesn't make sense as to why you'd waste life here. Free information shouldn't cost the blood of your kin, Kikimo." Range quietly said in response.

"Okay! Okay! Yes, we have rigged battles! If I don't look like a commander, or if he doesn't look like a strong chieftain, then we both lose out!"

"Tell us more about this chieftain, commander." Kantoku quietly demanded, his body language impossible for Isamu to read. Understanding that he, and the company, were most likely here just to intimidate the corrupt commander, Isamu stuck his chest out, and glared at the traitor as the officers continued to allow them to watch the interrogation.

"He goes by Chun, and makes this corner of our coasts his territory during spring. During the other seasons, they raid other parts of the sea, battling their own enemies, namely crustacean and other fish-tribes."

"Do you know where they live, Kikimo?" Range asked, cutting to the chase.

"I… I do. It has been a few years since I was curious enough to check myself, but they live in a strange cave system on the cove. It is where they keep their stores, I believe."

"Good!" Range said, his tone returning to a happy manner. "You'll lead us there, and we'll go right your wrongs together!"

Confused, Isamu felt his, and every other Inkling in the circle, direct their vision to their pale general, not expecting to give this Inkling a chance to redeem himself.

"Prepare yourselves, warriors! We'll be marching once we finish burning the dead." Range called out, reminding everyone of their initial after battle duties. Quickly scattering, Isamu ran with the rest of runner squad to the trees to get start gathering firewood... and wondering just what exactly his general planned.


	17. The Blue Moons, Volume Two: Chapter 16

_**Sixteen**_

Kin

"It's like they aren't even trying to hide where they are." Akurai whispered, getting the attention of the others in the vanguard. Kichi glanced to her platoon leader, who had once again proven himself during combat. Beside him, the hooded Night Blades cautiously led the way, occasionally stopping both command squads before signaling to each other.

"You think it is a trap?" Kagehaha called, getting the attention of her kin who all shook their heads in unison. Apparently the expert scouts had the same idea of what their quarry might be trying to achieve by running through the trees.

"They're running to evacuate their spawn, no doubt." Tetsip of all people said, being pushed forwards by the tip of a blade from Range's guard.

"Tetsip! Be quiet!" Kikimo hissed, glancing between the glare of the pale and masked generals.

"Both of you, silence yourselves before I feed you to one of Kantoku's hungry beasts." Range threatened, but Kichi could tell her general wasn't putting his heart in it anymore.

"Enemies spotted!" A Night Blade much further up shouted, the warning putting every one of her guards on edge. Kichi herself didn't believe any of those around her were in danger, the high of victory keeping her content with the minimal role she played in the battle.

After several long moments of nothing happening, the same Night Blade told them that it was clear, and the command squads continued their journey until the trees thinned out, and dirt was replaced by sand.

"What the hell. This is where they've been hiding out?" Range asked, the prisoner commander nodding violently. "This is a fucking fortress!"

Kichi was actually taken aback by the massive tower of stone that seemed to rise from where the ocean met the land. The pillar was easily twice the size of Fort Ishigaki, with several large openings providing vantage points for archers and spotters. It was obvious the fish-tribe had lived in this natural creation for several generations, judging by the carved paths that led all the way to the top of the rock formation. At the base of the stone, a crude barrier had been formed, signaling where the front door was.

"Are we going to have to go in there?" Kichi eventually asked, knowing that there was no way to besiege such a thing that was border the sea on three sides. If there were tunnels they couldn't see, or were submerged, the fish creatures could come and go as they pleased. To remove the tribe, they would have go through and clear each and every tunnel until they reached the top which would cause a great many casualties.

After a long pause of being stared at by several dozen of his subordinates, Range finally spoke.

"Not if I can help it. Kantoku, can you gather your pets for me?"

"Of course! Where shall we be going?" Kantoku immediately asked, his tone indicating just how happy he was to be of use.

"Right there." Range pointed, the destination only being a few feet away on the open sand. "Everyone else, get the brigade out in the open. I want these freaks to be pissing themselves. Kikimo, you will continue being useful to me, yes?"

"O-of course, general! Ask of me anything!" Kikimo said, basically groveling to the disgusted general. Kichi scoffed to herself, glancing at the much more dignified sub-commander who was also prisoner, who seemed content to remain silent and glare at the one whose fate he was tied to.

"Good. Here's what you're going to do." Range said, grabbed the back of the older commander's armor and hauling him to his feet before silently speaking to him.

"Commander." Akurai said, taking her attention away from the sight of Range intimidating the prisoner. "Your orders?"

"Right. Orders." Kichi said, glancing at the walking Night Blade matron, who was no doubt going to relay her general's orders to the rest of the Tenth. Quickly, Kichi made her way to follow, wondering which part of the sand she was going to put her company.

* * *

"Chun!" Kikimo shouted at the big rock, nervously looking back at the army that Rafu was a part of. "CHUN!"

For the past hour, Kikimo had been yelling at the large stone structure, before glancing back at the combined might of General Range's brigade and Kantoku's monster division. From their untouchable perches, the fish-tribe sat and watched the single Inkling shout for their chieftain, a few of them well within range to actually shoot such a miserable existence.

"Why the hell are we wasting our time like this?" Megumi muttered under her breath, obviously asking something she didn't want an answer to.

"Because, our general doesn't want to go into the rock." Yuuma answered, Rafu shaking his head in disappointment.

"Why not?" Megumi asked back, turning some heads towards herself and the younger male platoon leader.

"Silence in the ranks." Sub-commander Kagehaha calmly ordered, not even breaking her pace as she went up and down the lines of the brigade.

Rafu watched from the corner of his eye Megumi hang her head in shame, as Yuuma nodded to the chastisement. Once Kagehaha was out of earshot, Megumi slapped the back of Yuuma's head with enough force to make a large slapping sound, getting a few small laughs from those still watching.

"Movement." Umeko whispered on Rafu's left, getting him to turn his head to the lone figure approaching from the barricaded cave entrance. Once this figure appeared, he felt the incredible urge to bring his weapon to bear, but halted himself. Range had ordered them to stand down until the enemy made a move that appeared to be threatening. A single, unarmed fish creature? Not a threat... yet.

"Chun!" Kikimo shouted in surprise, the joy in his voice upsetting Rafu more than he thought it would.

"I was fool for trusting squid." The barbarian loudly barked, planting himself in the sand a few feet from Kikimo and crossing his arm. The fact this creature could speak their tongue was surprising, but Rafu blamed Kikimo for this as well, no doubt teaching this creature to communicate properly for their treachery.

"Yes, you were." Range shouted back, walking closer to the other two in the middle ground between the brigade and the rock tower. "I looked for you during the battle, Chun, but you ran away from me."

"Why are they shouting their conversation? They're ten feet from each other." Miyu asked.

"Because, their conversation is meant for us and their people, I believe." Rafu answered quickly, noticing how Kantoku and his masked commander were turning to the words he was saying, acknowledging his comment.

"I had to save my people. Could not kill stupid creature." The barbarian laughed for several seconds, before Range decided to interject.

"You wish to save your people? Good! I will give you that chance, chieftain." Range shouted, Rafu sharing the look of confusion that his fellow platoon leaders were giving.

"Oh? What, sickly beast, do you want? Are you like coward Kikimo, who wants to make deal?"

"No. But I will let your people leave my country's land for a single life."

A long pause showed just how dumbfounded everyone was by the Inkling's words. Not even Rafu knew what their general meant by 'a single life', or if he was being genuine. During all of his reading and listening about famous commanders and generals, none had shown mercy to one of the invading forces, especially those who had constructed homes within his people's territory. Rafu glanced to see the reactions of his fellow platoon leaders, some of them looking concerned, while others acted as if they... knew this would happen. Eventually, the fish creature figured out what it wanted to say in its broken version of his language, saliva ejecting from his mouth.

"Your land?! This is my people's land! Generations have we lived, before you cursed monsters appeared!"

"I don't care." Range simply shrugged at the creature's words. "My people have long conquered this area. The only reason you have not been annihilated already is because of a singular, treacherous commander."

As all eyes turned to the shrinking commander, the chieftain tried to speak once more, but Range wouldn't let him.

"I say this once more, chieftain. Die, and I'll let your people flee back to the sea."

"Death? Me? You are madness. Your word is air, like coward." Chun laughed, then pointed at Kikimo. "You want people's land, you must take it, like all other enemies."

"You are wrong, barbarian. Unlike this piece of shit, I have honor. If he had possessed any, he would have done to you what I have. He would have killed your people, then followed you to your home and waited until you starved to death." Range spoke, his words effecting the two standing closest to him the most. "Unlike this coward you have made a bed with, I will complete my duty and avenge the fallen, my people, and remove you from my country's lands. Also, unlike Kikimo the coward, I have a small army of monsters I can send into your tunnels, your caves, your homes and nests, who will tear apart every single thing that lives inside what is little more than a death trap to you. Your children will be devoured alive before you, and you will be unable to do anything about it."

Rafu couldn't tell if Range's threat was fully understood by the slack jawed creature, but judging how the 'chieftain' was looking at one of the higher perches where some of his kin spectated, it appeared so.

"So your choice, chieftain? All I ask is for one death, and I will let your people slip away into the waters. I'd rather not continue to describe what will happen if you refuse."

As the tribal creature silently stared at his general, Rafu wondered if this was a normal thing his general did. Leaning over to Umeko, he tried to whisper the question of if Range had given his enemies a chance to retreat, even when he knew they could slaughter them all. After all, wouldn't it be better to wipe out this tribe, rather than give them the chance to regroup and retaliate sometime in the future, no matter the cost the company had to bear?

"He does this sometimes." Umeko whispered, closing her eyes and sighing. "Last year, in the west, we were aiding a fort in repelling an urchin invasion. Per usual, the urchins fled, and left behind a sizeable mass of anemone laborers. Instead of slaughtering them all, or letting the fort general seize them for the Squid Lord Kyokan, he convinced his commander, an allied commander, and the fort general herself to allow the slaves to swim to their watercraft, who were observing from outside cannon range."

"He what?" Rafu asked, never hearing this rumor before. "Wasn't he a sub-commander then?"

Umeko nodded, still not speaking above a whisper. "He was. From what I hear, he had more or less beaten the garrison's leader into her senses, then convinced the other two commanders through some means."

Rafu probably would have inquired more about that event, if the fish creature didn't start shouting again, this time with a bit less confidence.

"How… How know you speak truth? No way to assure safety. You could still be liar."

"You're right. All you have is my word. But you have no other choice, do you? You wouldn't have come forth if you had the chance to flee already. There is no way for you to know if I keep my word or not. What I have done is shown that I am able and willing to enter your tunnels and kill any I find in your home. The sole reason I'm even giving you this chance is because I see no point in slaughtering your entire tribe, from elder to child, so long as you leave my country's borders. All your people would have to do is walk a few feet into the sea, and swim away." Range said, apparently really trying to show mercy to these distrustful spawn.

The general brought up a good point actually, Rafu realized. Why didn't the fish-tribe instantly flee into the ocean in the first place? Their rock fort was surrounded by the sea on three sides. Surely, there was a cave or tunnel on the backside that allowed access to the ocean. Also, didn't Kikimo say that they only used this area during the spring? What could have prompted the tribe to hole up in such a place that could be abandoned in a small amount of time?

"One hour. Give one hour for answer." Chun said, suddenly barely audible to those before him.

Their pale general nodded, turning back and walking to the brigade's front line with the prisoner Kikimo following shortly behind. Rafu glanced at the sun, realizing they still had many more hours before it would even begin to set. Wondering if the enemy tribe was trying to buy time, Rafu shook his head, and began shifting his gear to be more comfortable.

* * *

Kaito knew that Range was just showing off at this point. Though he was glad he wouldn't have to lead the charge with the Infernals in clearing the unknown tunnels, he was able to understand what sort of farce this execution was. The 'sickly beast' had done something similar to what was happening now, the only difference being that Range was killing a kneeling creature before he let future enemies flee into places where they couldn't be pursued.

Wondering if every creature behind and beside him felt the same nothingness as Range brought his glaive down on the back of the barbarian's thick neck, Kaito looked at the first adolescent fish creature he had ever seen. Wearing only a tattered skirt and a bone necklace, the small scaly thing quickly took its chieftain's head and ran off, sprinting towards the sea where its people were departing. Kaito saw that a great many of them were carrying large baskets made of wicker and sticks on their backs, carefully trying not to shake the cargo as they submerged themselves.

"Are we seriously going to let them go?" Kaito asked his general, before just turning to the pale one. "I understand that you'd want to spare the somewhat intelligent anemone, but these things are just mutated livestock. They've raided our people since we discovered the first river in our lands."

"Kaito…" General Kantoku started, as if disappointed in his commander.

"They would have run off anyways. At least this way, we've killed their leader without taking any further losses." Range spoke, heading towards the cave's unguarded entrance, shouting orders to those near him. "Tenth Company, secure the rock formation. Sixtieth, set up a perimeter with the Night Blades. Kantoku, you and Kaito can come with me, but leave your pets. We don't actually know how cramped it's going to get in there. Kikimo, have you been inside this thing?"

"O-once. Yes."

"Good. You'll lead me to the store rooms and see what sort of things they've stolen from our other enemies. Where's my runner squad?" Range shouted, a single Inkling running towards him at full sprint, kicking up sand as he tried to slow his pace. "Isamu, I'll need you to take a message to our logistic officers back in Kamakessai ahead of us."

"Yes sir!" The young conscript shouted, Kaito feeling indifferent to one in his old company. As the officers waited for Range to finish whispering to the runner, Kaito decided to head into the cave after Naoki's platoon, Kantoku close behind.

Surprised by how illuminated the interior of the first cavern was, Kaito saw that dozens of small cracks allowed light to reflect off slippery cave walls. Wooden and bone creations hung from the walls and roof of the first room, and though he could barely see above him, he could tell there was a secondary tunnel high up, where large openings allowed defenders a safe place to lay projectile fire if they wanted. To his left, right, and front lay three more crude barricades, which were barely more than wicker and sharpened stakes, the one on his left torn apart, that seemed to lead up and outside. It appeared the tunnel to his right led downward to an extent, as the tunnel seemed to grow much darker, signaling that it might be a submerged cave as well.

Before he could peek at what lay behind the third barricade, Range entered with his guard and Kikimo in tow, the commander quickly pointing at the entrance Kaito was about to walk towards.

"Through there. If memory serves me, there should be a common hall area behind there, which leads into all of their… homes for lack of a better word. Then there will be a tunnel leading downwards to a small room with a pool, where they keep their treasure."

Kikimo looked to each of them after speaking, as if expecting something from one of the three officers. After a moment, Range gestured to the crude door, signaling for the prisoner to continue to lead the way. "Oh. I… I thought that after this you'd…"

"You've deluded yourself." Range simply said, his words making the commander cast his head down. Eventually, Kikimo would make his way to the small barricade and knock it open with a leg, unable to do much else due to still having his arms tied around him.

Kaito thought for sure these tunnels would be darker, and to an extent he was right. After traversing a small tunnel, they made their way through to a massive room, which seemed to have been hallowed out by crude tools over centuries. In this open area sat a singular fire place that split the room in half, a small chair sitting at the end of the stone construction. Around them, small indentions had been dug out of the rock, where individual fish creatures had probably slept. Understanding now what Kikimo meant by 'homes', Kaito was surprised with just how many of these indentions there were, hundreds easily lining the side of the wall, hints of there being more on the second level where several dozen ladders allowed access to. A few more tunnels sprouted from this gathering chamber, but Range was only interested by the one next to the crude throne.

Hearing water echo in the new tunnel, Kaito kept his eye on Kikimo, remembering that he mentioned a pool, which he hadn't really described. Wondering if this could be a trap, Kaito grabbed on the back of the prisoner's armor, briefly stopping the entire group that was descending into the dark unknown.

"Let go of me, fool." Kikimo demanded, trying to shake Kaito's grip.

"You both should let this one lead." Kaito simply said, knowing both of them would understand his meaning.

"Oh dear, I had forgotten that Kikimo was our prisoner for a moment with how helpful he's being. How embarrassing of me! You're right, of course, Kaito!" Kantoku said, followed shortly by a bit of laughter. Kaito was somewhat concerned when his grip was immediately torn from the back of Kikimo's armor, either his general or Range pulling the commander forwards.

With Kikimo no longer slouching in front of him, the group as a whole was able to move faster through the tunnel, eventually coming to a smaller chamber that was somehow being illuminated by some light. It appeared his worries were also for naught, as the small pool mentioned was little more than a large hole in the floor, strangely the brightest thing in the store room.

Beside the pool, several chests sat, their make and quality far too grand for a fish-tribe to have constructed. Kaito knew that these weren't squid made as well, as their people liked to keep their containers as box-like as possible, so they could stack things on top of them if needed.

"These are crustacean make." Range quietly said, running a hand along the rounded top of the first chest. "Except for those, which are obviously urchin."

"What gave it away? Was it the spikes?" Kantoku asked, laughing at his own joke.

"Why would there by urchin chests here? Their ships don't come anywhere near these shores." One of Range's bodyguards asked, his name on the fringes of Kaito's mind.

"You forget, Ryuu, that our enemies raid each other as well. Chances are that the fish-tribe raided a crustacean pirate craft, who had looted another ship in the western sea. That, or the urchin are more numerous than we originally believed." Range offered, trying to open the first container and failing.

"There's a lock, sir." Another one of Range's bodyguards asked.

"I see that." The pale general replied, clearly annoyed by the observation.

While Range stared at the locking mechanism of the chest, Kaito went to another, and in one swift motion, brought his great weapon into the side of the box, cracking the metal seal keeping the top shut. After the crashing sound stopped echoing, Kaito pulled his blade loose, hearing the splinters crack and strain with each pull. Not wanting to steal Range's glory, Kaito gestured that the chest was all his, getting a look of concern from the sickly beast as his own general laughed loudly.

Pushing the top open, Range stared at the contents of the container before grabbing one of the hidden objects and showing it to those in the room, a gleaming block of something shiny.

"Metal?" Range asked, confused. "It's not iron."

"Perhaps one of the useless metals, like silver or gold." Kantoku offered, trying to be helpful.

"That's somewhat disappointing." Range sighed, tossing the metal ingot back into the half destroyed crate. "I'm sure the urchin ones won't have the same items. Instead of smashing them all open though, let's drag these up and have a platoon carry them back to Kamakessai. We'll open them there, and see if anything worthwhile is in one of these oversized crates."

Kaito watched as the seven bodyguards started moving, a few of them having trouble lifting the containers. Following Kantoku's example, Kaito spectated as the guards slowly moved all six chests, Range being the final one to drag one towards the exit, before he halted.

"Kantoku." Range simply said, getting a nod from the masked officer before he went out of sight.

As Kikimo tried to follow Range, Kantoku kept his hands on the commander's armor, refusing to let the prisoner take a single step.

"Is this intimidation really needed, general? I understand that I am your prisoner already. I won't try anything." Kikimo sighed, as if tired of the formality of being spared death. Kaito half entertained the thought of just murdering the officer here, when he suddenly understood that only the three of them were currently in this small room.

"Ah, Kikimo. Commander Kikimo. Did you know you have a silly name?" Kantoku asked, acting chummy with the bound commander as he wrapped an arm around Kikimo's shoulders.

"What?" Kikimo asked, turning away from Kantoku, who was using his free hand to unlatch his mask.

"You'll have to excuse me, but it's getting pretty stuffy in here. Honestly, I don't know how Commander Kaito does it, wearing his mask out of his own will. You see, I wear mine for another reason." Kantoku chuckled, Kaito looking away from the direct view of his unmasked general, feeling it not right to look once more upon Kantoku's face again. Sure enough, Kikimo released a similar gasp of surprise that Kaito himself had gone through a few months prior.

"What the hell happened to you? What sort of…" Kikimo asked, perhaps silenced by Kantoku's deformed glare. "You really all are monsters, aren't you?"

"HA!" Kantoku barked, Kaito hearing the quiet disgust from Kikimo as he imagined parts of his generals flesh removing itself and splattering the commander. "You call me a monster, despite having intentionally killed over five thousand of your kin in the course of... what? Thirty years?"

"W-what?" Kikimo asked, shocked by such a number, Kaito unsure if his general was accurate or not.

"Today, we've ended your little scheme, Kikimo. You've been in league with this one tribe since you were what? Twenty? You're about fifty now, correct?"

"Late... forties. How do you know how many Inkling's I've-"

"Because I've watched you. From the hills, from the trees. I've watched you for so very long, in my territory. Just think, Kikimo. Someone you never knew has been observing every crime you've committed for the past twenty years. Well, not every crime, but you get what I'm saying. All your crimes here, in Minami. I've wondered for so long, Kikimo. Did you ever get the feeling someone was watching you? Whenever you'd turn in your sleep, and suddenly awaken, did you think someone was standing above you? I know you almost discovered me once, but that was such a long time ago, you wouldn't remember." Kantoku whispered, pressing his almost gel like face to the commander.

"You… did that? Since when? Why?"

"Why?" Kantoku laughed, his sinister voice finally revealing itself as his charade Kaito always knew he was playing dropped. "Why what, exactly? Why did I continue to let you kill our young countrymen, who had just joined the war? Why did I let you march your troops in the rain, through mud and mist just to end up on that sandy beach to be surrounded and killed? Why didn't I report you to the nearest commander, or just walk into your camp and take you for punishment? Why didn't I simply behead you in your sleep, in one of my hundreds of opportunities? Why did I let you do as you pleased for so long?"

Kaito heard no reply come from Kikimo, and mistakenly turned to watch as Kantoku grabbed the Inkling by the jaw, pushing him closer to the edge of the pool that's depth couldn't be determined.

"Because, Kikimo. It was fun to watch you. It was fun to watch the final moments of kids, fighting in the rain against all hope, unaware that their commander had betrayed them. It was so horrible, I couldn't take my eyes off of it. Something so wrong, so… evil. I was in awe, at the lengths you would go to continue this scheme, which in the end wouldn't gain you anything more than simple information that a scout could obtain. I wondered for a while if you even knew that you were just wasting resources, but I've recently come to the conclusion that you're simply a bad commander. So now, I must ask, what was your end goal? What was the victory condition that made you go through so much effort? Do you even know?"

Kaito watched as Kikimo's mouth was freed, the commander not taking his eyes off of the face of Kantoku. After a moment, Kikimo spoke, his tone strong as opposed to the weak persona he had been giving since he had been taken prisoner.

"You know… I don't rightfully remember. Originally, it had just been a one-time thing, between me and this disgusting fish monster. I faked a battle, with barely any losses, and he told me where to find a tribe that was actually planning a real invasion. After slaughtering that tribe, and being rewarded better supply options, I thought I could repeat the same thing. Two years in a row, and I was a fish killer, which even a Squid Lord had praised me for. I don't remember when, but I had hit some barrier, which I couldn't advance past. I couldn't make general, or gain brigade rights. Yet I was now too accomplished to be given a fortress to maintain. So I kept coming back, looking for the next big thing. Then Chun demanded more and more from me. Before I knew it, I was giving away lives to give him information." Kikimo said, scoffing at himself. "I suppose I should thank you and Range, in a way, for showing the error of my ways. At least this way, I can look those in Strategic Command with at least a shred of dignity, without being absorbed by my delusions."

For a long moment, everyone in the room was still, Kikimo's words apparently stunning Kantoku, who was as silent as a corpse. Kaito wanted to interject, to snap his general from his thoughts, but it seemed that Kantoku didn't need any help, as he soon spoke.

"Kikimo…" Kantoku quietly said.

"Yes, general?"

"You're not going to be meeting Strategic Command." Kantoku simply told the traitor, releasing his grip from the commander.

"What?" Kikimo asked, confused. Kaito too was confused, as it appeared that Kantoku was –

"You disappoint me, Kikimo. You couldn't even stick with your character in the end. Goodbye." Kantoku quietly sighed out in disappointment, gently sticking his left hand out and pushing the Inkling over.

Kikimo screamed as he lost balanced, yelling for someone to help him as he tried to maintain his footing, before falling back first into the water. Kaito watched with wide eyes as the back of Kikimo's head hit the other rim of the pool, orange and red staining the rock, followed by a large splash of water erupting over edge. No noise came from the pool as bubbles showed that the Inkling's flesh was being dissolved... Kaito getting a glimpse of the ornate armor slowly sink out of view.

Kantoku knelt by the rim of the pool, as if he needed to make sure that Kikimo had died, despite the impossibility for him to survive such a thing. Even a small amount of water could be lethal to an Inkling, the thought of which made Kaito instinctively turn to Kantoku's face.

Instead of the normally soft, almost squishy skin of an Inkling, Kantoku's face was like a weathered rock. His skin, if it could even be called skin, looked rough, yet jiggled and vibrated with every movement, as if made of some gelatin substance. It looked as if his face had shifted downwards, before reforming and holding a few inches lower than it should have. Kaito quickly looked away from his general and back to the water, where no trace of Kikimo could be found.

"Well, Kaito." Kantoku said, lowering his hood long enough to reattach his mask, his ears nowhere to be seen, and the back of his head in much worse a condition than his general's face. "What do you think we should have for dinner tonight? I'm thinking sushi."


	18. The Blue Moons, Volume Two: Chapter 17

_**Seventeen**_

Understanding

Isamu paced nervously around the southern gate, his only company being the stares of some elders currently on break from overseeing a construction which had been disrupted by a sudden downpour. When they had left Kamakessai to go avenge the Twenty-First Company a week ago, it had only taken three days to get to the area where the battle would take place. It would only take a few hours to make it to that weird rock nest thing from there, so by all accounts, the brigade should have returned by now. Every hour his company took in returning, the more Isamu grew anxious.

Perhaps he was just being paranoid, having left with his runner squad to deliver a message for the logistic officers to inform Strategic Command of the fortress that had been constructed by nature. Isamu regretted not staying long enough to witness what became of his company after, wondering if they somehow were ambushed by a second tribe or the enemies, or they were fighting released sharks that had hidden in the depths of the rock formation, or any number of likely scenarios that could kill his friends off.

"Banner spotted." One of Isamu's fellow messengers said from his perch above the gate, Isamu snapping out of his inner world filled with regret. Moving his head to where the voice originated from, Isamu shouted back to ask if it was their brigade. After getting confirmation that it was indeed their brigade, Isamu quickly unbarred the gate, grunting with much effort as he moved the wooden log out of the way, and pushed the doors open.

It would take another twenty minutes for the brigade to actually get to the gate, but that didn't matter to Isamu. Before he could even say a word to his general, Range was already giving him new orders, telling him to fetch Kaji and meet with them at the hall. After a brief jog through the rain and spending nearly half an hour trying to coax the old man to get outside of his adopted home, Isamu was able to finally report that he had completed his orders.

"I'm aware. Tsuneo and Tomone have said as much." Range said as soon as he finished his report, Isamu feeling himself deflate. "Kaji, come look at these chests we've looted."

"I got pulled out of bed to look at wood? What the fuck happened to that one?" Kaji of the River asked, pointing to one that was more or less held together by rope.

"Sir, if I may ask, what took you all so long?" Isamu asked, getting a brief look of confusion from his general.

"Oh. We found out why our scaly nemesis were so dead set on returning to their home. Apparently, it was spawning season for them, and they were trying to protect their eggs." Range calmly informed his underling.

"Their… eggs? Like… a bird?" Isamu asked, confused.

"No, no. Think of like, a pile of small balls in a submerged pool. That was what was under their big pile of rocks they called a home. They took a number of them with them into the sea, but we still had to destroy the remainder. It took us a couple hours to figure out how that would be accomplished, and boy, let me tell you about messes."

"Could ya'… not?" Kaji asked, keeping a hand on his lower back as he squatted beside the metal lock on one of the chests. "I've discovered why ya' can't get these things open."

"Why's that Kaji?" Range asked, the containers much more important than filling in an Inkling who wasn't at a generation genocide.

"They've got a lock on them." Kaji deduced.

"Thanks… Kaji. I didn't know that. Maybe you should… I don't know, do something about that." Range sarcastically ordered, getting the elder to bark a laugh before leaving for one of the side rooms in the hall.

"So, did anything else happen while I was away?" Isamu asked, his general heading to one of the chairs where he sat during leadership meetings.

"Not really. We're just tired." Range yawned, "Tomorrow will be a day of rest for everyone, unless we get… I dunno', besieged or something. So go do whatever you want for now."

Isamu watched Range lean back in his chair and close his eyes, apparently content to take a nap while Kaji worked on opening the six chests he had brought from the stone stronghold. Isamu didn't want to be a pest, but he hesitated anyways, trying to get the courage to speak.

"Yes, Isamu?" Range suddenly asked, the sounds of him not leaving being quite clear.

"Have… have you found a platoon willing to take me? I don't mean to sound callous, but I know we took losses in our shield wall."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Don't worry, kid. I'll work you in somewhere." Range promised while putting his legs on the chair's arm in attempt to get comfortable.

"Thank you, Range. Good... night." Isamu said, performing a small bow despite his general not even having his eyes open.

Deciding not to take the front door, Isamu headed to the side exit and gently closed the sliding door, turning just in time for someone to crash into him and send him to the floor. Briefly, he thought Ryuu or Aina was trying to tackle him, but as he looked up to the one who he collided with, he saw it was none other than Ran.

"Ran, hello. Are you okay? I mean, you're okay, obviously, since you didn't drop to the ground like I did. I'm fine by the way. But, I mean, are you alright?" Isamu asked, nervously getting to his feet as the girl stared him down, wondering if he had insulted her honor and was about to get pressed into a duel. "Sorry, by the way. For just stepping out like that. I wasn't really paying attention, and Range was trying to sleep, so I was watching the door more than the walk way."

"You like Miki, yes?" Ran suddenly blurted out, Isamu feeling his eyes widen out of surprise and concern. In all of his time near the girl, he had never once heard her speak to him, or anyone, aloud.

"I- I mean… um…" Isamu filibustered, trying to buy enough time to sort his thoughts. Questions as to why she was speaking to him, and to how she knew his secret absorbed his brain capacity, his heart feeling like it was about to explode. His gaze shifted dramatically, eventually focusing on the small waterfall that was forming at the corner of the roof, hitting the dirt loudly.

"Yes? Ryuu and Aina say you do. I hope you do." Ran said, her words confusing him more.

"W-why? Is everything alright?" Isamu asked, now beginning to grow concerned.

"She scares me, greatly." Ran explained, Isamu finding her words hard to believe. Isamu had seen Ran decapitate a monitor mount's head clean off, and knew that one had to be incredibly brave to just get near one of those giant lizards.

"I… I don't know what you mean, Ran. Could you be a bit more descriptive?"

"She doesn't realize she cries anymore, in her sleep. All she wants to do is fight, and get hurt. Her words grow distant, and we don't know what to do. Range says she's fine, but she's not!" The silent, emotionless killer almost cried, making Isamu realize Ran wasn't anything at all like how he had portrayed her in his mind. After looking to see if anyone was eavesdropping on their conversation, Isamu faced the bodyguard, realizing he was considerably taller than her, which he hadn't noticed before.

"What do you want me to do? Or, how can I help?"

"Give her..." Ran started, her eyes flashing downwards before returning to face him. As she looked like she was about to finish her sentence, Ran turned from him covering her face in embarrassment.

"What? Ran? What's wrong now?"

"I don't want to say."

"Say what? Is someone fucking with me right now?" Isamu asked, trying to see if anyone was hiding behind the corner watching this conversation.

"That! Do that to her!"

"What." Isamu stated, more than asked. At least now he knew he was being messed with by someone, using Ran as a proxy. Hell, knowing how his general was a prankster occasionally, it was probably Range who put his bodyguard up to this.

"I'm serious! Girls act calmer when-"

"Okay. I'm done. Bye." Isamu said, about to move past the girl, who quickly halted him by taking his wrist. Isamu was about protest that simply grabbing him wouldn't stop him, when he was suddenly face first into the wooden floorboards, pain flaring in his wrist, leg, back and chest. He could feel Ran pressing his shoulder down while bringing his wrist as far up to his head as it would go, all while having her press her entire weight on her knee, which was on the small of his back. Wanting to yell in agony, Isamu gritted his teeth as he struggled to free himself.

"You can't run, and I'm right! Hana acts calmer with Range. Aina calms herself near Ryuu! Be a man, make Miki your woman!" Ran ordered, Isamu noticing that her words were kind of strange, as if she had an accent or a vocal disability. Strange were the thoughts that went through his mind as he struggled, Isamu realized.

"Ran, get the fuck off me! We're not even thirty feet from our leader! I'm surprised he hasn't come out and helped me even though – Will you stop?! - I'M YELLING FOR HELP!" Isamu shouted as he panicked, wondering why he couldn't get the smaller, lighter girl off him. "Technique be damned, how much do you weigh?!"

"Don't be rude!" Ran ordered, slapping him in the back of the head, hard. "I can help you make her your woman, you know."

Despite Ran continuously moving her bodyweight around so he couldn't get up, Isamu couldn't help but halt his resistance at the words of aid. Briefly, he stopped struggling to free himself from the almost painful hold he was in, turning his head to meet Ran's eyes.

"What do you mean, help?" Isamu asked.

"I'll hold her down and you-" Ran started instantly, getting interrupted as Isamu was able to take her by surprise and get a leg under himself, shouting over her after hearing the start of her suggestion.

"NOT LISTENING! HELP! SOMEONE!" Isamu shouted, struggling to get to his feet before Ran took him down again.

"Ran… what the fuck are you doing?" Range's voice clearly spoke, Isamu's pleas for help finally reaching his ears.

"Making Isamu a man!" Ran declared, Isamu fairly certain she didn't know what she was saying. Before Isamu could even open his mouth to say something, Ran had allowed him to stand vertically, just to wrap her arm around his neck in another submission hold.

"Oh. Okay. Well, don't do that here. Go to… your room or something. Tell Kazue or Hachirou if you need like… a rope."

"Wait! WAIT! WHAT?!" Isamu was able to yelp before having his air supply suddenly vanish.

"Honestly didn't think you were interested in boys, Ran. Good for you. I'm happy for you both." Range casually remarked as Isamu tried to pull Ran's iron forearm from his throat.

"Not for me! For Miki!" Ran explained without any passion, pulling Isamu back towards a part of the hall he hadn't been to.

"Wait, what? I don't know what sort of game you're playing, but-"

"Don't worry! Situation is handled!" Ran interjected as Isamu's vision became blurry, and legs began to fail him. As his eyes began to roll to the back of his head, and air refused to fill his lungs, Isamu was fairly certain he was going to die before he would even get a chance to even speak with Miki, let alone anything else.

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Etsuko asked, unsure she wanted to go into such a dingy house. The sun had long set, and she had managed to pilfer a bottle of rice wine she was planning to start and finish that was currently sitting in her room, unguarded. She glanced at their company's resident drunk Emi, already a few drinks in judging by how much she was stumbling about. Etsuko doubted if the barely peer even knew where she was heading. "This looks sketchy as hell, Emi."

"Yeah, yeah. We all said that at first. But for a few more days, it's ours! Ain't that great?" Emi asked, throwing an arm over her sore shoulders. Etsuko could smell the sweet scent of ethanol signaling that Emi could still be carrying one of the harder, and rarer drinks somewhere on her person. Tempted by such a prize, Etsuko aided Emi to the door of the run down building, not expecting the door to be locked. "Ya' gotta' knock, girl."

Etsuko watched Emi knock, slowly banging her fist against the door's frame in some pattern. Eventually, Etsuko was met by the face of another female platoon leader, a somewhat surprised look on the harquebusier.

"Etsuko?" Megumi asked, perhaps not realizing she looked like she was ready to throw down in a moment's notice.

"Meggy!" Emi cheered, releasing her grip on Etsuko and falling into the larger woman's cleavage as she hugged her fellow platoon leader. "Was' good?"

"Nothing much, nothing much." Megumi answered, more or less dragging the girl inside. "Come on in, Etsuko. I don't know how much she's told you, so you're going to want to fill me in."

"I'm so sorry." Emi suddenly cried, Etsuko closing the door behind as she followed the large female carrying a sobbing drunk. "I'm sorry nothing's good for you."

"I hear Emi crying! I win!" Someone hidden in a side room called, Etsuko still trying to gather her bearings as she was told to lock the door and remove her footwear. Noticing that three harquebuses were balancing haphazardly over a crossbow, Emi separated her weapon a bit away from the other guest's weapons, guessing it would be impolite to bring more than a sidearm into… wherever she was being led towards. Passing a few small hallways that led into a kitchen and a closed lavatory, Etsuko couldn't help but notice how all the windows had been boarded up and covered, as if to keep all the light inside. In hindsight, Etsuko only remembered seeing smoke come from the chimney as the only signs there were life in the building.

As Etsuko turned into the last room, four feminine voices cheered their names as they entered. Etsuko was somewhat surprised that all of the female platoon leaders greeted her, Natsumi included. Doing a quick head count, every female platoon leader of the Tenth, aside from Hana, was sitting either around a small table, or next to the fireplaces napping.

"What is this?" Etsuko asked, confused as she was handed a small ceramic bottle and gestured to take a seat around a table where cards were being issued.

"Right, Emi said she's been meaning to grab you for a while now, but you were apparently missing during Arashi Week, which means she was with Naoki." Megumi explained, still not answering the question.

"Basically," Yua started, apparently not liking the hand she had been dealt, judging by the scowl she had while looking at her cards. "We all hang out once a week, play games, get drunk and gossip. All that good stuff."

Etsuko didn't even try to determine what was in the bottle before taking a swig, knowing she was going to need many more of these bottles to last the night. As she moved the bottle from her lips, Etsuko nodded to the group staring at her, save for Saki who was sleeping, before speaking. "Girl's night, huh? Alright. What're we playing?"

"Well, we were playing liar, but now that Emi's here, we can't." Miyu stated, slapping her cards on the table, as she turned, expecting something from the girl who had managed to halt her tears.

"I'm not a liar!" Emi cried, openly sobbing again as Megumi patted the girl several times on the back.

"I… see." Etsuko said, understanding to an extent.

"Y'know, I've never seen you drunk, Etsuko." Yua pointed out with a playful smirk on her lips.

"Well, I'll have you know I'm not a sad drunk." Etsuko laughed drily, getting a few chuckles at the expense of the one currently crying.

"That's good." Umeko quietly commented, playing aimlessly with the deck of cards before her.

"So why's Saki out already?" Etsuko asked, trying to get comfortable on the floor as Yua scooted towards her.

"She's a light weight." Natsumi simply stated.

"It makes sense. She's our baby girl after all." Miyu added, glancing to the spear squid, knocked out against the wall.

"Isn't she nineteen? Isn't it weird that our youngest is nineteen, while the guy's is seventeen?" Megumi asked, plopping down after disposing of Emi on a cushion nearby.

"Yeah, they got some real babies on their side." Miyu agreed, Etsuko somewhat surprised how peaceful she was being towards her fellow harquebusier. From all the rumors she had heard, it had sounded like Miyu and Megumi were rivals, and would constantly fight during drills.

"You think there's something with that?" Natsumi asked, apparently unchanged in this cozy environment, and ready to start some dramatic event.

"I dunno', probably." Yua shrugged, inhaling sharply and making Etsuko feel out of place.

"Yua, don't scare Etsuko off." Umeko warned, getting a long 'yes ma'am' from the girl, as if she enjoyed being chastised. "And Range splits the platoon leaders equally by gender, or tries to at least. It just so happens the guys die more than us girls, so the ones that replace them are younger."

"Are you ever going to get over Souta?" Saki suddenly said, apparently awake enough to bluntly destroy the silence that Umeko had almost casted to those in the room.

"What?" Umeko asked, turning.

"It's not like you two were in love. He liked that one logistic officer, remember?" Saki calmly stated, rubbing her eyes as she went full blast against the older woman. Hell, even though Etsuko rarely spoke with Umeko, even she knew not to bring up Souta's name carelessly.

"Shut up, Saki. Don't-" Yua started, getting interrupted by the same girl.

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard it before. Look, I get that you two were friends or whatever, but it's been months. He died honorably, which is more than most Inklings get. Be happy for him, if nothing else."

"Happy?" Etsuko asked, confused at the younger girl's language.

"Yep. He got to see and speak to the one he loved the most before he died. How many of us will get that chance?" Saki asked, her gloomy words being… optimistic, to an extent.

"Stop talking about death! Sheesh! You people don't even know how to live!" Emi yelled, but her anger was muffled by the cushion her face laid on.

"Yeah?" Miyu and Megumi asked in almost synchronization, laughing as their heads shifted to one another.

"Yeah! How many of you even have cool lovers?" Emi asked, apparently ready to hit all sorts of sore spots so she could brag about the eldest platoon leader in their company. "I have the coolest."

"Don't even start on Naoki. Besides, you need to do something about Rafu already." Megumi pointed out, crawling over to the girl she herself had put down, and quickly rubbing her fist against the girl's scalp.

"It's harmless!" Emi quickly pleaded, pushing the arms of the larger girl away. "He knows what he's getting into."

"You're leading him on." Umeko chastised.

"What's happened?" Etsuko asked Yua, who was apparently intending to get chummy with her.

"You know the new harquebus guy? Emi's trying to seduce him and make Naoki and him fight over her." Yua explained.

"Wow. What a bitch." Etsuko loudly stated, staring at the smug reaction of the drunk girl.

"Bitch I may be! But I'll have you know that I am no two timer! This is just to strengthen my love between me and Naoki, so he eventually asks Range to marry us."

"Bitch." Saki muttered quickly, Etsuko joining in with the other six girls as they copied her insult. As they all laughed together at Emi's expense, Etsuko couldn't help but feel as if a small weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Even though it had only been a few minutes of casual conversation and banter, Etsuko felt more relaxed than she had in months.

"What do you even get from marriage?" Etsuko asked, remembering from when that question had been relevant to her, and how it had been unanswered. "Isn't it like, a tradition from when we were just a big tribe?"

"Well, all of our traditions are from when we were a big tribe, dummy." Yua stated, poking her in the side of the head with a finger.

"So what's it do?" Etsuko asked, actually curious.

"Um…" Emi started, not having the words to describe something she wanted.

"It means the logistic squids can't separate you two. After all, you two actually have to be near to each other if you're gonna' pump out a kid." Umeko stated dispassionately.

"Umeko the romantic, everybody." Megumi started clapping, getting the other girls to lightly cheer and applaud with her.

"It's better than just making babies, Umeko." Natsumi vehemently spat, before immediately softening her tone. "It's binding you two together, forever! A chain of love, that not even Strategic Command can break! It's why we fight in the first place, right?"

Etsuko was just being surprised over and over, it seemed. Not once had she considered Natsumi a romantic, or anything more than a stalker.

"Why are you even here?" Saki asked, her banter not regulated to just one of the older females it seemed. "Don't you have to like… sneak into Tae's room and… sniff his feet or something? Fuckin... freak."

Etsuko couldn't help but laugh loudly, feeling the burning sensation of alcohol leave her mouth from her nose. As she felt the stares of the room fix themselves to her, Etsuko laughed longer and harder, taking a breath to gauge Natsumi's reaction, before laughing again. "You're not wrong, Saki. You are not wrong."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Natsumi asked, even more concerned as the rest of the room burst into laughter.

"Aren't Tae and Range a thing?" Yua asked, apparently wanting to fantasize.

"No, no. Taiki and Range are." Miyu chimed in, spreading more ridiculousness.

"I heard that Tae, Taiki, Yuuma and Range are super close, if you catch my drift." Emi added, Etsuko slowly understanding the joke.

"I heard that Tae, Taiki, Yuuma, Naoki, Rafu and Range were all together, right now." Etsuko said, laughing to herself at the idea.

"I was under the assumption that Tae, Taiki, Yuuma, Naoki, Rafu, Shoji, Mitsuru, Katashi, and uh…" Megumi started, getting resounding applause as she forgot more male names to add to the game.

"You've overstepped your mental bounds, Megumi." Saki chimed in, Etsuko believe Saki was just a mean, but funny, drunk.

"Shut up! Uh! UH! Fuck! What's his horn blower's name?" Megumi asked having trouble remembering.

"It's Hachirou." Hana informed the platoon leader, Etsuko spitting her drink out as she felt her heart jump into her throat. Etsuko turned to see if Hana attending this gathering was a normal occurrence, but judging how still everyone had become, it didn't appear so.

"Hana?" Emi asked, already in tears. From what Etsuko knew, the drunk had been somewhat close to the scout leader, but that had ended once Hana had learned that they had all bet whether she would live past winter or not. Since then, Hana hadn't spoken to another platoon leader in their company save for Katashi, who she had trained to replace the one who had stabbed her in the back. Well… Etsuko thought briefly to the day of the battle, where Etsuko had intercepted Hana to relay Range's orders. Though she had only received the word 'understood' in response, it was still a word.

"Etsuko, I wanted to thank you for what you did during the battle. It was kind of you to check on him for me." Hana spoke, ignoring Emi completely.

"Uh. No problem? I mean, if something happened to the one I loved, and I couldn't be there to check on them…" Etsuko started, blinking away a set of tears that were forming for no conceivable reason. There was obviously no reason to cry at those words, Etsuko logically deduced as she tried to burn a memory away.

"Yes. Again, thank you. Umeko, Natsumi, I need to speak with you two a moment."

"Um." Natsumi nervously started, even though she was older than the cloaked woman before her.

"Is it a secret? For the sake of openness, we don't do secrets anymore, at least since Souta died with them all." Umeko sighed out without even standing, getting the scout to shift her stance in disappointment. "Honestly, everyone in this room is going to find out anyways, so you might as well just tell us all."

After a small pause where Hana removed her hood, the room was suddenly able to see that Hana looked rather nervous herself, swallowing hard as she mustered up the courage to speak.

"What do you know about pregnancy?"

* * *

Isamu woke up comfortably, or so he believed until he tried to move his arms or legs. Feeling more than seeing, he could tell that he was tied to the corners of a small bed, and judging by the taste of cloth in his mouth, he had been gagged as well. As he tried to move forward to gain further information, he felt something around his neck constrict, choking him as he tried to move. Knowing if he shaped shifted now, he would only damage himself painfully, and at most only have his legs free, Isamu accepted his fate, and felt tears start to well in the corners of his eyes as the darkness enveloped him.

That was until the entrance slammed open, and light flooded the room from the carried lantern the room's invader brought. Gagged, Isamu tried to talk but failed miserably, realizing all he could do was shift on the bed, Isamu quickly made as much of a racket as possible, gaining the attention of the one who entered. After a brief moment where the lantern owner just stood still, Isamu watched the figure move to the other end of the room, and begin lighting small oil lamps.

"Isamu… why are you tied to my bed?" Miki asked, more annoyed than anything else. "Is this what Ran meant by 'gift'?"

He didn't even try to look at the small note that the ex-logistic officer held, his only option to continue writhing until Miki finally got it in her head to start untying his first wrist. The moment he felt his arm free, Isamu quickly shifted and began working on the second one, his sudden movement making the bodyguard take a step back as she watched Isamu quickly untie himself. After he finished his task of getting his neck and legs free, Isamu ripped the gag out of his mouth, coughing several times as his air flow returned to normal.

"Ran is fucking insane!" Isamu eventually declared, catching his breath.

"What happened?" Miki asked, her no-nonsense tone completely different from her old, caring voice.

"She… I don't know. Got it in her head that… I honestly just don't know. I'm sorry for this. Did she not say anything to you?" Isamu asked rubbing his throat as he regained feeling in his feet.

"She left a note on the door." Miki revealed, offering him the small paper drawing that showed a stick creature spread across a rectangle, with the words saying 'I won't return tonight,' and, 'gift' with an arrow pointing at the poorly drawn illustration of himself.

"I… don't know what to say."

"I assume she abducted you from somewhere. Do you know if there was a reason behind this?" Miki asked, Isamu glancing to actually look at Miki's eyes up close for the first time and feeling… a sense of emptiness. Isamu felt his mouth open slightly at her face, how it seemed completely relaxed and calm despite this situation unfolding before her. Briefly, he wondered if this was the same Miki he had obtained an unrequited affection for all those months ago.

"I'm… sorry. You are Miki, right?" Isamu asked, feeling a mixture of worry and fear as the woman's eye twitched suddenly.

"It hasn't been so long that you can't recognize me, Isamu. I'm somewhat insulted that you've just said such a thing." Miki flatly threatened, her tone not indicating that she meant the words she just spoke.

"R-right." Isamu breathed, still unsure of what he was supposed to do, or how truthful Ran had actually been earlier. Something was completely different about Miki that he could instinctively sense, that put genuine fear into his heart. "M-maybe you should tell Range. I'll just… wait here until my legs properly work."

Miki stared at him briefly before finally nodding, Isamu only noticing that Miki's hand hadn't left her sword's hilt the entire time as she turned to go, as if she was ready to draw it at a moment's notice. Isamu waited until she had left the room before collapsing to his hands and knees, taking in shallow breaths as he worked through his primal urges to run and cower. Shaking himself, he knelt at Miki's bed frame, noticing how there was a slight bump that was barely noticeable underneath the small mattress. His curiosity outweighing his fear, Isamu dug through the mattress, instantly finding what appeared to be a small book.

Understanding that this was Souta's journal, or diary, Isamu didn't hesitate when it came to opening such a thing, flipping through as many pages as possible and observing each and every word. Isamu tried to commit each and every drawing to memory, unsure if he would never get a chance to see such a thing again. Through the turning pages, only one thing caught his eye.

A highly detailed picture of Miki, smiling. More life was in this one charcoal image than Miki had actually shown while speaking to him, Isamu fearfully thought... but something was off about the picture that Isamu couldn't shake. Something about the how the lines were made, or how the circles seemed strangely familiar. It wasn't the whole picture, but the smallest details in it that threw him off. Isamu eventually shook himself as he closed the book and returned it to its original hiding spot.

Quickly, Isamu absconded from the room, making sure he wasn't followed. Even after he realized his sword had been left behind, Isamu didn't stop moving, too afraid of what was behind him, and an idea of what the picture reminded him of.

He would need to speak to Kaji of the River one more time.


	19. The Blue Moons, Volume Two: Chapter 18

_**Eighteen**_

Consolidation

Rafu yawned as he walked down the stairs, the smell of food and the noise of his platoon waking him up. As he rubbed his face to help himself truly awake, a few voices greeted his appearance, to which he grumbled a response as he made his way to his pack that had been tossed in a corner next to their weapons last night.

"You would think we'd be given lighter training after we dominated that last battle." Rafu mumbled, his body still aching from their company exercises they did until the moon had come out. "Why the hell are we doing pushups in full kit? What are we going to do, fall down two hundred times in a battle?"

"At least he's doing them with us." Gorou said while shoving fish cuts into his mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, kid." Leiko ordered, slapping the Inkling in passing before increasing her step to avoid retaliation.

"Why the hell are you even here? Aren't you supposed to be with Yua's platoon?" Rafu asked, somewhat annoyed that the spear squid was still loitering with his platoon.

"Because, Hotaru is here." Gorou grumbled, silencing himself to finish eating. Rafu took the opportunity to shift his gaze to the new harquebusier that had joined platoon, somewhat miffed that he knew one of his squaddie's names. After all, if he knew his squaddie's names, what was the point of squad leaders?

"Well, get out. I'm not even supposed to be talking to new blood that isn't one of mine." Rafu said as he brushed past others in the platoon to get his own ration over the fire. "I heard some of the shit Yua's pulled on other Inklings, and I'm not going to get taken down by a friendly."

"I probably should leave anyways." Gorou eventually agreed, leaving his trash on the table as he grabbed his weapon and bolted out the door before Rafu could shout anything.

"I got it, platoon leader." Hotaru said before Rafu could charge the door to get the intruder back, already cleaning his own ration package that he used for a plate. Rafu snorted, going back to finish heating his stupid fish as he spoke.

"That boy's no good for you, son. He's a trouble maker."

"Ha!" Leiko shouted from across the room, never failing to keep the mood light and getting a few chuckles from the younger ones in the platoon.

Rafu smiled as he watched his platoon happily go about their morning routine, every Inkling in high spirits, and more importantly, together. None were sticking to the edges of the room, or avoiding anyone else. Not even the guy who had recently joined them after their company's roster got reinforced by volunteers from the Twenty-First.

Seeing as their old commander and sub-commander had admitted to being traitors, and subsequently sent northward for trial, and as the remaining Inklings in the company had no logistic officers to be giving temporary orders, they had fallen under the Tenth's banner temporarily. As there were over two hundred young warriors waiting for redeployment near him, Range had openly offered induction into his company for the losses he took. His offer had allowed slightly more than twenty of the young Inklings to fill the empty spots in his spear line, Rafu getting the only harquebus from the other company, due to one of his own wanting to transfer and chase after his lover or something. Since it was a squaddie, Rafu hadn't cared enough to try to stop the boy from going after love and was somewhat surprised the replacement hadn't even needed to move into his platoon's building.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Uyeda asked, finally getting comfortable with speaking to his platoon leader.

"Running!" Rafu shouted, getting groans from those around him. "Nonstop running, all day, every day! We're expected to be able to run for ten miles straight without slowing down."

"That's insane." One of his braver squaddies moaned, apparently fearless to critique their general's orders.

"And yet, we will do so anyway. We're running with Umeko's platoon today, so…" Rafu started, the entrance slamming opening and distracting him.

"Rafu!" Naoki yelled from across the room, stunning the harquebus platoon who was still half eating.

"Uh… Naoki?" Rafu asked as he watched the angry warrior cross the room, not even knowing why the platoon leader was raising his fists and coming towards him.

* * *

Apparently Kaji's idea of a lock pick was a mallet, Kichi realized as she watched her and Range's guards sort through the shattered remains of the chests. From the wooden crustacean chests, shiny metal had poured freely, small little discs littering their halls floor. At first, Kichi had thought the metal circles were made of iron, but it was much too bright compared to the dull color than smelted steel gave off.

"We waited for how many days for you guys to just smash it? Was this what woke me up last night?" Kichi asked the room, even her own guards looking slightly guilty.

Glancing at the other boring containers, Kichi could see that the crustacean's cargo was all the same of the shiny metal, just in multiple forms between small discs and larger ingots. Wondering where Kaji of the River was to answer her questions, Kichi looked around the hall, feeling slightly under dressed in just her basic armor. "Don't tell me you all did this when Range and Kaji weren't present. They've been dying to see what's been in these stupid crates."

"Kaji went to go retrieve some things for us." Range calmly explained as he entered the room, a smaller metal box in his hands. Kichi tossed the shiny disc towards her guards, intentionally missing their open hands so they would have to exert a tiny bit more effort in their task of cleaning up as she began to move to her general. On her way to investigate what Range was holding, Kichi glanced through some of the urchin's iron bound containers, the black wood shards scattered along the floor in some bad smelling cloth that had obviously been waterlogged, then left to dry for a long time.

"What happened to the urchin's cargo?" Kichi asked as she neared the inquisitive general, looking puzzled with the lock mechanism on the iron rectangular prism.

"I'm guessing the fish-tribe sank their ship, then took their stuff. Their chests weren't water tight, so most of the contents inside became unsalvageable, save for this one box. I don't want to smash it open, in case something breakable is inside."

"That didn't stop you earlier, Range." Kichi pointed out, gesturing to the mess that was scattered over the floor they had their leadership meetings on.

"Well, I wasn't the one who opened the first container. You can blame that on the other commander." Range pointed out, shifting the blame to the missing Monster Corp guy.

"Speaking of them, why are they still roaming around the town's perimeter? Have you made an alliance with them?" Kichi asked, confidently taking an aggressive speech pattern, which did little to the perplexed general.

"What? No. They're the Monster Corp. They'll do what they want, when they want. If Kantoku wants to hang around and dither in Minami, there's nothing I can do to stop him. Does he scare you?" Range asked, still not even glancing in her direction as he put the metal container next to his ear and shook it gently.

"No, of course not. My company is just unnerved by him. It doesn't help that he randomly visits our company's housing by the way." Kichi stated, getting a shrug from the general.

Range said nothing for a time, eventually looking away from the box and shifting his view to the entrance of the hall, where Kaji stood with a single bodyguard. The banner brute, as he was called, was holding an entire set of armor, obviously having trouble keeping everything in his arms. Kaji himself only carried a single helmet and a small wooden box, apparently satisfied with himself.

"Did you finish it?" Range asked, his voice distracting the other guards from their task as they looked to Kaji.

"I have, you ungrateful shit." Kaji of the River growled, walking towards the two officers with as much purpose his old legs could move with. As Kaji neared, he took the helmet in both hands, and threw the helm with great effort at the general. "Here's your stupid helmet, now give me the box."

As Kichi watched the metal box drop to the floor, she ducked out of the way from the large projectile, not wanting to get hit by such a creation. After she heard Range catch the head gear, she turned to see him flipping it around and inspect the piece of armor, the same inquisitive look on his face.

"Did you have Kaji make you armor? Didn't he make you an entire set less than a year ago?" Kichi asked, knowing that Kaji was very much underappreciated in their brigade's eyes. As she was turning to apologize for the general, Kaji was holding a second helmet and looking at her, confused.

"Ya' didn't tell her?" Kaji asked to Range, who was adjusting the helmet, playing with the banded metal and leather that draped down to protect the sides of his face and back of his neck.

"All I'm missing is a mouth guard, and I'd be a squid guard. Couldn't you have added a crescent or something, like right on the forehead or top?" Range asked, ignoring the question entirely as he pointed to the top of his head. "Was a little decoration so much to ask for?"

"I thought you wanted practicality! I'll make it out of the silver you looted, alright?" Kaji groaned, trying to appease the general. "But I want some for private use."

"Fine, fine. The rest I'm trading for more resources, though. I've already had my logistic officer draft the first letter to inform them what sort of gift I'm leaving here." Range stated, getting a sigh of disappointment from the elder. "And Kichi, this armor is for you. We can't have you running around dressed as a conscript now that you've proven you're a somewhat capable leader."

Kichi felt confused briefly, before having Masaru get her attention by grunting at her. Quickly realizing he was needing help, Kichi grabbed the smaller pieces that were dangling from his arms, threatening to fall to the ground. After feeling the soft, thick leather of the interior, Kichi turned to the elder, knowing the expression she had on her face didn't match her emotions.

"Thank you, Kaji. I've never received such an amazing thing before." Kichi swore with sincerity, placing the first gauntlet on and feeling something she had thought lost. Unlike her first set of armor, which had only weighed her down and made her feel out of place, the gauntlet felt... right.

"Ah, you embarrass me, commander. I'll say in advance, I didn't know your dimensions, and I know you're young so I gave you some growing room. You won't find a more comfortable and durable set of armor in the country, I'd wager." Kaji promised, suddenly acting bashful by her compliments.

"Really, Kaji, thank you. There's something about it that makes it feel… I don't know. I don't have words, so... thank you again, Kaji." Kichi bowed to the elder, not having any idea what price Range must have paid to get the master smith to make such a gift.

"Go equip yourself, Kichi. Masaru, go take that to her room." Range stated, picking up the box and handing it to the elder. She briefly watched Kaji open his small wooden box, taking thin metal tools out of the container.

"Before that, I wanted to know when we'd be leaving. It hasn't rained in over four days, and I'm sure our-" Kichi started, getting interrupted by Range.

"Soon. We'll be departing once the siege company comes to survey that rock formation and either destroy it or convert it. And yes, we'll be joining our third company on the road to finally be a brigade. Now go get equipped so you can show off to everyone in the town!" Range yelled in his positive disposition, forcing Kichi out of the room with every word. As she followed Masaru out of the room, Kichi put on her second gauntlet, wondering if the leather that was the interior was from one of the sharks they had killed during the hunting trip. As she was about to close the door behind her, she heard another door in the hall slam open, halting her as she overheard yelling.

"Platoon leaders are fighting!" A somewhat familiar voice shouted, Kichi fairly certain the individual spoke a few times during the leadership meetings.

"Who's company?" Range shouted back, not that alarmed by the messenger's words.

"Ours!"

"Is it serious?"

"Kind of?"

"Alright. I'm on my way. You all, wrap this up already. Let's go see what's happening!"

Glad that it wasn't her problem to solve, Kichi didn't turn around, content to get her new armor on. On her way towards her private quarters, she could hear the elder she respected accuse Range of breaking into his shack to get a peek at the helmet he had made him, only hearing a confused general rebuff the elder with an insult.

* * *

In all of his time within the Tenth, Rafu hadn't really feared for his life. Perhaps that had been his second mistake, the first being coming to the company when he heard about their open position. Now, as Rafu ran for his life away from the eldest, and most respected platoon leader in the entire company, he tried to gather what he could have possibly done to attain this individual's ire.

"IS THIS ABOUT EMI?" Rafu shouted, not wanting to turn back and see how close the Inkling was. He knew Naoki and most of the heavy infantry were sprinters, so after avoiding the warrior's initial attacks, it would only be a matter of time before Rafu could outpace the older warrior in his lighter gear.

That was the hope anyway, which was quickly diminishing the longer this chase continued. Rafu didn't know why things had turned out the way they had, but the more he delayed the inevitable, which appeared to be a vicious beating or execution, the more of an audience he was gathering. Already, Inklings were lining the roads he ran down, unsure whether or not to get in the way of either one of the platoon leaders.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL IT IS!" Naoki shouted back, not even out of breath even though they had been at this for minutes. Rafu tried to shove aside the thought of just how close his voice was to his ear, trying to come up with a plan that didn't involve losing speed.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE TOLD YOU, BUT I DON'T THINK I'VE WARRANTED THIS! IF WE COULD JUST TALK ABOUT-" Rafu tried to shout back and start a dialogue, but suddenly had his legs stop moving and crashed to the ground. He didn't even get a chance to say another word in his defense, having to put up an actual defense as Naoki's fist started landing against his head. Flipping over so he couldn't be punched in the back of the head, Rafu brought his arms as close to his face as possible to shield him from the physical abuse he was taking.

The crowd turning into a shouting match didn't aid him in his plight either, Rafu thought as the yelling for bets of who would win were suddenly the only thing he could hear, drowning all the words and curses Naoki's mouth was maybe saying. Rafu also understood he was not the favorite in the winner of this fight, so he doubted anyone actually wanted to help him. After several more, very long minutes of defending himself, and being unable to listen to a single thing Naoki had been shouting at him, he could suddenly hear everything the platoon leader was speaking.

"DON'T, EVER, COME, NEAR, US!" Naoki shouted every word with every swing, putting his full force onto Rafu's arms to get through his guard. "ABSOLUTE, PIECE, OF, GARBAGE."

Rafu was fairly certain his arms were about to give and he was about to get knocked the hell out, right before the beating he was taking suddenly ended. As Naoki's weight was no longer keeping him on his ass, Rafu took the sudden opportunity to gain his freedom, feeling very dizzy as he got to his feet and stumbled about. Quickly wondering what had stopped Naoki's fury, he could see the back of his general, not even looking at him. Judging by the crowd's unanimous cringed expression, it appeared that Range had done something very painful to his first platoon leader.

Out of the crowd's voices, he could hear similar words and phrases, namely 'ouch' 'that has to hurt' and 'that kick though'. After catching his breath, Rafu briefly thought he was safe right until the moment Naoki got back to his feet and tried to charge him through their leader.

Their general didn't even give him the chance to take a step past him. Within a second, Naoki was on his back again, Range having simultaneously tripping the Inkling while grabbing the warrior by the face, violently bringing the platoon leader back into the dirt. Even though Naoki had been beating him steadily for the past several minutes, not even Rafu wanted to see the Inkling go down in such a way. As Range stood to his full height, he addressed the crowd without a hint of levity or emotion, which was briefly terrifying with how accomplished and known he was for being a killer.

"Everyone who is not a platoon leader in the Tenth, go back to what you were doing. Those who I have just called, follow me."

Only a few brave Inklings answered his call, slowly following their general as he dragged Naoki out of the middle of the road and into an empty space between two buildings. Rafu clutched his poor left arm, which had nobly taken the main assault of the downed platoon leader, and realized it was actually swelling from how much damage he had sustained, which was a rare infliction to those with such durable bodies.

Following after the three that weren't Range or Naoki was becoming an easier task with each step, luckily. Rafu hoped that it was just his left arm that was going to hurt, as he didn't know how Range disciplined his platoon leaders. After throwing Naoki against the wall of a building, Range turned on the four of them, speaking quickly and quietly.

"You three, what the fuck happened, and why didn't you interfere to stop it?" Range asked, Rafu understanding he wasn't getting yelled at just yet.

"I arrived after you." Saki, or some other female spear warrior stated tersely.

"I couldn't get through the crowd, sir." Some kid said, Rafu never hearing this Inkling speak before. "I tried as best I could, but there were too many for me to push through."

"Fine, what's your excuse, Tae?" Range asked, anger evident in his voice.

"I was having flash backs to when you kicked me in the head. I wanted to see it from a spectator's point of view." Tae offered, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm considering demoting all of your asses right now, just so you know." Range growled. "If you three don't know why this situation happened, leave."

Rafu watched as two of three left, somewhat surprised that Saki had stayed, as she hadn't even been around during the chase and fight.

"Yes, Saki?"

"Emi wants to marry Naoki." Saki bluntly stated, before turning on her heel and leaving without continuing her explanation, which Rafu, and the dazed Naoki would have really liked.

"Huh." Was the only thing that Range could possibly say after watching the spear warrior leave, making eye contact with Rafu for the first time since his arrival. "Did you know that?"

"No." Rafu sighed, using the other building's wall to steady himself. "No, I did not."

"She… what?" Naoki asked from his grounded position, blinking awkwardly as he gripped his head that had taken a plated boot to the head.

"Naoki, I didn't know you two had plans like that, man. But still, I don't think you rushing me in front of my platoon, or chasing me through the streets was needed. All I did was hit on her." Rafu breathed out, knowing damn well he wasn't serious enough about the girl he'd just met to get tied to for life with. "Not like I would have stood in your way."

"I… didn't know that either… I was told you insulted her honor, which could mean like, three things." Naoki explained as he rubbed the back of his head where he had taken the most damage. "Maybe I overreacted."

"Who'd you even hear that from? I've only seen Emi in passing, like, once this week. She's been doing stuff with the other female platoon leads. I'll take on any man, but I'm not going to try to go up against them." Rafu admitted, basically ignoring the back and forth stares his general was giving him.

"Fuckin'… I don't even remember." Naoki dejectedly stated, hiding his face. "I feel so dumb."

"Don't, man. You acted out of love. That's pretty admirable. I just wish that, you know... it was for an actual reason, and not on misinformation." Rafu chuckled, squeezing his hurt arm as the pain began to fade.

"Sorry, Rafu. Really, I... should have at least inquired a bit more before acting. I guess I didn't need much of a reason to go after someone who appeared to be a rival. I mean, a calm, collected, older outsider, with an air of confidence and mystery? How was I supposed to compete against that?" Naoki asked as they both slowly rose to their feet.

"Older? Aren't you like, twenty four? And who are you even kidding? You're one of the most integral parts of the company. Even I could see that on my first day here. You'd beat me any day of the week when it comes to achievements, and obviously would beat my ass."

"Twenty four? Try twenty two, dude. Also, you're not giving yourself enough credit. A week in, and ladies were already asking me about you." Naoki said as he hobbled over to him.

"Really? Everyone's been saying you're like, the oldest platoon leader. I assumed you had like, two years on me. I didn't realize we were the same age. I also wish you would have told me that earlier, since I was only hitting on Emi because she showed interest with the archery thing. Haven't even used my bow since I got here." Rafu chuckled, realizing that this entire situation could have been avoided, and how he probably could have benefited from just speaking with the guy who had attacked him.

"Well then." Range spoke, reminding both of them that they were in the presence of their general. "Glad to see you two are friends now. However, if either of you do this shit again, I'm going to beat you ruthlessly, and then demote you both to squaddie."

"Yes, sir." Rafu stated.

"Yes, general." Naoki quickly followed.

"Good! Now then, Naoki." Range stated, grabbing the platoon leader by the shoulders.

"Yes?"

"You want to get married?" Range asked enthusiastically, a scheming smirk coming to bear with a strange light in his eye.

* * *

Fairly certain she was putting her armor on wrong, Kichi struggled to attach the breastplate after it had fallen apart. She knew she was causing a small racket, the back part of her torso protection clattering against her pauldrons and leg guards that she had yet to equip. Kichi wondered if Range originally had similar problems when he had received his own master crafted armor, or if she was just doing it wrong.

At least no one was here to watch her failure, Kichi thought as she resigned herself to being defeated. Sighing, Kichi tried bending over to start reattaching the breastplate's back half, before hearing a timely knock on the sliding door.

"Commander Kichi?" Taiki asked through the door. "Are you decent?"

"Yes! Come in, Taiki." Kichi returned, somewhat surprised that the 'brigade liaison' had come to her. Honestly, she had thought Taiki had been avoiding her all of this time, even after she had rescued him from the shark den.

With her back turned to him, Kichi continued to try and get her armor together, still failing to attach it to her body. She sensed that Taiki had remained at the door after opening it, probably confused by what he was witnessing as the commander continued her struggle.

"Didn't I say 'come in'?" Kichi asked angrily, damn well knowing the answer. Not wanting to draw attention from those who could potentially be nearby, and never wanting to deal with them outside a proffessional level like her general did to his random guards he had seemingly elevated out of his company, Kichi quickly gave out her order so she could continue her struggle. "Close the door, before one of my guard returns and 'helps' me with my armor."

After hearing a snort of checked laughter, Kichi heard the door gently close, the wood softly clacking against the frame as Taiki did as he was told. As he inched his way closer, she heard the male stop at a polite distance before speaking.

"Perhaps it would be easier if you removed your gauntlets first, Kichi." Taiki offered, halting Kichi dead in her tracks as she lifted the breastplate over her head. Glancing upwards, Kichi realized she was in fact, still wearing her gauntlets, and closed her eyes at the frustrating realization. No wonder she had such trouble keeping everything together. "Would you like my assistance?"

"I… don't know." Kichi started, trying to keep her face somewhat hidden as she continued to hold the armor above her. Instead of taking Taiki up on his offer, she tried to lower the breastplate to her body, but just like the last several times, the back got caught on something, unlatched itself from the front, and then fell to the ground.

"Range had someone help him when he first got his set, you know." Taiki offered, obviously trying to point out that it was okay for her to accept his assistance. Instead, Kichi chose to make fun of her friend, a smirk appearing on her face as she turned to him for the first time.

"Ho, aren't you becoming bold, Taiki? First, entering a lone commander's room, then offering to dress her? I don't know whether you're brave or dumb, Taiki my friend." Kichi joked, watching the boy's face start to redden at the insinuating words. Before he could stutter out a response, she took him up on his offer, laughing as she spoke. "Yes, Taiki. I would absolutely love your assistance."

She watched Taiki shake himself from his thoughts, his embarrassed face quickly changing to quietly scoff at himself as he neared her, leaning down to pick up the metal half that had fallen. As Kichi faced him, she saw for the first time a smile appear on her friend's face, something she hadn't seen since the very end of winter. For a long moment, they looked at each other, each holding half of the chest armor that was still not on her body. Kichi felt her heart skip a beat as he spoke, actually forgetting to think as she stared into his dark blue eyes, something that had never happened before.

"I… need you to turn around." Taiki softly said, holding the back piece ready. Quickly gathering herself, Kichi did as she was told, unsure what she was supposed to do with her hands and the armor within them. As she felt puzzled at what she should be doing, Taiki almost whispered in her ear, Kichi feeling his breath on the back of her neck. "No, hold it close to you. Otherwise, I can't attach it."

Feeling his hand move across her side to adjust what she held, Kichi turned to him and saw his eyes dart away from her. As she let him move the breastplate to where he wanted, Kichi wondered what this Inkling had been doing this entire season, realizing this was the first time they had been alone in a room together since their last conversation in winter.

"Where have you been?" Kichi whispered, briefly stunning Taiki's movement. After his hesitation ended, he tried to smile it off and began attaching the two pieces of steel together from her shoulders and sides.

"I was… reminded, of my station. I realized I might have been distracting you from your duties, instead of helping you accomplish them. I thought that if I distanced myself, you would be able to… work, through whatever was plaguing your thoughts." Taiki spoke as he adjusted the bindings of her armor, quickly bending over to pick up her armor's rectangular pauldrons and attaching them.

"Reminded? By who?" Kichi asked, insulted that someone had gotten in the way of a private relationship. She hadn't felt such an intense anger before at simple words, and turned away from Taiki before he could see the rage on her face. Who would dare to influence her only friend?

"It doesn't matter. After I we had been trapped by water, metal, and beast, I realized how stupid I was being." Taiki quietly chuckled.

"Then why did you avoid-" Kichi started, being interrupted as Taiki lowered himself to his knees as he began attaching the small metal skirt that would protect her waist and upper thigh.

"Because, you looked so… driven. Your entire character had changed completely, and I didn't want to see you return to your previous state. I was afraid I would have just reminded you of whatever was on your mind." Taiki slowly explained, having enough time to attach one of her thigh guards.

"That's ridiculous." Kichi simply stated, getting a single nod from the boy.

"I have never claimed to be a smart man, Kichi. All I can do is ask you forgive me for my stupidity." Taiki said, his head raised to look up into her eyes, his sincere face not even flinching as she brought her full glare down on him. After a few seconds of trying to direct her immediate anger on the kneeling warrior, Kichi shifted her gaze, realizing there wasn't any point in being mad at him.

"Of course I forgive you. But, if you ever avoid me like you've done again, I'm… I won't even tell you what I'll do. How about that, huh?" Kichi asked after her coming to the conclusion that a threat would be just as pointless as her anger.

"Thank you, Kichi." Taiki answered, quickly going to retrieve the second thigh guard.

"You never told me what happened in that cave, by the way." Kichi joked, getting a chuckle from her friend. "Akurai said how close you three had gotten during the night. You want to elaborate on that?"

"No thank you. I'll let your imagination do the rest." Taiki spoke between laughs, trying to avoid her gaze as she continuously joked about his sexuality.

Briefly, Kichi felt in her heart that she could be happy for all eternity if this moment never ended, but the moment would expire too soon as one of her guards knocked on the door, informing them that Range was about to marry two of his platoon leaders.


	20. The Blue Moons, Volume Two: Chapter 19

_**Nineteen**_

Ceremony

Kaito was beginning to grow bored with this small town, and the entire province that was the Minami Delta. The only spot he hadn't tried to explore was the small forest near Kamakessai, only because he knew that Range's weird followers, cult, or bastard offspring were hiding up there. Initially, Kaito hadn't even given these cloaked mutants the thought of day, but now that he had run out of options to keep him entertained without entering the town proper, he was about to go see where the so called 'Night Blades' had lived.

So he walked, following the paths that had been covered and hidden, with every step making him feel more uncomfortable. Something about the fact that these Inklings all looked similar to the man who had taken his father's company, each having pitch black eyes that light couldn't escape, made him more and more cautious with every step he took. He had seen these creatures in passing occasionally, and the resemblance to the sickly beast was uncanny, but now that he was in a forest with an indiscernible amount of them made him pay close attention to the woods that surrounded him.

"What are you doing here, stranger?" A voice quietly asked, almost as if the trees themselves were whispering to him. Kaito instinctively put a hand on his weapon and began scanning the area, unable to find anyone near to him.

That was until the knife was at his throat, and a hand was on his weapon, keeping it fixed on his back. After a few tense moments, Kaito tilted his head to see the black eyes of one of Range's pet creatures, hidden beneath a thick hood that had the green foliage of the forest attached, almost as if the cloak itself was a part of nature. Knowing that he wasn't in any real danger, Kaito released his grip on the weapon's handle, fearlessly turning to face the deformed creature that was threatening to kill him.

"What are you going to do? Stab me?" Kaito asked, the hints of laughter on his words.

"Perhaps. Identify yourself, and we'll find out together." The abomination smoothly said, undoubtedly confident in such a situation.

"Manners, creature. If one asks for a name, one has to give a name first." Kaito scoffed, being difficult only for the sake of being difficult.

"Kageha." The cloaked Inkling simply stated.

"Was that so difficult? I am Commander Kaito, of the Ninth Monster Corp Division, Kageha. I would appreciate if you would lower your knife now." Kaito said, fairly certain that these Inklings still respected their ranks despite being weird forest creatures.

"What do you want, Kaito?" Kageha asked as he eventually sheathed his small dagger, the lack of acknowledging Kaito's officer status a fairly obvious hint that they probably didn't respect rank. "Not even your beasts are dumb enough to come into our part of this forest, nor your master. Perhaps you should have taken that as a hint."

"Just wanted to see what the whispered 'Night Blades' have been doing, I suppose. Maybe even speak with one, and learn how Range had come to make you his own." Kaito shrugged, watching the Inkling's eyes narrow. "It angers me slightly, that he is able to tame fellow Inklings, while all I do is point at things for my beasts to eat."

"He is not my people's master, masked one. Do not presume that we follow him in servitude." Kageha growled, "He does not command us through fear, like your master does for you and your pets. Nor does he command me."

"If you say so, Kageha. Though I admit to being an outsider and ignorant of your relationship with my old commander, you too must admit to being ignorant of the Monster Corp's ways. Though I follow Kantoku, it is not out of fear, but respect. Do you respect your master, as I do mine?" Kaito asked, the humidity not helping in his task of tolerating the metal face covering.

"I respect my mother, brothers, and sisters." Kageha said, his words and tone making it fairly obvious of his thoughts on the one who commands him.

"So you do fear him?" Kaito asked, continuing as he watched a confused look appear on the Night Blade's face. "It's understandable, I suppose. I obviously do not know what happened in your winter war, but perhaps he's shown you the side he tries to hide now. That, or you follow him for a completely different reason."

"Do not pretend to know me, masked one. The reasons I follow this company are my own." Kageha answered with venom, turning away from Kaito after giving him an intense stare. Kaito was about to say something in response, but the fact that the cloaked figure hadn't run off into the words probably meant Kageha still had something to say. Sure enough, the Night Blade turned back towards him, asking, "What do you mean, 'side he tries to hide'?"

"Nothing." Kaito smiled under his mask, almost wanting to laugh. Of course Range would have kept that part of his life hidden from these seemingly volunteer fighters. It seemed Kaito suddenly had a massive opportunity to give his father's replacement trouble without directly causing it, and he couldn't help but apply the roundabout teachings of his general to carry it out. "It's just that… well."

Kaito took a few steps closer as he spoke, acting friendly despite just meeting this Inkling as he tried to copy his general's practiced movements in being casual. "You see, Range went through a troubling time when he was with us. In fact, no one actually remembers a time when he wasn't…"

"Wasn't what?" Kageha asked, uncaring that Kaito had actually managed to touch his person. Kaito stifled his laughter, knowing he had actually managed to get the full attention of the pale creature.

"Ah, well. I don't know if I should say. After all, I'm not the one doing as he orders in life threatening circumstances. Honestly, I shouldn't have said anything in the first place, Kageha. I apologize."

"What? No, please, continue. I feel I must hear this, Kaito." Kageha returned with determination, perhaps unaware of the game that Kaito was playing with him.

"Perhaps we could walk and talk then? I still have yet to even see your fellow's living conditions, and want to know more about you and your people, just as much you want to know about your general."

"Yes, fine. Just tell me about Range before he became the Tenth's commander." The hooded figure practically begged, already moving towards his hidden camp.

"Of course, of course. Now, have you heard anyone call your general the 'blood drunk'?" Kaito asked, quickly marching after the Night Blade.

"What? Did they really call him that? That doesn't sound flattering."

"Oh, it wasn't. But it was a very apt description of him. You see, Kageha, your general used to be a gore covered alcoholic, who cared nothing for his life, or those around him. He even ignored the chance to retire from the company just for the sake of taking more life. When he wasn't finding an enemy to cleave through, he was consuming more alcohol than an entire platoon!"

"That can't be true…" Kageha said, despite seemingly taking his words for truth.

"Yet it is. But I haven't even gotten to the best parts yet, Kageha. I've so many stories to share on the way."

* * *

Etsuko didn't know why she was the one that had to come all the way out in this forest with Hana. It was understandable that Emi wasn't here, due to her getting wed today, but for the other girls? The fact that she was the one having to escort the platoon leader, after several nights of deliberation and planning still made Etsuko slightly mad.

Then again, going to the only confirmed mother in the entire brigade had been her idea, Etsuko sighed. She watched as Hana jumped at the noise she had made, Etsuko copying the scout's motions as a knife was pulled and directed at her. After yelping and falling on her ass, Etsuko worriedly looked up to Hana, who scanned the area before helping her up.

"C'mon, Hana. You need to calm down. I've never seen you this nervous before." Etsuko chastised on the way to her feet, making sure to grab her crossbow. "I can't have you shanking me every time I sneeze."

"I'm sorry, Etsuko. I had forgotten you were behind me, to be honest. Could you walk beside me, instead?" Hana asked. Etsuko nodded, knowing that the platoon leader was still sensitive if anyone was in her blind spot.

She would have offered to lead the way, but apparently they were going to the camp the 'back way', and Etsuko wasn't that confident in being able to find the Night Blade's camp from a different road. Apparently, they were taking a very indirect route, as they had been walking for over half an hour, when the camp was barely fifteen minutes away from Kamakessai.

Etsuko was about to ask whether they were going to make it back before the town's party was over, unsure if Emi was getting married first or last today. Apparently, Range and his logistic officers were marrying anyone who wanted to get bound today, and a lot of the brigade's couples were getting encouraged by the two platoon leaders who were all but leading the charge. A sudden concern filled her mind as Etsuko realized what Natsumi meant by 'what do you think?' after being asked what she would be doing that stopped her from accompanying their scout friend. Looking over her shoulder, Etsuko really hoped Tae wasn't about to get knocked over the head and dragged to their general, and if he was... Etsuko really hoped their mission in the forest would wrap up before it happened. If she missed that, Etsuko wouldn't forgive herself for being absent to witness such a hilariously dumb event.

"We're here." Hana whispered, crouching down next a large piece of fabric that had seemingly materialized in front of them. Etsuko quickly followed after Hana, who lifted the bottom of the tarp-like wall and went underneath it, sneaking into the camp they could have just walked in.

"Hana?" Kagehaha asked, confused. Etsuko looked around the camp, unsure why it had shrunk so massively to just a single room. After thinking it through, Etsuko realized Hana hadn't just led her to the Night Blade's camp, but the Night Blade's matron as well, who they had come to consult with. After understanding that they were trying to be quiet, Kagehaha lowered her tone to a whisper, asking, "Why are you here?"

"I… I um… I…" Hana stuttered, her nervousness fairly obvious to both Etsuko and the older woman.

"She thinks she's pregnant, ma'am." Etsuko helped, getting both pairs of stares directed at her. The matron looked concerned immediately, grabbing Hana's hand and pulling her close for her voice to be clearer.

"What makes you think this, Hana?" Kagehaha asked, Etsuko getting dragged into the conversation when she was suddenly questioned. "Is she having cramps? Headaches?"

"Hana, have you had cramps or headaches?" Etsuko asked after Hana didn't seem to gather that there was no way for her to actually know.

"Not... really? I've always had a sort of phantom soreness after being…" Hana trailed off, but both of them knew she was referring to the time she had been stabbed by Akio.

"Have you bled recently?" Kagehaha asked. Etsuko grabbed the bridge of her nose, finding it unbelievable she was bearing witness to this conversation. What did getting hurt in battle have to do with finding out…

The significance of the question resounded in Etsuko's mind as Hana shook her head. Briefly, she wondered if her own village matron, or that logistic officer who took samples from their genitals had mentioned that bleeding there, and pregnancy, were connected. Wondering just how common this information was, or if they were acting improperly currently, Etsuko couldn't help but feel over all embarrassed by the conversation that was taking place in front of her.

"Do you remember how long it's been since you've bled?" The matron asked, her face growing slightly red the longer her questions remained unanswered. As Hana mentally went through the weeks, Etsuko threw her hands in the air, the anticipation killing her.

"Not since the end of winter. So… two months now?" Hana offered, getting a few nods from the older woman.

"Now what made you think you were with child, Hana?" Kagehaha repeated her original question, not even glancing at Etsuko now.

"I… I just feel… strange? I've never been sick before, but I've vomited twice this week. I feel like I'm not producing as much ink, either. After getting... wounded, I thought it might have something to do with my recovery from being attacked. Could these be signs as well?" Hana asked, offering up the information that she had asked Umeko about.

"I think…" Kagehaha started, gripping Hana's hands tighter. "I think you should go tell Range. We can't be sure until a bump appears, but… if you're being honest, then you're with child, girl. You two need to talk, and decide what you want to do."

"What do you mean?" Hana asked, confused at the elder's words.

"Hana… oh, my little flower… the brigade is moving soon, towards more and more battles. I might not be part of your country, but I know that they won't just let you walk onto a battlefield while pregnant. I know about the ten year conscription, and I know you are still far from it." Kagehaha stated, her words almost sorrowful.

"What… what are you talking about?" Hana asked, doing a double take towards Etsuko as they listened to the matron's words.

"All I'm saying is that you need to talk with your leader, and lover. Know that I'll be here for you, no matter what you decide to do." Kagehaha promised, before releasing her grip on the platoon leader's hands. "Now go. We're in the middle of packing up the camp, and need to be ready to move by tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Etsuko asked, confused.

"We've already spotted the siege company ordered to this province. We might stay to greet and inform them of the situation, but we'll be moving soon after." Kagehaha admitted, Etsuko almost forgetting that she was her general's sub-commander and probably had much more information to be trusted with.

"Right. Thank you, Kagehaha." Hana said, lowering her head in thanks, to which Etsuko copied the motion... not knowing what else to do. As she prepared to crouch down and go back the way they had come, Hana walked towards the front entrance, perhaps no longer thinking.

* * *

"You're kidding me. Don't nearly all of his platoon leaders know this same information? How can any knowingly fight for him, especially after he let their last commander die? It just doesn't make any sense." Kageha spoke as he shook his head, his words being surprisingly straight forward after Kaito had taken his mask off.

"I am of the same mind, but that is their choice for following him. Don't get me wrong Kageha, I'm not trying to incite violence or an uprising. I just don't want everyone to forget about the ones that came before them, you know?" Kaito asked, making his words much more agreeable. "Making sure that your friends and loved ones aren't following someone else's lead blindly is what every Inkling should do."

"I completely agree." Kageha said, finally pointing to the curious camp's perimeter. "We're here, by the way."

"Oh. This is interesting." Kaito said, noticing that cloaked Inklings were rolling up massive amounts of fabric, similar to the walls that was slowly being pulled down. Small hand drawn carts were being loaded with weapons and bags of unidentifiable supplies, but a larger one was slowly being pulled by a familiar figure. Kaito felt his smile slowly fade as he watched Inklings walk fearlessly beside the colossal squid, children even getting in his path to try to mount the beast of war. "What the hell?"

"Oh. That's Tsume. I'm sure you know all about Colossals though." Kageha said as he walked into the camp, waving away the young warriors that tried to stop Kaito from following.

"Tsume?" Kaito asked in mild disbelief. They had actually named the Colossal that Kantoku had given to Range?

"Yeah. Range gave him a name, then sort of… I don't know… left him with us for spring. He honestly hasn't been that much of a help, though. He sleeps half the day, plays with the kids, and occasionally disappears for a couple of hours before going back to sleep. Is that normal?" Kageha asked, gesturing to the creature juggling small children.

"No." Kaito solemnly answered, never seeing such a relaxed Colossal before. Out of the twenty Kantoku kept in his cohort, none had acted in the way that had been described, or what he was witnessing. Sure, Kantoku and the girl could sort of ride a Colossal by holding onto them while they moved, but he had never seen one try to carry a living creature other than to rip it apart. He had never seen one relaxed, or burden itself with a wagon either. "Did Range teach him that?"

"Not that I know of. One day, some of our kids charged the big beastie, and then he started playing with them. If memory serves, Range yelled at him to stop, but that order hadn't lasted long." Kageha shrugged before he glanced at Kaito's very confused expression.

He yells at them? Not even Kantoku was dumb enough to outright yell at a Colossal, or even an Infernal. During his training, he had been taught to be firm and confident, but not loud. That the emotion and tone mattered more than the words themselves, and if you were too aggressive, they would react in kind. Was Tsume a special one that was able to understand the meaning behind complex sentences? Kaito made a mental note to ask Kantoku about this creature later, and ask if they had been doing something wrong this entire time.

"Kaito?" A familiar voice asked, Kaito turning to the source and finding Etsuko and the seventh platoon leader, Hana, who looked visibly upset at him for a reason he didn't know.

"Etsuko. Hana." Kaito calmly greeted, remembering he wasn't wearing his mask and regretting it as he interacted with those he knew to one he was getting to know.

"Hana. Etsuko." Kageha said, lowering his head as Hana passed them both, Etsuko hesitating before them.

"You're still a scumbag, Kaito." Hana growled, not even returning Kageha's greeting. Not wanting to let her have the last word, Kaito quickly turned on his heel and loudly talked at the moving woman.

"He didn't even tell you where I went, did he?"

"No one cared enough to ask, you self-centered prick!" Hana yelled back without breaking pace, the one who had cared enough to ask slowly going after her.

"B-bye, Kaito." Etsuko simply said, undoubtedly going to act emotional if Kaito responded to her comment with any tone inflection.

"Goodbye, Etsuko." Kaito quietly, and firmly said while he turned his back on her, intent to move forward and investigate a wooden device that had several dozen ropes attached to it. As he heard Etsuko's pace increase, he turned his head to see that she was running off, and that Kageha was jogging to catch up with him.

"What was that about?" Kageha asked.

"Like I said, I used to be a part of the company. More importantly, what's with you and Hana?" Kaito asked, the glare he was receiving being the only answer he needed. "So... that's why you're here. Makes more sense now."

Kaito laughed as he was hit in the arm, the punch only confirming his suspicions. Kaito felt as though he had made a connection with this Kageha, perhaps a connection that could be exploited sometime, he thought as a slow smile formed on his lips.

* * *

Back in Kamakessai, Inklings stood around in pairs or groups, making idle conversation in the relaxed atmosphere. The gathering wasn't nearly as big as the festival, which was a good thing, Etsuko thought as she followed Hana through the crowd. Occasionally, Inklings would shout in excitement, the cheers causing a chain reaction of more cheering that was joined by anyone who was passing by.

Etsuko wanted to dwell on her emotions, but she refused to allow them to spoil the mood anywhere near her. She focused on what was important. Hana was pregnant. Emi, and maybe Natsumi, were getting married. This was supposed to be a happy day, and judging by all of the celebrating Inklings, it was one. Just because she felt like a walking bag of garbage didn't mean she had to share her feelings and ruin everyone else's fun.

"My, my! Don't you two look like you're in a hurry?" An old lady called out as they tried to find another path to the larger gathering near where the stage used to be during the festival. Hana turned to the old woman, the words not seeming to connect properly to form a real reaction. Taking over for being polite, Etsuko quickly spoke, not wanting the old woman to feel like she was being ignored.

"We are, ma'am. We're trying to get to General Range. Do you know where he is?" Etsuko asked, fairly certain they both already knew he was the reason the large crowd was even there to begin with, as another set of cheers erupted.

"Please, call me Miss Frog. And yes, I do know! He's right up there. Are you two also trying to get married? I thought it was forbidden for such a thing to happen, but I've been out of touch with the world outside of these walls for a while now!" The old lady laughed like a lunatic at her own joke, Etsuko scoffing away the thought.

"No ma'am. We just have some urgent news for him." Etsuko calmly stated.

"Oh dearie! Hum. If only it was the townsfolk in the way, I could cast a spell and move them all!" Miss Frog laughed again, as if she was part avian creature. Etsuko smiled kindly, but realized that this conversation wasn't doing anything for her, or the nervous at her side. As she turned to look at a paling Hana, she realized another laugh at joined in with Miss Frog's, her mind instinctively telling her to flee.

"Then perhaps I might help!" General Kantoku excitedly called, placing a hand on the old woman's shoulder and patting it softly. "Thank you, Miss Frog."

Etsuko wasn't surprised by the woman jumping in shock, but was by her words.

"Y-you! Get away from me, you monster!" The old woman shouted, drawing the attention of some of the crowd. "You and your evil laughter, you… you!"

Without even saying another word, Kantoku's mask shifted to Etsuko and Hana, his eyes completely hidden within the metal, smiling face. With a single gesture, he pointed to the crowd, and as if by magic, a small gap had opened, a few Inklings disturbed by the elder's outburst now understanding that platoon leaders were trying to get through.

Etsuko didn't want to think about why the general had helped them, only hearing his regular laughter follow as she chased Hana to the front of the crowd. As fellow Inklings and warriors were confused by the movement, most made room or got out of the way as they finally reached the end of the audience.

Etsuko shared a confused look with Emi and Naoki, who had indeed chosen to get wed last, standing together while holding hands in front of their general and his two logistic officers. To the side of the small ceremony, every other platoon leader stood of both companies, right behind commander Kichi and Taiki. Before Hana could charge Range, however, Etsuko grabbed her wrist and dragged the barely resisting scout over to her, huffing as she regained her breath.

"You two made it." Umeko whispered as Etsuko became a living leash. "Did you find out?"

Etsuko nodded once, then shared an awkward look with a few dozen Inklings, each wondering what the hell happened before turning back to Emi, Naoki, and Range.

"Where was I? Right. Okay. 'As our war continues, and our enemies surround us, we look to the future. Today, as we continue to persevere, to celebrate one of the few things that allows us to continue fighting, we find ourselves joyful. Today, we celebrate the bond of two individuals, who have become one. We celebrate for Naoki, and Emi, who have come together and become a bastion of light, in an age where darkness seems surrounding. As their general, and proxy of Strategic Command, I recognize that these two are bound together, by fate, law, and love. Let none break these two apart, or attempt to shatter the bond they have formed this day. Who else recognizes this bond?'"

"Tsuneo, Tomone, Seiji, and Sumiye, of the Logistic Officiary." One of the logistic officers loudly stated.

"Commander Kichi, of the Sixtieth Battle Patrol Company." Commander Kichi called out.

"Then let these two be recognized by our country and kin that Naoki and Emi have formed an unalienable bond. Congratulations." Range spoke, a happy expression plastered on his face as the two kissed in front of them. Etsuko copied the cheer her fellow platoon leaders, every Inkling bearing witness to the event loudly adding their own voices to the cheer. As Emi and Naoki rushed towards them to receive hugs and congratulations, Hana darted to their general as he began to address the crowd.

"Alright, all of you! Show's over! Git! Get out! Scram! I've done over a hundred of these things and my throat hurts so-" Range's shouts suddenly extinguishing. For whatever reason, maybe because their loud and happy leader had just completely silenced himself, the witnesses didn't move, but all directed their gazes towards him. That, or it was because it looked like he was getting a private runner to those who didn't know what Hana looked like, who was covering his entire ear with her hands and she whispered into it.

As she watched Hana take a step away from her lover, Etsuko had to cover her mouth from laughing out loud. Range's eyes were wider than they had ever been, unblinking, and gazing forwards. His entire body looked completely stiff as he turned to face the platoon leader, Etsuko feeling the awkward shifting and confused whispering as they got a full view of Range's face. As they all watched their general, who had always seemed to know what to say at any given moment slowly open his mouth, Etsuko had expected many words to come out, but none did for a time. Their pale warrior merely just kept his mouth open for several very long seconds before he muttered a single word.

"W-what?"


	21. The Blue Moons, Volume Two: Chapter 20

_**Twenty**_

Kazu

The rain was flooding into his under armor, the waterproof mesh now only keeping the painful substance in as his flesh melted. The runoff of his flesh and ink with the water oozed into his left eye, but his vision had long since been abandoned due to the sheer amount of raining falling down on him. With every step, and every swing, Kazu's arms and legs threatened to give out on him, but he ignored their warnings and pressed on, knowing that this was the last thing he would do in life.

He wished it wasn't. Truly, he wanted to live and watch and feel. He wanted to laugh alone at the emotions his friends would show him. He wanted to act and pretend to make them think he was someone else. He wanted to play, and share in the fun as he had back home. Back where he had learned how much fun it was to harmlessly twist the feelings of others.

But he wouldn't be able to. All he could do now was continue to be in agony, and to kill those that had taken his fun from him.

It wouldn't be long now, Kazu figured as his sword smashed through one of the lesser blades of a bipedal fish. The water running along his skin was affecting him too badly to even finish off any of these ugly creatures. If these fish were being smart, they would have left him to die in the rain, but Kazu had killed far too many for them to think logically, and now their barbarous pride was on the line.

They came at him, two or three at a time, but his sword was always there to meet the blades and deflect them into one another. Occasionally, he would feel the edge of his weapon slide against the flesh as his arm's muscle memory counter attacked a moment later, Kazu relishing in the screams of pain as the rain deafened the battlefield.

Kazu laughed at the thought of the sandy beach being a battlefield, water getting into his mouth and burning him. Perhaps he was descending into madness, but he continued to laugh through the pain, knowing that this had been a strategic slaughter that his commander had led them into. What was even funnier was that he had walked right into the trap, as opposed to running off, taking those he cared about with him.

He felt his foot snag on something, staggering him briefly as he deflected another cautious strike. Looking down, he realized it had been the two Inklings he had chosen to die for, their bodies barely holding together in the downpour. Kazu didn't even flinch as their killers rushed him, only kicking up Nara's fallen weapon into his other hand and lopping off a wrist of one of the attackers. His original enemies didn't even get a chance to retaliate as he pressed his advantage against his squad's killers, falling upon them like a hungry beast.

But with the two girls avenged, he had run out of energy. He felt nothing as his legs finally forced him to the mushy ground, a pool of water forming beneath him as his bodyweight pressed into the sand. He stared at the melting form of Kiko and Nara, wondering why he had gone through so much trouble for them... or for any of them. It wasn't as if he had loved, cared, or felt duty bound to them. As he pushed his mind to the limits to figure this last puzzle out, before his original attackers would come and take their own revenge, he realized it had been love.

He loved the games they had played. He had loved how they had all acted towards him. He had loved how Takeo had glared, thinking how some unassuming Inkling would steal his childhood beloved away from him. He loved how Yori would act tough, demeaning someone who only showed kindness to him. He loved how his small comments could even affect the quiet Renzo, who took himself so seriously. He loved how Ayumi would always have a mean spirited rebuttal for anyone, having nothing else to do but attack those that would protect her. He loved how Enri was just as big of a manipulator as he was, yet no one else seemed to notice, mind, or care. He loved how Kiko fought herself constantly, the fear she carried only being dismissed as she was about to die.

He loved Nara, Kazu realized. Perhaps because of just how much time they had shared in each other's presence. Kazu blinked away the watery orange and red mixture as he watched his killers come, his eyes shifting their gaze to the ones laying below him. He loved how kind she had been to him, even though he was just playing a role. He loved how excited she had been at every small adventure they had shared for a year in the tiny village he had been sent to. He loved their conversations they had while tending to the small birds, and how she would always try her best to include him in anything that she did with the others. Perhaps that's why he said the things he had, and done the things he'd done, giving her a single chance to escape from this death trap.

He felt the pain of metal entering his body, then his sword moving as if it had a will of its own. His hungry blade wasn't satisfied with the life that had already been taken, Kazu thought as he looked up with his good eye. He watched as the fish creature crumbled to the ground as he pulled his sword free, knowing that he had hit the heart of the unarmored creature. Kazu scoffed to himself as he rose to his shaky feet, using two fingers to pull the rusty cutlass out of his running, watery flesh. The fish creature had tried to torture him just now, apparently not wanting to give him a quick death and stabbing him in between his shoulder and neck.

He wondered if the creature had even been paying attention to just how many of their kin he had killed, Kazu thought as he stared the remaining enemies down, watching as more of them were coming to see what the commotion was this late in the battle. Surely, Kazu was the only Inkling still on the slaughter-ground still living, and how difficult could one Inkling be to kill? Kazu could see the mixture of confusion and anger in the dumb, slack jawed faces of the fish barbarians, themselves wondering why a beast such as Kazu could still be alive.

His first family had taught him too well, Kazu supposed as he took a step forward, finding no enemies willing to come within his reach. His 'father' and 'mother' had pulled him from the wreckage of a village, the commander and sub-commander later telling him that it had been torn apart by a scouting jellyfish horde or some such. Instead of returning him to the nearest village or city, the two had kept him, deciding to bring him along from battlefield to battlefield since the young age of seven. Gifting him knowledge of life and death, and how to command through fear, intimidation, skill and perhaps the most useful, manipulation.

Kazu fell face first into the wet sand, not even able to take a second step towards his enemies. The rain had soaked into his leg muscles, and was slowly tearing him apart. All it would take was a single strike, and he would be off into the great void, where his parents were waiting with open arms and laughing smiles. He was only moments away from joining those he had spent a year with, who would never understand why he had acted the way he had.

Yet the strike never came. Kazu used the last of his strength to tilt his head to the side, trying to get a glimpse before the water completely blinded him. Instead, all he could see was his killers with their backs to him, slowly fading from his field of view. Kazu wanted to scream and yell at them to come back and finish him off, just so he wouldn't have to die slowly from the rain digging into his skin, drop by drop. He wanted to challenge them all, but his voice had long since abandoned him, and he had to quietly moan as his body slowly reminded him that the dangerous substance was tunneling into every part of his body, from head to toe as his life fluids tried to heal him.

He blinked as he felt the earth shake, hoping that it was his heart stopping. He blinked as he watched a shadow come into view, the rain seemingly parting as it started to near. Kazu saw a primordial creature come closer and closer, the beast's thick legs larger and wider than any tree. He watched as the giant's back lurched, great slits in its sides loudly sucking in, and expelling air as its spotted hide came into view. As the great creature shook the very earth itself, Kazu could see the void of death in its massive jaw, as if it could swallow an entire building in one gulp. Kazu had seen sharks before, but never one so massive or powerful.

Kazu hoped it would stomp and crush him. He hoped it wouldn't be cruel and consume him, as that would just be a creature digesting him instead of nature herself. He hoped this walking god could simply press him into the dirt, and extinguish his life in the millisecond it would take to kill him.

He wondered if the hill sized creature could sense his thoughts, for as soon as he wished for the end to come, the beast lumbered closer and closer, until it stopped right before him. For a few seconds, Kazu couldn't feel the rain hit his barely covered body. Kazu ignored his pain as he tried turning his body, seeing the creature's white under half pass over him, taking several long seconds for the head and tail to finally expose him back to the elements.

Tears came after that, Kazu's last hope for a quick death simply walking over him, perhaps not even noticing a wretched life such as his. Kazu closed his eyes and slapped his face into the soggy sand, not even having the strength to remove his tattered mesh and allow the rain to directly fall on him. He wondered how long it would take for his brain to finally stop relaying that he was in agony, Kazu hoping that perhaps he could incapacitate himself as he waited for the end to take him.

* * *

Voices. He could hear voices now. Had it been minutes? Hours? Days? Were these voices real, or imagined? He couldn't feel anything, save for the heat. It was so hot. Why was it so hot? He tried to shake himself, try to shake the heat away, but he couldn't move. There was nothing that he could do, save for listen to the voices. No. Not voices. Whispers. Chirps. Birds? Was he listening to birds? There were so many. So many singing voices.

"What have you found for me, my loves?" A woman. A woman spoke. A dream, he realized. He was dreaming through the pain. Just a dream.

"I see." The dream paused. Paused so long that he thought he was awake. He hoped this would be the end. The last dream.

He moved. He couldn't feel, but he moved. Something moved him. Wanting to laugh with joy, he knew this was finally it. Death, glorious death, and finally come to take him. After being still for so long, he finally moved, moved away from the heat and into the cold. Finally, this was it.

* * *

"What do you mean?" The dream spoke, stirring him from death. Did that mean he wasn't dead? No! NO! He was right there! He could, he HAD seen the void!

"You've brought me back a body, girl. This… thing, hasn't stirred once from anything I've done to it. I can't even feel if the heart is pumping, or if the lungs are breathing. For fucks sake, it isn't even producing ink! There's no color anywhere!" A second thing yelled. Loud. So loud. It echoed within his head. Pain. Not more pain.

"And yet, they sense life. Have you cut into it?" The dream asked, the woman's voice calm and clear and clean, like the edge of a blade. He could feel hot liquid where he used to see burn him, move him as a fire was lit inside his breast.

"Yes, child. I have and nothing has…" The painful voice quietly said, no longer causing him pain.

"What?" The dream asked.

"It's crying." He heard, his dream failing once more as darkness came to embrace him. Yes, he thought, come and take me this time. End the non-death.

* * *

Death had refused him again, making him laugh. The feeling of floating, and sinking had left him once again, making him laugh. The pain was returning, making him laugh harder. He could feel the wretched life pump through him, his flesh clinging and peeling with every movement, making him laugh again. His lungs burned, his skin burned, his vision was that of black, yet the void of death had vanished, only filling him with laughter. He felt something tug at his arms, and weight press him downwards, ceasing his movement as he struggled to end his own life, his hands still far too weak to rip his laughing throat out. Soon, stillness would take him, but not before he would laugh and laugh and laugh as the heat burned him from inside out.

* * *

Dryness. He was dried. He had never felt this way before. It brought him pain, but the dryness silenced him. Yet, he could feel. He could feel his eyelids, and as he willed them open, he could see.

An amphibian croaked, and he turned to it, surprised to see such a small creature near him. He tried moving a hand towards it, but felt his flesh cling to the floor, delaying him momentarily before he could pull himself free. He was able to reach the small green thing, the croaking ceasing as he gripped it.

He wiped the liquid life on his lips, tasting the moisture. He wiped the rest of the mush on his face, letting it sink into his skin as he heard a clattering on the floor. Something had fallen, he realized as the darkness absorbed him once more, kindly taking him away from the dry pain that filled him.

* * *

"Can you hear me, boy?" The dream asked, the words making his eyes open wide. Though he could see, the dream was nowhere to be found. Instead, he could only see the wooden ceiling. Still, the dream continued, the woman's tone happy. "Good. Can you speak?"

He tried, but the dryness stopped him. The burning in his chest only making him want to laugh at himself. Laugh at the pain he felt. He tried to move and find the dream speaking to him, knowing he needed to confirm if he was alone. Yet he couldn't move, for his weak flesh held him down.

"That's okay. You're alive, and that's all that matters." The dream told him as a coolness touched his face. He closed his eyes, embracing such a soft and cool feeling soothe his burning, dry skin.

It was so peaceful.

* * *

"Can you hear me, child?"

"Yes." He croaked, his voice's return a very painful thing. But it was not real pain.

Only fake pain.

"I am Kemeno. I found you in the sand." The dream, Kemeno, explained. He didn't open his eyes this time, afraid that if he did, he wouldn't be able to see her. The woman. The dream. Kemeno.

"Yes."

"Do you know what happened to you?"

"Yes." He said again, the pain making it too difficult to use longer words. It wasn't real. It wasn't real. It wasn't real. The pain is fake. This is not fake. Speak. "I."

"Yes?" The dream asked, her breath stinging him. He moved away, the pain real. It was real. The pain. Why did it hurt so badly? Why did it burn when he laughed at his pain?

"Sleep, boy. Sleep again." The coolness touched him, the dryness slowly fading from large parts of his face.

* * *

"Kemeno?" He breathed, his voice causing him not nearly as much agony as before. He was no longer burning. His skin no longer felt dry.

"Yes, child?" The dream asked, tired. He could feel the woman's exhaustion.

"The rain. The war." He spoke, memories fading in and out of his pain. He laughed at the last word he could speak, knowing how cruel it was. "Death."

"I figured as much. Fear not, boy. Death won't take you."

He laughed at that, already knowing his dream to speak the truth. After all, it had abandoned him when he couldn't feel. Now, he could feel the smile push against his flesh, and give him great pain.

* * *

The rain woke him. The thunder and water was so loud. Strength flooded him as he recognized the sound, and moved toward it. This time, he wouldn't have something to cover him. This time, he would be washed away. No more pain. Just rain. Just water.

He watched his flesh touch the door, knowing that he should be able to feel if it was coarse or smooth in the dark. Instead, he felt nothing on his fingers as he slid the door open, hearing the stirring of motion around him. The dream woman, Kemeno, and maybe the other one were coming to stop him from leaving, but they were too slow. He didn't care that he couldn't feel the door. He wouldn't be feeling anything soon. Death would take him.

He stepped out of the house. He felt the rain hit parts of his flesh. He raised his arms, knowing that the pain would come soon, and then there would be nothing. He kept his eyes closed as he waited.

No pain. Nothing. All he heard were the tiny droplets bounce off his flesh. Only when he opened his eyes did he feel the pain of water tear him. The only time he could feel the pain was as water entered his open mouth, after his sight had been taken from him. Only after several moments of the small agony that was tasting water and having his vision return to darkness did he feel something. He felt a great weight surround his torso as he was moved towards the door, laughing all the while.

Death truly did not want him, he laughed.

* * *

"I grow tired of calling you boy, boy. How about we give you a name?" Kemeno said suddenly. He turned to her, away from the view of the ocean he stared at and at the mask and cowl she barely held onto. He saw that she wasn't even looking at him, her view remaining on the great blue void far away. He turned from her, glancing at the small creatures that ran along their high position, playing happily in the sunset. The red monstrosities rolling and running from each other as the bigger breed of beasts slept soundly.

"If you can think of one." He said, his own name long since forgotten with the near death experience he had endured.

"Then I will. I think I've got a few in mind." Kemeno hinted, turning as he silently stared towards the ocean.

"Do we not leave, soon?" He asked in response.

"We do."

"Perhaps you should think of one after we do. I don't want Miss Frog to remember it."

"You know she hates that you call her that, right?" Kemeno asked.

"Yes."

"You should treat my mother with more respect, boy. She's the one who tended to you while I was away." Kemeno almost pouted, her whining making him laugh. "Three years of having to deal with your sorry ass. Can't even imagine what she went through."

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Tell her that! Not me!" Kemeno ordered as she pushed his shoulder, knocking him off the rock he was using as a seat. As he got up, he was helped by the woman's hands, being embraced in a hug as she pulled him to his feet. "Come on, boy. Let's go inside."

"Yes." He said, trying to walk as Kemeno continued her hug and stepped with him, making him laugh. "You forgot your mask."

"Forget it." Kemeno said, stepping over her red hood as well. "Oh, I just had a wonderful idea for a name."

* * *

Kantoku leaned back in his chair, balancing on the back two legs. One of his feet were on the edge of the table, the other dangling to maintain balance. Both of his hands were on the back of his head, showing just how relaxed he currently was to the one who shared his table.

"You look like an asshole." Range suddenly said, stabbing into his fish with a knife. Kantoku watched as the pale general continued to eat, going so far to talk with food in his mouth. "You know that, right?"

"You're the one eating in front of a guest, Range." Kantoku rebutted, remembering why he was in such nostalgic mood.

"You aren't a guest. You're some guy who keeps walking into where I eat and sleep." Range calmly stated.

"Not that you sleep much." Kantoku spoke, normally getting an outraged response from Inklings he insinuated private observation. Instead, the pale general just shrugged, not in disagreement. "I heard you stayed in the signal fire house."

"For a couple days. Was it yours?" Range asked, not looking up as he forced himself to eat, a look of disgust slowly coming to his face.

"No. I lived there for a few years though. Back before this town even existed. I can't help notice how you healed there, as I did."

"Was that before or after you got fucked up?" Range crudely asked, not even shy about bringing up a subject every other Inkling he met tried to avoid. "Because stuffing my face full of food to bring back my natural body weight, and healing an entire body of skin tissue are two completely different things."

"Yes." Kantoku quietly agreed. "Yes, they are. I was merely pointing out that we're not so different."

"It's true!" Range agreed, his tone signaling that he was being sarcastic. "Your skin is fucked up, my skin is fucked up. If only I had a fetish for wearing masks and being a weirdo all damn day, we'd be twins. Oh, save for the fact you're nearly twice my age."

"Another truth." Kantoku agreed, watching as Range finally finished the struggle to complete his meal for the night. He watched as the only oil lamp in the room flickered, the pale warrior's face illuminated in the dark. Not wanting to end their casual conversation for the night and get onto the more important matters, Kantoku decided to bring up something Range would undoubtedly want to keep out of mind. "Congratulations."

"For what?" Range asked, not even batting an eye at the word.

"About your child, of course." Kantoku said, bringing his seat down as he leaned forwards, stitching his fingers as he leaned forwards.

"Oh. That." Range sighed as he uncorked a bottle with brown liquid and poured himself a cup. "Want any? I stole it from a governor during the end of winter."

"I don't drink." Kantoku informed, somewhat excited at Range's lackluster reaction to him giving away the fact he knew of his pregnant woman.

"Ah. I keep forgetting you're a fucking freak. Anyway, yes, thank you. I have indeed sown my seed. If I'm correct about biology and counting time, I might have done it in front of Kasai." Range calmly spoke, taking a swig of his liquor.

"Does it not excite you? Bringing in a new life to this this world? Being a part of that magical process?"

"I already have a kid, as do you." Range reminded, watching Kantoku as he rolled his head back in disappointment. "Well, I suppose your kid is either an adult or dead by now."

"I suppose you're right, but that's not the point! That's not the same as being with someone, and then creating life." Kantoku said, hearing the click of Range's tongue as he suddenly realized he had once more lost control of the conversation.

"Ah. You're a romantic as well. Fantastic." Range sighed out before taking another sip of his drink. "Look, Kantoku. Yeah, I've done something you'll probably never do, which is have consensual sex with a woman, but I've now given my enemies a new avenue of attack. Now I have to be even more vigilant. We both know I can't simply stop and wait for her to have the kid. Plans are already in motion, and I'll be damned if I have to wait a year longer."

Kantoku waited for him to finish speaking, eventually letting a laugh escape his lips at the pale one's completed statement. "You're a pretty funny guy. You know that right?"

"I try to be." Range responded immediately, his tone giving away nothing. Kantoku prided himself for playing games with other Inklings, never truly understanding what he was doing, but now? He truly didn't know whether he was the one being played.

"You say you don't wear a mask, yet perhaps it is merely just better than mine." Kantoku said, holding up a hand to interrupt the obvious response of 'I never said that. I said that I didn't have a fetish for them,' and continuing. "Let us continue the conversation of why you're going to be a bad father later, and speak of our plans."

"Did you realize your mistake of bringing it up in the first place?" Range asked, Kantoku feeling transparent against this general, a feeling hard to find now of days.

"Perhaps."

"Fine. Where did we leave off last time in our midnight negotiations?"

"What we wanted from each other." Kantoku reminded, last night being quite a silly event after Range had drunkenly went on a tirade about how he was going to have to marry a bunch of 'idiotic shits'. Kantoku had cut the Inkling some slack, however as he had to host a one hundred man celebratory party for a bunch of Inklings that had chosen to do their bonding ceremony, as opposed to completing their own similar event.

"Right. Let us clarify what each of us wants from each other. Or, more specifically, what are our motivations for sharing this metaphoric bed."

The two sat in silence for a small while, Kantoku smiling under his mask as he waited for the Inkling to speak first.

"Oh, so that's how you're being. Okay. You already know that I wish to kill Kyokan and his general, Basti." Range reiterated, calmly talking about treachery.

"I do. I have just yet to hear why." Kantoku agreed with the information, watching with a small amount of pleasure as he finally got a good reaction from the pale warrior, glaring daggers at him from across the table. "And how you plan to involve me."

"To avenge myself, Kantoku. I'm sure you'll understand the sentiment."

"Oh, I do. Though I waited for over twenty years to attain mine. From what I understand, it has only been seven or eight for you. But the man I had to kill was a simpleton commander, not a Squid Lord in the height of his power, with a dynasty of commanders at his disposal, along with his title bearing generals. You ask me to side against an individual who can bring down over twenty thousand tried warriors against the nation, you know." Kantoku said, getting a smile from the pale warrior, who perhaps already knew how he would act. "Not to mention all those who would join him, as well."

"Of course I do. Yet I think I know you well enough to say that you don't truly care about that. The Monster Corp is always outnumbered on the field, after all. I think I know exactly what you want, my masked general. You merely want to have friends, Kantoku." Range's smile cutting him deep. "To be needed, by those who understand you. Not a simple thing for those in positions of power."

"Do I? Do I truly want something as simple as mere friendship?" Kantoku asked, already knowing the answer. Ever since he was a child, he wanted someone to play the silly games his parents had taught him, who played them with him as much as he did to them. Not even Kaito, who he had taken under his wing had shown signs of fully understanding the game he played with them. So far, he had only met one Inkling who had shown the innate ability to understand him, and was currently sitting in front of the individual.

"Yes." Range dispassionately agreed without hesitation, making Kantoku feel a chill run through his flesh as though the answer was obvious. Kantoku let out his real, twisted laughter at the one word response, feeling it come deep from the dull burning in his chest, which he had thought long since subdued. Not even Kemeno, who he had trained under and lived with for several years could be so blunt with him. No one he spoke with could be so confident with their answers.

"And?" Kantoku asked, feeling that Range wasn't done with his negotiation.

"And where better to find friends, Kantoku, other than the battlefield? Though you can't possibly be certain, Kyokan will declare war with Strategic Command. He is too big to stop growing, and be satisfied with merely being the Squid Lord of the west. There will come a time, and soon I'd wager, that sparks his rebellion. Perhaps the largest rebellion our country has ever seen." Range offered, as if it was fact. "I want to be the light of that spark, Kantoku. I want to force Kyokan into action, before he's ready. Before his alliances are settled with each garrison along the way to our most protected, central cities. I want to embroil our country in civil war, and take my revenge in the chaos that follows."

"And how-" Kantoku started, but Range seemingly spoke, knowing the question.

"Would you make friends in such a dire time? I wonder, Kantoku, if it is just myself watching, and waiting for Kyokan to make his move. I ask myself, constantly, 'do I stand alone against such a creature?' And every time I ask that question, I find myself with the same answer. If anything, others will rally together to stop him. Those of minds like my own will take his war as a personal challenge. It will be the biggest gathering of amazing individuals, talent, and those with skill, to come together on both sides of the field. From the lowest of infantry, to highest of generals. In what better environment can you meet those to call friend?"

Kantoku laughed, low and long. Of course Range would think like that, he thought as Range offered him a drink. Instead of refusing again, Kantoku merely continued to laugh, taking the offered cup as he watched Range pour his own. Kantoku removed his mask, and saw how the man across the table didn't share Kaito's look of apprehension, or Kikimo's fear. Perhaps Range had also known he didn't need to go to great lengths to convince him as he had done, as Kantoku would have agreed solely for the sake of it being interesting.

But he had.

"To friendship." Range whispered, raising his cup. Kantoku copied the motion, quickly downing the liquid that caused his throat great suffering. This pain, however, had been worth every second of it.

"To friendship." Kantoku repeated, standing.

Tomorrow, Range's brigade would set out, Kantoku's division following shortly behind. Together, they would head west, and begin playing very exciting games with one of the most powerful living Inklings of their country's history.

Kantoku left the room short of breath, and looking forward to the dawn.


	22. The Blue Moons, Volume Two: Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The Inkling before her was without a doubt, the stupidest creature she had ever seen. The female officer wasn't even aware of her presence, even though she had been in the room for nearly an hour. Granted, she was hiding in the dark recesses of the war-hall, but at one point had come within striking distance. She had been warned by her master that this Inkling had managed to get one of her clan killed – an embarrassment to every single one of them – but so far, she had not seen any shred of realization despite knowing of their existence.

As she was about to remove the commander from their mortal coil, the door suddenly cracked open, an unarmored Inkling being beckoned inside the hall with a "Yes?"

"Commander Yuzuki, General Arata of Fort Chai sends word." The female logistic officer calmly said.

"The one armed? What does he say?" Yuzuki asked, a look of quiet despair written on her face.

"The swarm is moving in our direction. He believes the jellyfish are going to give up their assault on the river and focus on the more vulnerable territories, such as ours. We may have to send for reinforcements from the western forts."

"Are we so stretched here in the north that we must rely on even the Blood Lord? Have we seen any signs of Satsujin, the Black?"

"She is still missing, General Yuzuki."

She watched as Yuzuki sighed deeply, before shaking her head in disappointment. "Send thanks to Arata. I'd rather us wait before we send word to the corruptor's minions. Have we heard anything about Range recently?"

"Supposedly, he has secured the Minami Delta. Shall I draft a letter to him asking for aid?" The logistic officer asked.

"No. He'll never make it here in time. Leave me, please." Yuzuki said, her tiredness evident to all who watched.

"Yes, general. Good night."

"Good night." Yuzuki sighed, watching the door close behind the robed Inkling. She watched as Yuzuki flicked over one of the wooden pieces that represented this rocky region, her own piece from what she could gather.

She neared the woman, knowing she had spent far too long watching and raising the weapon coated in her own ink. With a swift motion, she carried the blade through the general's neck, watching as Yuzuki grasped at where she was struck, wondering if something was wrong. As Yuzuki turned to see if anything was behind her, a small translucent hand pushed against the general's forehead, the movement separating the neck from the shoulders as her head fell to the ground.

"Good work as always, Meimei." One of her clan's voices spoke, his body a thin outline to her adjusted eyes. As she tasted the small bit of foriegn blood that had stained her blade, Meimei began ordering her competitive subordinate, who had failed in his assassination of the general.

"Send word to Kyokan, and tell him that his treacherous pawn has been dealt with." She spoke, kneeling next to the garrison leader's stunned face. Meimei picked the warm head up, staring into the dead eyes before placing it on the table.

"As you say… She sounded close to this Range character. Shall I investigate?" The ever-subservient clan warrior asked.

"No need. We'll be dealing with him next."


End file.
